The Village
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Sometimes love can appear in the form of wide smiles, blue eyes and a fluffy tail. [AU, SasuNaru, Mpreg][Completed]
1. Fondness

**Title: The Village**

 **Chapter 1:** Fondness

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha / Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara / Kiba Inuzuka

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Tags:** Werewolves, Yaoi, Male Relationships, Fluff, Smut, Language, Slow Build, Mpreg

 **Summary:** Sometimes love can appear in the form of wide smiles, blue eyes and a fluffy tail.

 **A/N:** It's been so long since I've written and even longer since I've touched a chaptered story. Hopefully all goes well and I'll have this done in no time. I appreciate all the support. This chapter was beta'd by **AlyssaOtaku69**. Thanks to her there are fewer errors than before :3

* * *

Sasuke watched quietly as one of the village's few omegas packed away his things, his adorably fluffy ears and tail twitching and flicking as he moved to quickly store his belongings away. His companion yawned and berated him to hurry up even as he sat slumped in a chair with no intention whatsoever to move himself.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yea yea I'm coming." And with one more sweep of the table he was swinging his bag up on his shoulder and twirling around. The hem of his dress flaring and sweeping around his ankles with the turn and even though Sasuke couldn't see much skin save for Naruto's face, arms and ankles, he was aroused. Always was when he watched Naruto for too long.

He would bend Naruto right over that shop counter top and fuck him right there. Knot him so good he'd have a limp for weeks to come.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Shikamaru stared at the omega for a few seconds, blinking slowly before he pushed up out of his seat and headed to the door. Locking up the shop behind him he led the way to his carriage and climbed into the front.

Naruto heaved himself up and settled in for the ride, tucking his dress smoothly under his pert ass. "Thanks for always taking me home Shika," Naruto beamed at the other alpha and Sasuke felt dirty jealousy rise up like bile in the back of his throat. His tail slapped against a tree, his irritation making him bare his teeth and snap them at nothing. He pressed a paw against his aching dick. His knot already swollen and begging to be buried inside something. Even his fist.

As annoyed as he was, it was always like this between the two. Every evening after work, whether their devious boss gave Naruto over time or let Shikamaru off early, the young alpha would wait for Naruto or come back to pick him up, drop him off at his home then head home to his mate. Naruto probably wanted to make sure his friend understood that he was grateful.

Sasuke whined softly, backing up slightly into the bushes. His dick was leaking now. Naruto was _such a good fucking omega_. So pretty, sweet and kind. He'd be such a good mate. Sasuke would be a good alpha for him. The very best that he could be. Hunt the biggest fucking deers if it meant that Naruto would stick that tight ass of his into the air and beg, practically _beg,_ for Sasuke to fuck him hard.

Shikamaru smacked his lips and sniffed, "Sure." He always said 'sure'. Sasuke didn't quite understand their relationship. They weren't exactly friends, per say. Naruto was friends with Shikamaru's omega, Kiba, so by extension Sasuke supposed that made them technical friends. Friends by association.

Whatever they were, it gave Shika some kind of instinctual feeling to protect the omega from things that lurked in the dark; in bushes and behind buildings watching and waiting for pretty, young unmated omegas to be out after curfew and without an escort.

Sasuke was not such a person.

Even though, technically, he was being a stalker in this moment, he would not be taking advantage of Naruto, or any omega, any time soon.

He just liked to fantasize. And fantasize he would when he got home and fucked his hand hard enough to bring him to tears.

Swiftly and silently Sasuke lopped a ways off from the carriage being careful not to spook the horse with the scent of an unfamiliar wolf. He settled down when the carriage pulled to a stop outside Naruto's home and the omega leaped off yanking his bag down with him.

He must have pulled too hard because the bag came flying down. His painful 'oof' was so adorable when the bag hit him in the square in the chest that Sasuke couldn't help grinning his teeth.

Even as far away as he was he could smell Naruto's spicy embarrassment. Shikamaru stared at him, amusement pulling the corner of his mouth, "You okay?"

"Yes!" Naruto squeaked, righting the bag and himself, the pink staining his cheeks and neck was just too cute. Sasuke's jaw ached with how hard he was clamping it down to keep himself still and not jumping up and down at the sheer cuteness that was Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde fished his keys from the flaps of his dress and hurried to his door. "See you tomorrow Shika," he called giving a tiny wave before he was twirling inside and tucking himself in, bolting all 6 locks on his door. Sasuke counted each click.

He always counted each click.

Sasuke waited for Shikamaru to leave so he could piss around Naruto's land. Not close enough that Naruto would immediately notice that some alpha had the audacity to mark him as taken but just enough to warn strays away.

Or at least anybody who shouldn't be there when they weren't invited to.

Like Sasuke because technically he'd only be casually stalking the blonde and he was a stray just like any other but his intentions were wholly different than a quick fuck so that was justification enough. Probably.

Instead of moving however, Shikamaru sat and lit a smoke up. Sasuke snarled. He needed to go spy, no look, at Naruto, to make sure he hadn't bumped into his bedside table again! To make sure he was okay! Dammit why was Shikamaru still here? Didn't he have a pregnant heifer to go home to? Sasuke scowled and wondered what exactly would be the consequence of attacking him. Would he even win? Shikamaru had a lot more to protect than he did.

Huffing out a plume of smoke the dark haired man leaned back and rubbed at his eyes, "Can you hear me Sasuke?" If Sasuke weren't in his transformed state he'd look like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. As it was he just went stock still. "I can smell you everywhere." _Fuck_. Had he been too thorough with his marking? "I can't see you, not without my wolf's eyes, but I can tell that you're close by."

Sasuke huffed, just loud enough for the other wolf to turn in his general direction. He would not apologize for wanting to make sure that an omega got home safely. He only had the purest of intentions. He pushed his snout out into the barest of lights and Shikamaru took another drag before he let it out slowly. The other alpha probably couldn't see him well enough in the dark. He wasn't ready to tell someone his secret. Shikamaru draped his arm over the back of the bench and continued to stare in Sasuke direction.

"Gonna mate him?" Sasuke sneered. Consequences be damned if Shikamaru told him to stay away, he would attack him. Not kill him. But he'd break bones.

Since he couldn't talk this form he chose to remain quiet.

Shikamaru didn't seem to mind. "Couple years ago you said that the Uchiha clan would die with you, remember that?" Shika sucked in another lungful, "Naruto," he jerked the stick at Naruto's little house, the light still shining through the single window, "wants about 8 cubs. You can give him that?" Sasuke snarled then, crouching into a defensive position and spooking the horse.

Righting himself he soothed his horse and rode off without another word.

A few moments later and Naruto blew his candle out.

Sasuke stayed there for a while, just listening to Naruto's soft breath and the slow thrum of heart. His heart ached in his chest and despite his sudden sorrow, his wolf never could hide his emotions well, he lightly marked Naruto's small territory and took off into the woods. Halfway to his house he stopped and howled. Letting all his frustrations out into the cool night air and hoped the Mother could help him with the loss he felt.

Setting off he decided that now that Shikamaru knew he fancied Naruto he would only sporadically visit. Just to replenish the marks, but then he'd be on his way. He would not be sitting around waiting for anyone else to find out about his dirty habits.

The Uchiha clan would not be resurrected.

If the council found out he had even the slightest interests in any able bodied breeding capable person they would find some way to force him to reproduce. He could not allow that. His cursed clan, their terrible power and horrible eyes would die with him.

Running a quick survey of his territory, he managed to snag 3 fat rabbits that made no effort to properly conceal themselves and after reestablishing a few of his own marks he made his way home. He skinned and cured the meats before setting the pelts out in an adjoining shack to dry.

This winter would be cold. He'd need every bit of fur if he wanted to be completely warm.

Tomorrow he'd need to look over his cabin and sheds to make sure he had enough storage for wood and water and that both structures could weather storms.

His dreams that night were plagued with bright smiles, sweet giggles and the bluest of eyes.

 **000**

In the morning when he woke, he was horny and annoyed. He jerked himself off quickly, thinking about the sweet smell of Naruto's happiness when he pranced to work in the mornings and came quietly into his fist. He showered hastily and pulled on a pair of khaki and grabbed a shirt and gloves before he set out.

He walked the usual way to work, which just so happened to be past the small shop where Naruto and Shikamaru worked and today of all days Naruto was outside sweeping the steps. Today he was wearing a bright long sleeved orange dress with a tailored waist to show off his hips and Sasuke had to face forward determinedly stop himself from having improper thoughts.

He stopped a ways down the path, wondering if he should turn back and take the long way around instead but it was already too late, "Hello Sasuke," Shikamaru appeared from fucking nowhere to greet him. Sasuke turned his head ever so slowly to glare at the other wolf.

Shikamaru's face was as impassive as ever as he chewed on a piece of gum. "Morning Nara," he replied, picking up his pace but like he thought, it was already too late. Naruto was already wide eyed and blushing at him. Smoothing out the furls of his dress and running a hand through his hair even though he looked absolutely breath taking.

"Hi Sasuke." Naruto's scent was a concoction of arousal, attraction and happiness and despite his resolve to avoid the omega he found his steps faltering and coming to a halt just in front of him.

"Hello Naruto," his voice just barely above a mutter and he cursed himself for not sounded as cold to Naruto as he did to Shika. Naruto's adorable flush darkened even more. Sasuke cleared his throat. He'd best nip the conversation in the bud. "You look lovely," he complimented. Fuck! Why was he being nice? What part of that was nipping anything in the bud? His cheeks warmed. He needed to get to work...

If Naruto got any redder then that he'd probably pass out from the blood loss. He laughed though, the sound like music to Sasuke's ears and he found himself smiling.

"Thanks. I stitched it myself," he beamed with pride. On top of being absolutely adorable Naruto was also handy around the house. Sasuke's ears flicked forward.

"Oh? Do you make all your clothes?"

Naruto wringed his tail in his hands, "not all. When I save enough sometimes I buy those dresses from the boutiques. I bought pants one time too." Sasuke raised his eyes at that. He'd never seen an omega in pants before. He wondered how that would look.

"I bet you look good in anything," he mused. _Out loud! He said that out loud!_

Naruto was sputtering and laughing now his ears pressed flat against his head belaying his embarrassment. Sasuke's own ears swiveled back in mortification. Sasuke was embarrassed for himself! Where was his brain to mouth filter?

"A button popped off a shirt of mine once and I stitched it back on myself," Shikamaru lazily interjected and it was so out of the blue that it was enough to pop the bubble of whatever was cocooning them. While Naruto cocked his head to that side to stare at his colleague Sasuke beat a hasty escape.

"Bye Sasuke!" Naruto called after him but he didn't look back. He walked as fast and as casually as he could, missing the lazy smirk that creeped up the corner of his mouth. He would be taking the long way around from now on. It was much too dangerous to be anywhere near Naruto in the day.

He made it to work without incident and set about smashing metal and heaving bolts until his muscles ached and the bell rung for him to go home. He didn't remember eating and now he was starving.

Deciding to detour he went to a nearby pub and had a bowl of soup, some bread and a mug of rum. Something to calm him down, warm him up in this chilly afternoon and fill his belly till he got home. Maybe he'd be hungry again but until then he could leisurely prepare a big meal. Maybe pack a lunch for the next day instead of spending his hard earned gold.

As his table was cleared away, one of the bar women, a busty beta came to rub her scent all over his table and his side. She told him how much it was and as he was fetching his coin purse she leaned down, her lips pressing against his ear. "It's gonna be a cold winter this year," she purred her tail sweeping by his leg. "I'd love if a big strong alpha like you would take my wagon."

A young boy across the pub leaning against the bar packed up his bag, shoving a book and pencil into it, before he was weaving between tables and people before hopping out the door. _Of course_ it was when Sasuke decided to eat out that there'd be a council runner in the vicinity.

He dropped the coins on the table and set out for the boy. He needed to make sure that whatever he had to report back to the council it would have nothing to do with him or the slutty beta that had been rutting against him.

He ran, chasing the boy's scent, for nearly an hour but he found neither hide nor tail. Whoever trained the runners sure weren't leaving any stones unturned. Five years ago he wouldn't have had any problem catching a little brat. Now though, the scent was everywhere and then it was just gone and when Sasuke retraced his steps he found himself in a loop of scents. It left him irritated and annoyed. Lost in his thoughts on his trek home he took the usual way home which led him to Shikamaru just setting his horse off with Naruto in the passenger side looking as lovely as he did that morning.

"Woah," Shikamaru murmured pulling the reins and stopping the animals when he spotted Sasuke. Naruto was hoping down before the wheels stopped.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's concerned face was suddenly very near his and he yanked his head back. Startled to see the omega out so late. He looked up spotting Shikamaru then at the shop which was closed. "Hey you okay? You look… tired." Naruto grinned at him.

He probably looked and smelled like shit but as always Naruto was a sweetheart to everyone. The omega's scent was just what he needed to put the runner's scent out of his mind and before he could stop himself he was lowering his head to Naruto's ear and taking in a deep breath.

He rubbed his cheek on Naruto's after that. He hadn't realized he was scenting the shocked man.

And that was when he stepped in horse shit.

His head shot up at the runner's scent, his eyes scanning this way and that until he saw the boy. He darted off but he'd already triggered Sasuke's instincts to protect a. His eyes bled red, the cursed Uchiha power morphing his body into a beast faster than it should have and set him off into the bushes after the boy.

He shouldn't have run. He should have begged for forgiveness. Prostrated himself before one mightier than he. As Sasuke bit into his soft young flesh he heard screams. Screams not of the terrified boy below him that had wet himself but of Naruto who had chased after the beast to stop him from killing someone.

Naruto bodily rammed himself into Sasuke's side and from fear of hurting him Sasuke went limp, allowing his body to absorb the force of the impact before they went tumbling down a slope. Sasuke wrapped Naruto's body into his arms and protected him from stones and trees as best as he could. When they finally rolled to a stop Sasuke was already disentangling their limbs and helping Naruto to his feet, letting him use his head and shoulders as a clutch.

He felt embarrassment, rejection and shame. He'd tried to protect who he considered his and in turn his had protected someone else. He tucked his tail between his legs when Naruto caught his balance and had had every intention of running away but Naruto's fingers in his fur held him in place.

"Your fur is so soft," he muttered rubbing his cheek into Sasuke's neck, scenting him. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but he was still a beast and monsters could not speak. He tried to turn away but Naruto only tightened his hold. "I like you too you know." Sasuke stiffened in his arms, Naruto still had his face still in the crook of his neck. "You can't deny it. I can tell it. I could smell it this morning on you." Naruto finally pulled away but moved around to stare at Sasuke's face. "Would you please transform back?"

Sasuke did as Naruto asked. He'd do anything for the omega as long as he could. He wanted to apologize but his pride wouldn't let him. He was a wolf. His instincts had told him he needed to protect Naruto from the council. If they ever hurt Naruto it would be his fault and he'd never be able to forgive himself. He searched the blonde's face for his disapproval but Naruto was just nervously wringing his tail in his hands again, a flush in his cheeks and a sense of nervous anticipation around him. Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"So… you do have feelings for me." It wasn't a question. "You do want to mate me." That wasn't a question either and Sasuke tried to kill the butterflies in his stomach. "You want to bond with me too." If that was a question it surely didn't sound like one. Sasuke swallowed. "You like me as much as I like you." Naruto confirmed. This wasn't an interrogation. It was a confirmation. And with each stated fact Naruto's grin stretched wider. "Don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have attacked that messenger boy," That's it? That was the only question he got? He wasn't mentally prepared to deal with all this.

He sat on his haunches and asked a question of his own, "You aren't frightened of my beast?" If Naruto said no he'd be lying. He could smell the tinge of fear marring Naruto's natural sweet smell.

"I'd heard that the Uchihas have some sort of power but I didn't know what. It's… a little scary." Sasuke turned away but Naruto cupped his jaw and turned his head. "But I know you'd never hurt me Sasuke," his voice was barely a whisper and before Sasuke could properly cage his beast he was surging forward. Capturing Naruto's lips in a kiss he'd only dreamt about. He'd never imagined that he go from careful stalking to claiming the lips of the only man he desired.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, his body going limp as he pressed himself as close to Sasuke as he could his arms wrapped tight around the alpha's neck. He titled his head to the side deepening the kiss and Sasuke was amazed at how quickly he got aroused. Usually it took at least a little bit longer.

With Naruto resting his whole weight on him he leaned back until he was laying down fully on the ground, no longer supporting the omega's weight, he let his hands roam. One hand on the back of Naruto's neck and the other sliding down his back, waist and then to his ass. The magnificent ass that Sasuke had been watching for years.

He cupped and massaged it and just as he was really getting into it Naruto shifted to the side of his face, kissing his way down to Sasuke's neck, rubbing his body all over him. He wondered if he could hike Naruto's dress up. If he tried would Naruto demand he stop? Would Naruto submit to him right there? He was just about to find out when he heard approaching footsteps. He could hear Shikamaru huffing as he scaled the slope to get to them. Probably thought that Naruto got hurt and that he needed help.

Sasuke hastily sat up, gripping Naruto's shoulder and pushing him away before pulling him up to lean heavily against him. Shikamaru was already a smug bastard. He didn't need to add ammo to that gum by letting him catch them in the act of something inappropriate. Naruto though, was completely dazed and clinging to Sasuke. Licking and biting his shoulder, rubbing himself up on the alpha and moaning softly.

A few meters away and Shikamaru appeared in the semi clearing, he opened his mouth to say something then stopped and raised an eyebrow. Naruto was still writhing against him. Despite Shikamaru's impassive face and solely raised eyebrow, Sasuke felt judged. "This isn't what it looks like," He pushed on Naruto's shoulder once more but the blonde groaned loudly and dug his claws into Sasuke's skin. His tail wiping back and forth behind him. He stared at Shikamaru. He hadn't the slightest idea how to explain himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The call came from behind him and he spun around wrapping Naruto up in his arms and snarling. Behind him were the council's dogs, the Anbu. He'd neither heard them coming or had smelt them. He still couldn't. "The council requests your presence." One of them stepped forward. A burly wolf with a silent air about him. He was flanked by 2 others but there might be more. Sasuke could tell it would be useless to scan the area for them. "Please come willingly."

Sasuke tried harder this time to disentangle Naruto but he was being stubborn. He just would not let go. "Shikamaru, take him," Naruto made a distressed sound looking pleadingly up at Sasuke.

"The omega comes." Sasuke snarled then. No way in fuck was he bringing Naruto to that cesspool of power hungry vipers.

"No." He bared his teeth and let his eyes bleed red.

"You will come willing. Or we will take you by force." The monotony of his voice was putting Sasuke on edge.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru muttered. There was another wolf behind him. Just like the others, he hadn't been able to sense his presence. Even if he did get Naruto to let go the other wolf would take him from Shikamaru.

"If it's about the boy I attacked. Naruto or his alpha friend has nothing to do with it." Silence. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. These men were dangerous and even if they wouldn't kill him they could kill Shikamaru and Sasuke didn't want to live with the knowledge. So he went. Straightening up he pulled Naruto even closer and walked towards the apparent leader of the group. He looked over Sasuke's nakedness and Naruto's clinging then turned and walked off. Despite the danger just meters away Naruto was cooing and running his tail up the inside of Sasuke's thigh.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews are appreciated. I'd love to hear from my readers~


	2. Endearment

**Chapter 2:** Endearment

 **A/N:** This chapter was beta'd by **AlyssaOtaku69.** Thanks for all the favs and follows and reviews!

* * *

Standing side by side in the dark council room, Sasuke and Naruto stood before a long semicircular table where three people sat. Whatever euphoria Naruto had been feeling when they kissed and grinded against each was gone and replace by undiluted fear and anger.

The council was the group that governed their small village and upheld the rules. Punishments were doled out at their unanimous discretion and since they were from old families who believed and upheld the old ways of the wolf, they usually agreed quickly on which course of action to take.

Right now Sasuke was being quizzed on what happened. None of the questions were directed at Naruto since he was just an omega and aside from breeding they didn't think an omega had much skill in much else. Naruto was seething beside him.

"You seem quite close to this omega," Tsunade, the sole female member of the council mused out loud. Her fingers interlocked beneath her chin as her elbows rested on the table. "You attacked our servant for him didn't you?"

"No." Sasuke diffused that before it could take root.

"Then why is your scent all over that sweet little thing," Jiraya, the lewdest of the trio, ask with a leer. Sasuke could feel Naruto's shudder and shifted closer to him. The minute twitch of muscle was not missed by the council. The middle seated man leaned over the table, a nasty smirk on his face.

"Oh?" he cooed. "Are you having special _relations_ with an Omega that you haven't put a mark on or claimed? That's against the rules of the community Sasuke." Orochimaru was the head of the council; he had the most authority of the trio. His word was basically law, even though the council claimed that they all held the same power. Sasuke called horseshit on that.

This interrogation was already going up in flames and Sasuke wished, not for the last time, that Naruto wasn't an Omega and that he hadn't been so smitten with him.

"I wasn't having relations with him! I," he hesitated. He had to be careful with what he said, "I saw something in his hair and went to remove it." It was the lamest excuse in the history of the universe but no one would outright call an Uchiha a liar. "I lightly scented him. As an omega, he smelt weaker than a typical omega. I was attempting to tell him so when I saw _your_ runner. I know the rumors they bring to you." Sasuke sneered at them then but Orochimaru laughed and waved a hand at him. Sasuke quietly bristled.

"Very well then, you're dismissed. Take your 'weak smelling omega' and go." Orochimaru smirked. Calling an omega weak was insulting since they were already classified as the weaker wolf, calling them individually weak was even worse. Sasuke nodded stiffly and turned, grabbing Naruto's arm and yanking him along. The omega yelped as he stumbled after Sasuke. "You'll be hearing from us," Orochimaru called after him, a promise hidden behind his words.

Sasuke's scowl darkened even more as he hurried out of the building. He pulled Naruto behind him down the weaving path until they could no longer see the ominous building behind them.

Naruto tried to measure Sasuke's stride but half hour into their semi jog and he'd had enough. His boots weren't as tough as Sasuke's and the soles were being worn out on all the pot holes and stones that Sasuke didn't mind breaking under his boots as he stomped along. Naruto's feet felt rubbed all the wrong ways.

He snarled and yanked his arm free. Sasuke whirled around on him. "What are you doing?" The alpha snarled back at him. His eyes darting around, searching to see if anyone was following them.

"I'm tired Sasuke and my feet hurt. You're dragging me around like a sack of potatoes! I wanna rest for a second!" Naruto barked, glaring at him.

Sasuke growled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Do you not know where we just were?"

Naruto glared defiantly at him, "yes Sasuke. I knew where we were. I was in the creepy dark room with a bunch of scary alphas that all ignored me while simultaneously talking about me! So yes, I do know where we just were. However, I am tired, I'm scared, it's dark and I'm hungry!" He was also near freezing. A sudden wind had picked up and his dress wasn't providing nearly enough warmth. Added to the fact that the material was so thin that even the slightest breeze had it blowing up. His tail curled around one leg was only keeping one side down.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and rubbed his hands down his face before he walked over to the blonde and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But we can't stay here."

"We can't even see the building anymore," Naruto whined laying his head on Sasuke's chest and soaking up his warmth. So warm. He inhaled deeply, talking in the alpha's rich scent and allowing it to calm him.

"I know that but we could still be followed by the Anbu. They're pretty good at hiding their presence. I couldn't even sense them back in the clearing. They could be here right now taking notes to bring back to Orochimaru." Naruto sniffled into his shirt as his nose began to run. "C'mon. If we keep up the pace, we'll be able to get you home in no time.

They did not keep up the same pace.

Naruto kept complaining and despite wanting to get home quickly and curl up in his warm bed he caved and kept stopping so Naruto could rub his feet and sit on the ground or lean on trees as they went along.

They got home an hour later than Sasuke had estimated and it was absolutely freezing. Sasuke couldn't feel his face and despite wanting to keep a brave face on so Naruto wouldn't feel bad for holding them up for so long he started to sneeze, repeatedly. Unable to help himself and his now stuffy nose he accepted Naruto's invitation to come inside and warm himself.

Naruto made some stew as quickly as he could and Sasuke gratefully and a little greedily gulped down its warmth. Naruto quietly ate beside him. "That was delicious." He complimented, rising from his seat to throw more wood into the fire. Naruto's house was… a little bare if Sasuke were being completely honest.

Sure he had more things on his wall and picture frames here and there but Sasuke had more space and more warmth. He knew enough about homes to know that this was too chilly this early in the winter months.

"Thanks," Naruto flushed, collecting his and Sasuke's bowl and setting them aside in a broad pan. Sasuke stared at them. Would Naruto try to wash those now?

"Oh I have a kitchen and bathroom outside over there," he pointed to the wall but Sasuke was sure he meant across the yard where he had a bathroom/laundry/kitchen shed.

"It's still a bit chilly," Sasuke commented as he threw another log in. Naruto hummed as he shifted over to his bed and slid under the covers, pulling them up over his nose so only his big blue eyes could be seen. "I think you have some holes and stuff around." He pressed his palm flat against the wall and gave it a push. The wood groaned under the pressure. " _I_ could ram my way through this wall. I don't think it can hold up to a storm…" he hoped he sounded gentle and not chastising. Naruto invites him into his home, feeds him and warms him and in return he questions the structural stability of the omega's home. He stared at the unmoving bundle of adorableness.

Naruto was still staring at him before slowly giving a nod.

Sasuke cleared his throat. He couldn't tell if Naruto was angry or not, so he carefully edged on. "The shelter should still have space if you want to sign up down there. Just a few gold pieces for food and blankets. I can give you a few pieces if you're in need. Or Shikamaru if you're not… comfortable with taking money from a strange alpha…" he cleared his throat because just a few hours ago he had his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and now he was dubbing himself a strange alpha. He was staring at Naruto now as he rubbed the back of his neck. An awkward silence hung in the air.

And then finally after several moments Naruto pulled the sheets up over his head and muttered the few words Sasuke never wanted the omega to say. "I'm taking a wagon."

His vision tunneled as he muttered, "oh," his knees felt weak and before breaking out in a barrage of questions he turned and excused himself saying he needed to go to work early the next day, he paused long enough to hear Naruto lock up before he stumbled home.

He wasn't sure if he slept that night but his eyes burned when the sun peaked through his curtains. Naruto was giving himself to an alpha for the winter and if things went well he'd be mated to that alpha for the rest of his life.

He sat up in bed and squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing the heel of his palms into them. He couldn't believe it. Naruto was all about being a strong independent omega that had his own home and earned his own coin. Would this new alpha even let him leave the house?

He thought back to the morning and the close to flirting that they'd done as well as the kiss. The kiss that, even now, he could feel tingling on his lips. He touched his lips and frowned.

He also remembered that the Anbu had carted him and Naruto away and spent hours interrogating him and that afterwards Naruto had been surly and afraid. Perhaps that's what made him make up his mind about choosing an alpha. He wanted security and a family after all. Neither of which he believed Sasuke could provide.

He was late for work that morning, constantly being washed up in a sea of thoughts and emotions, and as he neared Naruto's workplace he saw it. Beside Shikamaru's own carriage was a large hand drawn wagon that was still empty. The wood worker must've just delivered it to the blonde and decided to dump it outside his workplace. Sasuke's stomach twisted and a lump swelled in his throat.

Just then he caught a whiff of Naruto's scent on the wind and high tailed it away. Safely hidden away he took the long route to work. He didn't think he could face Naruto anymore. The thought of Naruto belonging to someone else made him feel disappointed and aggressive. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever found out who it was that won Naruto's favor.

He buried himself in his work that day. He hammered metal and sewed leather until his hands felt numb and blistered all at the same time. He was starving too. He hadn't eaten breakfast and for lunch he'd munched on some fruit he'd found in a basket near the storage area.

His stomach grumbled and despite the incident that happened a mere few hours ago he was going back to the pub. If the beta bothered him he'd break something and snarl. Simple. Slinging his knapsack over his shoulder and slipping it over his head before threading his arm through the band he made his way out. The sun had long since set a consequence of the changing seasons. It was still early but he probably shouldn't linger out longer than he needed to.

As he turned he scented the air, off to the side, he spotted Shikamaru standing, feeding his horse several carrots. "Yo," he greeted when Sasuke cautiously approached him. He hoped nothing had happened to Naruto. He never could read Shikamaru well. He was indifferent to many things. Even finding Naruto near rutting against another man. "My husband wants to invite you to dinner tomorrow after work if you're free."

Shuffling around the horse Shikamaru hauled himself up into his seat and proceeded to light a smoke up. "What?" he shrugged.

"He wanted to meet you, feed you, maybe talk to you too," inhaling deeply his eyes fluttered and his shoulders sagged. Shikamaru was a heavy smoker from what he could tell. He seemed to have cut back on it though. Sasuke approached the other man; he'd never been invited to eat with others before. The horse neighed and fidgeted, uncomfortable with a beast so close to him. Sasuke couldn't blame him.

Shikamaru soothed his mount before taking another long drag then flicking it away. He glanced at Sasuke and shrugged. "Kiba's almost 3 months along. Doc said I can't smoke around him, might cause birth defects and such you know. So I smoke out here when I get the chance." Sasuke nodded he understood that reasoning. He wasn't very fond of smoking himself. Tried it once and nearly hacked up a lung. His brother had almost wet himself laughing.

Sasuke smiled to himself at the memory. He missed his brother. Shikamaru must've noticed his melancholy and cleared his throat. "He's been buying groceries all day even though I told him I wouldn't be able to ask you until you were done with work… been waiting here for a while."

That surprised Sasuke. He couldn't remember someone waiting for him for a long time either. "What about Naruto?" He scowled and cursed himself, Naruto wasn't his problem anymore. He was taking a wagon.

"I took over his station so he could go home early. Don't worry he's fine." Sasuke pouted.

"I wasn't worried. He's a grown man. He can take of himself," Sasuke was feeling petulant all of a sudden.

Shikamaru hummed. "You heard he's taking a wagon?"

"I saw it out front and he told me last night."

Shikamaru hummed again. "So will you be coming to dinner?" Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be there after work." He promised.

Nodding his head Shikamaru clicked his tongue and snapped the reigns setting his horse off. Sasuke watched him go off before heading home himself.

He walked slowly, thinking about the invitation. He'd never personally met Kiba but he'd seen him around the town with Naruto. Less when he mated with Shikamaru and lesser when he'd gotten pregnant.

Shikamaru had gotten way more aggressive the further along Kiba got and he suspected that either Shikamaru was begging him to stay at home more or Kiba was staying home because he wanted to. Probably the latter.

Growing up Kiba was a spitfire. Definitely not like Naruto who had been damn near _docile_ compared to him. They got into lots of trouble.

He smirked as he twisted the key into his door and let himself in. He particularly remembered a few years ago when he'd been learning to control his shift and his bouts of random ruts, he'd been taking a walk, following his nose and his senses, when he stumbled through bramble to find Naruto being stripped by Kiba and tossed into the river where they'd splashed around for several hours completely naked.

Needless to say he'd locked himself in his family cabin and fucked his hand for days.

At first he'd thought it was Kiba. Thought that he was attracted to the brazenness and the loud mouth but as it turns out he liked something a little shyer but still feisty.

Thinking about Naruto made his chest feel funny and he spent another night staring at the ceiling, thinking about tanned skinned and golden hair.

 **000**

He buried himself in his work the next day too. He'd dressed warmly that morning but when he'd really gotten into his work he'd had to strip the thick coat and shirt off and work bare chested.

He'd rummaged through his drawers to find something fitting to wear to a social gathering but apart from his new accumulation of winter wear alongside his usual work wear, he didn't have anything appropriate to wear to meet others. He'd brought some extra coins with him to stop by the tailor after work.

For lunch he had a light meal since he didn't know what Kiba was going to prepare and he didn't want to fill up then not eat when he got there. Two hours back at work and he was starving. Maybe it was his nerves driving him to haul bags and bags of metal but he was famished. If he ate again _then_ would he be too full for dinner?

He wouldn't risk it. He didn't want to offend the omega.

He ignored his stomach and focused on his job. It made it a tiny bit easier. After work his coworker took pity on him and gave him a sandwich. "Anything to tame that beast in your belly!" He bellowed and laughed loudly slapping Sasuke's back almost knocking the sandwich free as he passed.

Sasuke sat at one of the workstations close to the back rooms and quietly ate the sandwich. It was quite tasty, lots of sauce and the tomatoes were thick. Just as he was sucking on his fingers one of the bosses' many young apprentices appeared before him. "There's a lil omega out front asking for you. Pa sent me get you," and then he was gone. He checked the big clock and saw that he still had a fair bit of time before he needed to head to the tailor. Did Kiba send someone for him to make sure he didn't bail at the last minute? He smirked at the thought and after scarfing the rest of his food down he wiped his hands on his pants and headed outside.

He had not been expecting Naruto.

He struggled to swallow when a piece of bread lodged itself wrong in his throat. Naruto, the sweet kind person that he was, hurried over to rub and pat his back as he coughed. Sasuke cleared his throat and straightened up. "Naruto."

Naruto grinned at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. His eyes drooped as he scanned Sasuke's naked sweaty body and for some reason he rolled his shoulders back and puffed up his chest. He was posturing for Naruto his mind supplied. He dutifully ignored it.

"Oh uhmm," He shook his head and looked away, a blush high on his cheeks. "Kiba sent me to get you. Make sure you didn't change your mind at the last minute," he muttered pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear and Sasuke, as discreetly as he could, scented the air. He wanted memorize to Naruto's sweet original smell before it was taken over by whichever alpha he let mount him.

"Oh, no… I'll be there. I'll just be stopping by the tailor to pick up some more casual wear, to have something to wear. I'm actually looking forward to it." He gave a tentative smile.

"Alright. Go get your things then let's go."

"Pardon me?" Sasuke must not have heard him right.

"Shikamaru said you'd walk me home?" Naruto smelled nervous and uncertain. He twisted around looking at the setting sun. "Curfew is almost here. I won't make it home before its dark." He stared blankly at Sasuke. "I need a trusted alpha to take me home."

Sasuke was stunned and then irritated and glad all at the same time. Irritated cause Shikamaru was apparently playing match maker _even though_ he knew that Naruto was taking a wagon but at the same time he was glad because he'd never had the personal pleasure of escorting Naruto home.

"I'll get my things then."

 **000**

The tailor was a proficient man who spoke rough English and hurried them out of his store. He seemed peeved seeing an omega out. He could smell that Naruto was unmated and that he was walking around with an alpha that was not his bonded. An omega that also spoke when he was not addressed. That seemed to be the deal breaker for him though and after folding Sasuke's clothes neatly and wrapping them in parchment he handed them to Sasuke which Naruto replied to with thanks. He'd given them a side eye, scowled so deeply then jutted a thumb at the door and told them to leave.

They left quickly and got a good few meters away before they broke out into laughter. "He does _not_ like me." Naruto giggled, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I don't think he likes anyone, not even me." Naruto had snorted at that. "What?"

"Someone who doesn't like the alpha of all alpha males _Sasuke Uchiha_? Show me them and I'll tell them how wrong they are!" Naruto grunted in a deep voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto please," he shoved him for good measure.

"No you please!" Naruto laughed running into him and shoving him as hard as he could. Sasuke stumbled back in surprise.

"Are you challenging me omega?" Sasuke smirked at him, "cause I'm afraid you'll lose."

"Oh! Is that a jab at all omegas? You think all omegas are tiny and weak?" Naruto mocked in a high pitched lilting voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the piss poor impersonation and shoved Naruto to the side as he strode off.

"Not all omegas Naruto. Just you in particular," Naruto gasped loud and dramatically.

"How dare you!" He tackled Sasuke then. Pouncing on him and tackling him until they were both rolling on the ground playfully growling and nipping at each other.

Sasuke wasn't sure how far from the road they rolled but judging by his lost pack of clothes and all the dirt on Naruto's face and the leaves in his hair he would say they'd been rolling for a while. Naruto sat upright on him and threw his head back as he laughed. "Ohh look how the mighty alpha has fallen!" he pumped his fists in the air and whooped.

Sasuke was below him heaving in lungfuls of breath as he laughed his hands on Naruto's hips as they caught their breath. Ignoring the rational part of his brain he stroked Naruto's side. "You have leaves in your hair," he murmured.

Naruto ruffled his hair and shook the leaves and some dirt free before leaning over to gently ruffle Sasuke's hair as well. "You too, here I'll get them out for you," he whispered, his face comfortably close to Sasuke's.

Sasuke stared at him, slowly running his hands up Naruto's side before wrapping an arm around his waist. He cupped the side of Naruto's face with his other hand and Naruto leaned it, sighing softly. He bit his lip, eyes mapping Sasuke's face and before he could lose his nerve he closed the distance and kissed him.

Sasuke tilted his chin to deepen the kiss, grabbing a handful of Naruto's hair to pull him closer. Naruto flexed his fingers in the alpha's shirt as Sasuke slid his tongue into his mouth. Moans slipped from the duo's lips, bodies pressed tightly together with little gasps of air when their lips did part.

Naruto started pressing his hips into Sasuke waist, grinding against him to relieve the ache in his pants. "Naruto…" Sasuke groaned biting his lip and turning his head away. They needed to stop. This was spiraling out of his control. "We have to stop, Naruto, listen to me." The omega wouldn't. Just like in the forest a few days ago Naruto seemed drunk on lust. Sasuke groaned when Naruto cupped his dick, gently stroking it as he peppered kisses on Sasuke's neck.

Wrapping Naruto in his arms he twisted them and rolled them over, Naruto pinned to the ground beneath him. His hips jutted into Naruto's palm when the omega gave him a firm squeeze, a hiss slipping out. He was panting, the effort to control himself taking more of a strain than he thought it would. "We have to stop," he ground out. Grabbing the wrist groping him he pinned it to the ground. "We can't do this."

"I want you…" Naruto's moan was sweet to his ears, but as much as he wanted to he couldn't. He wouldn't be the one to tarnish an omega promised to another.

"We just… can't." Even to his own ears his voice sounded pathetic.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews are, of course, appreciated ;3


	3. Attachment

**Chapter 3:** Attachment

 **A/N:** This chapter was beta'd by **AlyssaOtaku69.** Thanks everyone so much for all the reviews! Sorry I can't reply to anonymous reviews but THANKS for taking the time!

* * *

"I want you…" Naruto's moan was sweet to his ears, but as much as he wanted to fold him over and mount him right here he couldn't. He wouldn't be the one to tarnish an omega promised to another.

"We just… can't." Even to his own ears his voice sounded pathetic.

Naruto's ears swiveled back, a flush of embarrassment darkening his cheeks. "But why…" his voice wobbled and Sasuke felt horrible. He'd never meant to make Naruto cry, but he was standing by what he said. He wouldn't defile him. Sasuke eased himself from beneath the omega and shuffled away. Quietly dusting off his clothes.

"I should get you home," He murmured turning away. Naruto rose too giving himself a pat down.

"You aren't going to answer?" Naruto's scent was shifting from sorrow to anger. He really didn't want to fight with him.

"There's nothing to talk about-"

"Like hell there isn't! In the forest," Naruto grabbed his elbow and yanked him around, "in the forest you said you liked me back!"

"I didn't say that!" Naruto looked affronted. " _You_ said that…" Sasuke finished lamely his own ears pinning against his head. Naruto scoffed.

"Yea but you didn't disagree. You said we needed to talk about it." A chill swept through them and Naruto shuddered.

"No. I need to get you home." The omega stomped his foot, tucking his arms around his waist to warm himself

"We're talking about it now. I can't believe how cold you're being!"

Sasuke tsked and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get into it with him. He'd had a long day. "Either you come willingly or I'll throw you over my shoulder and drag you home." He added a snarl to his threat. To make sure Naruto knew he was being serious.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't dare!" the blonde snarled back at him.

Sasuke smirked because yes. Yes he did.

Heaving Naruto over his shoulder was as easy as lugging bags of metal, except Naruto was much lighter. He smirked when Naruto dug his claws into Sasuke side and jostled him when Naruto howled for help. "Naruto please…"

The blonde growled and kicked. "I demand you put me down right now Sasuke Uchiha!" he flailed and twisted and squirmed and before Sasuke could wholly lose his grip, he was heaving him up and dropping him.

Naruto landed on his feet though before he was snarling at the alpha again. "Don't you dare treat me like that again! You hear me!" Sasuke felt his eye twitch and he just couldn't contain himself anymore. "If you didn't want me you should have said so. Instead of leading me on!" Sasuke exploded.

"Me? You think _I_ was leading _you_ on?" Sasuke stared down at him, snarling in his face. "You think I was the one skipping off down that street in front of you. Or calling to you every morning. Or flagging you down in the evenings. Or being coy and smiling at you _every fucking chance I got?_ " Naruto looked shocked, taken aback, his mouth slightly open.

"Yea!" He recovered, not cowering in the slightest. Sasuke could try to intimidate him all he wanted but Naruto wouldn't bow down easily. He would not be made to feel like he was in the wrong for having feelings. "I did all that! And you didn't say anything to stop me. Cause as I remember you _reciprocated it_. If you didn't like it, you could have said so! If you hated me so much then what is all this," his arms failed indicating their general location, "Why are we out here kissing like horny teenagers?"

Sasuke's mouth clicked closed, his mind supplying him with no comeback and instead of embarrassing himself he was stalking off. He had been so swept up in the cuteness that was Naruto that he'd let the subtle flirting get out of hand and now he was some sort of wild fantasy for Naruto to live out before he mated the alpha he actually wanted. The thought hurt more than Sasuke would let on.

"Yea, well, it was my bad I didn't nip that in the bud. When you take your wagon I won't be seeing much of you anymore."

Naruto's ears perked up and forward, genuine confusion on his face. "Why is that? Do you have more rooms in your house?"

Naruto's confused question was confusing him and he didn't know how to reply. "Huh?"

Something must've clicked in Naruto's head. Comprehension dawned on his face and he sighed heavily. "You're so stupid…" he rubbed his brow and massaged his temple. Sasuke felt offended. How did they go from rutting like teens to him being stupid?

"I beg your pardon?"

"The wagon is for you Sasuke. I'm giving _you_ my wagon." Shock.

No other word could describe Sasuke's initial feeling, and then there was joy. Judging by the flush that blossomed against Naruto's chilled skin Sasuke guessed that he could smell his happiness.

"Really…?" He just couldn't believe that he was the one Naruto wanted. It seemed like a dream come true. He'd fantasied about taking Naruto as his own. He thought of how he'd love him unconditionally and treat him the very best that he could. Give him everything that he asked for.

He looked at the suddenly shy blonde and noticed his hand resting on his pouch and the small happy smile on his lips and was struck with such grief it knocked the breathe out of his lungs. Naruto's head jerked up in surprise. Concern etched into his face. "Sasuke?" He hurried closer, laying hands on the alpha's chest and stroking him, trying to calm him and check if there was something wrong.

Sasuke held his hand before threading their fingers together. "We'll be late for dinner… remember?"

"Oh! Right," Naruto grinned. "I almost completely forgot." They walked in companionable silence and when they got close to the road Naruto spotted Sasuke's parcel and after picking it up and dusting it off he hugged it to his chest. "Good thing you didn't lose this! I doubt the tailor would let us back in." He laughed out loud nudging Sasuke in the side.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. The silence after that was heavy and awkward. Obviously something was wrong with Sasuke that he wasn't saying and Naruto had no idea what it might be. Everything had been fine just mere minutes previously.

He wanted to ask… but he didn't want to upset Sasuke. Maybe he'd realized that he didn't have enough food and furs for a partner because he hadn't planned for one and now he was worried and ashamed. Naruto didn't want to poke at his new alpha's pride so he remained quiet.

Addressing Sasuke as 'his new alpha' in his head was doing funny things to his stomach and he couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face.

 **000**

Sasuke walked the blonde to his door and collected his parcel. While he fumbled with the key Sasuke stood stoically behind him, patiently waiting. "Well I guess you'll walk me to the dinner too?"

"Huh?" Naruto seemed to have a way with making Sasuke lost for words. Naruto smiled up at him.

"Kiba invited me to dinner too." Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow, he didn't like where this was going. "I won't take long to get ready. Yell for me when you come back, okay?"

He leaned against his door looking shy all of a sudden and Sasuke realized much to his chagrin, that Naruto was expecting him to do something. Now that he knew that he and Naruto were to be bonded such actions like this were generally acceptable by community standards. Or at least Orochimaru's.

Sasuke cleared his throat and gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder. "I'll see you in 15 minutes," then he was turning away and gone leaving a bewildered Naruto who stared wide-eyed at his escaping form.

He showered and dressed quickly. With all the excitement of spending time with Naruto gone he realized just how hungry he was. His stomach was tight and growling and he was growing more and more irritated with wanting to get something to eat but not wanting to offend a potential friend.

He was at Naruto's door faster than he hoped and was banging on it as he yelled Naruto's name. "Yea, yea!" The omega yelled, the door swinging open and revealed Naruto who was wearing quite possibly the shortest dress he'd ever seen him in. _He could almost see his knees_.

The waist band was oddly attractive. Sasuke couldn't tell what it was about that part of the dress that entranced him so but he could feel his pants tightening. He cleared his throat, "ready to go?" Naruto smiled sweetly at him, running his hand down the front of his dress a flush on his cheeks as he slipped his arms into a thick coat and stepped out.

"You look handsome," Naruto tucked a loose hair hanging down his forehead back into place. Sasuke flushed.

"You look gorgeous," Naruto grinned. Locking up they set off down the road. Naruto leading him down an unfamiliar path and 20 minutes later they were stepping through the threshold of Shikamaru's house, his omega breathing fire at them.

"Why are you two so late? You left work hours ago!" Sasuke had never been yelled at by an omega who wasn't his mother so he didn't know how to reply.

"I-"

"I don't care! Get inside," he was dragged inside and pulled into a tight hug. Shikamaru hovered nearby keeping a watchful eye. Sasuke awkwardly patted his back until he let go and went to do the same to Naruto.

Sasuke unintentionally listened for how many heartbeats were fluttering inside his stomach. "Four," Shikamaru grunted when he noticed, looking the proudest he's ever seen him. "He's gonna deliver a little after the snow starts. I been takin a few classes down at the doc's office. You know, to make sure nothing happens," He walked up to Kiba's side and pulled him into a sweet kiss that had the shorter omega blushing and shoving him away.

It was cute. The love between them made Sasuke envious. Up until Naruto slid his hand into his own and leaned against his side, his free arm sliding down the front of his dress and Sasuke realized then why it was so appealing.

The waist band wasn't actually at his waist, it was lower, at his lower stomach, residing just over his pouch. Sasuke felt a lump in his throat. Even if he as a human didn't want to bring, or contribute to bringing, children into this world his beast certainly did not share the same sentiment.

"Ohh~" Kiba cooed, leaning against Shikamaru's front, his eyes glued to the other couple's interlocked hands. "What have we here?"

"Mind your business," Shikamaru chastised. He was ignored.

Naruto was grinning and Kiba's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. "Tell me what happened!" And then they were gone to a back room. Sasuke looked around, noting that Shikamaru's cabin was much bigger than his. He followed his host further into his home and helped him while he set the table and then shared the food.

"Your house is structural stable," he complimented still looking around.

"Thanks. When me and Kiba just mated we had a lil place close to town. But then he bred so quick I had to work two jobs to build another house. Tear down the other one for the wood. He cried a whole week," Shikamaru chuckled at the memory.

Naruto and Kiba came giggling back into the dining room, stealing glances at Sasuke and whispering and then giggling some more. It was unnerving. Shikamaru gave him a slap on the shoulder as he moved to sit down. "Congrats on your upcoming bonding," He smirked when Sasuke didn't reply and went to sit at one end of the long table, Kiba settling next to him at his left and Naruto settle opposite him at the other end of the table indicating that Sasuke was supposed to sit at the head of the other end.

"Thanks," he murmured pushing Naruto's seat up closer to the table before taking his own seat. Sasuke ate in comfortable silence shoveling food into his mouth and listening to the others, especially Naruto and Kiba go back and forth.

Dinner was superb which was why he was currently licking his chops and patting his belly, a yawn just bubbling up but he was being as polite as he could while still being sleepy. The rum was warm and heavy in his belly and currently all he could smell aside from the leftover food was Naruto's sweet omega scent.

He smelt like fruit. Ripe and ready for the taking. He licked his lips, eyes glued to Naruto's neck. What wouldn't he give for a bite?

No, no, no! He couldn't be thinking like that. The rum must be impairing his judgment.

"We have an extra bedroom," Shikamaru supplied, picking meat from his teeth with a tiny stick. Naruto's face erupted in color.

"O-oh?" he stammered shyly glancing at Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyes widened cause… _huh?_

"You're to be bonded for the winter right? Maybe beyond that, a permanent bond mate? Then it'd be fine if you share a bed. The first snow will be here within a month. It's already colder than it was last year."

"Plus Naruto already has most of his things packed up in his wagon!" Kiba grinned salaciously and Sasuke was wholly certain that Kiba was a gigantic pervert and as such he glared at him. Kiba grinned back at him not in the least bit guilty and judging by Naruto's pounding heart he wondered what he and Kiba had been talking about in the back room. He side-eyed Naruto who dutifully did _not_ meet his gaze.

Shikamaru and Kiba excused themselves, saying they'd wash the pile of dishes in the morning. Sasuke had insisted he help to do something as thanks for the wonderful meal when he had been starving but Kiba had ignored him, told him the bedroom was to the right and then he and his husband were gone.

He and Naruto sat in awkward silence number two and apparently counting.

When Naruto's fidgeting got too much he wanted to snap at him but Naruto beat him to the punch, "I'm untouched you know," he muttered his cheeks dark and ears twitching. Sasuke spluttered.

"I never doubted that."

"Then why the sudden change? I know about the rumors back when I was a teen," Naruto rolled his eyes. He had been rebellious, got too friendly with out of towners. "But I was too scared and I never went through with anything… so if that's what you remembered while you were walking me home-"

"No! Naruto you're perfect." He leaned across the table and pulled one of Naruto's hands into his own. "It's not you…" he looked away, "it's me…"

"Sasuke… I will smack you hard enough to resurrect your clan." Naruto deadpanned and Sasuke was so shocked he couldn't find the words to reply. He never talked about his family. No one talked about his family. They were a taboo subject. And yet, here Naruto was, bad mouthing them. But that 'it's not you it's me' definitely did warrant a slap. He cringed instead.

"Naruto… I'm infertile…" he lied staring straight into the blonde's eyes.

Naruto's shoulders sagged, "Is that really how you want to build the foundation of our relationship? On a lie? You can build houses so you know better than anyone what happens to a house built on shitty foundation." Naruto had him in a dead lock.

He bit his lip, "No matter what I do… I can't get rid of you can I?" he muttered. Naruto defiantly shook his head. Sasuke smiled, genuinely smiled because he could easily see himself loving Naruto for a long time. But he couldn't.

"I just can't…" he sighed, attempting to pull his hand away but Naruto had his claws out and dug them into his flesh, and Sasuke winced. Glancing up he saw Naruto's omega purple eyes reflecting the glow of the fire.

"If you're going to reject me do it properly."

"Naruto," he tugged on his hands but Naruto's claws bit into his flesh, ripping the skin, making blood ooze from the wounds.

"If you won't tell me why you won't take my wagon," his voice was rough with emotion and Sasuke realized that his eyes weren't only shiny from the light but also with tears. "Then I'll tell the council and make them mate you to me." That made Sasuke angry.

"You think the council would be on your side!" Sasuke barked before remembering that he needed to keep it down. "You think after we're mated we'll live happily ever after?!" Naruto sneered, tears finally brimming over.

"How will we know if we don't even try? I know the council favors you! I don't know why, but if you're poor they'll help us and if we have pups they can help us with them too."

"They won't!" He yanked his hands up and fear of ripping the flesh free from the bones made Naruto release him. Naruto bit his lip, more tears brimming over; he must've thought that Sasuke would be leaving now. "They'll take them from us Naruto." That shocked the omega.

"What… why…? But the laws! No pups or omegas can be harmed if they're not a danger to others or themselves or-"

"I know what the law says Naruto. My ancestors helped write them. Orochimaru would take a shit on the laws himself if he could get his claws on an Uchiha."

The pieces were finally clicking into place inside Naruto's head. "Because of the beast power you have…" he whispered, a vacant look in his, his dress bunched up in his claws, ripped and bloody. Sasuke scrubbed at his face, his hands already healed. He went back to the table, pulled his chair close to Naruto's and after detangling his claws he gripped them tight in his own rough hands.

"It's not that I don't want you… believe me I do," _so fucking badly,_ "But if we did have pups and I couldn't protect them, or you. If I lost any of you… I don't know what I'd do. I'd go crazy."

Naruto looked up at him them, a new found determination in his eyes. "I still want you." He nodded and Sasuke sighed.

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" He stared at the blonde who was looking off into the distance, "If we had pups Orochimaru would never stop trying to get his hands on them. You know part of the story of what happened to my clan and my older brother. How many of us he killed trying to harvest our eyes, the coup, trying to turn the Uchiha pups into soldiers to expand our territory."

"We could leave!"

"You could leave…" Sasuke shook his head. "Since my brother killed himself… Orochimaru has strict guards on me all the time. I can't leave the village. They'd beat me half to death then heal me up and send me back home as long as there was a chance I could still breed an omega. A sweet omega like you."

Naruto pursed his lip and thought and as the seconds ticked by he finally opened his mouth. "I still want you." Sasuke heaved a heavier sigh, dropping his head as he shook it, tightening his grip on Naruto's hand. "If it means we won't have pups now then that's okay…" He said it so softly Sasuke might've missed it. But he didn't. He heard him as clear as day.

"What? But I heard you wanted liters of pups. Even Shikamaru told me so."

"I know but you aren't ready yet and that's okay." Sasuke mouth dropped. _Was Naruto not hearing him right?_ He scrunched up his brow, ready to explain a third time cause honestly, Naruto had selective hearing. He was only hearing what he wanted to hear. "I know Sasuke. I know and I get it. I understand. But I'm not some helpless omega. Even before Shika and I started working at the same shop, after my dad died, I was on my own for a long time." Sasuke did remember Naruto leaving the village to live with relatives while he grieved. "I know the basics of how to defend myself and pups in my care. My grandmother, she was ruthless." He grinned.

"Ruthless isn't enough though Naruto. A lot of these men that Orochimaru will send, they'll be tough and bigger than you and I and if I can't hold my own-"

"I won't be holding my own," and with a conviction that Sasuke had not seen before he murmured, stroking Sasuke's jaw then sliding his fingers down to neck and loosely cupping his neck, "I just need to aim for the neck." It sent chills down his spine and aroused him too.

There was a shift in the air, from tense conversations to heated gazes. Naruto rose sensually from his seat and crossed the space between them. Easily he straddled Sasuke' lap and bent down, capturing the alpha's lips in a kiss.

Slow and steady their mouths meshed against his each other, hands dragging along each other's bodies as they explored each other carefully and slowly. Sasuke kneaded each ass cheek in a palm and Naruto lowly moaned his name. Grinding up against him to gain friction for the hardness under his dress and tucked away in Sasuke's pants. "Let's go to the bedroom," he groaned his head titled back as Sasuke sucked bruises into his neck.

"I'm not mounting you tonight," Sasuke panted against his skin, Naruto stopped grinding immediately.

"What?" he looked offended. Sasuke chuckled and sucked his pouting lower lip into his mouth. Sucking on it before giving it a gentle bite.

"I'm not claiming my mate in the guest bedroom of another alpha's house." Sasuke gave him a flat stare but Naruto was fuming.

"Then why all this? Why are you always leaving me unsatisfied!" he whined, pushing up out of Sasuke's lap but the alpha followed him and tugged him back into his arms, a hand sliding down the front of his dress to cup between his legs where he was loose and wet.

"I can smell your slickness. Smell how much you want me," Sasuke groaned, dropping his head to Naruto's shoulder before biting down on the supple flesh. Naruto jerked in his hold, a moan slipping out.

"Only for you alpha," he moaned baring his neck so Sasuke could bruise it some more. The alpha led them down the hall, kissing and licking biting and groping the whole way to the room.

"Let me taste you," Sasuke growled, tossed the omega on the bed before he climbed on top of him. "Tell me yes. Say it!"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm yours. Do whatever you want alpha. I'm all yours." Sasuke preened at the title as he hiked the dress up and tugged at the underwear. "Wait let me-" his sentence cut short when Sasuke ripped through the fabric. Naruto's mouth dropped as Sasuke tossed one of his most expensive underwear to the side. "Sasuke what did-" He was going to give the alpha a piece of his mind but that was before Sasuke was pushing him back on the bed and pushing his legs up and apart.

Darkness flushed his cheeks and his vision sharpened when he felt the heat of Sasuke's breath against his entrance. His most private part where no other had been before.

And then there was the heat of Sasuke's tongue lapping at his hole and before he could control his reflexes he jumped up and out of the alpha's grip faster than Sasuke could contain him. Sasuke was left confused and kneeling at the foot of bed while Naruto was at the headboards looking absolutely scandalized.

"Naruto… what's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Sasuke looked confused, "where did you just put your tongue?" Naruto hissed quietly, afraid their hosts would hear. Sasuke smirked though unperturbed.

"I would have put it inside you if you didn't move." Sasuke smirked at him and instead of his erection wilting he hardened considerably and his hole leaked profusely.

Sasuke stalked up the bed quietly as only a predator would, his grin glinting in the bare light and very quietly he whispered, "I have lots to teach you my pretty omega~"

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews are appreciated~ :3 They are my motivation!


	4. Intimacy

**Chapter:** Intimacy

 **A/N:** This chapter was beta'd by **AlyssaOtaku69!** Isn't she awesome?

(I did not know that I hadn't tagged 'Mpreg' in the first chapter and now I've made someone confused. I'm so sorry! Lemme just redo the tags right here and you let me know if I've missed anything out!)

 **Tags:** Werewolves, Yaoi, Male Relationships, Fluff, Smut, Language, Slow Build, Mpreg, M/M (what else?)

* * *

Naruto was hesitant and slow but only a little bit shy and uncertain. His ears pressed flat against his head and his tail lightly thumping the bed if felt a new sensation. He trusted Sasuke. That much was clear. And Sasuke could work with that. They could take it slow. He'd been waiting this long why not wait a bit more. Naruto was going to be his for the rest of their lives. He could spare a few more moments. He had other things to do as well. His home needed to be presentable for his new omega too. Warm and with enough food for many months, he'd probably need to get a few livestock. Just to ensure that they would be comfortably fed.

He licked his lips as he hovered between Naruto's legs. His own tail swaying behind him, it was taking tremendous energy for him to control himself. Getting it to be completely still was just impossible; his ears were perked forward with interest. It had taken lots of cajoling to get Naruto out of his dress and even more to get him to lie down and spread his legs for Sasuke. He'd tried to convince him that mated couples did things like Sasuke had tried to do earlier but he wasn't hearing any of it. So Sasuke had conceded. It was fine. Naruto didn't have to let him lick him clean, let him suck every drop of juice from his asshole. There were other things he could do with his tongue. Other places he could taste. He'd have that special place of Naruto's soon enough.

Sliding his hand up Naruto's thigh he ran his palm over heated flesh and he kissed his way down from the crook of Naruto's knee, exciting building up even more when Naruto's tail wacked the bed. Reaching the crease of Naruto's thigh, he peppered it with more kisses as he moved over to Naruto's swollen pink cock. Licking a strip from the root of the omega's cock up to the tip following a bulging vein. He sucked the tip in, enjoying the explosion of taste on his tongue. Naruto moaned softly, his claws digging into the sheet, his ears flicking back and forth and his back arching off the bed. Sasuke's name was a whisper on his lips as he fought to keep quiet baring his teeth before biting his lips.

Sasuke took him in slowly, one hand gripping the base of Naruto's cock as he sucked him into his mouth. A bit at a time as he worked his way down, bobbing his head and sucking harder every time more of Naruto's juices spilled into his mouth. He'd never tasted anything sweeter. Naruto's scent was pungent, it was all he could smell, Naruto's panting and his moans the only thing he could hear. He twisted his wrist and pumped harder, squeezed a bit harder and just before he could suck Naruto down to the base, feel his cock in the back of his throat Naruto was cumming hard. His back arching off the bed, the sheets straining as he tugged on them and his toes curled tight.

Sasuke wished he could have seen his face but at the moment he was too busy sucking down every last drop that Naruto had to give him. Naruto's breathe stuttered as his dick gave a last spurt before going limp. "Naruto," Sasuke groaned, licking his lips as he crawled up Naruto's body, kissing his stomach and waist and chest sporadically. "You are so fucking beautiful," he muttered, diving down to lick and bite at Naruto's exposed neck. "And you're all mine now," he was breathless too. He still couldn't believe that Naruto was actually his now. Fishing himself out of his pants he wrapped his fingers around himself and pumped furiously.

"I can do that…" Naruto muttered, running a hand up Sasuke's body, feeling as much as he could while he could.

"I'm already so close," he groaned, biting down on Naruto's neck as he neared his climax. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as he could while Sasuke fell over the edge, "I can't wait to do that inside you," he groaned, painting Naruto's stomach white, his stomach clenching as he gave his dick the last few pumps to finish himself off. He kissed Naruto again, sloppy and full on the lips just because he could. Just because Naruto was his now and they could do things like this without adding their names to the rumor mill of a very small village.

A knock on their door had Sasuke growling and immediately on the defensive before he realized, with more embarrassment than he liked, that this was not his den and despite the euphoria that he was currently feeling he had not actually claimed a mate.

"There's a bathroom straight across your door. So use that to wash up and… just be quiet for the rest of the night… my mate needs sleep…" Shikamaru sounded more tired than upset. Naruto though, his face was a bloom of colors.

"He heard!" He hissed at Sasuke, digging his blunt flingers into Sasuke's arm as if it wasn't he who suggested they fool around in Shikamaru's house in the first place. Sasuke rolled his eyes fully intent to point that out when Shikamaru beat him to the punch.

"We're werewolves Naruto. The walls are thick but I definitely heard that last bit." Sasuke felt smug. He intended to make Naruto cry much louder next time. Of course next time will be in their own home but he'd make him scream none the less. His dick gave a twitch of interest but he ignored it. He wouldn't be a bad guest. Besides he doubted he'd have much control for another round so quick after the first. There was no way he could.

"Thanks. Sorry for the noise." Shikamaru didn't reply but Sasuke could sense when he quietly left.

"Wanna go have more fun in the bathroom?" he smirked but Naruto was too mortified to even get it up again which was probably a good thing for everyone in the house.

 **000**

As expected, while Naruto shyly asked for a change of clothes and requested to wash the sheets and return them to Kiba, the other omega had shrugged Naruto off, winked salaciously at the duo before giving them leftover food and sending them off. He pulled Naruto aside and loudly whispered that he wanted to know every detail of what happened last night and that he should visit again soon before the snow really came down.

Sasuke was astonished to find that the first snow had fallen while he slept. He'd slept so soundly he hadn't sensed the drop in temperature. Hadn't sensed it when he woke up either since that was the first time he'd woken up to someone in his bed. And it was the first time he'd felt at peace in a long time as he gazed at Naruto's sleeping face.

They walked hand in hand over the snowy terrain. Naruto had a bag of all the food Kiba had shoved on them and while switching it from shoulder to shoulder Sasuke steered him away from low mounds of snow that may or may not be rocks. He didn't want Naruto to fall over and hurt himself. Getting to a doctor now would be a nightmare.

"So what shall we do now…?" Naruto asked as they neared his home, "Oh dammit," pulling away from Sasuke he hurried up to his house to find that his wagon was covered with snow.

"I guess that's what we'll be doing." Sasuke chuckled as they grabbed cloths and buckets to wipe and dry Naruto's wagon. As he cleaned Sasuke admired the detail in it.

Along the boards of the side of the wagon were carvings of foxes and wolves chasing each other which made Sasuke wonder if there was fox blood somewhere inside Naruto. It would certainly explain his brightly colored haired. Most wolves were dark either in complexion or description. The Uchiha clan had all had black fur wolves, as far as Sasuke could remember in his family tree. Since Naruto grew up in the orphanage Sasuke was surprised that his wagon had any details at all.

When an omega takes a wagon to an alpha or a beta usually the wagon is beautifully decorated. With carvings, maybe garlands, perhaps unusual designs that described the omega. Being as the wagon was a proposal of the sort the omega has to show off the best parts of him and if his wagon is accepted then they load it up with the omega's belongings, the omega hopping up in there and the alpha drags the wagon, and the omega, home.

It was old fashioned. A tiny bit barbaric some had argued a few months ago since, well, if an omega was rejected then people would talk about it for weeks to come. Whispers in the shadows that something was wrong with the omega. It would be even worse if they spent a winter together and then the alpha returned him home. Everyone would assume that the omega was soiled goods.

As he ran his rag down the side of Naruto's pretty dark green wagon he noticed a few humans there too, rudimentary carvings outlining the basics of a human being around a fire. Most wolf lore had humans around fires, as if they were perpetually cold. Sasuke didn't understand why but that was how it always was so who was he to question it. He was curious though… foxes and humans on one wagon? That was odd even for Naruto.

"Oh…" Naruto tucked a lock of hair behind his ear as he walked around the wagon to stand beside Sasuke. He lightly ran his fingertips over the indents as he smiled. "Not many people know but I have a relative outside the village. I used to visit him when I was younger. He didn't have enough money to take me in, buy me from the orphanage and Orochimaru wouldn't let him have me just cause he was my only blood relative." Sasuke scowled, he swallowed the bitter taste on the back of his tongue at the mention of the council member's name. No story with that man's name was a good one.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If there's something I can do so you can see him before the snow sets in…" Sasuke looked around. The snow wasn't very high but Sasuke wasn't sure Naruto could leave the village at all if the snow had already started. Plus, there was still so much to do to his home. _His and Naruto's home._

Naruto laughed though, no sign of sadness, "Back then I thought it was just cause he didn't want to lose an omega for the village, but it's cause my uncle was a fox." He turned to look at Sasuke then. Sasuke was shocked to say the least. Usually werewolves and werefoxes stuck to their own kind. Villages separated by vast amounts of water, but here was Naruto, a fox in a wolves body.

Sasuke's eyes widened _so much of Naruto's behavior made sense now!_ Sure omegas were omegas no matter their canine origins but foxes were way more lenient with how they believed an omega should behave.

Naruto had always been a problem teenager. It's only recently since he's become a full-fledged adult with his own source of income and his own home that he's started to not act like a defiant pile of shit. Sasuke nodded. "So you're half fox?" Naruto stared at him for a long time then shrugged turning away he snatched up his bucket and tossed the water off to the side.

"I might be." He muttered tossing the bucket aside so it banged in the ground and rolled away. Sasuke was confused now. Naruto smelled irritated and upset. Just two minutes ago they were cleaning his pretty wagon and now Naruto was upset with him?

"You smell upset…?" he asked carefully wringing his rag out before slapping it back on the wagon to keep cleaning, anything to make him look nonthreatening and approachable. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with mood swings. He'd been avoiding omegas for so long he downright forgot how to handle them.

Best to shut up and keep quiet.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." _What the fuck was that supposed to mean? "_ You smell fine." Naruto accused and all Sasuke could do was stare because w _hat the fuck is happening?_

"Well…" he was at a loss of words so he'd just wing it. When all else fails, compliments always worked. "Your wagon is beautiful. I can't wait to receive it." Naruto snarled at him, hurtled his rag at his face, which Sasuke narrowly dodged, before he stormed off into his house leaving a baffled alpha behind who was still absentmindedly stroking the wagon.

 _How the fuck had he messed up a compliment?_ Should he apologize or should he go buy more food for his house?

With much regret he slowly went after the omega to see if there was anything he could do to help. He found Naruto borrowed under his blankets with just his eyes peeking out and despite it all he found himself smiling.

"What're you laughing about?" Naruto's brow furrowed.

Sasuke chuckled, "Even when you're mad. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. And I can only see your eyes." Naruto scoffed and yanked the sheets over his head but Sasuke could smell his embarrassment.

Feeling bold at having diffused some of the tension between him the sat on the edge of the bed and patted his pouting omega, "Talk to me. What's wrong? I really do like your wagon."

"You should. I paid almost 60 gold pieces to have it crafted." Sasuke balked at the price. Did wagons really cost that much money these days? They'd only be used once for fuck's sake. And they were just for showing everyone that a new couple would be fucking for a few months! "Yea it cost a lot but it was worth it. You're worth it." Sasuke's ear swiveled back from the compliment, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Naruto sighed as he sat up in bed, sighed again as he kicked the sheets off then sighed one more time as he crawled into Sasuke's arms and buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "I'm sorry I got mad…"

"It's okay. I just want to know what upset you. Is it because you want to spend the summer with your uncle but you can't leave the village now that you're with me?" Naruto shook his head, his tail sweeping around at Sasuke's feet.

"No it's just that you might get your wish after all… if I am really more fox than wolf than making babies with you will be hard. Maybe impossible…" Sasuke heart flopped in his chest. Excitement pooled in the pit of his stomach and a smile stretched across his lips. His tail had just slapped the bed once, twice with happiness before he clamped it down. He might be thrilled that Naruto was practically barren but Naruto surely wasn't.

At the risk of upsetting Naruto he bottled it all up and went with concerned and caring alpha. Like he should be, "Well… I don't want pups of my own blood but I have no problem with caring for a pup not of our blood."

Naruto leaned back his eyes wide and pleased, his tail thumping against Sasuke's feet now. "You'd adopt a pup? For me?" Sasuke smiled at him as he cupped his face and brought him close for a kiss.

"I'd do anything for you…"

"I'd do anything for you too," Naruto muttered against his lips as he closed the distance and sealed their lips together once more. Naruto slid his hands up Sasuke's chest, clutching his shoulders and pushing his chest as close to Sasuke's as he could. Sasuke's arms tightened around him, tilting his head to the side so they deepened the kiss, his hands wondering down to Naruto's ass to squeeze and grope. Naruto moaned his name, his tailed wacked Sasuke hard on the leg. Hard enough to snap him out of the sex haze that had begun to envelope the new couple, he broke the kiss and held Naruto at arm's length to stop him writhing all over him.

"We have things to do. We need to move your things to my house." Naruto whined and wiggled in his lap. "I know, I want to just wrap myself around you," Naruto's ears swiveled back, his tail enthusiastically thumping now. "But we can't. There are still things we have to do. Moving your wagon through town is the first one." Naruto's pout was adorable, but he wouldn't give in. Naruto's house was even colder now than it was before and he was more motivated now more than ever to get Naruto settled into his house. "The sooner we're done the sooner we can lock up and stay in bed all day." That seemed to be the deal breaker, Naruto detangled himself and set off packing his bags.

Sasuke made a list of Naruto's bigger possessions that couldn't fit in the wagon but that he didn't want to part with and what could fit in Sasuke's house as well. The stove and chest of drawers would have to be donated to the orphanage. Sasuke didn't need two stoves and he didn't have the space for another chunky wooden vanity piece. He had enough space in the large one that he had now to put Naruto's clothes in alongside his own as well as a small closet that he hadn't put to much use. He hadn't been a big fan of fashion.

Aside from Naruto's bed, which they didn't need, there weren't any other large things. Naruto's sitting area was just a small table and an equally small stool. They could take the stool but Sasuke had a larger table which doubled into a siting area and the dining area.

He hoped Naruto would like his home. He felt as if his pride were on the line.

Tying down a majority of the items just to make sure nothing fell off Naruto daintily perched on the edge of it, just behind Sasuke and folded his dress into his lap, his tail thumping wildly against the smooth wood and his ears perked forward. "Well," he beamed at Sasuke. His smile as bright as the blue dress he was wearing, "I'm all ready to go!"

Rolling his shoulders back, he cracked a few of his joints, did a few stretches and when Naruto's snickers turned into full blown cackling he hefted up the wagon and started off down the road.

Like a show horse they had to ride through town to let everyone know that they were now a pair. Like an announcement on the bulletin board. Cause everyone was nosey as fuck and needed to learn to mind their own business. But as displeased as it made Sasuke he felt it was all worth it whenever Naruto snickered behind him and waved at whoever stopped to tilt their head in their direction Sasuke felt pride.

Naruto was an omega worthy of all the praise they were getting.

It was also an opportunity to find out who was wishing you the best too. As it was the baker lady came out with a basket of bread which she handed to Naruto before tipping up on her toes to ruffle his hair. He laughed loudly and smacked her hand away, running a hand through his hair to straighten the locks she had mussed up. Next up was a local farmer Sasuke enjoyed buying vegetables from, he hefted a bag of potatoes into Naruto's lap which Naruto rolled onto the cart with a pinched look on his face.

Polite as ever Naruto thanked him for his well wishes instead of making a fuss about getting his dress dirty. As the wagon got packed with more and more food as well as two chubby pigs, which Naruto had to hop off the wagon to tie to the side of it instead of trying to fit them in there which would just be more trouble than it was worth. All the while Sasuke stayed at the front, not letting go.

When Naruto had tethered them securely to it, he had to do it himself, as an omega it was his job to keep the house in order and packing all the goods on the wagon and keeping them securely in place was just a way to portray that to the townspeople.

If anything fell off then there would be gossip.

Honestly, a bird could fall out of the sky and they'd gossip about it.

"All good?" Sasuke asked, twisting around to spot a sweaty and tired Naruto climbing back into his spot on the wagon.

He sighed heavily, "Yep. Everything is tied down and ready to go." He grinned as he wiped his brow and settled back into his seat. "Easy like churning butter!" Sasuke snorted at that as he rolled his eyes. Squaring his shoulders he hefted up the wagon once more and started off down the road.

"I have a gift for the new couple." That voice. Sasuke could pinpoint that voice and rotten stench anywhere. He wanted to twist around and snarl at him but he couldn't let go of the wagon. "Oh I just love it when I see new wagons in the street, don't you Tsunade?" Orochimaru sauntered up dangerously close to the side of the wagon and it took every bit of his will power not to attack the man.

Alphas knew better than to touch wagons. No one touched an omega's wagon if it wasn't the crafter or the person they were giving it to. Touching it meant a challenge and if Orochimaru touched it he'd aim for his throat. "Such intricate details on this wagon, I've seen more flowers than this though," Tsunade muttered walking up the other side of the wagon, eyeing the items inside it. Naruto was stone still in his seat and a hush had fallen over the town. Sure the council sent out gifts to all the wagons _but not personally._ They hardly ever left their fortress of misery. They were heard not seen, slinking around in the shadows doing who knows what to who knows who. To see them giving Sasuke their undivided attention was definitely going to be in the rumor mill. Sasuke was almost glad that the snow was coming early… even if his home wasn't ready to brave it.

"Here boy," Jiraya tossed a small barrel of what smelt like fish in Naruto's general direction and for a second Sasuke thought Naruto was going to drop it but bless him and his nimble fox genes because he caught it, smiled politely, and stuffed it in with the rest.

"From me," Tsunade grinned and pulled a large bottle of rum from somewhere on her person to stick it in Naruto's lap. Naruto didn't know what to do with a bottle of rum so he rolled it in behind him and nodded his thanks. Simultaneously their heads turned to Orochimaru _who was still bare inches away from the wagon._ Sasuke knew better than to let Orochimaru rile him up but his protective instincts were going haywire.

Orochimaru smirked at them, or maybe he had always been smirking at them, as he pulled a pouch of coins from his pocket and stretched his arm out, over the wagon, to Naruto who ogled the bag of money. Sasuke would have been offended except he'd never seen that much money in his life either. "From everyone at the council, Tsunade and Jiraya gave individual presents against my suggestions." Jiraya cackled as he turned off down the road and Tsunade huffed and walked off too. "I'm terrible at personal items but you can use that to buy whatever you need." He drawled scanning Sasuke briefly before turning his gaze to Naruto. "I… adore your little sketches. Humans and foxes all on one wagon? Delightful," Naruto held his hands out and 'oofed' when Orochimaru dropped the pouch in them. As customs dictated, he smiled and thanked Orochimaru for his blessings. "Oh no thanks necessary," his smirked pulled back into a full blown grin, his black and grey speckled ears upright on his head and matching tail sticking out behind him, mirth dancing behind his pale yellow eyes. "I just look forward to the pitter patter of tiny feet in the spring."

Sasuke had never felt his blood run as cold as it did then and by Naruto's little gasp he also picked up what Orochimaru was saying.

Fear.

Sasuke felt fear. Fear for the life that he had hoped to share with Naruto. Fear for their future. And fear for the future life that Naruto may never carry inside him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoo another chapter done! That damn Orochimaru is up to something again… Sasuke just can't get a break can he? At that 'fortress of misery bit' I was gonna but 'fortress of solitude' but I didn't wanna steal that XD Go leave a review~

* * *

 **Impromptu Q and A!**

 **Q: Will there be bestiality?  
A: There might be! Sasuke can do a full shift and Naruto has animal features so why not?!**

 **Q: Is Naruto a woman?  
A: No! All the genders are as they are in the anime! Just some extra birthing facilities aka self-lubrication and male lactation (but that's waaayyy ahead)**

 **Q: He's a guy! How will he give birth?  
A: Through the ass! He got fucked up the ass he'll give birth through the ass too!**

 **Q: Are there any gender bends at all?  
A: No! Males are males. Females are females!**

 **Q: Do you take prompts?  
A: I do! It'll take a while to get them out but I'll do my best to have them out!**

 **Q: Do you write for het pairing i.e. F/M  
A: No! I don't write Yuri either!**


	5. Passion

**Chapter 5:** Passion

 **A/N:** I love all of you followers and reviewers! Thanks for all the support and love! I appreciate all of it! Every bit! This chapter was beta'd by the effervescent **AlyssaOtaku69**! It's a little late in being prepared and read through but I hope you all love it and leave reviews anyhow! **Updates are every Wednesday~**

* * *

Sasuke was snarling, grumbling and gnashing his teeth as they went on. Naruto was quietly chewing on his collar while his tail curled tight to his side and his ears flicked back and forth, unconsciously listening out for any strange sounds. "We throwing that money away," Sasuke snarled finally.

"Okay…" Naruto mumbled, eyes darting about as he looked about, still on high alert.

"We're not eating that fish. Throw that bottle away too!" Sasuke sounded irritated as if he couldn't believe Naruto still had the monstrosities with him.

"We're too close to town. I can't throw them away."

"So you want to keep it?!" Sasuke barked stopping suddenly and jerking Naruto and the goods behind him to halt.

"I never said that," Naruto mumbled. The council's visit had put the couple on pins and needles and now they were at each other's throat.

"Then what are you saying? Who cares how far or not we are from the town!" Sasuke's grip tightened on the wood and by the cracking sound Naruto guessed that he was close to snapping it.

"You know what the towns' people will say if someone wondered up here and sees them! They'll know! It'll be disrespectful!"

"Fuck the towns' people!" Sasuke snarled and his attitude was starting to piss Naruto off too.

"Oh okay! And when they come knocking on the door asking why and that we should give everything back and then our mating will be challenged and then what?" Sasuke didn't respond. "Yea I thought so. Tell me throw it away again and I'll break it on your head."

" _I'm_ not the enemy here Naruto."

"Neither am I!"

"You heard what Orochimaru said! He _looks forward to tiny feet in spring?"_ Sasuke gnashed his teeth and Naruto's nose burned with the acrid scent of his agitation and fury.

"Well tough luck for Orochimaru cause I might not even be able to get pregnant. I might be more fox than wolf and crossbreeding is a bitch…" Naruto muttered feeling sullen.

"Luck has never been my friend… I'll make sure we never get any… surprises… during the winter." Sasuke muttered darkly, not caring to elaborate he just picked up the wagon and started off. Naruto felt panicked though, he didn't want to ruin any chance of breeding that they may have just because of Orochimaru through the door.

He wanted to ask Sasuke what he meant but by the tightening in the pit of his belly he knew. He felt it somehow. Knew what Sasuke meant and hearing him say it out loud would mean no turning back or changing his mind. He'd planned on wearing Sasuke down during the winter then maybe in the late spring they could use one of his heats to make their first liter but if Orochimaru already had plans to take their children from them then Sasuke would try to make sure that Naruto couldn't breed at all.

He wanted to argue but he knew, he knew in his gut, that if Sasuke lost a child, he'd never recover. No matter how much support Naruto gave him.

He'd never had much opinion of the council before. He hadn't liked them but that was only because they wouldn't let him be adopted by a village outsider and one that was a fox at that but he'd just assumed it was just because the village needed to build up numbers and expand their territory.

That's what he'd been told.

That he needed to carry the future of the village so that they could prosper and not be trampled by the bigger packs and then everyone would live happily ever after.

But he was just fodder; any omega would do as long as more Uchihas could be born.

Sasuke could fuck the whole village and Orochimaru would protect him because he didn't give a shit about anyone other than his own greed. As long as he got his hands on more Uchihas and whatever beastly powers they carried in their blood then he didn't care what method he had to use.

If Naruto ever wanted to have children of his own then he'd need to guarantee Sasuke that they could protect them.

While Naruto was having his internal monologue, Sasuke was also debating with himself but in a much more primitive way than Naruto. He was blinded by fury and the only words that kept one foot in front of the other was the repetition that he needed to get Naruto home. He could protect him there. Keep him safe.

It was all he could do to stop himself from going on a murderous rampage and storming into the council hall and attacking Orochimaru. They wouldn't kill him, he knew that, but could he put Naruto's life on the line like that.

 _Even though_ Orochimaru had blatantly voiced his intentions. His close proximity to Naruto's wagon also showed how little he cared for the omega and his willingness to go the extra mile to piss Sasuke the fuck off. What good would it be if he riled Sasuke up when winter was here?

Unless he had hoped Sasuke would attack him and thereby annulling his budding bond with a half barren half fox kin… if Sasuke had let go of the wagon then Orochimaru would have enough probable cause to deny them the right to bond and pair Sasuke up with an omega that would be much more receptive. An omega that Orochimaru could control like a puppet. His steps came to a halt as he came to that realization. Orochimaru, the sick fuck that he was, probably even already had an omega picked out, loyal only to him, that he would make Sasuke mate with.

"What is it?" Naruto asked his voice tight and high. "Why did we stop? Are you going to ask me through the gifts away again because Sasuke I really can't-"

"No it's not that. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Orochimaru pushes all my nerves…" he muttered, feeling cautious that Naruto would think that he was quick to anger which he wasn't but Orochimaru always put him on edge. He still felt conviction that Orochimaru had killed his brother and made it seem like a suicide. He couldn't prove it so it had been dismissed. He couldn't downright attack him because of his watchdogs the Anbu and after being restrained and sedated for more days than he fancied, he'd given up.

Which was about the same time he'd vowed not to let Orochimaru get his filthy paws on anymore Uchihas.

And then came Naruto and that vow was being chipped away with every minute they spent together. Naruto was all he could ask for in both a lover and a companion and he felt sickness weigh him down when he realized he was still happy that Naruto was barren. The small hope of conception, as small as it was, was too much for Sasuke to let in.

He would dread what he had to ask Naruto to do but he would do it for their future together. If it was the only thing that would allow him and Naruto to be together and happy then he would do it.

Instead of stopping, Sasuke made a wide arc around the side the house and what seemed like the bones of a new foundation and pulled the wagon into the shed behind his house. "What're you building?" Naruto hopped off the wagon once it fully stopped and wandered off, going back to the side of the house to poke at the sheets of metal there.

"There isn't a real estimate as to how high the snow will be or how cold it will get. My house," he jerked his hand to the house as he stuttered before clearing his throat, "our house," he corrected. Naruto grinned at him coming to stand a few meters in front of the back door, his ears perked with eagerness and excitement, "is strong enough to brave the cold but this is just some extra protection." Sasuke fished his keys out of his pocket and with some effort, pushed the thick door open to let Naruto cross the threshold first then he followed behind.

There was a short corridor, walled with doors on either side of them. Sasuke tapped the door on the left, "this is the bathroom," he tapped the one on the right, "bed. Up there is the kitchen and the sitting area. The house was small but cozy, most importantly it had everything they would need for the next months to come. Naruto couldn't have afforded indoor plumbing before so he was impressed by the mere fact that Sasuke did. He was pleased that he wouldn't have to go outside somewhere during the cold days or use a pot in the nights when he needed to relive himself. He peeked in the bathroom to spot the tub that was elevated off the ground, a large tub for clothes, he assumed, and a toilet with a draw string to flush it.

The bedroom was scarce, only a small chest of drawers and what looked like a small closet but a large comfortable looking double bed that was in the center of the room. It took up the most room and it looked like it could easily fit two people. Naruto flushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Sasuke and before his mind could run wild with lewd thoughts he moved along to the wide area of the kitchen and sitting area.

Sasuke hung back to let Naruto examine his new home. "If there's anything you need best to let me know now so we can get it before it starts to snow really hard, we're only getting a few sprinkles now but it'll be harder to make trips into town the heavier it gets. Especially if we need more than one thing." Naruto hummed, running his hand along the sink and turning the faucet on. A delighted grin at the sound of water bubbling up in the pipe and then he was running his hands under the cold water.

"I don't see anything that we might need that we don't have. I probably shouldn't waste the water though," he commented shutting the faucet off.

"Don't need to worry about that. There're two wells on this property. I clean them both regularly and since the other day I put a mesh over them so no leaves or whatever fall down into it during the times when it gets too cold for me to go out and check them, but even if I can't check them and something goes wrong we won't need to worry about a water shortage. The drums, those metal tins, I'm gonna set up are gonna be filled with water, there's going to be a drains that the snows and fall down along that will channel the water to the drums. We can just use a bucket if the pipe water freezes."

"I thought the thing you were making was to keep us warm?"

"It will. The drums won't be on the ground. Like the tub, you saw the tub?" Naruto nodded, "Yea like the tub the drums will be over a little fire place to warm the water and the house. I still need to direct the smoke somewhere but overall we'll have warm water to bathe and wash with and we'll be warm."

"Two birds with one stone."

Sasuke nodded, "That's the idea." Sasuke watched as Naruto went through the cupboards and ran his fingers over everything, leaving bits of his scent before he sauntered over to the sitting area, dragged the biggest chair of two over to the window and plopped down in it. A long pleased sigh later and he was smiling at Sasuke.

"I really like your house," he complimented and Sasuke's chest swelled with pride.

"Well… I'm glad you do because it's yours now too. You can do whatever you want with it. Change or move whatever you want." Naruto grinned and looked around nodding at everything before he turned back to Sasuke.

"Are you going back outside to finish building the thing?" he asked.

"Yes, the other metals need to be put in place and I need to dig a gutter around the metals to channel the snow. We can unpack your wagon later on-"

"Oh that's alright. I can handle my wagon and when I'm done I'll make us dinner."

"You don't need to do all that alone. I can help."

"Do you need my help outside? I'm pretty good with a hammer," and Sasuke felt mildly annoyed that Naruto would assume that he'd need help. He scowled at the blonde.

"No. I can handle it myself."

"Then I can handle in here by myself." He sung getting up from the chair to stand in front of the taller man. Laying his hands on Sasuke shoulders he tipped up on his toes and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close kissing him deeply once then twice then one more time as Naruto melted in his arms. He slid his hand down Naruto's body cupping an ass cheek with one hand while the other hand continued to stroke Naruto's back and side. He peppered kisses down along the omega's cheek, jaw then neck. "Do you want to?" Sasuke muttered licking his neck and enjoying the taste of his skin and the thrum of Naruto's heartbeat under his tongue.

"Yes..." Naruto groaned baring his neck and widening his legs so Sasuke could fit one of his between them. "But we shouldn't right now," despite saying that Naruto gripped Sasuke tighter pushed his body up against him.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke groaned licking a strip up to Naruto ear as he went to nibble on the lobe, his tail wagged behind at the delicious sound Naruto was making. Naruto cried out, his hips grinding into Sasuke as the alpha grinded back both of them trying to get friction on their aching cocks.

"No but I don't want you working on the house in the middle of the night when the temp-" he stuttered as Sasuke bit him harder his body shook as he reciprocated the bite, his ears pressed flat against his head. Sasuke hooked an arm under his leg and hiked him. He backed them up against the wall as he pressed Naruto against it, grinding the fronts together, Naruto swept his tail to the side so it wouldn't get in Sasuke's way. "Ah! Sasuke I'm close! I'm close." Sasuke bit down hard but not hard enough to leave a claiming mark as they tumbled over the edge, Naruto's nail bit into his flesh as he arched his back.

Sasuke's legs felt weak as he basked in the glow of his climax as well as tried to support Naruto's weight as he carried him to the bedroom. They collapsed on it together, tangled together and still holding each other close as they enjoyed the afterglow together.

"Naruto you are amazing. I can't wait to knot you." Naruto stuttered as he laughed off his embarrassment but his tail was lightly tapping the bed and his ears perked forward with interest. He could hardly wait for that too. "But you're right. The sooner we get things done the sooner we can spend all our time wrapped up in each other. Here, I'll get a wash cloth."

After running the water for a bit Sasuke came back with a bucket and a small towel. Naruto shyly undressed and laid back so Sasuke could wipe him down then he returned the favor. It was the first time they'd truly seen each other naked and in the light of day. Naruto blushed the whole time he wiped Sasuke down and hesitated when he reached Sasuke's dick and balls.

Sasuke waited though, quiet and patient, a smirk on his lips as Naruto hesitantly dragged the cloth over the length of his soft cock. "Lift it up, you have to get all around it," Naruto gave him a dirty look before he lowered his head again to his task. Slow as ever Naruto wrapped his fist around Sasuke and then quickly wiped it all off. Sasuke laughed out loud, his tail slapping the bed behind with his mirth.

"Sasuke don't be an ass! This is the first penis I've touched that not's mine or Kiba's!" He defended tossing the towel into the bucket.

Sasuke laughed as he gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, "My bad, darling, I couldn't resist, but anything you do with your own penis you can do to mine now," he whispered. Whatever popped up in Naruto's mind then had the omega flushing and grabbing for the bucket.

"Go work on the house!"

"What did you just think about?" Naruto ignored him, instead he went for the bucket but Sasuke blocked him, dragged him back to the bed then climbed on top of him. "You're my husband now, tell me what things you want to do to me," Sasuke grin was downright predatory.

"I- I just… what you did in Kiba's house was… it felt okay… so you know I just… I was just thinking I could do that to you!" he barked the rest, probably felt like he was losing the nerve the longer he went on but images sprung to the forefront of Sasuke's mind. Images of Naruto at the foot of his bed, his mouth gaping, Sasuke dick hitting the back of his throat and Naruto's pink lips wrapped around the base of his cock.

If he was hard he would have cum right there. From just that image.

He had to take a minute to lay his head on Naruto's chest to recover from the mental onslaught he just dealt himself. "Sasuke?" concerned and sweet as every Naruto tapped him asking what's wrong.

"You can just wear my clothes till you get sorted out. If you need help bringing anything in from the wagon let me know," Naruto cocked his head to the side, his adorable ears flopped to the side and if Sasuke were a lesser man he'd had cooed at how fucking adorable Naruto was. "Don't worry about me," he answered Naruto's questioning gaze.

Sasuke rummaged through his drawers until he found a pair of shirt and pants that weren't torn and fitted Naruto with a jacket as well since he'd be going back and forth between the warm house and the cold shed. Naruto didn't look as odd in pants as he thought he would, or maybe it didn't have the same effect as one that one tailored for Naruto specifically. After setting away their dirty clothes and Sasuke grabbed his tools they shared one last kiss before they head outside.

After hammering down two sheets of metal and setting up one drum it occurred to Sasuke that he could have dragged the wagon to the back door but Naruto wasn't complaining so he wasn't worried. The steady pounding of his hammer and Naruto's huffs and shuffling around in the house were oddly calming and before he knew it, it was dark and Naruto was coming outside with a candle to call him in. "Dinner is ready and still warm. Will you come eat it now?" His eyes had naturally adjusted to the dark so he hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. He only had a few more sheets to put up on one side of the house but overall he did a lot of work and was oddly pleased with himself.

He hopped down from the ladder and stretched his stiffed muscles. He cracked the bones in his back and neck and groaned deeply. He'd been so focused and in one spot over and over that he was all aching all over. He gave Naruto a peck on the cheek as he ushered him inside. It smelt like it would snow again.

Coming inside he locked the door behind him and was surprised by the rainbow of smells and new colors in his house. Naruto had hung different curtains and mats and the seats in the sitting area were covered with furs and his kitchen smelt amazing. The table in the sitting area, which Sasuke had always left blank because he would only go there to sleep, eat or read, now had a large doily on it and several smaller ones probably for liquids. Sasuke let out a whistle.

"Ahh," Naruto nervously wrung his tail in his hands his ears flicking here and there, "You said I could change whatever I wanted and these were all clean so I thought I'd give the house a new look. I changed the bedroom too but if you don't like so much color or the paintings on the wall I can always take them down-"

"No! It looks amazing!" Sasuke pulled him into a hug as he rubbed their cheek together, "I feel like you did more work inside than I did outside." Naruto barked out a loud laugh before he slapped Sasuke in the stomach before he pushed him to the table.

They ate together in silence and despite Naruto's food being amazing Sasuke couldn't help scowling at his short table and bare chair. Naruto had insisted he drag the chair from the window and use it and he would use the ottoman that he brought because he didn't like the other chair, it was too hard for him to sit on. The table was low, barely reaching Sasuke's knees so they had to hold their plates in their hands with dishtowels so they wouldn't burn their hands. Sasuke decided that he'd buy a new table and some chairs tomorrow.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto always seemed to pick up on when he's distressed. It seemed to be a talent of the omega.

"No I was just thinking that we need a better table. This one is quite inconvenient." Naruto laughed at that.

"I was going to gently suggest that you get a different one."

"How gentle would you say it?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto could be brash and rude if he didn't think long and hard before he opened his mouth.

"Well…" Naruto tapped his fork against his plate and hummed, "I'd say 'we need a new table, this one is low and it's useless'."

Sasuke snickered as he shook his head, he knew it, Naruto didn't have a delicate bone in his body. "That's what you call gentle? You're horrible at breaking gentle news!"

"I am not! When I worked at the consultant's office I had to tell patients bad news all the time!"

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked at the omega as he shoveled a mouthful of food into his mouth, "And how did they take the news?" he mumbled, chewing as he spoke.

Naruto opened his mouth in a rebuttal but then snapped it closed, "Maybe that's why I got let go…" his eyes widened with realized. Sasuke choked on his food as he tried to swallow and control his laughter at the same time but it was near impossible.

"See! If I was a lesser man I would have taken offense to that!"

Naruto pouted deeply, a frown on his brow, "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I choose you," he muttered, poking his food with his fork, "You're the perfect alpha for me," he smiled to himself, staring down at his plate and as the snow fell outside and Sasuke's heart stuttered in his chest he realized how hard he'd already fallen for the mate he never wanted.

* * *

 **A/N** : My friend is pregnant! Well she thinks she's pregnant she's not sure yet but she's about to find out. She told me in the middle of writing this chapter and honestly I didn't even think I was going to be able to finish it because I was so excited for her!


	6. Affection

**Chapter 6 -** Affection

 **A/N:** Welcome to the _wonderful month of **May**_ :3 I'm trying to not sound biased since it's my birth month but how could I _not be?!_ New Game of Thrones episode had me like :O but I won't spoil it for who hasn't watched it! When you're done reading this go check that shit out! May is also the month of **_EXAMS_** I wish each and every one of you on whatever exam you have to knock that shit outta the park! Updates are every Wednesday~

Beta'd by the fantastic **AlyssaOtaku69**!

* * *

The clean up after dinner was quiet, the atmosphere crackling with anticipation and nervousness. Naruto and Sasuke worked the dishes and pots in quiet unity. Naruto washed and Sasuke rinsed and dried and set them aside to put away later. When they were done, they stood, waiting for the other to move but Naruto seemed rooted to the spot. Sasuke's eagerness got the better of him though and he found himself placing a gentle hand on Naruto's lower back. "Let's go to the bedroom." He suggested, Naruto nodded, dried his hands with Sasuke's discarded towel before he turned away, swinging his tail into his hands he nervously twisted it.

The walk to the bedroom seemed to take forever, but couldn't have been more than a minute. Sasuke felt hyperaware, as if he had transformed and was in his beast form. He could hear everything, from Naruto's rapidly pounding heartbeat to the lightly falling snow. His skin felt extra sensitive, every step he took brushed the coarse fabric of his underwear against his dick, or maybe because he was so excited why the fabric felt coarse. Either way, he had been waiting for this to happen for so long that he could hardly contain himself.

Naruto was more subdued though, quiet and worrying the fur off his tail with how much he was wringing it and Sasuke feared Naruto would ask to wait. This was a big step for them. After they consummated their bond they would be mates for life, till death and beyond. That was a big step for any person, sharing half of themselves with someone for the rest of their days, but as scary as the thought was Sasuke was excited. He'd give anything to spend a moment with Naruto, and now, he had him as his own.

He helped Naruto out of his clothes, unclasping each button slowly until the dress fell freely from his shoulders and into a pool at his feet, Sasuke was delighted to see that Naruto was as hard and excited as he was. He inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent of Naruto's arousal and tucking it into the back of his mind. Naruto did the same to him, slowly removing his shirt first then undoing his belt and letting it fall to the floor.

Fingertips met skin shyly and kneaded the flesh as they stepped closer together, wrapping each other up in their arms and joining for a deep slow kiss. Tongue against tongue, teeth on lips and mouth against mouth. Unlike all the other times there was a need right now they had all the time in the world and Sasuke was determined to milk Naruto for every drop he could give. He scooped the blonde up and gently laid him on the bed, keeping as much as them joined as they could while they maneuvered the furs and the sheets out of their way.

Sasuke pulled away, hovering over his lovers he stroked his jaw and stared into the seemingly endless depths of his eyes, he wanted to hear him say it. "Are you ready?" he asked barely above a whisper.

Naruto giggled, "I always thought about how my first time would be, probably with a beta in the back of a shed or something. When I fantasized about it, it was always in the forest for some reason, but I'm glad it's not and I'm glad it's with you and not some random rut." Sasuke kissed him hard, he did want to fuck Naruto everywhere but he'd tell Naruto about his own fantasies later.

Shyly Naruto spread his legs and Sasuke settled between them hooking a hand behind Naruto's knees he dragged the blonde's ass close to his dick. Naruto took a deep breath then went limp under him, his arms resting by his side and his neck bared as he looked off to the side: the perfect picture of submission. Sasuke licked a nipple, kissed it then sucked it into his mouth, his grip tight on Naruto's hips as he pulled him closer. Naruto moaned his name, one hand sliding through the alpha's hair, Sasuke bit down, relishing Naruto cry and the sting when Naruto pulled on his hair.

He prodded Naruto's wet hole with a finger, gently at first, testing the puckered ring and feeling how soft and plush it was, Naruto whimpered below him, his fingers flexing in Sasuke's hair but neither pulling it nor letting, his other hand doing the same to the sheet. Sasuke plunged his finger in, maybe a bit too fast, but Naruto took it all in. A sharp intake but otherwise he remained the perfect picture of submission, Sasuke moved to the other nipple, whispering how perfect Naruto was.

Slowly he pumped the finger, in then out, in the out. Naruto moaned softly, writhing beneath him. His ears were ringing with all the new sounds Naruto was making. He vowed to make him moan more often. "I'm going to add another one baby, you'll hardly feel it." He whispered against Naruto's chest, sucking bruises around the omega's swollen pink nipples. Naruto didn't respond but Sasuke hadn't expected him to. As he kissed his way up Naruto's chest he added finger, pumping them just as slow but steadily increasing his pace. He widened his fingers as he pulled them out before pressing them together and pushing in. Naruto's legs tightened around his waist and as he kissed up to Naruto's cheek he could see him worrying his bottom lip in his mouth.

"I'm gonna put it in now Naruto… are you ready?" Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck as Naruto wrapped his arms around him and hiked his legs up even higher. Slowly he pulled his fingers free then gripped the base of his cock and pressed it to Naruto's hole. He slid in smoothly but pulled back slightly before he rolled his hips forward again. Naruto arched off of the bed his breathe quickening with each shallow thrust Sasuke took.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned his name, his fingers digging into Sasuke's back, "It hurts…" he moaned.

"I'm almost all the way in," Sasuke groaned as he sucked Naruto's lip into his mouth and gave him a sloppy kiss. He groaned louder as he bottomed out Naruto still moaning his name.

"Oh my gosh…" Naruto groaned.

"It'll feel better soon, just relax, and breathe, you'll like it." It was taking all of Sasuke's effort to remain still while Naruto adjusted to his length but Naruto kept wriggling and flexing his asshole around Sasuke's cock and all the sensations were becoming just about too much. If he came before he could properly fuck Naruto he'd never live down the mortification.

"Sasuke, I'm okay. You can move now," those words were about music to Sasuke's ear. He rolled his hips, slowly at first, letting Naruto grip him harder as he got a proper foothold on the bed and handhold on his new bride.

Naruto was gasping and moaning his name just as he was whispering his praises to how tight, warm and wet he was. Naruto dug his heels into his thigh, his back arching deeper and higher as he tried to ground himself to something, his fingers digging into the sheets and Sasuke's flesh, his claws ripping into both, his moans escalated into cries and as Sasuke wrapped his fist around his cock he was cumming, Sasuke's name slipping out as a sharp cry.

Naruto's cry sent him close to the edge but before he could get his own release he pulled out, Naruto protested weakly, his own orgasm sinking him in a lull, Sasuke ignored him as he crossed one of Naruto's legs over the other and pressed into him from behind. Naruto willingly let Sasuke manipulate his body, groaning as Sasuke latched onto his neck and went limp as Sasuke's knot began to rapidly swell inside him.

They shuffled around on the bed until Naruto's back was flush against his chest and he was comfortable on his side. They laid there, basking in the afterglow of their first mating. Naruto wriggled his ass as he felt the first few spurts of Sasuke's cum filled him.

"How do you feel? Are you sore?" Naruto hummed, flexed his asshole then shrugged.

"I just feel tingly," he murmured, "and sleepy." He pulled Sasuke's arm up to his chest and took a deep breath."

"You should sleep. My knot should go down in a few minutes and then we need to clean up." Naruto didn't respond and Sasuke didn't think he would but he felt proud that he apparently did well enough that Naruto was immediately going to sleep. It took a lot of effort to stop his tail from wagging at the thought but he couldn't help the pleased little smirk that pulled at his mouth.

He pulled a thin sheet over them before he buried his face in the back of Naruto's neck to take a short nap while he waited for his knot to deflate.

 **000**

Naruto began to stir just as Sasuke had finished cleaning him and was trying to quietly climb back into bed. "Sorry," he whispered, it was only a few hours ago that his knot had deflated and he'd woken up, tried to be gentle but obviously that hadn't worked. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Naruto hummed and smiled sleepily at him, "That's okay. I heard you leave, wanted to wait for you to come back," Sasuke smiled back, his heart doing flips in his chest. Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's side and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder as his dick thickened, he was glad he hadn't bothered to get dressed.

"How're you feeling?" he murmured in between kisses, "would you like to go again?" Sasuke grinned at him as Naruto nodded eagerly, twisting around to face his lover. Sasuke kissed his nose, then his cheek, then sealed their lips in a slow kiss. "Let's try a different way this time." He suggested, rubbing small circles on the blonde's hips.

"What do you mean?" Naruto draped an arm over him, slid his fingertips up Sasuke's spine to the base of his skull and played with the hair there.

"On your hands and knees," Sasuke's eyes darkened with lust, "It might even feel better for you," he massaged Naruto's thigh eliciting a slight moan from the omega.

"Well if you think so," he agreed, shifting and shuffling away he pushed the furs off his body and lowered his chest to the bed, his knees bent and ass in the air. He flushed horribly, he felt completely exposed. Sasuke though, was enjoying the view. If he wasn't so turned on right now he'd stop and lick Naruto's hole clean but as it was, he wanted to sink balls deep in his new mate.

"Spread your legs a little more," Sasuke instructed, sweeping the blonde's tail to the side Naruto's ears pressed flat against his head as he obeyed his alpha and spread his legs even wider. Sasuke draped himself over Naruto's back and lined his cock up with Naruto's asshole. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke pressed in, inch by burning inch until he was fully seated deep inside.

Their harsh panting rose and filled the air, Naruto wiggled beneath him, spreading his legs wider and bracing himself against the headboard. "We'll go slowly…" Sasuke peppered his shoulders and back with kisses and licks, one arm around Naruto's belly and the other pressed into the bed. Naruto nodded and slowly he pulled back, Naruto rocked forward at the same time and at the fear of slipping completely out of him Sasuke rammed back in. Naruto shrieked and Sasuke saw spots dance in front of his eyes.

"Oh shit Sasuke!" He wanted to apologize, he was going to, but his hips had a mind of their own in that moment and then he was pulling back and ramming back in. Slow but hard at first, he growled as his fingers slid against Naruto's sweaty body. Naruto kept screaming, moaning his name. Sasuke picked up his pace, fucking harder and harder into his mate, both hands gripping Naruto's hips as he pounded into him. Naruto was hanging on as tightly as he could to the headboard.

The sound of skin slapping against was loud, intermingling with the sounds of Sasuke's snarls as he thrust as hard and as deep into his mate as he could while Naruto cried out to the point where his voice was starting to break.

The bed rocked and slammed against the wall, the springs creaking and the board groaning under the pressure, Sasuke was relentless though, he could feel his climax fast approaching and before he could finish his mate off first his knot was swelling as he came and he was howling into the night. Naruto arched under him, the pressure of the knot enough to send him over the edge to join his mate in bliss.

He groaned as his dick gave another burst of cum as he collapsed on top of Naruto. Naruto 'oofed' and collapsed too, unable to hold Sasuke's weight up too spent to do much more than lay down. Sasuke pulled him close feeling awfully possessive even though he couldn't smell or hear another person but them and their intermingled scents.

He buried his face into the back of Naruto neck again, loving the new scent Naruto had that consisted of a mix of him and Naruto's own original scent. "Naruto…" he groaned. He felt exhausted, he couldn't remember ever doing two knots in one night. Hell he couldn't remember knotting anything but his fist before Naruto. Naruto moaned, the only indication that he was still awake. "Are you okay? Was that too rough?" Naruto grunted and Sasuke couldn't tell if he was in pain or not so he decided to sniff him. Naruto smelled amazing, both physically and emotionally, he didn't smell like he was in pain, in fact he smelt like complete happiness and if he could, Sasuke would puff his chest out at how pleased he was with himself, that was the second time tonight, Sasuke had a lot of posturing to do tomorrow, "Naru…?"

"Shh…" Naruto shushed him as he gathered up some of the furs to cuddle with as he closed his eyes and went silent. Sasuke smirked, Naruto was just as tuckered out as he was which was always the highest compliment a mate could give his alpha. Settling in, he closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

 **000**

He was woken up by banging in the kitchen the next morning as Naruto noisily made breakfast. It was just past the risen sun and Naruto was already up and being a home maker. Naruto was _the most perfect omega_ Sasuke could ever ask for. He didn't even remember to clean Naruto up after their second rut but he was already up and about. Sasuke would have liked to wake up next to Naruto, to see his face when he first opened his eyes. Would have liked to bask in the natural glow that was Naruto but he had the whole day, and every day after that.

Shuffling around the bed and to his drawers he found and pulled on a pair of clean underwear and slipped into it, heading out he spotted Naruto just as he dropped their plates on the table and dropped down hard into a chair. He looked up at Sasuke as he stepped closer and glared hard at him. Sasuke sighed, it didn't take a genius to guess what Naruto was furious about. "Morning," Sasuke greeted but the pleasant greeting only seemed to infuriate the blonde even more.

"Oh? Is that what you call it?" he sneered at Sasuke, "When an omega wakes up the next morning thinking they're officially a mated man when look!" He yanked his collar down to show the bite mark on his neck that was dark and healing. "I can feel my skin tingling, it's healing Sasuke." He said sternly, "Where is my claiming bite Sasuke?" he glared as the Alpha seemingly ignored him to sit and eat his meal.

"I didn't give you one," he replied after a few bites. Naruto was livid, he sucked in a breath, his claws unsheathing and piercing his skin as he growled, his eyes glowing blue with anger and sadness. "I didn't give you one yet." Sasuke quickly corrected. It was only their second day together as a mated pair and he didn't want it to be remembered as the day he made Naruto cry.

"Why not?" Naruto's voice sounded thick with emotion and hurt, he stared straight ahead at his alpha, demanding an explanation.

"I didn't want to trigger your heat." Naruto was quiet as he waited for an elaboration, "I know your cycle, before when I hadn't worked up the courage to talk to you when I'd pass by your house I'd smell it. I just sometimes ended up there when it was that time. So I know that your heats are always timely. Four days in the middle of the month."

"What's your point Sasuke?"

"My point, Naruto, is that if we really want to make sure we don't have any _tiny feet in spring_ we have to be prepared for anything. They say heats are more fertile if you have a partner to spend them with and now you do, so if that's true then we need to be prepared."

Naruto clenched his jaw, "How is not claiming me preventing that. Are you going to let me go through my heat alone?" It was unheard of for an alpha to leave an omega, especially their omega alone during a heat. The lust and heat would drive an omega through the roof with wanting and their alpha would heed to their howls for relief and they'd end up fucking anyhow. Only way to ensure that they didn't mate during a heat week would be if Sasuke left him to suffer through it alone, which would just be cruel.

"I will claim you when I get back from town. I promise." Naruto scoffed.

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say Sasuke!"

"I'm saying that after I give you the mark your heat cycle will change, it'll be unpredictable, and we need to prepare for that." Sasuke took a deep breath, set his plate aside no longer having an appetite for breakfast, "I'm going to buy Mugwort from the herbalist."

Comprehension dawned on Naruto and he sighed heavily, his anger dissipating as the pieces clicked together in his mind. "Right, Mugwort, because we shouldn't have kids," Mugwort was a contraceptive scarcely used in the village since reproduction was heavily encouraged, however, some women were just too sick or they couldn't afford to take care of a liter but at the same time loved a good rut here and there so they drank the Mugwort to stop any unplanned pregnancy.

Naruto had never drunk the concoction in his life, he'd always dreamed of a broad chested alpha with a thick knot that wanted a fleet of puppies to call his own. Instead he chose a surly quiet alpha who had a dark past and who didn't want children of his own blood. Naruto had no problem with adopting, every child deserved love and a loving home to go with it, but he'd always thought pregnancy would suit him, rubbing a round belly in a rocking chair staring off his porch as the sun set off to the side and he watched his other children play.

Well, he had fantasied about lots of things when he was just a child but he was an adult now and things just didn't turn out the way he wanted. Sighing again when Sasuke didn't reply he quietly finished his breakfast as Sasuke silently stared at him, the air between them tense and taunt and when Naruto was finished he gathered up the dishes and went to wash them, still silent. He heard Sasuke approach him from behind but didn't make a move to turn to him.

Sasuke laid a hand on his waist and kiss his neck, "Just until your heats are predictable again," he murmured against the skin before he turned to leave. Sasuke pulled on some warmer clothes, thick boots and a thicker jacket, just as he was pulling the door open to leave Naruto yanked on his elbow.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto we have to. This isn't a debate. It's not a discussion."

"So… if your tea doesn't work and I get pregnant then what?" Naruto accused. Sasuke turned to him a scowl on his face.

"So you're saying you won't drink it?"

"I'm saying that I will drink and eat whatever the hell you want me to but what if it doesn't work."

Sasuke turned away, "It will work."

Naruto held firm to his elbow though, pulling him back so he had to look at him. "But what if it doesn't? Are you going to force me to get rid of our first litter?"

Sasuke turned around fully, shocked that Naruto would even assume that, "No! I would never, our children… why would you think that? Of course if you get- I'm just trying to protect us all-" he stammered, his words over lapping as he tried to formulate a complete sentence. Naruto held his face in his palms and force him to look at him.

"I will drink your tea," Naruto said slowly, "I will drink it every day for the rest of my life to protect us too, but, if it doesn't work, you can't go crazy with worry. You need to be strong and grounded so you can protect us. So you can help me to keep us all safe." If Sasuke wasn't sure before he knew now, he was in love with Naruto Uzumaki and he'd be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to protect him from anything. Bending down he wrapped the blonde up in a fevered kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist he pulled him tight and close, just trying to express how he felt where words were failing him. Naruto moaned his name and shifted in his arms tugging and trying to move Sasuke to the bedroom. "Sasuke…" he moaned when the alpha pushed him up against the counter instead of moving along the hall like Naruto was trying to get him to do. "Bedroom Sasuke, let's go to the bedroom, we can-" he gasped when Sasuke bent down and hiked his skirt up then pulled a leg up with him. "Sasuke?"

"You're not wearing underwear," Sasuke grunted as he struggled to free himself from his thick pants. Naruto flushed and blushed but didn't say anything just watched as Sasuke finally freed himself from his pants and pressed into his mate slow and steady enjoying the soft tightness as Naruto held him. Naruto gasped, his palms pressed against the counter to brace himself. He arched his back as Sasuke started up, no need to wait for Naruto to adjust he was already loose from their ruts last night. Naruto moaned his back arching and knuckles white as he tried not to bruise his hips from Sasuke's thrust and to hold himself upright so Sasuke could reach his peak.

"I'll protect us Naruto," Sasuke groaned, one hand behind the blonde's neck, dragging his face close and sloppily kissing him. Sasuke's thrusts sped up even more and Naruto knew he was gonna be sore, it was so rough and so good. Naruto loved the burn, loved when Sasuke plunged into him over and over, his voice was suffering though as he screamed Sasuke's name. His muscles pulled taunt, contracting all at once as his orgasm crashed over him, he didn't even realize that he was peaking. His sudden rush dragged Sasuke with him and the alpha was clamping down on his neck, still not breaking the skin, then came inside him in a rush of heat before they both stilled trying to catch their breaths as they slowly pulled apart.

Gently Sasuke eased out of him and lowered him to the ground, once Naruto was steadily on his feet he tucked himself back in, "Wait there, I'll fetch a bucket," Naruto rubbed his sore hips, after all the rutting they did he wanted an actual bath and not a wipe down.

"No that's alright I can just-," He took a step forward and felt the beginnings of Sasuke's cum ooze from his asshole, his face erupted in color, "Oh wow… oh… Sasuke it's…" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto quickly, albeit awkwardly, waddled to him and then into the bathroom. Sasuke set the tub to fill while he gathered some coal from the fire place and set them under the tub. Naruto stood awkwardly out of the way while he clenched his ass cheeks to stop the leaking as he listened to Sasuke explain that the coals would warm the water and keep it warm until he was finished with his bath.

When the tub was ready and warm Naruto eagerly sank in, it had been well over a while since he took an actual bath and could soak in one. Setting a towel behind his head he laid back and closed his eyes. Sasuke gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before he left quietly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Last week I finished the chapter _the night before_ it was to be posted. And this week I'm finishing it on the day it's due. If I don't get my shit together I'm gonna miss posting next week Wednesday and that just _cannot_ happen. I said I was gonna do a chapter a day but ugghhh so many things keep popping up that I have to do. **_Forgive me my pretties!_** I will pull myself together and next week will be _done and beta'd on time._

If you like the chapter, late as it was, leave a review and let me know!


	7. Tenderness

**Chapter 7 -** Tenderness

 **A/N:** This chapter was finished on time and beta'd by the wonderful **AlyssaOtaku69!** This week was a good week! I had my lovely muse **Mehalla** every step of the writing hahaha she's so great! Today is the 11th! Next week Wednesday will be the 18th! Do you know whose birthday that it is? Yes! Mine! XD XD

* * *

Sasuke shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets as he did a quick scent check of his territory before he headed off down the road. He watched his breath fog in front of his face as he keyed into Naruto's heartbeat and listened to it until it faded in the distance. His boots sank in the snow and crunched on the stones below it. He glanced around at the white neighborhood as he turned off the main road and cut through the woods.

Had he not been a wolf he would have slipped and fallen as he made his way through the trees and between slippery rocks and boulders but before he had realized it he was running. Enjoying the feeling of the cold wind against his face, his breath thinning the faster he ran and the pounding of his heart in his chest.

He'd been so preoccupied with Naruto that he and his beast had not connected in what felt like forever. For a long time. he was more beast than man and now he was a husband. A husband who had, quite possibly, the most beautiful and caring omega he had ever met. And now that Naruto was his he planned to care for him for the rest of his life and if Naruto preferred the man to the beast then he'd be the best man that he could be.

Feeling lighter and freer after his run he turned back and jogged to the main road where he branched off to see Shikamaru. Since Mugwort was a well-known contraception in their town there was no way he could walk into the herbalist's shop and purchase any, let alone a bundle big enough to last however long the winter would be.

That was where Shikamaru came in.

Once Sasuke explained the situation to him he had high hopes that the other alpha would take pity on him and help him. Just down the road he saw Shikamaru outside shoveling snow out of the way while Kiba returned inside. As the wind blew his scent down Shikamaru looked up, stabbed his shovel in a pile of snow then leaned against his fence. Sasuke greeted the other alpha with a grunt, the cold had made his face feel a bit numb and he wished that he'd worn a scarf for the lower half of his face.

Shikamaru leaned close and openly sniffed him he pulled back and raised a brow with thin smirk on his lips. "Congratulations." He slapped Sasuke on the shoulder and shook him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Shikamaru already knew they were mated he was probably just checking to see if Sasuke had starved himself instead of feasting on a perfectly good omega.

"I need a favor," Sasuke started, not interested in making small talk. Shikamaru raised a brow at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I have the gold, but I need you to buy an item for me." Sasuke glanced around as a villager walked by, a young beta that smiled broadly at them and wished them a good day. Both alphas merely grunted at her, she didn't seem bothered by the lack of verbal response.

"What do you want me to buy?" Shikamaru pushed away from the wall and back to his shovel to continue his job. Sasuke admired his nonchalance and silence, which was why he was the only person Sasuke could trust to do this. They weren't exactly friends so even if the council had spies inside the herbal shop they wouldn't have a clear reason to deny Shikamaru's just because he worked with Naruto in the past. In the very least they'd be categorized as acquaintances at the expense of their mates and that in itself was a stretch. Sasuke wasn't the most sociable man in the village.

"Mugwort," Sasuke grunted half coughed just in case there was someone listening. Shikamaru barely paused in his shoveling before he started again. "About three bundles, enough to last the whole winter. I have a bed of top soil and some fertilizer to start growing my own if you buy a packet of seeds too."

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelled from the patio of the house. Kiba was already broad with his first liter and now he was all bundled up with about 3 jackets and the thickest pants Sasuke had ever seen. He huffed and puffed but still grinned as he waddled over the previously cleared walk way over to Sasuke and his company. Shikamaru abandoned his shovel, not even bothering to stick it in a mound of snow to help his mate across the slippery terrain.

"I told you to stay inside," Shikamaru grumbled hanging onto to Kiba's elbow. Kiba ignored him and kept grinning. Sasuke decided to not stress Shikamaru anymore and walked over to the patch of cleared ground while he waited to be embraced. Omegas were affectionate creatures so this wasn't odd. A pregnant one was even more clingy than normal and apparently forgot the boundaries of personal space.

Sasuke stood there lightly holding the omega as he gushed about how great his and Naruto's scents were now that they were a mated pair. He grinned slyly, "So, how many times?" he asked unabashed.

Sasuke smirked back at him, "three, two last night and one this morning." Kiba squealed and cackled as he slapped Sasuke's arm repeatedly.

"Don't encourage him," Shikamaru sighed, hovering protectively behind his mate to catch him if Kiba lost his foothold.

"Too late!" Kiba grinned, wiping tears from his eyes. "You have to come for another dinner before the snow sets in."

Sasuke glanced around, "I think it's already set in," he chuckled. Kiba was good company, a cute omega who was more than ready to start a family with his mate and he was easy to talk to. He didn't expect much from Sasuke and since his mouth ran a mile a minute there wasn't much talking on Sasuke's side.

Kiba slapped his arm again, "You know what I mean! Bring Naruto by tomorrow night."

"It won't be a feast like last time Uchiha. No left overs. We don't have the food to waste so close to winter. I'm expecting more mouths to feed." Shikamaru grumbled tugging on Kiba's elbow and pulling him towards their house. Sasuke grunted in reply and idled outside as he waited for Shikamaru to return.

There were a few muffled sounds from the house and then Shikamaru was coming back out to the porch, his jacket gone and the top buttons of his shirt open exposing his chest. His cheeks were flushed too and Sasuke could guess what was going in there. He rolled his eyes as he suddenly missed Naruto. "I'll do it. You can pick it up, I can drop it off, whatever you'll get it." And then he was gone, and so was Sasuke because he _did not_ want to hear those two going at it.

The remainder of the trip was a slow reluctant trek into town to find a suitable table for two grown men. He hadn't liked shopping for interior decoration before and he didn't like it now. He especially hated that people were whispering about him… _again._ After his brother went missing there were whispers, when Sasuke tried to leave the village that first time, there were whispers, and now that he's taken an omega and the council had taken an interest in them… _there were fucking whispers._ He wished the towns people had more interesting things to do with their time other than gossip. But this was where he lived and this was what he had to deal with. Popping his collar, he watched the ground as he kept in the center of the road to his destination.

The only furniture store was a bit across town and near the edge of it. It was right near the border of the town and Sasuke always felt antsy if he had to go there. He'd only been there while he was building his house and had to buy actual things to make his house a home but here he was again.

Out of habit he glanced around scenting the air. If Orochimaru was around this time, he didn't want to be caught off guard again. Neither seeing nor smelling any aggressive people he headed into the rather large furniture store and made his way over to the tables and chair section. He looked around, running his fingers along some of the edges and admiring the wood work. Some tables were too high, some were too long and half hour into walking around the store several times and he was annoyed that he hadn't brought Naruto with him. The omega would've probably already picked something that he liked and they'd already be going home. Huffing he plopped down in a hard looking chair and draped his arms over the arm rests. He'd just leaned back and closed his eyes where there was a tug on his pant leg.

"Hi!" A voice pipped cheerily. Sasuke smelled a young omega and opening his eyes he spotted the newest member of the omega branch, the owner of the shop's daughter. A gap toothed little girl with the bushiest head of hair Sasuke had ever seen. He stared at her, not quite sure what to say her. He'd never been very good with children on the account that he preferred to live alone and keep to himself. "You been walking around the shop for _ever_!" She stretched her arms out wide still grinning. "Well I'm gonna own this shop someday so I been practicing to help the customers. I can help you!"

Sasuke raised a brow at her. "Oh? Are you sure you can?" Sasuke doubted an omega would take over a well-known establishment like this but times were changing so maybe she could one day.

She nodded vigorously and looked around before she stepped up to the table and chair set Sasuke was currently lounging on and slapped it. "This one!" Sasuke couldn't help the half smile that pulled at his lips.

"Why is that?" He asked. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with the table he was currently sitting at, it wasn't too long or high and it could seat him, Naruto and two others comfortably, it was just awfully plain.

"Cause it's pretty. And you can climb up on it and it won't break! I tried it before!" She bragged and slapped the table once more, a smirk on her lips as she regaled her bad behavior. Her mother, hearing the story hurried over and snatched her up.

"So you did break that table!" her mother hissed at her. The look of sheer horror on the child's face made him almost laugh out but he kept it to a smirk. It reminded him of his own childhood and how whenever he got in trouble he would tell his brother his misdeeds. Except that his brother would protect him from his father's wrath.

"Actually ma'am your cub was quiet helpful," he smiled charmingly at her and she stuttered in her scolding as she hoisted her cub on her hip and secured her there.

"Oh? Was she now?" She asked skeptically giving the little girl a side eye.

"Yes. I think I will purchase this table set. It's sturdy, the perfect height and width and your daughter convinced me to get it." He winked at the little girl who looked close to tears as her mother was berating her. She grinned shyly at him before trying, and failing, to return to his wink. Sasuke chuckled and ruffled her hair as he went to find the owner to order and pay for his table.

Lucky for Sasuke the set didn't cost too much, it was even less when he took only two chair, and the carriage transport to take it up to his cabin was a packaged deal. He never went to the furniture very often so he didn't know why the shop owner was being so kind to him but he appreciated it and voiced so.

The elder man shrugged him off then snapped the reigns to get the horses into a trot. It had been an ordeal to get Sasuke into the passenger side of the cart without the horses absolutely freaking out but when the old man had come out and whistled high and loud the horses settled down immediately. It was a wonder he could control animals like that but not his own children. Not that he should whistle and his little girl should obey but that little omega seemed like a handful even by beta standards. "I heard you got a lil omega of yer own," he drawled by way of starting conversation.

"Yes sir I do. We took a walk through the town yesterday," despite probably being able to easily take down this alpha he was still an elder and Sasuke had always been taught to respect his elders, especially the ones who deserved it.

He hummed, "I wasn't around then, the old joints keep me in bed sometime." Sasuke nodded.

"Your child, she's quite young. Will she be the successor of the store?" Sasuke belated realized how personal that question was. Inheritances were a big deal. The first born usually inherited the biggest share of their parents' wealth… but omegas were supposed to be married off, so a first born omega was a lot of paper work.

He hummed again and smacked his lips, "Yea…" he mumbled but he didn't seem quite sure. Sasuke kept his mouth closed. "I didn't get to give yer anything so this wagon ride and the chairs are my gift to the new couple. Looking forward to some more Uchihas around the town again," Sasuke swallowed thickly. _Was everyone hoping he would breed Naruto this winter?_ "Well if I live long enough to see the end of winter," he cackled cynically and Sasuke found it quite morbid.

"You shouldn't think like that sir. I'm sure your mate and daughter will look after you."

"Bah!" he spat over the side of the carriage and waved Sasuke off. Sasuke wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean but he'd had his fill of socializing and he felt tired all of a sudden. He just wanted to get home. "I remember the Uchihas," he started. "They were here long before me and they should be here long after I'm gone!" he snapped the reigns again as he turned the horses into Sasuke's yard.

Sasuke directed him where to stop the carriage and then, by himself, he hefted down the table first. "Sasuke?" Naruto called come from the inside. He was wearing a dark blue dress that was just inches above the ground and a long robe that stopped at his calves' thick boots and a frog hat on his head. He shuffled out of the warmth of their home rubbing his hands together. Sasuke walked up to him and pulled him into his arms. _God, he'd missed him._ He kissed him on the cheek and dragged his teeth over his neck before a loud cough startled him into pulling away.

"My bones are cold!" The old man complained and rolling his eyes he grabbed the chairs from the carriage and waved as it left his property. Naruto didn't see it fit to invite their grumpy guest in for some tea and he was already gone so he busied himself with moving the old table and hard chair out to the front of the zinc development around the house while Sasuke moved the new furniture inside.

"I can hack that up for wood."

Naruto looked horrified, "You're going to burn it?" he asked incredulously. Sasuke nodded, they didn't have any use, or space, for another table and the more fire wood the better. "But don't you have memories?"

Sasuke gave him a long look, "you're a hoarder aren't you?" he guessed. Naruto's face erupted in color as he spluttered.

"So what if I am?" he loudly defended dragging the table at an angle he liked. "Mementoes are meant to be kept!"

Sasuke smirked as he hefted a chair inside, they were heavier than they looked, "I bet you keep all your socks, don't you."

Naruto sneered at him. "They're important socks!" Sasuke burst out laughing, he set the chair down heavier than he intended as he swept Naruto up in a kiss. "You are such a queer omega!"

Naruto naturally took offense to that, "or maybe you're a weird alpha! You should be more like me! You can't just throw away all your stuff!"

"But I don't have any use for it-"

"Doesn't matter!" He dragged the second chair into place at the opposite end of the table before he stepped back to admire his handy work his hands on his hips. "This is a nice table," he complimented. Sasuke grinned at him.

"Did you doubt I'd bring home an awesome dining set?" He slid his arms through Naruto's and hugged him from behind. Naruto still smelt like a blend of their scents and Sasuke was enjoying every whiff of it.

"Well judging from the furniture you had before…"

Sasuke snorted, he licked a strip up the side of Naruto's neck. It had been a while since he last laid a claim. Perhaps it was time to remind Naruto of who his alpha was. Slowly turning the blonde around he followed a path of kisses up to meet Naruto's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, an alluring mix lips and tongue in a slow sensual dance. Before Sasuke had the chance to deepen the kiss though there was a banging on the metal covering the front of the door. He had been so busy with Naruto that he completely forgot that one side of the house had yet to be covered.

"Sasuke! It's me Shikamaru…" the man drawled. He banged on the zinc again and again in a steady stream.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke barked passing the blonde to pull his front door open, push the old table aside before stepping up to the zinc and pulling it open with the metal handle that he had installed just for this. There was only one handle, on the inside so if someone tried to pry it open the sharp edge of the metal door it would shred their fingers up. Shikamaru shoved a large bag filled with Mugwort at his chest then placed a smaller bag of what felt like seeds into the palm of his hands.

"There're instructions on how to plant it in the bag too."

"Hey Shika," Naruto greeted his friend with a strained smile. He sniffed the air, discreetly for his tastes, and his smiled looked more pained than friendly.

"Naruto," Shikamaru nodded at him, accepted his payment and then he was gone. Naruto watched him go until he was out of sight before he closed and locked the door.

"You made Shikamaru buy it for you?" Naruto's voice sounded hollow and void of emotion. His scent was a concoction of frustration, fear and anger. Sasuke couldn't blame him. Mugwort was a hit or miss sort of plant. It either worked for the omega or it just didn't.

"I had to. Orochimaru would've had one of the Anbu watch the herbalist shop to make sure I couldn't buy it. Or he'd just make them say they didn't have any in storage, even if it was right there on the counter."

"I thought a lot of people feared the Uchiha name. You really think people would lie to you?"

"I _know_ people would lie to me. I may be strong enough to take everyone in this village but they know I'd just leave them a little bruised. I think somehow they all know that Orochimaru would kill them, their family, burn their farm and kill their cows… even if he is the head council member. Or maybe it's because he's the head council member why they're too scared to defy him."

Naruto was wringing his tail again, a nervous habit Sasuke was going to need to help him through so he wouldn't give away his discomfort at the slightest questions. Sasuke set the bag of flowers on the top cupboard to keep dry but within reach. "Just boil it as a tea and drink it twice a day. That's the basics of it."

"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed, twisting his tail harder.

Sasuke pulled him into his arms to silence his complains. "I know you're iffy about this. I know it makes you uncomfortable." He pulled away to look at the blonde as he held his at arm's length. "But it doesn't kill." He stared firmly into Naruto's eyes to make sure he understood. Naruto glanced away though still worrying the fur on his tail. "If you are pregnant," he said urgently, "If you ever get pregnant," he cupped the side of Naruto's face and turned it to him, "then the flower will not kill our child." He kept hold of Naruto's face until he nodded that he understood.

Pulling away Naruto wrapped his robes tighter around himself and shuffled over to the counter where he pulled the bag down and fished out a stem. Pushing the bag out of the way he set the single flower down. "So… what do I do?" He murmured staring at his, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he stepped forward he slid an arm around mate as he dragged a finger up the flower. "Strip off the leaves and boil it in lots of water. You can just leave some out instead of making a new pot every morning and afternoon. After 3 days it'll go bad." Naruto did as Sasuke instructed and after filling up two cups of water and stripping a few leaves he set them on the stove to boil. They sat at the table their fingers interlocked over the smooth surface and watched the water boil.

The water seemed to boil in record time and then Naruto was up, he made his first cup of tea then brought it back with him as he sat down. It smelt sweet, a light aroma and Naruto hesitantly took a sip after profusely cooling it, and Sasuke would've laughed if his muscles weren't so damn tense.

Naruto set the cup back down, his face twisted with disgust. "Oh my God that is the most horrible thing I've ever tasted in my whole entire life!" Pushing up from the table he went searching through the cupboards. Sasuke remained seated, sniffing at the drink. It didn't smell bad, but then again he wasn't the one that was going to drink it so he didn't have any say. Naruto set the pan of sugar that he kept at the very back of the cupboards in the center of the table then dumped 3 spoonfuls of sugar into it. Sasuke stared wide eyed, opened his mouth to say something but Naruto's fierce glare as he brought the cup back to his lips made him shut up.

"How does it taste now?" Sasuke hedged.

Naruto scrunched up his mouth, "It leaves a bitter aftertaste. I think I'll buy a tin of sweets in town tomorrow." Clearing his throat his quickly drank the rest before he refilled the cup with water and downed that in one go.

"I could run back into town if you want…?" Naruto smelt sad and sullen and he wanted to try and fix it. If candy helped then he'd go buy as much candy as he could.

Naruto shrugged, "No that's alright. I wouldn't mind going for a walk. I'll go lay down now though…" Sasuke got up from the table then hurrying over to his mate he helped him to their bedroom and helped him to get under the covers.

"Do you feel unwell?" He tried to feel if Naruto had a temperature but the blonde turned away from his touch. It hurt more than he expected it would to have Naruto turn his back on him.

"I'm fine," he mumbled raising the sheets over his head as he curled up. Sasuke swallowed thickly, this was only their second day together… were things already ruined? Was Sasuke just too difficult to handle?

Swallowing his hurt and fears he kissed the top of the bundle where he assumed Naruto's forehead would be, "I'll be outside finishing the zinc walls. You don't need to make dinner, I'll cook for us." Naruto didn't reply but then again he hadn't expected him to. "Kiba also invited us to dinner tomorrow night so we can go to that." Still no response. Not even a twitch.

Naruto needed his space right now.

He needed to process what their current situation was and given the time _and space_ he should come to terms with it. At least Sasuke hoped that he would. He deeply cared for the blonde, and he was already in love with him, and despite the honorable man that he had striven to be he didn't think his pride or beast would allow him to let Naruto go. He just couldn't. Naruto was already the biggest part of his life.

With one last look at the silent bundle he turned, grabbed his tools and left. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoo! Another chapter is out and as promised this time it was done early and beta'd before post-date! I definitely deserve some cookies for this!

I'm one of those crazy writers that check my views on each chapter and I gotta say… I am expecting more reviews! The most I've gotten for a chapter was _five!_ That cannot be! It says I have 70+ followers so show me some love and go review this chapter! Plus this week was written _and_ beta'd _on time!_

 **Side Note!** I just had to share this XD

 **What do you call a cow in a tornado?** _An udder disaster._

Ohhhhohohohhoho that cracked me up XD XD XD It's so punny!


	8. Crucial

**Chapter 8** \- Crucial

 **A/N** : So… I did the math and apparently if I really was updating every Wednesday then we'd be on chapter 20 right now… I have a lot of catching up to do… To be honest though after my Seven Days Challenge (go read them and review) I went into a writer's block for this baby but after doing some rereading I deleted bits of the previous chapter and this came out! Update days aren't set so set an alert or something~

* * *

When he came in after completely finishing the zinc development and setting out the raised platforms for the drums and the wood to burn under them, dinner was made and Naruto was standing by the stove stirring the pot.

He cleared his throat awkwardly even though he believed Naruto heard when he entered. "I made stew," he said not turning to greet Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as we went to take a seat at the table and wait for Naruto to share his food. "Hmm just a few more minutes," Naruto hummed, "go wash up until then."

Sasuke nodded to that too as he pushed his chair back, got up and went to the washroom. He could have soaked in a warm bath to sooth his achy muscles but he took a quick cold shower instead. He mopped up the excess water on the floor before he left to change his clothes.

When he was done he came out to see Naruto seated at the table and two steaming bowls of stew on the table. Naruto gave him a weak smile as he approached and his stomach clenched. He wished he knew how to heal Naruto's faith in him and repair the pain he was feeling, but he had no idea what to do or say that would help.

So he sat and quietly ate with his husband all the while wrapped up in his thoughts. By the end of his meal he realized thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere. He'd already thought about it. Had been thinking about it earlier and on from then and he wasn't any closer to an answer now as he was then. So he gave up. Swallowing his pride his slid his hand across the table and tapped Naruto's bowl. The omega hadn't looked up from his food the whole time.

"Huh?" Naruto's brows rose, "Did you say something?"

Sasuke cleared his throat again, "Naruto." He started, thinking of how best to ask.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Hmm?"

Sasuke stared into Naruto's wide blue eyes and took a breath, "What can I do to fix your smile? You smell… overwhelmingly sad and… I want to make you happy again." Naruto's shoulders sagged and he looked away. "I know you don't want to drink that tea, but maybe we can compromise somehow. I could drink it too if you think that would help, although I don't think it affects alphas the same way, you know, but if that's what you want. I will do it."

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments too long before he finally looked up. "I want to go to the doctor… I want to know if maybe I could already be pregnant. Then I wouldn't have to drink it at all…"

Sasuke hadn't been expecting that but he could do that. That was an easy request. Although they've only mated a couple times and from what Sasuke could remember from his school days even if Naruto was pregnant it was way too early to tell so he told Naruto as such.

"I still want to go see the doctor, even if he can't tell I'd want a professional to tell me I'm not killing my pup," Sasuke sighed. He'd assured Naruto that the tea was harmless to pups and it was irritating him that Naruto apparently had so little faith in him. So he left it alone.

"Sure," he agreed, hoping he was keeping the spite out of his voice. "We'll see the doctor tomorrow, first light."

They finished their meal in an even tenser silence than the one before. Sasuke took over washing the dishes and pots since Naruto made dinner and when he was done he crawled into bed beside his mate and despite his dick growing interested in their proximity he adamantly ignored it. He gave Naruto a kiss on the back of his head before he rolled over on his side, his back facing the omega's back.

Naruto shuffled under the covers and then he was turning over on his back and touching Sasuke's shoulder. "You don't want to mate with me tonight?" he asked in a soft voice. Sasuke turned to face him.

"I didn't think… I thought maybe you wanted your space tonight. I wasn't going to ask you."

"And if I want to?"

Sasuke sighed, "Then I'd remind you that you didn't drink any tea with your dinner."

"I drank it before I ate. It leaves a bad aftertaste so I drank it before I ate." Sasuke stared at him for a long time. He hadn't smelt the tea when he came in but he didn't want to downright accuse Naruto of lying.

"We don't have to."

"It's my duty…" Naruto mumbled resting a hand on Sasuke's chest but not meeting his eyes.

"Your duty is to be true to yourself and to me. It's not about catering to my whims…"

"I can smell you. You want to."

"But you don't," Naruto was silent, "we'll lay in each other's arms until you deem me worthy of mounting you again…"

"I never said!-"

"You don't need to say it." Sasuke kissed the blonde's forehead as he curled on his side and cuddled Naruto close to his chest. "Kiba invited us to dinner tomorrow, after that I'll give you a mating bite."

Naruto looked up, the first signs of happiness blossoming in his eyes. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "Regardless of what the doctor says, I will. You can't mention the Mugwort though okay? The Anbu might become suspicious." Naruto nodded fiercely.

"I won't. I absolutely won't." Shifting down, he lay down on Sasuke's chest once more and didn't move for the rest of the night. Neither of them did.

Naruto was up first and in the kitchen puttering around as he made breakfast. Sasuke wondered if Naruto always woke up so early in the morning. The wolf dragged himself of the bed and yawned wide enough to crack his jaw open.

Naruto looked like he was made for this. Like he belonged there in Sasuke's kitchen, in Sasuke's house, in Sasuke's arms… he looked like he belonged. At the moment Naruto was sharing bread, eggs and sausages into two plates with a small smile on his face as he hummed. Sasuke didn't think that there were many more instances where Naruto could leave him longing and wanton but here was the blonde proving him wrong yet again. "Oh hey! You startled me," he chuckled nervously, "house was quiet for a while there. I could barely sleep last night." Really? Sasuke slept soundly.

"Sorry. I'll make more noise next time."

Naruto waved him off, "nah, I was just caught up in what I was making. Frying stuff always gets to me," he chuckled again before he sat down, tucking his sleep dress under him as he did so. This morning Sasuke could clearly smell the tea. Did Naruto find some new resolve last night? Whatever it was Sasuke appreciated it.

"When we're done we'll head into town. Doc might be full of new moms before the snow sets in so we should get there before it opens."

Naruto nodded as he tuckered down into his food and Sasuke followed suit. "Oh that reminds me. I need to pick up some spices and stuff in town. You only have salt here," Sasuke frowned at him, "maybe some curry powder or something would be nice," Naruto mused aloud.

"I didn't see a need for anything more than salt." Naruto look horrified.

"You only use salt in everything?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"W- well how could I not be?" Naruto lamented for the poor alpha's taste buds. "No wonder you think my food is good. What about nutmeg and stuff? Jeez Sasuke. How have you survived all this time?" Naruto was genuinely curious.

Sasuke shrugged, he got by, "well… the pub keeper is nice to me. I get discounts sometimes there."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Of course she is." It didn't take much guessing to know that Naruto knew that she had hit on him, multiple times. He decided to close that topic and subtly shift to a new one.

"You should wear one of my pants into town today." Naruto perked up at that, his head lolling to the side and ears flopping over. Sasuke had to bite his tongue to stop himself from praising the blonde for such an innocent gesture. "Well I just figure that with all the snow your dresses will drag on the ground and get muddy. You might slip and fall. Maybe hurt yourself."

The blonde nodded slowly, "you're right. We're about the same size right?" Sasuke nodded. It shouldn't be too hard to find a clean pair of pants for Naruto to wear as a quick trip into town. Turns out that wasn't the case so Naruto opted to wear the thin pants that he had bought months ago and then wear one of Sasuke's dirty pants over it. For added protection he'd said but Sasuke's cheeks were a blossom of color. He'd forgot to wash his laundry before he'd taken Naruto's wagon.

It only served to remind him that things were moving fast.

He'd seen couples court each for months before both of them consented to taking each other as bond mates. But here he and Naruto was barely a week into their mating and they were already going to check to see if Naruto was with child. Or children. Sasuke wasn't even sure he'd be good with children. He really hadn't thought this whole mate thing through…

He decided not to dwell on it. If he was certain of only one thing it was that he and Naruto had strong feelings for each other and neither of them were disillusioned to thinking that love would be enough to carry them on.

A relationship would take time and work. Time and work which they were both ready and willing to put in. Especially since with Sasuke there were more strings attached that just 'an alpha, big and strong, who would fatten him up with pups and protect and provide'. It wasn't that simple, but they would get through it. Compromises would have to be met.

Sasuke nodded to himself when Naruto pulled a small shirt over his chest to cover his dark chest and dusky nipples. Naruto called it an undershirt. Over that he pulled on a soft shirt and then over that he put on a button up shirt and then his jacket over that. "Do you think I should put my band on? I'm pretty warm right now. I think I'm sweating…" Naruto frowned, he didn't want to get sweaty on the way there.

"Band?" Sasuke inquired. He'd never heard of a band before.

"You know, it's that broad strap we omega's wear around our pouches. You know," Naruto flushed and looked away to slip his socked feet into the only pair of winter boots he owned, "the womb always has to be just the right temperature all the time. And I know, you're probably thinking that you know-"

"Not it's alright. Of course you need to protect yourself. Do you think you'll need it?"

"I don't know to be honest. Ahh let's forget it. We're going to be late if we keep dilly dallying." Sasuke snorted as he stepped outside after the blonde. "What?"

"I can't believe someone actually used the term 'dilly dallying' how old are you?" Naruto, naturally, took offense.

"My uncle said it a lot!"

"Oh yea, you did spend summers with him didn't you?"

Naruto's smile was soft and tender. "Yea. He wanted to adopt me. Shit sorry I already told you that…" Naruto chuckled nervously. Sasuke offered him his elbow as they turned onto the road. There wasn't much new snow on the ground, maybe 2 inches on top of what was already there which was a good sign. Maybe winter wouldn't be as cold as everyone was preparing for but at least it was better to not get caught with your pants down. It was still too early to tell.

"I don't mind hearing about him. I can tell how much you miss him," they walked in companionable silence all the way into town where they passed other houses with still developing zinc foundations to keep the family warm. Shikamaru was one of the lucky ones. He didn't need to make one, or rather he couldn't, because his house was so large and all he needed to do was properly insulate the windows and doors and keep the fireplace burning.

Sasuke was envious. He only had a small one bedroom house that he and Naruto could barely fit in. Technically he hadn't ever been preparing for an omega so he was only half to blame. Or maybe he wasn't to blame at all. This was still new and Naruto was such a sweetheart that he'd made an old house into a beautiful home and he'd not complained once.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde and smiled, Naruto was quietly muttering the spices he wanted to get under his breath his brow furrowed with concentration and Sasuke's smile grew as his heart jumped. Naruto paused to look at him, if he wasn't wearing that hat Sasuke was certain that one ear would be up and the other would be flopping over. He chuckled lightly at the thought and Naruto's frown was back. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about something."

Naruto shook his head, "you're a little weird Sasuke Uchiha."

"Should I be offended?"

"But I like you any how," the blonde grinned up at him and hugged his arm closer to his chest. Sasuke snorted and picked up their pace.

When the reached the small doctor's house it was not packed but they were not the first to arrive. On top of being 5th or 6th in the line the doctor was late this morning and his assistant was a little beta boy who looked like he'd rather stick his face in snow rather than deal with a bunch of omegas and their territorial alphas.

It was a two hour wait and counting before Naruto, who had previously been sitting still and quiet in the waiting area, which was also the good doctor's living room, started to get antsy, annoying and fidgeting. Sasuke had to remind the blonde, more times than he like, that it was his idea to come to the office in the first place.

Naruto' rebuttal was that if Sasuke hadn't taken so long to get out of the house they'd have been first.

Sasuke called horse shit on that but Naruto pouted and turned away from him until he apologized for both making them late and for upsetting the blonde. When Naruto was satisfied he grinned sweetly at the alpha and then laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics and decided to just shut up and let the man be.

"Uchiha…" the beta drawled looking up from the dining table where he had a paper with the list of names and what they wanted the doctor to do for them. "You're next." He pointed behind him at the staircase just behind the corner. "Straight up and the first door on your left."

"Ugh! Finally!" Naruto groaned as he got up and stretched and popped his bones and joints. One pregnant woman visibly cringed and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's elbow and tucked him off up the stairs. Half way up the blonde groaned and shrugged his jacket off. "I'm so hot. I'm so glad I didn't wear the band!" he whispered loudly and Sasuke wondered what was the point of trying to whisper in the first place.

The doctor was an old woman who insisted everyone call her Chiyo. Not miss, not most honored, just Chiyo. She looked up when Naruto and his mate entered and instantly started to cackle, Naruto rolled his eyes as he started to undress. Sasuke sat quietly in the chair by the door and waited. "I can't believe someone actually mated you. You! Of all the omegas!" She cackled again, slapping her knee with mirth. Sasuke was about to defend the blonde when Naruto tossed his shirt in her face, effectively shutting her up.

"Shut up you old hag!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke was horrified. Chiyo was a respected practitioner of the medical arts and a master in all types of poison.

And Naruto had just tossed his shirt in her face. Sasuke hurried over to apologize. He didn't want her to poison them somehow…

"Don't mind her Sasuke. She just jealous!" he stuck his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry. She yanked the shirt from her face, balled it up and hurled it at the blonde. Naruto expertly dodged it.

"Rude brat!" She grumbled, grabbing the table to help herself up. Sasuke was just standing there watching it all unfold, unsure what to do.

Now it was Naruto's turn to do some mad cackling as he strip his underwear off and climbed on her work table. She pinched his leg to quiet him which he did with tears in his eyes. "You look as old as ever." Naruto grinned at her while Sasuke quietly collected the omega's clothes off the floor.

"Ahh I can barely keep up with you anymore."

Naruto snorted, "you liar. You could probably spank me right now if you wanted." Chiyo cackled.

"Damn right I can," she winked at Sasuke who was back to sitting quietly in his chair and just watching. He didn't know why she winked at him. He also didn't know why Naruto had just entered and taken off all his clothes. "So, what do you want brat?" She settled in between his legs and started to poke around. She hummed. "You're not too bruised for your first mounting, that's good." Sasuke wasn't sure if he was being praised so he kept quiet.

"Sasuke would never hurt me. That's not why I'm here." She rolled her shoulders as she checked the rest of his body which included cupping his chest and pinching his nipples. "I'm here to find out if I'm pregnant."

"Too soon to tell." She muttered then went on to pressing his stomach in and out a few times.

"Sasuke said so too but maybe you have a test that can tell me earlier?" She slowly walked up the side of the table and yanked Naruto's head harshly to the side by his ear. "Oww! Why'd you do that you old hag?" Naruto rubbed his abused ear as Chiyo went to sit back down.

"Listen to your alpha brat!" she scolded. Naruto pouted as he hopped off the bed and started to put his close back on. Chiyo wrote on a piece of paper then beckoned Sasuke over while Naruto continued to dress himself. "I'm giving Sasuke a simple home test you can take any time."

"Really? What is it?"

"Dandelion," Sasuke answered. He felt annoyed at being left out of the whole conversation so he decided to read the instructions out. "You have gather dandelion leaves, the ones that were grown in the shade and then add them to your urine."

"It's best to wake up before dawn and pee. Better to gather the leaves the night before then add them to the urine in the morning."

"Do you have dandelions in the yard?" Naruto asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I had. They're covered by the snow now though. I can dig some up and replant them in the shed. They're harder to get rid of than a normal flower." Naruto nodded.

"That's one good thing about them." Naruto rolled his shoulders as he shrugged his jacket on, "when can i start taking the test."

"4 weeks. Shoo. I have other patients."

"4 weeks is too long!" Naruto complained and Chiyo hurled a piece of wood at him. Once again he expertly dodged but there were too many flying objects for Sasuke to feel at ease so he took the blonde by the elbow, bowed shortly and thanked the old woman for her time and advice and then hauled Naruto downstairs. "You think she was lying? Maybe she just wants me to wait for no reason at all!" Naruto muttered and grumbled all the way to the market.

"How about we buy a bed of dandelions." Sasuke pointed to the little squares of soil beds that were growing dandelions and noticed there were several other new wagon takers who were buying them. Vendors sure knew how to prepare for the times.

"Yes please. You can get that," Naruto took their pouch of gold and emptied some coins into Sasuke's palm, "while I get everything else that we need. Okay?" Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't like they needed to shop together though it would have been nice to walk around hand in hand. That was normal now that they were bonded.

Sasuke didn't stay pouting for long though, after purchasing a nice sized bed of flowers he followed Naruto's scent through the throngs of people to find his omega sniffing various tins of spices for the strongest ones before he tucked his preferred one into a basket he'd probably just bought or maybe borrowed with the promise of bringing it back.

He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and buried his face in his neck. Naruto jumped and tried to pull away before he realized it was Sasuke and settled down. "Missed me?" Yes. He did. Being out in the cool air was clearing up all the tension and animosity that had been building up in the house. He just hoped they hadn't actually left it there instead and would be walking right back into it when they were done shopping.

He took another deep breath of the blonde's scent before he pulled away but not before pecking the blonde on the cheek. Naruto flushed and grinned at him. "Oohhh are those flowers for me sir?" he asked coyly fluttering his eyelashes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "sure if you like weeds to real flowers." Naruto chuckled and stepped back, bumping into someone. He jumped away, bumping into Sasuke this time, as he turned around to apologize.

The man waved him off, a cub jumping up and down by his leg as he held onto their wrist so he wouldn't lose them in the crowd. "Wow there's so many more people here now. I can barely hear myself think." He glanced around at the crowd before he turned to Sasuke and cocked his head to the side.

Sasuke had his hand on the blonde's lower back so he wouldn't fidget and bump into more people. "What is it? Forgot something?"

The blonde cocked his head to the other side as he kept staring then he shrugged, "no I'm all good. I'm just surprised you found me in this crowd. I guess it's just one of your beast powers." It was Sasuke's turn to glance around at the crowd that he'd just push his way through to find his mate and yes, it was thick.

It should have been impossible for him to find Naruto nevertheless single out Naruto's individual scent and follow it straight to the blonde. Naruto tugged him along by the wrist and he followed silently. Naruto assumed that it was his beast but he wasn't channeling his full shift powers. He just wanted to find Naruto and his nose and body led him there. It was as if a path had opened up in front of him and it was as easy to find the blonde as if they were the only two persons in the marketplace.

Sasuke wondered if his powers were growing somehow but without his wolf's aide and so late in life? That was unlikely. He filed it away to ask Shikamaru about it later on. No doubt Naruto and Kiba would excuse themselves to catch up before they couldn't see each other more so it would be a good time to ask Shikamaru some questions.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read it and if you're going to or are follow(ing) and or favorite this story then you're required to leave a review and tell me why, even if you didn't like it. Silent readers it's time to speak up. I worked very hard on my Seven Stories in Seven days challenge and none of my stories got 10 reviews which is fucking sad. So leave a review.


	9. Respect

**Chapter 9** – Respect

 **A/N:** Like I said there isn't a set update day. I'm just going to post the finished chapter when I've proofread it. That being said thanks to everyone who reviewed! Shout out to Amber! A guest who went back to my Seven Stories and reviewed all of them! MVP! MVP! To all the other guests that I can't reply to thanks so much for taking the time to review. It means so much to me! Now on to the story!

* * *

By the time Naruto had gotten everything he wanted it was well past midday. Sasuke was juggling several bags of groceries and various miscellaneous items when he decided that he'd just rent a wagon to help take all their things home and since he said that, Naruto decided to buy even more things. He'd decided to make his own flower garden so that he could grow his own cucumbers, beans, potatoes and other vegetables. They'd need food somehow.

That meant Sasuke would need to properly clean out his shed to plant the shoots the blonde had bought. It was easier than growing everything from the dirt and if they were properly tended to then they would start bearing in just a few weeks. Just about the time when they would be running out of fresh produce.

"Oh! I didn't see a clothesline in the yard Sasuke so go buy some over there. And we can stop by my house and take my old one. We can set it up inside the zinc thingy. The clothes won't get any sun but it's better than nothing." Naruto thought for a minute, expertly juggling his own bags and basket of things, "better to set some clothes out now before the sun is gone for good. I'll start washing when we get home. Okay?" Naruto asked but Sasuke had learned by now that it wasn't a question. Naruto was a homemaker through and through.

Sasuke was going to remind the blonde that by the time they reached home they'd only have time to get dressed then head down to Shikamaru's, he kept quiet though and watched Naruto work. The blonde was a whirlwind in the marketplace. Using his wolf's eyes to navigate between people and letting his nose lead him to bundles of grass and smoked fish.

It took 2 hours and a gentle reminder of their dinner date to get Naruto out of the market and into the stables. They rented a small wagon and loaded everything up then Naruto hopped in the front beside the beta who he'd escort them. "I can lead the horse to my house then bring it back when we finish unloading our stuff."

"No can do sir," the young man tipped his hat to Naruto before he turned to face Sasuke. "Mom doesn't want any of the horses out right now. Don't want to keep them in the snow and dirt for too long."

"We won't take long. We just live about 30 minutes away." Naruto argued but the man shook his head adamantly.

"You can tell mom that yourself. I don't want her yelling my ear off." He faced forward as a sign that he was done with the conversation and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn't going to steal their horse but most farmers were locking away their livestock it was only normal that the innkeepers and such do the same too. The problem Sasuke was having though was that there wasn't enough space on the wagon to fit all three of them and he didn't bring enough gold to rent a bigger one.

He sighed. He'd have to walk alongside them. "Alright. It's fine, let's just go."

As the horse stepped off Naruto started to wring his tail in his hands. "I'm sorry I kept us in the market for so long. But I found insulators and furs for so cheap and in bundles that it was too good of a deal to not buy them!"

Sasuke snorted and smirked up at the fretting blonde, "It's fine Naruto. It was nice watching you."

Naruto flushed hotly and looked down on his tail, "Well you know. I'm good at house stuff. Chiyo said she didn't expect me to ever find a mate but she knows I'm good around the house."

That reminded Sasuke, "you're really close to her. You called her an old hag."

Naruto waved him off, "yea, she used to take care of us when I was younger. Before I could leave the orphanage she used to bandage me and Kiba up when we fought and stuff. She used to sneak me sweets and comb my hair. She loves ribbons and bows." Naruto propped his elbow up on the back of his seat and snorted as he reminisced, "I remember this one time she was taking my measurements for a dress, I was going to some school thing and I didn't have anything to wear, she said she'd make me one. It was huge. Just this big frilly thing with a million bows and ruffles! I was so embarrassed." The blonde wolf rubbed his hand over his face as he grinned.

"Did you end up wearing it?" It was nice to talk like this. Learn more about Naruto's past through actual communication rather than lurking behind buildings and pining from afar.

"No! Hell no!" he doubled over laughing, "after she left I fixed it! I took off the big ugly bows and stitched it over myself." He shook his head as he snorted. "I couldn't sew back then so it was all lean on one side. When she came back she hit me so hard." He rubbed his arm at the phantom pain.

"What did you do?"

"Ahh… she stayed the night and re fixed it. But it was different. She made it like how I wanted. My first real dress." Naruto flushed and stroked his tail. "I still have it in my things." he whispered shyly.

Sasuke felt honored somehow. "Will you show it to me when we get home?" he asked softly. There was something about the atmosphere that he didn't want to disturb.

Naruto smiled at him. "Sure, you may not like it but…"

"No, I'll love it." They stared into each other's eyes for a long time and Sasuke wondered if Naruto had forgiven him. If they were over their first obstacle as a couple. He took the chance and leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips in a brief and fleeting kiss.

It was hard to kiss and walk so when Naruto didn't push him away they shared a few more tentative kisses whenever they could.

When they reached their home their escort was a blushing fumbling mess who kept dropping their things. Naruto was too busy laughing and poking him in the arm and making kissy faces at him to actual help unload all the things that he bought but after tipping the young man Sasuke sent him on his way. "Aww! He was so cute! He was blushing 'cause we were kissing!" Naruto giggled hysterically while Sasuke shooed him into the house.

"C'mon, we need to get ready or Kiba will yell at us again."

Naruto snorted at that, "he'll yell at you. He'll hug me." Sasuke couldn't argue with that. That was what happened last time. Now that he thought about it, he was receiving a lot more attention and socializing since he'd been with Naruto than most of his adult life all summed up. It was a refreshing change.

000

Kiba did yell at him, then hug him, then tugged Naruto off so they could chat. It was a comical routine. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pregnant man's behavior but it was also his opportunity to interrogate Shikamaru.

It had happened again while he and Naruto were walking to the couple's house. They were only a few minutes behind schedule but as it was in the winter time the dark came swiftly and soon they could hardly see in front of them. Naruto stumbled so he decided to use his wolf's eyes to see in the dark but Sasuke could see fine. Could hear everything, even the rodents in the trees. He could smell how rich and sweet Naruto was. How happy he was to be visiting his friend and he hadn't been tapping into the Uchiha power.

His deduction was that his senses were enhancing themselves somehow. He wondered if it was the Mugwort. Maybe smelling it so often was having that effect on him? But if Shikamaru was having the same effects then maybe it had something to do with him taking a mate.

"Let's step outside. I want a smoke." Sasuke silently followed the other man and grabbed his jacket on the way out. It was dark now and equally cold. He wondered if Naruto had remembered to wear his band this time.

Rather than a small smoke like he had before, Shikamaru presented Sasuke with a thick roll of leaves, wide as his thumb, wrapped in dark paper. The dark haired wolf stared at it then stared at the wolf offering it to him. "It's a cigar. Smoke is thicker, richer. Tastes better than the normal ones I roll up."

"Oh I see. No thank you. I really don't smoke. You can go ahead though."

Shikamaru reverently lit his cigar up and inhaled deeply, his chest swelling with the fumes as he held it in for a few heartbeats before he slowly exhaled. The smoke mixed and curled with the condensation as he sighed. "Kiba hid the box. This is probably my last one. I'm going to enjoy it." Sasuke smirked. Kiba was definitely a ball buster. "That aside, how have things with you and Naruto been? Yesterday seemed… tense."

Sasuke nodded, "it was, we didn't mate last night either." Shikamaru frowned at that, new mates were almost always all over each other. That wasn't a good sign. "But today was better. We're still awkward around each other but not being cooped up in the house did us some good I think. He was smiling and making jokes just before we got home."

"If it's not good how will you make it through three months of winter?"

Sasuke pursed his lips and looked out into the dark, "I have to make this work…" he whispered honestly. Through his adolescent life he hadn't pegged himself as the type who'd confide in someone enough to sit and have a genuine conversation with them but here he was putting his faith in a man he hardly knew.

Just as Kiba was easy to understand, straightforward with his feelings, so was Shikamaru. He didn't talk as much as Kiba did but it was nice to have someone to listen to him. It was helping to ease the knots in his stomach. Maybe a third head could help him figure things out with Naruto. Or at least that's what he was betting on. "You're a good man Sasuke. Whatever Uchiha thing you have that you're afraid of. Naruto will love you all the same. He's stubborn like that." Sasuke wanted to argue that he wasn't afraid of his beast powers but was that really the case? He'd have been mated to Naruto a long time ago if he wasn't worried about his children being snatched up in the night.

"Actually there's something I wanted to ask you…"

"Uhmm… if it's about sex… I don't think I'm the right person to tell you. Kiba does most of the work to be honest-"

"No! Jeez! No! It's not about sex!" Sasuke was beyond mortified. He wouldn't be confiding with anyone about his sex life! "I do not want to hear about your sex life Nara!"

Shikamaru's shoulders sagged with relief as he took another long puff. "Oh good..."

Both men's cheeks were stained pink.

"What I meant to ask was… I wanted to know if mating Kiba affected your wolf's powers. Can you see and hear better? Powers like that I mean."

The brown haired alpha hummed, "come to think about it, they have increased," he hugged his jacket closer. "That's how I knew he was pregnant you know." It felt like a ton of steel had dropped in Sasuke's gut. "I asked the doctor about it. He said it was my protective instincts that were heightening. Babies are such troublesome small things you know. Kiba's powers increased too."

"They did?"

"Yea. Not just his claws come out anymore. He can shift his whole arm, below the elbow, and his legs, below the knee. We kind of freaked out when we saw that," he chuckled to himself. "Other stuff happened. Like, his chest got bigger. Some milk came from there and his nose can smell a rodent from yards away. It's amazing."

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to keep the dread from completely devouring him. So Naruto was already pregnant? But Chiyo said it was too soon to tell… Sasuke felt confused and helpless. "Is there anyway I can tell now if he's pregnant. I need to know."

Shikamaru gave him a long look, "I don't know what to tell you Uchiha. There wasn't really- oh wait. Yea, there was, his scent changed."

"His scent?" Kiba smelt the same to him as he always did.

"Yea. Normal people can't smell it. That's what the enhanced senses are for… for the little things. Like a scent change. It's nothing dramatic. Just… an addition." Sasuke wasn't following and Shikamaru could pick up on that. "It's a subtle change. For me it was like…" he hummed then looked away and smiled, "it was like life."

And that was even more confusing for the dark haired man. Shikamaru was terrible at explaining things. Like life? What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Hey there. What are you boys gossiping about?" Kiba asked as he came out of the house in a long robe and bare feet.

"Hey. What are you doing outside?" Shikamaru pushed away from the post he was leaning against to hurry over to his mate. "C'mon let's go back inside."

"Not with the smoke you're not." Kiba shrugged him off. "I just came to tell you that me and Naruto finished setting the table and it's time to eat." Shikamaru looked sorrowfully at his half smoked cigar before he tossed it out into the snow. He frowned at it before he turned back to face his omega.

"Happy?"

"No. Your breath smells like smoke. I hate when you smoke those things." The dark haired omega rolled his shoulders before he turned back inside, slamming the door behind him. It was eerie how quickly Kiba could go from bubbly and cheery to irate and agitated. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck as he listened to Kiba stomp around inside.

"I thought you said you could smoke one last one."

"Did I? I lied." He shrugged and walked off leaving a baffled Uchiha outside in the cold.

Dinner was amazing, just as it was the last time, except smaller this time around. Which Sasuke was grateful for. He didn't think he could eat as much this time like he did the last time. He sat with Naruto by his side and under his arm in the Nara's sitting area before the chimney and crackling warmth of the fireplace.

They were talking about trivial things so Sasuke mentioned the stack of newspapers he had on top of his closet. "I wondered what those were for…" Naruto mused.

"For when we're tired of doing nothing all day. I've spent most of my winters alone and it gets maddening being inside day after day. So I have those papers to read. Months of them. I have a few from out of town too."

"Really? Why is that?"

"This is a pretty small village Naruto. Not much news to write about." Kiba guessed.

"Which is why I have the traveling traders bring me papers from all the towns they visit on their way here."

"That's resourceful. I should have thought of that." Shikamaru scratched at his beard. Outside the cozy house the wind was picking up, whistling past the windows and howling in the sky. Naruto huddled closer to him.

"We should go. It's almost midnight already? I didn't notice."

"Time flies when you're in good company," Sasuke commented smirking at the other couple.

"Did the great Sasuke Uchiha pay lowly peasants a compliment?" Kiba gasped dramatically and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Obviously Naruto was telling Kiba all sorts of things to get the alpha flustered.

"I would offer you my horse but I don't think he would be compliant in the night now with just you guys, but I can't up and leave Kiba alone. I'm sure you understand."

"No, no of course we understand." Naruto got up and helped Kiba out of his seat as they shared a long tight hug. The alphas, however, settled for a quick hug with several pats on the back. They probably wouldn't be seeing each other again. "I wish I could be here for the pups' birth… I'm sorry Kiba. I didn't plan to give Sasuke my wagon so soon but you know, the time was just right."

"It's okay!" Kiba hugged his friend even tighter. "I'm going to miss you so much," he sniffled, then Naruto sniffled and then Kiba was a crying emotional mess.

"I'm going to miss you too! As soon as the snow lets up I'll come see you! I promise!"

"You better!" They finally let go of each other to turn into their respective alpha's arms. They yelled 'bye' at each other until the wind was too loud to yell over and Kiba kept watch by the window until the light of his friend's lanterns were swallowed up by the dark of the night.

He cried for another 20 minutes before he exhausted himself and fell asleep curled up in the sofa under the watchful of eyes of his alpha.

Outside, trudging up to their house, Sasuke and Naruto huddled as close to each other as they could. Sasuke had Naruto under his arm with half of his jacket covering the blonde as Naruto held their lantern out, they squinted and sloshed through the snow until they could make out the dark outline of their house. "Let's enter from the back. Too much snow to pull the door open in the front." They'd been using the back entrance since Naruto had presented Sasuke with his wagon so there wasn't nearly as much snow in the back as there was at the front. Sasuke would need to shovel it away later on.

Naruto shuffled close to the door as he fished their keys from his pocket when Sasuke suddenly gripped his arm. "Hmm? What is it?" He looked back at Sasuke to see that his usually calm coal black eyes were a fiery red as he glared at the door. His brows furrowed as a snarl peeled his lips back to reveal his fangs. "Sasuke?" the wolf didn't answer instead he took a sole step back, then another and another and pulled Naruto with him, his focus solely on the house. "Sasuke- Ow!" Sasuke's grip suddenly tightened as his claws sprang out and dug into the blonde. "Sasuke your claws! Sasuke what- ahh!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke tossed him off to the side and face first into the snow. His arm flamed where Sasuke's claws left a ring, blood seemed through the rip in his jacket.

Sasuke was scaring him and his arm was burning horribly. Sasuke howled loud and harsh to his ears, "stay here!" the wolf barked at him, his skin melting away to give way to dark fur and the beastly form of his full shift.

"Sasuke…" he weakly called to his mate. The alpha ignored him as he leaped into the house, snarling and clawing his way through the small entrance. Naruto was just pushing himself up from the ground when he heard someone cry out. A voice he did not recognize.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Cease!" The man cried out as Naruto staggered to his feet and stumbled to the door.

"Sasuke…?" he called. He was just inches to the door when Sasuke howled in pain as the man hurtled the wolf from the house. Naruto screamed as Sasuke sailed past him and crashed into their shed. "Sasuke!" he rushed over, his fingers just barely touched the wolf's fur when Sasuke batted him to the side and back into the snow as the stranger rushed from their home and into the dark. Sasuke barked at him and snarled before he started to chase after the man. Kicking up snow and dirt under his powerful paws as he too disappeared into the night.

Naruto remained in the snow, staring wide eyed into the darkness, his ears pressed flat against his head and tail curled tight around his waist. He felt like he was suffocating… he was so, so cold. Gingerly he pulled himself up with the support of the shed as his whole body shook and Naruto couldn't tell if it was the snow that had seeped into his clothes or the fact that his mate had run off into the dark and left him alone.

It took all of his confidence to stagger to the house, his ears finally peaking up to listen if someone else was inside their house. He edged closer and closer, the glow of his wolf's eyes illuminating his face as he stared ahead, his ears swiveling this way and that as he listened for anything, everything. For someone in the house, for someone coming towards him, for Sasuke to come back and explain to him what was happening.

He finally reached the doorway and stared in, it was empty, but it was a mess. The stranger had been looking for something and in the midst of his search he hadn't heard the couple come back. The fight had torn down their curtains and scattered the table and chairs against the wall. The light of the fireplace was gone and the house was as cold as outside. Or maybe Naruto was just being swallowed up by his terror that he could no longer tell the difference.

As he turned in a small circle in the center of their home he spotted Sasuke's axe in the corner of the kitchen and ran for it. His claws sprang out as he gripped the wood of the handle and with a new found resolve he stomped back outside into the snow. Other than the crunch of the snow beneath his boots and the wind howling all around him he couldn't make anything else out. "Sasuke!" he yelled for his mate and listened, waiting for an answer, but none came. He wanted to go find his husband and that was just what he was going to do when he stopped.

"It's the anbu," he whispered. Orochimaru must have sent them for something Sasuke was hiding. If they had pups this was what Orochimaru would do, send someone to get them… now Sasuke was off doing his job of protecting Naruto and chasing the danger off. It was Naruto's job now to protect their house from further intrusion. If they had pups he couldn't just run of blindly into the dark and leave them unprotected.

So he turned back, locked the door, re-lit the fireplace and set everything back the way it was before he went to stand in the middle of his slowly warming house, axe gripped tight. He was still afraid. Afraid that someone else would show up when Sasuke wasn't there, but this was what Sasuke had warned him about. This was just one of many obstacles to come.

He took a deep breath and straightened his back. His tail no longer curled around his waist but stuck out behind him in determination. His ears standing tall on his head as he listened and waited.

He would wait for Sasuke to come to home, until then he would protect this place and all their precious possessions. He stood on alert there in the center of the home turning to face the back door and then front door in intervals and he continued to do so long after the midnight storm had passed and the sun was high in the sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** Other People: Whoo! Olympics! Run Usain run! Me: *writes fanfiction*

Another chapter so soon? What? Lol but see, authors are always saying that reviews are our motivation and we really mean it. Writing for ourselves is a leisure thing that we can just take time on and roll it over in our heads over and over but when you have an audience who's looking forward to seeing what comes next then it gets our engines revving!

That being said thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review the chapter and to who went back to my Seven Stories and reviewed all of them! *cough Amber cough* I so appreciate it. Same warning as last time too: If you're going to follow/favorite or are following the story then you're required to tell me why you're doing so via review.

Once again that you guys! I appreciate it so much! And go whatever country you're rooting for this Olympic and remember to leave a review!


	10. Beloved

**Chapter 10** – Beloved

 **A/N:** *reminds myself to write… watches two hours of vines on YouTube instead* Some warning applies, pretty bloody down below, kinda gory, proceed with caution. It's only a tiny bit so don't worry.

* * *

It was well into the night when Naruto finally sat down. He'd been up all night waiting for his alpha's return but after midday passed it was apparent that the wolf wouldn't be home. Not yet at least. So Naruto went to be a good mate and do his chores. He set up the clothesline, pulled buckets and buckets of water from the well and he'd washed every bit of clothes he could find. He ate a late lunch and drank his tea then he cleaned the shed and planted their small garden and when that was done he made dinner and now sat at the table staring at his bowl of soup.

He drank it slowly as he stared at nothing. As if the bits of carrot and potato would tell him where the fuck his mate had run off to. Naruto was sure he'd put all the spices he'd brought into the broth but it tasted bland, scentless.

He checked the time, past 11, when the blonde washed the dishes and changed the bandages on his arm after a quick bath. His mind and body still on alert, the axe not far from reach. Sasuke had broken the skin but the wound was more wide than deep. A little digging uncovered a whole box of medical supplies in the closet. Sasuke must've been too paranoid to get proper treatment from the doctors in town so he'd fixed himself when he got hurt.

When Naruto had seen the box he'd laughed out loud for several minutes before he broke down and cried. He cried and yelled until his voice hurt and his eyes burned then he laid in bed and cried some more. He missed his mate terribly. He was just dozing off when he heard Sasuke's howl.

He sat up quickly, ears twitching as he listened again but after 20 minutes and no howl he was convinced that he'd just been hearing things. He'd been working all day and he was just tired. Determined not to let his disappointment get the better of him he slowly laid back down and covered himself. That's when he heard it again, Sasuke's howl was long and sorrowful, filled with pain. He was out of the bed in seconds and dragging on the nearest pants and shirt he could find.

He dug around for his band but he couldn't find. Sasuke howled again, sounding in even more pain than before. He was calling for his omega. He must be too hurt to move! Naruto's thoughts were solely focused on finding his mate. He dragged on more shirts and a thick jacket before he grabbed his axe and ran outside. The wind was picking up, it was too dark to see anything and the flurries of snow weren't helping, even with the aide of his wolf's senses.

He needed to bring Sasuke home but it would be all for naught if the wolf didn't survive the return trip home. Hurrying back inside he stripped the bed of their sheets and blankets and rushed them to the shed where his wagon rested then he went back inside for the medical kit they had. He tossed them all into the back of the wagon. A moment's hesitation and then he was going back into the house to pour the soup into a large sealed container before he quickly locked up the house, set it in a corner of the wagon under the sheets, lit up a lantern and attached it to the side of the wagon before he started to drag it through the snow.

Since it was a mating wagon it was much smaller and lighter than a traveling wagon which Naruto was severely grateful for. Sure it would be nice to have a horse drawn wagon it but this was somewhat easier to pull through the mounds of snow. "Sasuke!" he bellowed into the darkness. He hoped the man was still conscious. If he wasn't then there was no way Naruto would be able to find him. "Sasuke!" he cried out again, this time there was a high pitch whine a little off to the left that answered him. He turned in that directed and stomped off, lifting his knees high out of the snow then down as hard as he could so he wouldn't stumble and fall.

Pushing through the snow was hard. His legs burned and he was so cold but the thought of Sasuke out there alone without nearly as much warmth as he had frightened him and gave him the extra bit of strength he needed to press on.

He was sweaty and tired when he spotted Sasuke, almost completely covered by snow, only his head peeking through. "Oh God Sasuke…" He dusted the powdery snow off his mate's body so he could get a good look at him. The earth was soaked red and Sasuke's fur was in patches and matted with blood. The wolf's pulse felt weak beneath his fingers and the storm was howling around them. He wrapped Sasuke's large body the best he could with one of the sheets before he looked around for some form of shelter for them.

They were in a dense part of the forest, there were no caves there, only thick wide tree trunks. He set the wagon to shelter Sasuke and one lantern as close to the wolf's prone body as he could while he searched for somewhere, anywhere they could hide themselves from the storm. Naruto found it just a few minutes away, the hollow root of a tree. He worked quickly, sharp claws digging into the ground to clear away rocks and roots and further hollow out the tree and axe hacking away at what would be the entrance to the hollow inside. He worked his way around the tree, covering the exposed holes with the excess dirt he dug out then covered that dirt with snow and patted it together. He continued to stack it all up until he base of the tree looked like a mole hill.

Getting Sasuke's body up into the wagon was a task. The wolf was as big as the blonde and most likely twice as heavy. Sasuke was still alive, barely, but he couldn't help at all. It was all up to Naruto to do the work of hefting the beast up into it. When he finally did get Sasuke up into the back of the wagon his wound seemed to start bleeding even more and the blonde had no choice but to start patching him up there.

He'd never taken a lesson in being a doctor before, not a formal lesson at least, he'd watched babies get delivered and cleaned a bruised knee but other than that it hadn't interested him but here he was now. Soaking a strip of cloth in rum from the medical kit and dragging it through the first of many open wounds. Naruto bit his lips as he waited for Sasuke to cry out in pain or wince or shift or anything. But nothing happened and Naruto once again felt the overwhelming need to cry. He couldn't though, it was too cold. He needed to stop Sasuke's bleeding and get him somewhere warm.

It wasn't as easy as he thought, to patch bits of flesh together, so he had to settle for wrapping the wolf's scars as best as he could until he had proper light and a place to properly focus. He pulled the wagon through the snow and to where they would spend the night. Getting Sasuke through the entrance in the roots was easy. It was a downward slope so Naruto had placed him at the entrance, crawled inside and set up the sheets on the ground then pulled the wolf down into it.

He wrapped the wolf up and set the two lantern on both his sides while he went out and moved his wagon away from where they were before he went back in to seal the entrance. "Sasuke honey?" He called stroking the large canine face. "Can you hear me?" he kept stroking and touching, relief seeping into his bones. Finally, Sasuke was home. "I'm here Sasuke. Can you hear me? Can you move anything?" No response. Naruto went to work then, unwrapping Sasuke and ripping the thinner sheets into strips with his claws so that he could wrap them all around the wolf. If Sasuke was in his human form it would make what he was about to do so much easier but Sasuke was non responsive so Naruto was on his own.

He sucked in a breath as he remembered Chiyo tending to Kiba once, a long time ago when they were just pups. From the medical box he pulled a thick needle a roll of thread and grabbed the rum. He sucked in another breath, "Sasuke… I'm going to sew your skin back together okay?" he wished Sasuke would wake up and tell him no. He waited for the wolf say something, but of course, he just continued to sleep. "I know I'm good at sewing but I've never sewn skin before," he laughed out loud even though this was a really serious situation.

With shaky hands he threaded the needle then burnt the tip on one of the lantern's flame before he washed it off with the rum. Chiyo had said that it needed to be sterilized. Taking another deep breath he slowly cleaned some blood and dirt away before he poked Sasuke flesh with the needle. Still, no response, "you better wake up and tell me no if you don't want me to Sasuke," he chuckled, he wasn't expecting a reply this time. Biting his lip as he wished his hand would steady itself, he pressed the needle into Sasuke's skin but getting it through the other side took some effort. He pushed and pushed before finally it popped out on the other side and the food that Naruto could already barely keep down bubbled right back up as he stomach gurgled.

He coughed up the vomit, twisting his body to the side but not before some dripped on his hand and shoulder. "Oh God Sasuke I'm sorry." He doubled over and puked up his dinner, gagging and coughing until his stomach was completely empty. "Oh God…" he whimpered, tears clouding his eyes. HIs ears pressed flat against his head with shame. "I'm so sorry- I'm so sorry... I can't- I can't do it Sasuke," spitting out what remained in his mouth he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve then dragged his hand on the back of his pants, he stumbled over to his mate to wipe any vomit that got on him too.

He started to cry as he wiped at the seemingly endless flow of blood pouring from all over Sasuke's body. "I'm sorry, please wake up, tell me what to do… I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Orochimaru. I'll be better next time. I'll listen to everything you say… please wake up. I can't do this!" but if he didn't do it then Sasuke would die. He didn't have a choice, if he wanted to protect what he had he needed to do something _now_. If he wanted to prove that he could handle Orochimaru in at least one way… then he at least needed to be able to save his mate.

Pouring a bit of rum in his palm he washed his hands before he turned back to where he left the needle was still in Sasuke skin. He gagged, tears burning the brim of his eyes but he ignored it and focused solely on his task. He sat, legs folded under him for the whole two hours it took to stitch Sasuke's stomach, fore leg, thigh and ear back into place. Still, without moving he wiped the splotches of blood from the stitches then tightly bandaged his mate up then wrapped the wolf in the sheets before he finally moved.

His body felt sore and there wasn't anyway for him to stand and stretch the kinks in his joints but at least Sasuke's life wasn't in imminent danger anymore. He was proud of himself, he'd never been exposed to so much blood on his own before but he had overcome. Now he needed to carefully watch over his mate to make sure that none of the wounds got infected.

He stretched his arms and legs the best he could in the small space before he dug up some dirt to cover his vomit before he settled down to drink some of the soup. He was starving now. He could drink the whole thing if he put his mind to it but Sasuke would need something to eat when he finally woke up.

He checked the roots one more time to make sure they were properly sealed before he set the axe close to him then curled up behind Sasuke and, comforted by his mate's scent, fell asleep.

 **000**

Naruto woke up feeling incredibly warm and grounded. He felt like he could take on the world. He looked beside him to see that Sasuke was still in his beast form but he was breathing heavily now and Naruto could clearly his mate's heartbeat without having to put his ear to the wolf's chest. Pride swelled in his chest and his tail slapped the ground repeatedly as he grinned. He let himself celebrate for a brief moment before he finished the rest of the soup, relaxed for a minute or two before he started to dig his way out of their hole. He was just crawling out when he paused to snatch the axe beside him as he ears tried to pick up any strange sounds. Not hearing anything he fully climbed out and glanced around before he went to the wagon, almost completely covered by last night's snow, cleared it off and went to get Sasuke.

Getting Sasuke out of the hole was hard. Partly because Naruto didn't want to drag and pull him so hard that he rips the stitches he'd tediously worked on. He'd had to do a bit of tugging and pulling on Sasuke's thick fur to help him get Sasuke's lower body out of the hole without ripping his stomach wide open. Naruto's fingers slipped through Sasuke's fur and his mate's body dropped hard on the ground. "Oh my gosh!" he rushed to his mate's side, running his fingers over Sasuke's stomach and through his fur. "Are you okay?" He wiped the sweat from the furrow of his brows as he let the sound of Sasuke's strong heartbeat calm him. Sasuke's fur was dirtier than before, the melting snow sticking to the blood and dirt already in tufts. He stroked Sasuke's face gently as he smiled down at him. "Let's go home…" he murmured as he maneuvered Sasuke to the wagon and heaved him up. A quick check of his wounds and then he was turning off into the direction of their house.

Twenty minutes into the walk home and Naruto was even more exhausted than he was last night trying to find Sasuke in a storm. The wolf was heavy and on top of having to pull Sasuke along on the wagon the snow had started to melt under the blaze of the sun making the ground slippery and unsteady. He stumbled several times before he decided to just push the wagon along instead of pulling it but that didn't make it any easier since he couldn't see where he was going.

It was late afternoon when he finally pulled the wagon close to their door. The tangy scent of blood coated the back of his throat as he checked over the wolf's wounds. He'd bled through his bandages. The ride home was rougher on Sasuke's body than he anticipated. He carefully climbed up into the wagon to cut the sheets away, they were soaked with blood and sweat anyways, and let the cuts air out while he went for a soft washcloth and a bucket of water to clean his mate up.

"Hey honey, I'm going to wipe you down then put you inside on the bed okay?" he stroked Sasuke's head before he bent over to kiss Sasuke's snout. He was just pulling away when a thick, rough, wet and warm tongue dragged over the side of his face. "Sasuke!" he cupped the man's face as the wolf stared at him. "Oh Sasuke you're awake," the wolf huffed. "Are you in pain?" another huff. "Here!" he hurriedly rummaged through the medical kit for the bottle of tonic that would relieve Sasuke's pain. "Wait I'll get a spoon." Another huff. He was on the verge of tears, he really wanted to cry, he was so happy that Sasuke was awake. He wasn't sure if he could have managed to get Sasuke inside on his own but it seemed that Sasuke wasn't ready to transform back into his human form. He grabbed the biggest spoon he could find before he grabbed the bucket of water and practically skipped outside.

Sasuke's large black eyes followed him as he poured the thick tonic onto the spoon before shifted the best he could into onto his belly so he could swallow it. He whined when the bitter taste hit the back of his throat and Naruto laughed at him. "Oh c'mon! It's not that bad!" he licked the spoon to test it. "Oh wow! I stand corrected, that is almost as bad as my tea." he scowled at the bottle before he set it aside. "I'm going to undo your bandages and clean you up okay?" a short bark, an improvement in Naruto's eyes. "I'm so happy you're back," he whispered Sasuke barked in response before he lathered Naruto's face with licks. The omega slapped him away chuckling lowly before he carefully set to cleaning his mate's fur.

Sasuke laid immobile on his stomach, head resting between his forelegs as he let Naruto turn him this way and that while he relaxed. He felt like he was being pampered, it felt quite good. He wished the water wasn't so cold though. He would tell Naruto so but every time he tried to transform back into a human his very bones would ache and blood would leak from his cuts.

He feared that if he forced the transformation it would leave his human body badly disfigured, so he had to just wait it out. He was most proud of Naruto for finding him. He'd just chased Dog, the anbu officer that was in their house, way out of the village and almost to the border of their territory. The man was skilled with his claws but Sasuke's new senses had given him an edge in battle, one that the officer hadn't been expecting. Being able to completely scent the man was a big improvement for him, since he couldn't sense them at all before.

Dog had tried to talk to him but he was so blinded by fury that he could only remember bits and pieces of what he had to say. The parts that did stick out to Sasuke was that he said he was sent to retrieve the Mugwort from their house but not engage them in any way. It made Sasuke whine to think the anbu went easy on him, "Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay? Was that too hard? I can't seem to get that bit of hair untangled. I'll go get my brush!" and then Naruto was running off into the house.

Naruto was such a good fucking omega. It made him whine again, one of the few sounds he could make while in this form. He'd make sure to get Naruto some sweetened peanuts later on or something. He deserved it. He was so strong and pure and good and the source of everything right in Sasuke's life. Naruto came skipping out of the house all smiles and pearly white teeth as he gently ran the brush through Sasuke's fur to get the tangles out. The love in Naruto's eyes was so palpable that the terror of Naruto being pregnant wasn't that terrifying anymore.

Granted he had no idea how they'd be able to protect a litter on their own when the most Sasuke could do was defend them from one threat then be immobilized for days afterwards, but he'd find a way to do it. There had to be some sort of way for him to advance his powers before Naruto gave birth at the end of spring. Shikamaru had also said that Kiba had advancements on his own powers, maybe they didn't go away after birth and Naruto would also have a new means of defending himself. If that was the case then they were already well on their way to protecting themselves from the worse of what Orochimaru would send their way.

"I'm all done!" Naruto stepped back to admire his work a proud grin on his face as Sasuke barked his praises. He felt really clean. He didn't think he even usually bathed himself as clean as how Naruto wiped him down. No leg left uncovered. When he was human again he'd make sure he made Naruto do it again. "Are you telling me good job? You better be! I am exhausted. And so hungry…" he rubbed his belly, "I didn't notice until now… can you help me get you down from the wagon? You're really heavy." Naruto presented the wolf with his back and Sasuke felt like his pride was being challenged by taking a piggyback ride from his omega. He glared at Naruto's back for a few minutes until the omega scoffed at him and told him now was not the time to be playing hard to get. Sasuke resented that, he just really didn't want to put his full weight on his tiny omega's back but when it started to snow again he had no choice. Plus Naruto was starting to look worn out. He wondered how long he was asleep for. He wondered if Naruto had eaten at all while waiting from him to come home. Finally giving in he slowly shuffled along the length of the wagon until he could drape his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Ok…" Naruto hefted him up, "I'm going to start walking now, if you feel your stitches being pulled at bark or something so I know. Okay?" Sasuke huffed by his ears and Naruto giggled in that sweet way that only he could.

Naruto practically ran inside with the wolf on his back. Halfway to their bedroom and Sasuke yelped when Naruto staggered with them and almost fell but then righted himself before they crashed to the ground then hurried into the bedroom and collapsed face first into the bed, Sasuke crashing down on top of him. He wondered if the blonde was okay, he barked at him until the omega showed signs of life. He peeked up from the bed giggling for no reason at all before he shimmied until he was out from under the wolf. "I forgot to spread the bed," he grinned while Sasuke stared at him. He was so confused… was this pregnancy hormones? "I'll go make us some dinner. Maybe some porridge," he ran a hand down the center of Sasuke's face and kissed his wet nose. "I'll be right back." Another kiss and then he was out of the bedroom and puttering around in the kitchen. Naruto had to be _the weirdest omega_ he'd ever encountered. He was so adorable!

He shuffled around on the bed before he tried to undo the transformation but once again found it still wracked his body with pain. So he settled for laying down and closing his eyes, lulled by the sounds of Naruto humming in the house he fell asleep in mere moments.

Naruto, however, was on top of the world. Not only had he nursed his alpha to health but he'd cleaned him up and gave him medication so that there was no chance that he'd get an infection. When he'd come back inside the bundle of Mugwort that he'd tied up in a bag and hidden in a dark corner under the cupboard was still there which means that whoever it was, he strongly believed that it was the anbu, hadn't come back to search their house! Sasuke must have scared them off for good! He laughed out loud at the thought.

Of course now that the threat of Orochimaru had boldly made itself known he wasn't naive to think that Sasuke fending off one of the anbu's many officers would completely deter them from coming back but he felt a little better about their odds. A lot better actually. It was like overcoming their first hurdle and he was ecstatic. Sasuke was even awake and responsive! He wanted to throw himself a party for not completely breaking down. He didn't know why Sasuke wasn't turning back into a human but he was loose and relaxed meaning that there wasn't an imminent threat to them and all he needed to do was a bit more waiting. He could wait a bit more, Sasuke was already home and safe and warm so he'd do anymore worrying tomorrow. All he wanted to do now was curl up beside his mate. If only his stomach wasn't growling like a forest animal.

* * *

 **A/N:**

A short skit by me -scene 1: start scene-

 **Me:** [cheerful voice] Hi everyone! Such overwhelming positivity on the last chapter I'm so happy! [I wave to the computer screen] Thank you for following my plea to both follow **and** review the chapters! It means so much to me I really appreciate it! [I wink at the computer before she saves the document to check LSS]

 **10 new random people:** [follows story but doesn't review]

 **Me: -_-** unfollow this motherfucker right now unless you gonna review… [I glare at computer]

-scene 1: end scene-

* * *

For real though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did or didn't please leave a review to tell me what you think!


	11. Weakness

**Chapter 11: Weakness**

 **A/N:** Hello dearies! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I took up the Percy Jackson series again and just lost track of time. Rick Riordan is amazing.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure how to describe how he was feeling but it wasn't a good feeling. He felt like he was in charge. Like he was the proverbial 'man of the house' now. Like all the decisions were now on his shoulders.

He felt like an alpha. Or at least he guessed that this was how an alpha felt. It certainly wasn't what an omega was supposed to feel. If it was he wouldn't be feeling so uneasy and wrong…

He glanced over at Sasuke who was still in his wolf form, bound and bandaged, and snoring softly. Morning light was just beginning to stream through the window and while Sasuke was incapacitated, well, it was up to Naruto to pick up the slack.

It had been four days since they'd been back home and aside from dragging himself to the kitchen where he hunched over a bowl and drank the stews and porridges that Naruto had been making he hadn't left the bed much. Which meant that the next able bodied person had to go outside to check the property line, to check to wells, to check the fire wood, to replace the firewood under the drums, to check on and feed their pig, to tend to their garden and to make the meals and keep the clothes clean. It was an ever growing list of chores that exhausted Naruto to the core but when he settled in next to his mate he felt good that he was holding up so well.

He'd been taught that an omega wasn't ever to overstep their boundaries. To encroach on an alpha's position and make them feel unsure of their ability to provide and protect was the worst thing a mate could do and yet as he wiped Sasuke clean after a day of trotting around the house and testing the limits of his wounds Naruto convinced himself that this was just temporary. That Sasuke wouldn't be offended by him and look at him or treat him any differently. That the dynamic of their relationship wouldn't change; Sasuke was the alpha, dominant and strong and Naruto was his omega, submissive and the source of Sasuke's strength.

Still, though, he wondered if perhaps the dynamic of the house had shifted. He still felt like he was accomplishing his role as a mate but Sasuke's injuries had somehow tipped the power balance to Naruto's dismay. He'd been the one ordering Sasuke to sleep, to rest, to not push himself. Told him when to come to eat, when it was time to bathe and when it was time for bed.

Sasuke had not grumbled nor complained, being a full wolf was the least of it. If he truly wanted to oppose Naruto he would have done so. Stood his ground and asserted himself.

But he hadn't.

He'd complied quietly and not for the first time Naruto was beginning to wonder if his pride was wounded as well as his body.

On the fifth morning Naruto woke to the smell of slightly burnt eggs and Sasuke half hunched at the stove, leaning on the table top to steady himself while he cooked.

All the worries that had been swelling inside the omega burst open and he openly started to cry. Sasuke rushed to his side the best he could. The bandages all gone, probably fell off since his wolf's body was bigger than his human body so there was nothing for them to hold on to. Sasuke hugged him close, kissed his head and whispered comforting words to him.

His disillusions of being the substitute alpha evaporated as soon as they came and he felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. A weight he'd been toting around since that man had been inside their home. Just being reminded of him shook the blonde again and then he was crying even more.

The thought of overstepping his boundaries and challenging Sasuke's authority as the alpha of the house made his stomach churn terribly. He feared that maybe Sasuke wouldn't trust him anymore. That was even scarier than seeing Sasuke's unmoving body under powdery white snow. He tried to explain his distraught to his mate but his words were all jumbled and he was so relieved and so tired and so guilty all at once that when Sasuke led him back to the bed and ordered him not to move he obeyed without question.

* * *

Sasuke stirred the pot as he listened to Naruto snore loudly from their bedroom. He had forced his body to shift back even though it had been excruciating. If he was wounded as a wolf he needed to stay a wolf so that he could heal himself, shifting might've wounded him even more, the force of the change might have broken bones along the way. He'd been meaning to take it slow so that he could recover fully but hearing the frantic patter patter of Naruto's heart over the days had worried him.

Day after day Naruto sounded close to a panic attack and Sasuke had no idea how to help except return to his human form. He'd waited until he heard Naruto fall asleep, out of exhaustion no doubt, before he dragged himself out of the bed and into the howl of the winds outside before he attempted to change again. The pain had almost made him black out but after feeling that he didn't rip anything open he limped back inside, spots dancing before his eyes. His bandages fell off as he walked, his stitches hung loosely from his scars, unable to hold anything together anymore. He slipped on a shirt and slipped quietly beside his mate before he too passed out.

Morning was better. He wasn't twisted in agony and after cutting away the excess threads that he could reach he applied some salve all over his body and drank a tonic to ease the rest of his pain. He was only just burning the edges of the eggs when he heard Naruto crying.

Comforting Naruto had grounded him somehow and after Naruto finally fell asleep it felt like the state of the house was back in order. Naruto slept soundly and not once did he wake to check on Sasuke. Maybe he subconsciously picked up that since Sasuke was human again he no longer required the constant attention. Whatever the reason, Sasuke was glad that Naruto slept undisturbed.

He wanted to wake the blonde up with a big breakfast but he remembered why he always ate at the pub in the first place. He was a terrible cook and in his efforts to comfort his mate the eggs had burnt black. It didn't matter. He just made something else. He was just happy to be of use again.

Feeling sticky and tired after being around the pot for so long he lumbered quietly into the bedroom to pick out a proper suit of clothes before he filled the tub and took a long soak until he heard Naruto rustling around. He twisted his head around to see Naruto by the doorway staring and smiling at him. "Hey," he murmured. He looked tired still and Sasuke felt something heavy settle on his chest.

"Hey. I can make dinner tonight. You can sleep for the rest of the day."

The blonde shook his head. "I slept enough," he sniffled and looked off to the side. "Uhm about earlier..."

"You don't need to explain yourself Naruto. I know I've been a burden-"

"No!" Naruto abandoned the doorway to hurry into the bathroom and drop to his knees beside the tub, "you weren't a burden _at all_!" He insisted, blue eyes stern and slanted. "I just missed your stupid face."

Sasuke snorted at that and leaned over until his lip pressed against his mate's. He sighed through his nose when Naruto pressed close to deepen the kiss. Gosh he'd miss this. "I missed you too…" Sasuke murmured against his lips when they finally pulled apart. Naruto cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

"Our lives are screwed up." Naruto chuckled darkly and Sasuke couldn't agree anymore.

"It is… but only for now. I refuse to live in fear. You shouldn't have to live like that. I promise you it will get better." Sasuke pulled away and lifted the blonde's chin with his index, forcing Naruto to look at him. "I promise you." He stared deeply into warm blue eyes and mentally prayed that Naruto could feel the conviction behind his words. The blonde nodded as his eyes slipped closed again and together they sat there basking in each other's company in the warmth of the afternoon before Sasuke remembered that he needed to tell Naruto something important.

He struggled up out of the tub with Naruto's assistance and together they dressed, Sasuke into a comfortable suit and Naruto out of his sleep wear and together they sat at the table where Naruto started to fidget when Sasuke announced that they needed to talk. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked and Sasuke thought that he needed to change the atmosphere of the house. No one should start a conversation thinking the worst possible outcome.

"Actually nothing." He smiled at the blonde and squeezed his fingers. He hoped he didn't look constipated. He was trying to portray 'happy'. "I think… I'm not sure… but I think you're pregnant." Naruto cocked his head to the side his ears flopping over to one side. Then he shook his head. "No really. I know that the Anbu dog came here for the Mugwort-"

"So it was Orochimaru," Naruto muttered darkly. "We haven't even been married for a month. Jesus what is wrong with that man?" It seemed like Naruto was finally grasping the entirety of their situation.

"Yes it was but I think we'll have a respite in the coming months. He won't bother us while you're pregnant so we have to come up with a plan to leave the village."

Naruto sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, setting his hands in his lap as he did so. "I'm not pregnant Sasuke. I really have been drinking the tea."

"Yes I know." Sasuke pressed his palms flat against the table instead. "But maybe it took the first time we mated."

The blonde shook his head. "It's still too soon to tell. Beside Orochimaru wouldn't have sent for the Mugwort if I was already pregnant. No one can tell. It's too early."

"I can tell."

Naruto raised a brow at that and crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh?"

"Trust me Naruto. I know the thought of having pups is less and less enticing but I assure that you're pregnant."

Naruto looked concerned. He leaned across the table and pressed his hands on top of Sasuke's, "Sasuke hear yourself. Even Chiyo couldn't tell so there's no way-"

"But Chiyo isn't your mate. I know because of the advance on my powers. Remember how I found you in the crowded market place? It was with my powers. Powers I got _because_ there are additions to our family. It's because we're mates."

Naruto pulled back again looking distinctly uncomfortable now. Sasuke didn't blame him for being skeptical though. "Uhmm… Sasuke…"

"I know you're afraid, but I think this is just the beginning of our powers. You'll get yours soon too. I'm positive." Sasuke grinned at him. He was excited to know what Naruto's powers would be. "I asked Shikamaru about it. He says their bond links their powers as well. So your strength might increase to match my increased senses. I think that before you start showing we can hone our powers to the highest they can be. We can-"

"Sasuke that's enough!" Naruto yelled slamming his fist on the table and Sasuke stared at him wide eyed.

"I thought you'd be excited…"

"I am! I really am. I don't know what's happening with your senses but it's not mate related. You… you still haven't given me the claiming bite. So even if I was pregnant you wouldn't know." He looked away now probably to soften the blow of his next words. "We haven't bonded yet…" but it still hit Sasuke like a brick to the chest.

That's right. He had yet to bond with Naruto.

It had always been one thing or the other so they hadn't truly had the alone time or security and sometimes Sasuke had just plainly forgot about it. He'd fantasized about marking Naruto as his own so many times before that he just automatically assumed the blonde had it.

Of course he didn't have it. With a bond came a heat and Sasuke had been so preoccupied with making sure they were safe and had everything they'd need for when winter finally came that he'd overlooked something as basic as the bond. He felt like kicking himself.

Naruto's calloused palm brought him out of his reverie to gaze up into concerned blue eyes. "Sasuke?" Naruto murmured.

"No sorry. Yes, I'm here. I just… I was thinking. You're right. All this time and I forgot something as important as that," he laughed to himself at the absurdity of it all.

Naruto walked around the short length of the table to lean his hip against and smirk at his mate. "Well… do you want to fix that?" Sasuke caught a sharp wisp of Naruto's arousal and his nostrils flared. "Well I mean. If you can…?" Naruto pointedly looked at his abdomen where he was mimicking Frankenstein's monster.

Sasuke snorted, leave it to Naruto to always be trying to make him feel better despite what a poor alpha he's been lately. "I can't believe I forgot to claim you."

"Well… we've had more important stuff to do you know. It's not like I'm upset about it." Sasuke snorted at that and pulled the blonde down into his lap.

"Aren't you?"

Naruto flushed as the memory of their first day together as a mated pair came to him. He was furious when he noticed that Sasuke hadn't given him his mark. "Well yea I was mad but only because you didn't explain it to me beforehand."

"Well I can give it to you now if you want it…"

"Does it take if we don't mate during it?" Naruto asked as he ran his hand through Sasuke's hair still wet from the bath. "You didn't properly dry your hair. I'll go get a towel." Naruto murmured distractedly and before Sasuke could object Naruto was up and walking off.

Sasuke trailed after him and watched as he bent over and rummaged through the bottom of the closet for their clean linen. "Very nice view." He commented loudly leaning against the doorjamb. Naruto twisted so he could see his mate from under his arm.

He laughed out loud as he pulled a fluffy brown towel from the drawer. "I think it looks better from up close."

Sasuke took that as an invitation to come closer, he just ran his hands down Naruto's side when the blonde bumped him on the side and pushed him down on the bed. Hiking up his dress he straddled Sasuke's waist and draped the towel on his head. Sasuke's hands immediately drifted up under the blonde's dress and massaged his ass cheeks. "We probably shouldn't." Naruto grumbled as he massaged and dried Sasuke's hair.

"I'm good…" Sasuke muttered gazing up at his mate. "Kiss me."

"Is that an order alpha?" Naruto teased.

"It is," Naruto moaned as Sasuke's fingers gently started to pull his underwear down. He leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss. Very gently but also as quickly as they could they pulled each others' clothes off, hardly separating where their lips connecting. Sasuke led the blonde to the bed and rolled over him so they were on their sides, him on his good side, Naruto pressed his body as close to Sasuke as he could.

He moaned as he felt Sasuke's fingers brush at his entrance. Sasuke groaned at the slippery feel of Naruto's wetness. He loved how Naruto seemed always ready for him. So pliant and willing. The absolute perfect omega. Sasuke couldn't ask for much more. "Come here," Sasuke tugged on the back of Naruto's knee until the omega climbed on top of him.

"Me on top?" The blonde asked still pressed chest to chest. "You sure?" he asked even though he was already grinding and wiggling.

"Think you can handle it?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto playfully bit his lip. Naruto seemed a lot more eager than he was which was rare.

Naruto giggled, "I just missed you. So much." He gently ran his fingertips along Sasuke's red scars while Sasuke angled himself and pressed against Naruto's wet hole. The blonde moaned softly as he sank down on Sasuke's length. The alpha groaned at the tightness of his mate. "It's been too long." Naruto muttered against his chest. Sasuke pressed his finger into Naruto's skin, reveling in his prints left behind.

They pressed as close together as they could, careful of Sasuke's wounds but still touching as much as possible. Naruto felt hyper aware of everything, the feel of Sasuke's breath on his neck, the thickness inside him and how tight it all felt, the slow burn building up to his climax. He wasn't sure when it happened, his orgasm blanked his mind out and when he opened his eyes Sasuke was towering over him lathering kisses down his chin to his chest then to his nipple. Latching on as he sucked gently on it.

Wearily he felt his neck and there, right at the junction where shoulder met neck, was a perfect mold of Sasuke's teeth. When he pulled his fingers away, a wide grin on his face, he saw blood. "I broke the surface sorry." The blonde couldn't stop grinning though. Finally, they were officially mates and would be for the rest of their lives.

"It's okay. Just proof that you didn't try to run away last minute." He grinned as Sasuke pinched his side then winced as the alpha pulled out of him and collapsed on his side. "No knot this time?"

Sasuke groaned. "Gimme a minute to catch my breath," the dark haired alpha muttered, his scars were aching.

"Want me to get the salve?" Naruto turned on his side and pressed up next to Sasuke. The wolf wrapped them up in the sheets and tucked Naruto close.

"Not yet. Let's just lie here. Maybe your powers need to settle or something."

The blonde snorted but didn't complain. "I don't think that's how it works."

Sasuke kissed his forehead before he closed his eyes. "How your neck?"

"It's weird. It doesn't even hurt. I thought it was supposed to hurt. Maybe sting or something."

Sasuke hummed, "Maybe I didn't do it right…" He cracked an eye open to see Naruto's blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "What?"

"You did it right. Don't worry."

"You can tell the difference?"

"Yea. It's an omega thing."

Sasuke snorted, "bullshit."

"No, no for real. I can tell." Sasuke cracked a grin and pinched his hip.

"Okay sweetheart. I believe you."

"How about we make a bet then?"

"Oh?" The alpha stared up at the ceiling. "I don't think I have anything to wager though…"

"We can wager chores. You're overdue to clean the pig pen." Naruto poked his cheek with a fingernail.

"Ugh… but yeah you're right. Alright what's the bet?"

"I bet you shoveling snow, firewood duty, drum refilling and pig pen duties for a two months if I win." Sasuke nodded. "Both ways?"

"Hmm… " The alpha thought for a moment. "I raise you clothes."

"Laundry?"

Sasuke smirked at him, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. "Remember those newspapers I told you about?" a nod, "well other towns have some… very specific omega wear. I want you to make some of those and wear them every day for the months."

Naruto raised a brow, "you sure? I'm a pretty good tailor. I can make anything."

Sasuke smirked wickedly, "oh I'm counting on it." He detangled himself from Naruto's embrace and the cling of the sheets before he dragged himself up with a groan and began rooting around under the mattress.

"You keep magazines under the bed?" Naruto asked skeptically holding the sheets up to his chest.

"Only the special ones." Finding the one he wanted he climbed back into the bed and pulled Naruto back against him. He flipped the magazine open and started to flipped to the page he wanted while Naruto peeked in. The blonde's eyes widened suddenly and he snatched the magazine away. "Hey!" Sasuke protested trying to snatch it back but Naruto rolled away and out of the bed. Furiously he started flipping through the thin magazine, only 10 pages but it was so scandalous Naruto's face was tomato red.

"Sasuke what the heck is this?" Naruto demanded crushing the magazine in his fist.

"Okay calm down! It's not what you think." Naruto glared at him, silently demanding an explanation. "Okay… It _may_ be what you think it is," when he saw Naruto's eyes gain new fire he quickly continued. " **But!** I've had that magazine for years!" That definitely did not help. Naruto ripped the book in two and the sound resonated with Sasuke's soul. He was up and out of the bed in an attempt to salvage what was left of his most prized possession. "Naruto calm down! What have you done?"

" _I am your mate! You don't need this… this **porn!"**_

"It's not porn! Not really! I'm sorry! Please I just want to show you something!"

"I don't care! I'm going to burn it!" Naruto, being uninjured and wiley, easily dodged Sasuke's attempts to recover his smut and stomped into the kitchen, still naked and still trying to rip the rest of the glossy papers into bit.

Sasuke hurried after him but doubled over halfway after the blonde and growled in agony. Naruto was by his side in an instance. "Sasuke!" the blonde yelped, his eyes wide with worry. "I'll get the salve." he suggested as he turned in the other direction to run back their bedroom but as he passed Sasuke the alpha snatch the crumpled papers from him and smirked, straightening up to his full height.

Realising he'd been tricked Naruto's eyes turned a dark dangerous hue of blue. "Stop!" Sasuke stuck his hand out as Naruto started to stalk towards him. Instinctively he obeyed, freezing in place. "I haven't touched one of these since we started our courtship." Naruto frowned at him, "I swear to you Naruto. I haven't."

Naruto drew in a breath wearily before he crossed his hands across his chest and pursed his lips. "Alright… say I believe you. Why'd you go for it now? And we _just mated."_

"Because," the alpha said shuffling over to the table and sitting down, the chair was cool against his bare bottom. He dragged the other chair beside his own and beckoned Naruto to him. "Just let me show you something. It's for the bet." Naruto held his mate's gaze with a glare as he reluctantly went over and sat down.

Cautiously Sasuke laid the halves of crumpled up paper on the table, silently crying for his lost love, and smoothed them out the best he could. He flipped the book open, smoothing out page after page as he went so they both got a good look at the half naked omegas in various poses. He glanced sideways at Naruto but other than glaring at the book as if it were the most disgusting thing he'd ever laid eyes on he didn't make a move for it. Finally, he reached the page he wanted. Sasuke dragged his finger down the page where there was a long list of clothing items. The skimpiest, most sensual bits of clothing Naruto had ever seen. Most of them were just bits of string and lace. He flushed again but for a whole other reason. "Oh." he said realizing what Sasuke wanted.

The dark haired wolf draped his arm across the back of Naruto's chair. He grinned lewdly, "so, what's the bet."

Naruto stuttered for a minute, "but wait. If I win the bet then does that mean you have to wear these?" Sasuke's grin fell. It was Naruto's turn to grin to now.

"In theory I suppose…" he muttered quietly.

"Oh ho ho I think I like these odds."

"Just tell me what's the bet."

Naruto twisted in his seat, a sweet smile on his lips, "I bet you that my heat comes in 5 days."

Sasuke gawked at him, "that's too specific! There's no way you can predict that."

Naruto waved him off. "Well then you don't have anything to worry about do you?"

Sasuke smirked at him, "fine. You're right. I'll take that bet." He regretted agreeing the minute he saw Naruto's sinful grin. It felt like he already lost.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave a review.


	12. Companionship

**Chapter 12**

 **AN:** So... my laptop has died. The hard disk was making a ticking sound and then it crashed and now I need to have it fixed. All my files will be gone including all my motherfucking notes that I made... That I did not back up by sending to myself... I want to kick something. Jesus. All my notes. All my references. All my prompts... Also this chapter doesn't have a title because… my title plan was on my laptop… And the hard drive died so… I don't think I'll be posting chapter names anytime soon either. Lol I only memorised the last chapter's title and that's a distance away XD

* * *

Sasuke was curious. He wasn't quite ready to admit defeat and admit that maybe Naruto might win the bet but he did have a few questions he wanted to ask. It wasn't a pride thing, more like, petulance.

The day after their bet Naruto had gotten up bright and early to gather up his fabrics and sewing kit. He'd also poked Sasuke until he woke up too so he could take his measurements. He'd smirk at Sasuke's scowl the whole time he measured him and wrote them down.

Sasuke adamantly ignored the blonde until their chores were done and even while they sat in comfortable silence at the table, Naruto sewing and Sasuke reading, he ignored his mate, "So, how long do you think you'll be pouting for? Shall I make something sweet for the sour loser?"

Sasuke smirked at him, "It's _sore_ loser and better hold off on baking any cakes. The only loser here is you." Naruto snorted before he went back to stitching loops in a crisscross manner. "Say Naruto?" The blonde hummed, focused on his task at hand. "I have a few questions actually…" he trailed off unsure how to word himself.

"Yea like what? Where to put your legs?" Naruto cackled slightly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde, "No. I have actual serious questions. About your heat- not that I'm saying it will come in 5 days!"

"Four more but who's counting? What questions do you have?"

"Well, just a general heat question I suppose," Sasuke smoothed his newspaper down on the table. "For instance, how do I know when the actual heat has arrived. I know there's a build up but I don't quite understand it."

Naruto set what he had down and crossed his arms over his chest, "well, first it's like a preheat. So you know that the heat is coming and you can prepare for it."

"How do we prepare for it?"

"Well we don't have anything to prepare. It's different for mated omegas kinda." Naruto thought for a second, "like, it's more intense. My heats so far have all my been decent. I take some time off work and I stay at home by myself. Most of the time I just sew or cook, or I wash my laundry but sometimes I got really aroused and I'd touch myself." Sasuke remained quiet even as the thought of Naruto writhing on a bed and knuckle deep in himself sprang to his mind. "I heard about what a mated heat was like. That I'd be horny all the time and that no matter where we were you'd be able to tell."

"I don't feel like I'd be able to tell. My mother didn't teach me things," and as he grew up he'd had no intention of learning. He'd never been with an omega intimately before nevertheless to share a heat with them.

"I don't think there was anything to teach. It's mostly instint I think. My heats were pretty regular and I think they'll get regular again. We just need each other to get through it."

Sasuke raised a brow, a smile pulled at his lips, "that's awfully romantic."

Naruto blushed, "Well it is! Heat is just about you and your partner. It's incredibly romantic!"

Sasuke raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not making fun," he definitely was, "just surprised to see you as such a hopeless romantic."

Naruto 'hmphed' and took up his fabrics, "and I'm going to be surprised when I see how well you look in these." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I still say horeshit."

"You oh yee Uchiha of little faith!" Naruto said as he pointed his needle at his mate. "We'll see. The first signs of heat is, well, heat. I'll be warmer in the coming days. And when heat day comes I'll be burning up and we'll see if you won't be all over me. Heat pheromones my dear."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Yes, yes. What else?"

"Well I guess I'll make some fritters and set out and a pot of tea. Other than being all over each other all time we'll just be eating. I'm not sure how often I'll be aroused so better safe than sorry. I'm craving fish fritters though…" Naruto hummed as he went back to sewing.

"Well what do I do…?"

"Be there." Naruto smiled at him briefly.

"Very informative. Thank you darling." Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto just snorted in response. Since there wasn't anything for Sasuke to do he opted to just wait. Sasuke watched as Naruto's slender fingers worked the needle back and forth through the fabric in neat lines for a full 20 minutes before he was thoroughly bored. "Hey, why don't we go break the bed in. Prepare it for your heat eh?" Naruto snorted at him again.

"No thank you. You should focus on healing in the next couple days."

"Firstly, there's no guarantee that your heat will come," Naruto smirked but otherwise didn't respond, "and secondly I feel fine."

"Not fine enough to knot though," Naruto tossed out. Sasuke scowled at him and the blonde smirked in satisfaction. He'd been winning a lot lately, Sasuke mused.

He got up and sauntered away, "you're going to miss all of this though! You okay with that?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"I think I'll be able to manage. Wouldn't want you going cold without all these clothes I'm making for you." Naruto sang and Sasuke scowled harder. Deciding that he was fighting a losing battle he went outside to busy himself.

The course of the next few days was playful bantering, Naruto eating everything he could make and them doing chores. As Naruto had said, his temperature was steadily rising and Sasuke was hoping that Naruto's heat came at least before the bet day so he wouldn't have to wear the pieces that Naruto was already finishing up on. There was a piece that was only string. Two strings in fact. One long string for the waist and another string that went under it. It was atrocious. Of all the things Naruto could make that's what he chose. Naruto was a monster.

On the night of the fourth day Naruto was restless. He was sweating and itchy and all round irritated as his body temperature reached sky high. Sasuke had asked how he could help him but all Naruto wanted was a cool bath drawn for him while he baked a pie while complaining about how hot the stove was. Several times he'd gone outside just to stand in the snow and breathe which made Sasuke very nervous. Every day he smelled better and better to Sasuke but Naruto didn't seem to be in the mood for compliments or physical contact of any sort so Sasuke kept his comments and his hands to himself.

When Naruto finished making all the snacks they'd want for their heat breaks Sasuke made sure to lock up the shed in the back and check the wells before he went back inside. He had started to feel warm too which he summed up to Naruto's heat beginning to affect him. He was definitely going to lose the bet. When Sasuke rounded the corner he found Naruto spreading a large sheet of plastic on the bed, jumping when he heard Sasuke approach. He explained that it was for all the fluids. He didn't want it to soak into the bed when there was no certainty of sunlight to dry it later on. He had that plastic specifically for his heat.

Sasuke helped him put the comforter and top sheets on before he told Sasuke to get comfortable as he took a cold shower. The bed was noisy now. Which Sasuke frowned at but otherwise kept quiet about.

Past midnight on the 5th day Sasuke woke up to Naruto suctioned to his cock. His back arched off the bed as naruto swallowed him down to the base. "Fuck!" he groaned out his vision barely adjusting to the dark as he glanced down at Naruto's bobbing head. "Naruto what are you- ugh," he groaned out loud when Naruto pulled off, his mouth made a popping noise, the blonde crawled up to Sasuke's mouth, kisses his way up until his ass was directly over Sasuke's glistening cock.

"Alpha," the blonde purred seductively and Sasuke's mind short circuited. Was this what an omega's heat was? Sasuke knew that others found omegas irresistible during heats but he just summed it up to their scents. Rich virility and potent fertility. He'd never heard of this seductive trend. Probably it was something alphas who had heat sex wanted to keep to themselves. "Do you want me alpha?" Naruto crooned, his lips shiny with Sasuke's precum and his body glowing with sweat. He was sweltering.

Sasuke nodded dumbly, at a loss for words. In all his fantasies he'd never imagined Naruto as taking charge of anything. It was always him teasing a shy sweet omega. This was new territory for him. "I want you." He parroted.

Naruto positioned his alpha's erection between his ass cheeks and grinded against it, his slick coating both himself and Sasuke until he felt like he was ready and without warning he rose himself up and took Sasuke in fully. The alpha groaned beneath him, gripping Naruto's side but finding it hard to get a perfect handhold on the blonde's sweat slicked skin. "Naruto…" he moaned. He was so close to completion he felt like a teenager all over again.

Naruto hummed above him, bouncing gently and groaning in the back of his throat. "Strong alpha," he purred sliding his hands down Sasuke's chest then back up, "thick alpha," he whispered praises to his alpha and Sasuke's face felt hot. If this was what heat sex was always like then he never wanted it to end. Naruto rode him until he came, which was quicker than normal but his dick hadn't deflated and he didn't move from his post of riding Sasuke like a horse. He didn't even seem to notice that he came.

Sasuke, having enough of lying still, held onto Naruto as best as he could while he drove up into the blonde to meet him thrust for thrust. Naruto tightened around him and tossed his head back as he keened, his claws digging into Sasuke's belly as he rode his mate fervently. "Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!" he cried out and when Sasuke's knot swelled Naruto was coming again, his jaw dropped open in a silent cry. Sasuke tightened his abs as he came, the feel of Naruto's sharp claws against his tender skin made his orgasm even more intense. He was gasping as his vision cleared, Naruto looked ethereal. It felt hard for him to breathe and he wondered if the sheer force of his orgasm had knocked his breath away but he realised that it was actually Naruto. The air around him seem to shimmer with all the heat coming off of him, Sasuke's hands felt sweltered but it wasn't a painful sort of heat. It was exotic in a way.

Naruto collapsed against him gasping for air but still writhing against him, his dick finally going limp. His lust abated while Sasuke's knot fastened them together. "Naruto?" he muttered. He wondered if maybe he should wipe them down, all the fluids between them were making them stick together but Naruto didn't reply. He seemed content to lay there, his legs spread out and Sasuke's knot tugging at his hole. He hummed in satisfaction as he kissed Sasuke's chest and licked his nipple. If Sasuke wasn't already cumming he'd probably have cum from just that.

They stayed like that for well past twenty minutes and when Sasuke was truly uncomfortable he felt his knot start to go down. He was relieved. The stickiness was just becoming unbearable when he finally slid out of his mate. He sighed in relief as he shifted Naruto to his side and sat up on the bed, his feet warm on the cool ground. He stretched his arms over his head and twisted his upper body just as Naruto slid his arms around his chest. "Alpha," he purred next to Sasuke's ear, one hand sliding down to grope Sasuke's limp cock.

"Already," Naruto chuckled sensually behind him. "Alright. I'm ready this time."

"Are you?" Naruto sung stroking him to hardness.

Sasuke turned in his hold. "Yes." He said and pulled Naruto in for a heated kiss. He could still taste himself on Naruto's tongue but he ignored it. Naruto's tongue enthusiastically plunged into his mouth his hand tightened on Sasuke's hardness, twisting and tugging as he pressed closer for more kisses. They nipped at each other lips, sucked on each other's tongues and swallowed each other's taste as if they couldn't get enough. Sasuke swatted the blonde's hand away and dragged him off the bed, bending him over the edge on his front before he thrust in as hard as he could. Naruto cried out loudly, he hiked up one leg on the bed and pressed back, meeting Sasuke thrust for thrust. Their moans and slap of skin against skin the only sounds to contest the sound of the bed ramming against the wall.

Their moans raised as they reached the peak and Sasuke was embarrassed to say that he collapsed on top of Naruto when he came. His legs felt like pudding and he regretted not fucking Naruto properly on the bed since now they were knotted, again, and he couldn't even lift a finger. Finally settling his heart rate he looped his arm around Naruto's waist and hoisted him up and into his lap as he sat on the bed then laid back. His knot would keep Naruto occupied for a time while their cum dried. He propped his arm behind his head and closed his eyes as he listened. Naruto was whining in the back of his throat as he squirmed. He muttered 'alpha' every now and then but Sasuke didn't think he was actually calling for him. Outside was quiet as well. No snow falling, no howling winds and no cicadas. Sasuke guessed that it was probably the calm before the storm.

This time when his knot went down he wasted no time in setting Naruto on the bed and hurrying up in the bathroom while he filled a bucket with cold water, and wiped himself off as quickly as he could. Naruto was at the entrance to the bathroom just watching him. Unlike before, his gaze wasn't as cloudy and lustful as when he'd been sucking Sasuke's dick down his throat. "Hey," he greeted with a grin. Since Naruto wasn't heat crazy he decided to take an actual shower. The heated shower would wash away his fatigue and prepare him for round 3 which was on its way.

"Hey," Naruto muttered. "Can I join you?" Sasuke wondered if that was a sexual suggestion. His eyes dropped down to Naruto crotch but he was still limp.

"Sure. I'll wash you down. How do you feel?" The blonde groaned and staggered into the tub.

"Hot. I feel hot. And really sticky." He laughed softly. Sasuke took care in cleaning his mate since a warm shower probably wasn't what he wanted Sasuke thought it best to keep him distracted. They shared a few kisses here and there, Sasuke praising his performance earlier, but they were more platonic than lustful. Naruto didn't seem up for it. "I'm hungry too." he muttered as Sasuke led them out of the bathroom hand in hand. "Can you fix the bed while I get the snacks?"

"Sure." The bed was a mess. Parts of it were in clumps and wet and Sasuke was glad Naruto put the plastic down. He wouldn't be complaining about it anymore. He could only guess all that was on the bed. He tossed the sheets into the laundry hamper in the bathroom and replaced them with one from the piles of towels and sheets that Naruto had set aside for heat days.

"Don't put covers down or any furs!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. "They'll just get soiled and I'm not cold enough for those. I'll just get uncomfortable." he muttered and Sasuke obliged. He tucked the edges of the sheet loosely under the mattress since they'd be rolling around on it anyway.

"I did it," he announced as he came out to join Naruto in eating some fritters that he insisted on making over the past few days. They were delicious of course, just like everything else the blonde made, even if they were cold. Sasuke sniffed suddenly when Naruto's scent floated in front of him. He looked up from his plate to see Naruto gazing at him, his eyes half lidded while he panted. His ears were dropping on his head as he watched Sasuke lick the grease from his fingers. "Ready again?" He asked even though he could smell the answer.

"No not yet. Keep eating." His tail lazily swayed behind him. He took a drink of water to steady himself while Sasuke stuffed his face. Naruto scent was getting thicker and heavier with each breath. Sasuke was just biting off another piece when Naruto stood, his tail sticking out behind him. "I'll wait in bed. Just, you just eat okay?" he said and staggered off his dick leading the way. Sasuke covered up the rest of his meal, washed his hands, took a long drink of water before he followed Naruto to their bedroom where the blonde was presenting his ass to the sky.

"I can eat later." Sasuke murmured, drawn to Naruto's body in a way he hadn't been before, his scent was so heady Sasuke felt like he was weightless but also burning up. A desire that could only be sated by Naruto's matching heat. And sate it he did. Naruto was so pliant and soft and wanton that before he knew it his knot was swelling and he needed to take a moment to catch his breath. If anything, Naruto's hole was even hotter now and he couldn't last as long as he usually could. Naruto seemed satisfied enough with his performance so he didn't question it.

Naruto was mostly mindless for the rest of the day. During his spurts of lucidity Sasuke and he would eat together and when it was time Sasuke would hand him a cup of warm Mugwort tea to drink. Naruto didn't even flinch when he gulped it down and Sasuke wondered if he was actually tasting what he was eating or if it was a biological thing he was doing. Eating and drinking to sustain his heat and lust.

The days after the first were easier on Sasuke. Mainly because Naruto's sudden horniness came less and less and his scent wasn't so thick and alluring as it was before.

The heat lasted for five days and when it was done Naruto was most embarrassed about the times he'd put Sasuke's cock in his mouth and when he'd scented Sasuke's pubic hairs. After bringing that up Naruto refused to talk about the heat sex and instead turned their attention to more pressing matters. "You lost the bet you know." Naruto said one afternoon while he stirred a pot. Sasuke cringed and crinkled his newspaper. He'd been hoping Naruto would forget about that. Hoped that the heat would scatter that bit of his memories.

"If I recall correctly your heat came on the 4th night so technically-"

"Technically nothing. You lost the bet Sasuke. Stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating!" The alpha denied, "but do you have proof, a time stamp maybe, that your heat definitely came on the 5th day because when I woke up I'm pretty sure that it was still the 4th day."

"Sasuke you are such a liar! That's not fair!" Naruto stomped his foot and glared at his mate.

Sasuke sighed heavily and set his newspaper down, "Okay, okay fine. You win. What do you want me to wear?"

"Oh ho, ho, ho," Naruto chuckled and went back to stirring. "It's in the closest. The blue one."

Sasuke had to drag himself out of his seat and to their bedroom before he reluctantly pulled the closet open and found the piece of clothes Naruto had made for him in a soft looking pink bow. He sighed again, deeply regretting making the bet in the first place. This clothes was meant for Naruto to wear! So he could see just the hints of Naruto's ass under the shorts and Naruto's nipples over the low top and Naruto's smooth shoulders under the string of the shoulder strap.

Keeping his grumbling to himself he pulled on the simplest pieces of the pile and wore a very short shorts, his ass felt breezier than he liked and pulled on the top that went with it. Naruto had paired off each piece and tied them together with string to keep from mixing them up. Sasuke shrugged the top on and groaned as it was low in front, showing off his chest and nipples and high on the bottom so his entire midriff was exposed. Honestly it wasn't actual clothes. Sasuke resented his magazine a little. He certainly didn't feel soft and appealing as the omegas looked.

"Dinner is ready!" Naruto called softly, barely keeping the chuckle from his voice. Sasuke scratched at his belly button and decided to get it over with. No use procrastinating.

Rolling his shoulders back he sauntered into the living room and smirked at the blonde who gaped at him. He hadn't noticed before but his cock was hanging limp out of one side of the shorts. He posed, his hands on his hips and his hips cocked to one side. "Like what you see?"

"You are not wearing underwear."

Sasuke blinked at him, "my underwear is too long for this… of course I'm not wearing them."

"No, no. I made underwear specifically for this."

"You're not serious."

Naruto ignored him and instead went and came back with a sliver of fabric and presented it to him. He called them panties. Usually worn by females but with the modification of a little more in the front then it could hold all of Sasuke's bits. The alpha scowled at him and snatched them away. Instead of cowering in the bathroom to change behind closed doors he dropped his shorts and stepped out of them and into the panties right there.

Naruto stared at him unabashed. A slight flush on his cheeks and Sasuke found it hard to imagine what Naruto could be finding alluring about the sight before him. Tucking himself in was a challenge he overcame with a triumphant yell. He'd completely forgotten that Naruto was even in the room. He flushed darkly when Naruto started to laugh, "Oh I've never seen a sexier alpha!" he praised and smacked Sasuke's ass he walked pass.

"You'd better not have. I think I'm chafing." He frowned, pulling at the panties since they started to ride up.

"And you wanted _me to wear that?!_ " Naruto giggled as he settled down around the table.

"In my defense, anything you wear looks good so why would these be any different?" he retorted as he washed his hands. Naruto went quiet behind him. When he turned back to the table Naruto's ears were pinned against his head and his tail wagging against the foot of his chair. His cheeks stained red.

"O-oh? Well… If you think so I guess I can make a few pieces for myself." Sasuke smiled, Naruto was so adorable when he wanted to be. Or maybe Naruto was just adorable by nature and genuinely couldn't help himself. Either way Sasuke leaned over and was going to kiss him on his forehead but Naruto looked up so his kiss landed on the bridge of Naruto's nose. "Stop being weird!" Naruto's blush darkened and even though he shoved Sasuke away the alpha could smell how incredibly happy he was. And for just a while it would be just them, their house and the winter in a cocoon of sheer bliss.

* * *

 **AN:** And then Orochimaru comes crashing in through a window screaming "Miss meh?!" Haha but no that won't happen I'm kidding *looks away*

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and even if you didn't I'm looking forward to what you have to say via a review. I respond to all reviews especially if you ask a question so don't be shy or a silent reader.

I'm still upset that I lost all my shit but maybe there's a bright side to it! I haven't found one but maybe y'know? Maybe it could be getting 100 reviews before I post the next chapter! If you haven't told me what you thought yet then go do it now~ ;]


	13. Bonds

**Chapter 13 - Bonds**

 **AN** : My laptop gave me a fright so I'm updating before it dies again. Don't worry. This time around I'm prepared for a crash (please don't crash). As you can see this chapter has a title as well as the one before it, I went back after coming up with my new titles and added it in, and everything will be proceeding as normal now. I have my notes and my titles all stored in safe places so there's no worries about future stuff being lost.

Chapter warning: Male lactation.

Now the last chapter was fluffy and happy so let's keep the happy train going with **Puppies (Cubs)!**

* * *

On the first signs that the roads were passable Naruto commandeered Sasuke's wallet, forced him out of bed and into clothes and dragged him down into town. Sasuke wasn't quite sure what was happening but he was surly and unapproachable while Naruto bought and loaded baskets and bags of food into his arms and on his wrists.

Naruto was panicking.

Sasuke wasn't sure why.

Quite frankly Sasuke just wanted to wrap Naruto back up in the blankets and keep him all to himself for another 3 months. He guessed that being surrounded by nothing but his mate for so long led to him only wanting his mate. He'd known he'd feel that way and wanted to take their time reintegrating themselves back into village life but Naruto had felt those first warm rays of sunshine and demanded to go shopping. Promised Sasuke that it would be worth his while.

As he stood behind the blonde as he haggled and frowned and paid his money and praised vendors on their quality produce, Sasuke wasn't feeling particular thrilled. "Ooooiii," an old voice drawled behind him and when he turned he saw that it was the old man from the furniture store.

"Sir." Sasuke greeted politely. Naruto stopped chatting away to turn to the old man who was massaging his back.

"Hah! I lived through winter." 'As morbid as ever,' Sasuke thought gazing at the old man's large bumpy red nose. Naruto though, bless his gentle nature, giggled sweetly. "It's good to see you old man Onoki."

Onoki waved the blonde off. "Now you," he pointed a bony finger at Naruto, "don't give yer mate any lip! I remember you," he gave Naruto a dirty look and Naruto flushed hotly and nodded. The old man's little girl crashed into his leg as she gave him a big hug. Her tail wagging fiercely behind her.

"Daddy," she whined her brown eyes going wide and watery, "buy me candy please," the little omega girl begged. He groaned at her for a full minute, trying his best not to get sucked in by her puppy dog eyes but eventually he lost the fight.

"Alright..." She squealed in delight and jumped in place, still holding onto him and bodily rocking him back and forth. Sasuke thought it was a miracle he was still standing upright. He looked like he might fall over at any minute. "Don't tell your mother!" he whispered loudly as he took her hand in his. He gave the pair one final look and then hobbled off into the crowd an excited pup bouncing by his side.

"So…" Sasuke drawled. Naruto looked up at him and Sasuke felt warm all over. "What did you do to him?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's flush.

"We… don't have time to talk about what a terrible teenager I was. We have to go home. Hey, you need help with those bags?" Naruto asked pointing to where several leafy vegetables were poking their heads out of the bag.

Sasuke flexed his arms and was pleased to notice that despite the ridges the bags and baskets were leaving in his palms and on his arms they barely weighed more than a pebble. He smirked at his mate, "well I guess we know what my bonded power is." Naruto rolled his eyes but grinned at him as they headed home.

"I'm jealous. You have enhanced senses and now the extra strength and I have poop."

"I bet it's very nice poop though." Sasuke commented and Naruto socked him in the arm and told him to stop being stupid but his wagging tail behind him gave him away. They laughed as they walked side by side and halfway home Naruto started to pluck some of the bags from Sasuke's hold. "It's fine sweetheart," Sasuke insisted. Naruto just refused to stay still some times.

"It's okay. I want to free this hand up."

Sasuke chuckled, "there's no need. Trust me. They're not that heavy at all."

Naruto flushed, "I _want_ to take them… that way we can hold hands…" his omega gave him a small smile as he gazed up at him and Sasuke's heart seized up in his chest.

"Oh." Was all he could say. He let Naruto have the bags and without hesitation Naruto slipped his hands into Sasuke''s and bumped their shoulders together. Naruto laughed to himself for probably nothing at all and the sound sent goosebumps raising all over his arms. He fucked Naruto, put his face between Naruto's legs and licked him clean, he'd fought with Naruto and he'd fought for Naruto. Never before had he thought to hold Naruto's hands. In public!

It wasn't a problem of course, they were mated now. Had been for several months but they'd never really done anything like this probably due to the fact that the beginnings of their relationship had been shrouded with misunderstanding and dangers and when they finally did decide to tie the knot it was winter and it was impossible to show off your new mate when the cold and snow forced everyone inside. Sasuke was just ignoring the fact that his hands were starting to sweat badly when he smelled something peculiar. Something he couldn't quite place at first but then it hit him all at once.

He spun around quickly to find the source of the scent and he spotted the man, leaning casually against a tree several meters away, far enough that without Sasuke's enhanced senses he wouldn't have even noticed that they were being watched was an anbu. He stopped and glared at the man, Naruto stumbled on the loose slippery ground still dotted with snow as he came to a stop a foot away from his mate. He came closer to Sasuke and looked off in the direction that had captured his alpha's attention and squinted. Trying to see what it was that Sasuke was seeing but all he saw was trees and bushes. "Sasuke?" he questioned looking back and forth between Sasuke and the trees.

Sasuke watched as the anbu met his eyes then he casually pushed away from the trees and wandered deeper into the woods. Sasuke pulled his lip back into a sneer but Naruto's soft lips pressing into his cheek distracted him. He looked at his mate, smiling and pretty and glowing with happiness and concern, "let's go home Sasuke." He said as he pulled Sasuke along by the hand until Sasuke's feet started to move on their own.

Their walk home was quiet but bubbling with anticipation. Naruto was excited. He had been excited for the past week as he waited for the snow to melt so he could go shopping but now he was basically vibrating with energy. Sasuke rubbed his cheek against the top of Naruto's head and nudged him with his jaw, "what is going on with you?" Sasuke asked as they neared their home. "Do you want to mate when we get home?" he whispered near Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed and bumped his shoulder as he reached for their keys. "We don't have the time for that." Naruto shook his head as he muttered to himself, shifting the bags from one hand to the other. Naruto was sweating now and Sasuke would offer to take the bags since they were no longer holding hands but they were home so it didn't matter. Sasuke would disagree with the blonde, there was _always_ time for mating.

"What do you mean we don't have time?" Sasuke set the bags on the table and then flopped down in a chair while Naruto set to unpacking and storing the items away where they were supposed to go.

"Sasuke don't tell me you forgot?" Naruto rounded on him his hands on his hips as he frowned.

"What exactly did I forget…?" He asked quietly. Naruto sighed and smiled at him.

"Kiba's pups are already born!" He exclaimed shaking his head, that nervous excitement bubbling up again. "I can't wait to go see them! I'm gonna make them some food!" He fist pumped the air and whirled around to pull pots and pans from wherever they were being kept.

"I guess I'll go for a run, around out territory, just to make sure all is well."

Naruto nodded as he emptied a bag of flour into a large mixing bowl. "Howl every now and then so I know you're okay alright?"

Sasuke nodded, "will do." He stepped out of his clothes and folded them away before he shifted into a large black wolf and ran out of the house, kicking the door shut behind him. He scratched at it until Naruto came and locked up before he set off into the trees. He kept on the alert for anymore Anbu but other than the one he saw on the way home none of them had dared trespass on his land or anywhere there about.

He ran until he was hungry and about ready to pass out. He transformed into a human just outside and knocked on the door. He was ready for a good fuck and a long bathe but when Naruto didn't answer the door he became slightly annoyed, "Naruto! I can hear you in there what are you doing?"

"Sorry!" the blonde yelled back not actually sounding sorry. If Sasuke wasn't a wolf Naruto's panting and hurrying up inside would seem very suspicious. As it was all Sasuke could smell was smoke and food. Lots of food. Finally after a good ten minutes Naruto showed up to open the door and let him in. "Hey honey!" he grinned wiping his hands in his apron that was splattered with flour, various spices and water.

"You've been busy…" Sasuke commented as he trailed in behind his mate. Naruto's unique smell was mixed with all the sweet and salty ingredients he was using. Sasuke could hardly smell himself on his mate. If anything it only made him more annoyed.

"Yea… I have," the blonde laughed sheepishly and took Sasuke's hand and led him to the kitchen. He showed Sasuke the spread of food on the table and the dark haired man's stomach growled wanting a piece of every little thing on there. "Here have a seat. It's still early but you should eat something." Naruto fetched him a plate and began piling it up. Sasuke took the first few bites and his mouth absolutely watered. Everything was delicious. "So… do you like it?" Naruto asked nervously. "You think they taste good? How about the meat pie? The actual pie? I used apples. I would've used blueberries but there weren't any. I thought about using grapes but I've never made a pie with grapes before. So how is it?"

"Everything you make is wonderful Naruto."

"Okay but what exactly do you like? _Specifically._ The thickness? The flavor? The spices?"

Sasuke finished chewing what was in his mouth, swallowed and set his knife and fork down. "Naruto… everything is great. Kiba and Shikamaru will love it."

"But do you think the pups will love it? I baked a cake too but maybe I should have baked 4 small cakes you think? Maybe muffins? Cupcakes?"

Sasuke nodded and reached over to take Naruto's hand in his. "Naruto sweetheart…"

The blonde bit his lip, "I'm sorry… I just, Kiba is gonna name me as their godparent you know. I just want them to like me…" He muttered looking down at the joined hands.

Sasuke gently squeezed his hand, "they'll love you Naruto. Just hold them, scent them and blow kisses at them. Besides, not much else you can do." He looked over at the feast Naruto prepared, "they're only a few months old… they can't eat any of this..." Naruto looked up at him so quickly he might've wrung his neck Sasuke snorted, "don't tell me you forgot that they were infants…?"

"I completely forgot! What will we do with all this food! Oh my gosh I'm so stupid!" Sasuke chuckled as he went back to eating.

"How about you wrap everything up and put it in the wagon. I think we can keep some of it but who knows when last those two had a proper full meal?" Naruto nodded.

"You're right. I should do that. You're a genius Sasuke." The alpha was expecting a kiss or something but Naruto was off and back to digging through the cupboards to pack up the food.

While Naruto loaded up the wagon Sasuke finished his food, showered and dressed warmly, even though the midday sun was high and warm in the sky it was barely the beginning of spring, before he hurried Naruto along and waited for him outside. Naruto had gone from excited to see his godchildren to nervous and worried and very quiet while Sasuke dragged him and their load along. With his new strength it was as easy as cutting a cake and he wanted to brag about that but kept it to himself instead. Naruto wasn't in a talking mood it seemed so Sasuke tried to cheer him up. "It'll be fine Naruto. Don't worry so much."

"Easy for you to say! You won't be in charge of four little lives!" Naruto probably meant no harm but the statement still stung. He remained quiet for the rest of the ride too.

 **000**

Naruto was even more nervous knocking at the door than he had been riding to see his friends. Sasuke really wasn't understanding what the fuss was about. The worst thing that the cubs could do was cry when they scented someone other than their parents.

Sasuke was just about to step away and give the family some space when a growl from inside had Sasuke pulling Naruto with him back into the yard. The door was thrown open and out came a shaggy looking shikamaru, his long hair frazzled and hanging past his shoulders his signature ponytail gone and his usually clean shaven face was covered in hair, his eyes had dark bags under them and they were bloodshot. "Oh." he said and his transformed wolf hands shifted back into plain unkept human hands. "It's you guys." He stretched a kink in his neck and yawned. "Don't just stand there. Come in." He grouched and Sasuke raised a brow at him and pulled a bewildered Naruto with him into the house.

"Uhh… we brought some food."

Shikamaru wiped around so fast Sasuke was sure his neck snapped. "Where?" his eyes focused on the wagon off to the side and he sighed with such relief Sasuke felt the breeze hit his face. "Kiba you were right!" he yelled into the house before he hurried down the wagon and picked up as many containers as he could. "You guys bring in the rest."

As Sasuke put the last container on the kitchen counter Kiba came out two wriggling wolf cubs in his hands. Their little brown ears floppy and loose and their tails curled between their legs over their clothes. "Oh food!" he said by way of greeting. He handed one pup to Naruto and the other to Sasuke who tried to push the little one into Naruto's hands but Naruto was staring wide eyed into the eyes of the little boy in his own arms as the pup gripped one finger with its whole hand.

"Oh my gosh," Naruto whispered and Sasuke could smell tears.

Sasuke on the other hand was having a hard time not freaking out because some omega he had met only a handful of times had put his alpha's pup into his arms. What was he supposed to do if Shikamaru turned around, saw him and decided to gouge his eyes out? "Uhm… what am I...? Kiba?"

Shikamaru turned around then and Sasuke could only stare at him in thinly concealed horror as he offered the pup to him. Maybe he wouldn't attack with the cub in between them. "Just hold him to your chest and bounce and rock if he starts crying. You're doing fine don't worry." And then he joined his mate in scooping out pie on the tip of his fingers.

Naruto shuffled over to him and showed him how to properly hold the newborn, "you look so good..." Naruto cooed eyes still watery. The couple took a seat at the counter and watched as the new parents scarf down half of the food in almost no time. Sasuke cradled the pup against his chest while the little one stared up at him as if not sure who this newcomer was and what he was supposed to do in his presence. Cry? Puke? Poop? So since he didn't know what to do he opted for just quietly staring at the man until he did something decisive. Naruto's pup on the other hand was holding a full blown conversation with the blonde who was no longer quite so emotional.

Naruto talked to the little guy, his head had tiny wisps of hair that Naruto would stroke every now and then, and the little one babbled and mumbled and drooled all over Naruto's front. It was an endearing sight that made Sasuke's stomach flutter. Naruto was beautiful in every way and now he selfishly wanted to see another side of Naruto that he hadn't seen before. One where Naruto's stomach was full and rounded with their offspring.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts away. No. He couldn't do that. He damn well knew they couldn't do that. Or at least if they wanted to they couldn't stay in the fucking corrupted village. "That one's Shikadai Naruto," Kiba said as he licked his fingers clean, his belly full with food and satisfied now. "Sasuke you're holding Ryuzaki. Both are boys if you couldn't tell. Shikamaru named them all."

Sasuke looked up at that, "all of them? Why?" Kiba grinned. "He didn't want me to name them by colour."

"There is no way I'm naming my child Aka Nara. He'll get teased." Kiba laughed though and shoved Shikamaru away. The alpha of the house grumbled but kept eating albeit at a much slower pace than before. He straightened for a minute and cocked his head to the side, "Tomoya is awake. It's your turn."

"It's always my turn! You have never changed a diaper!" Kiba complained.

Shikamaru shrugged as he sucked on a chicken leg, "I always take the night shift," he countered.

Kiba flushed and crossed his hands across his chest, "I'm a heavy sleeper and I'm tired all the time. You have to wake me up harder." Shikamaru laughed.

"You liar," the alpha grinned at his mate just as Tomoya screamed from deeper in the house. "If you don't get her now she'll wake Aya up and when Aya wakes up that one," he points to the quiet child in Sasuke's hold, "will completely transform into a demon." Kiba slouched and groaned but went to wash his hands in the kitchen sink before he went to get his child.

"A demon?" Sasuke asked cautiously. It was hard enough to deal with a regular little alpha cub but a demonised alpha cub, he wasn't sure he could handle that.

"This little one is a beta!" Naruto smacked the cubs cheek with a loud kiss. The cub rewarded him with a steady stream of drool.

"The other two are alpha and beta girl. Ryu is the eldest. Then Tomoya. Both alphas. Then Shikadai and Aya. Both betas. I'm a little relieved I didn't get an omega." He chuckled and scratched his head.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Ahh I don't mean it in a bad way you know just… I won't have to but any heads when he or she reaches maturity and alphas start taking notice. I think we got the luck of the draw…" Shikamaru scratched his chin. "A first born alpha son. The inheritance line just played itself out, I just hope that when me and Kibs are gone my two alphas don't fight over the will y'know?"

Sasuke could understand that. In his family his mother only had two children. Two alphas. But Itachi had been born 4 years earlier than her and then they'd tried again and gotten Sasuke. He pulled himself from his reverie and smiled at his friend, "Congratulations man."

"How was the birth?"

Shikamaru grinned proudly, "it was pretty easy."

"Shika dear, shut the heck up." Kiba grunted appearing from nowhere and who Sasuke assumed was Tomoya latched onto his chest and suckling away. "It was _not easy_. It was very _painful_ and I was _very worried_. Feeding was even harder. Let's sit in the couches Naruto and I'll tell you about it."

Sasuke didn't want to follow, he didn't really want to hear how it went either but apparently the scent of milk was setting the cub in his arms into action. He wriggled and groused for the first time since Sasuke got him so reluctantly Sasuke trailed behind while Shikamaru put the rest of the food away and tidied up. "Oh you guys have electricity?" Naruto asked as Kiba switched on a lamp. Sasuke stared at it. Electricity was apparently a big thing sweeping through their small village now.

Before only when he had been forced into a meeting with the council that he'd witnessed fireless lamps but here even Shikamaru had them. "How much does this cost."

"A lot!" Shikamaru yelled from the sink.

"Yes it's a pretty penny. All the wiring and stuff. The charge is pretty insane but only if you use a lot of it and we only use it in the night. By day we don't even use it. And even at night we only have it the cubs room because we've both been so tired I don't want to burn any oils around them." Naruto nodded as he absorbed everything that Kiba was saying.

Sasuke hoped that Naruto wouldn't ask that they wire their house for electricity. For one, their house was incredibly small. A lamp on the dinner table could illuminate the whole house and their bedroom if they kept the door open. Two, your house needed to be inspected before the wiring could begin. The only men approved to inspect houses were men the council had personally handpicked and Sasuke didn't want any of them in his house. Three, and most importantly, you needed a proper certificate signed by the council members themselves requesting the aid of these men to wire your house. So even if they say the house is in good conditions and it can be wired you still needed Tsunade's, Jiraya's and Orochimaru's sign of approval before you could proceed.

Sasuke would rather burn his house down with a regular kerosene lamp than beg that snake looking fucker to go anywhere near where he slept.

"You smell like you're in pain…" Naruto said softly.

"Oh… yea… feeding took a bit of work you know and the birth itself left me a little sore…"

"How old are they if you don't mind me asking," Sasuke said as he turned the pup to look at him. The alpha was more interested in sucking on his whole fist that chatting with Sasuke.

"A little more than two months. It happened right about when we expected it you know. We were pretty prepared and having light that you can just flick a switch and it comes on was pretty comforting. Everything hurt for a while but I'm starting to feel better. I'm so happy nothing went wrong." Tomoya, Shikamaru's alpha daughter, had a full head of dark curly hair that Kiba lovingly tucked behind her ear as he spoke. "We're taking them to Chiyo once Shikamaru gets a carriage we can use. Easier than taking them into town by hand. I don't want people touching them. Or looking at them to be honest."

Sasuke could understand that. Which was why he was still a little confused about why he was so easily let into their house and said as much. Three pairs of eyes turned to regard him. It was Kiba who broke the silence with a laugh. "Because we're pack stupid." The brown haired omega said.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and Sasuke felt a lump in his throat, "I wouldn't attack a pack mate because I know you won't hurt me or my pups or my mate. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't make you a godparent."

"You're making me a godparent?" He could hardly get the words out. Naruto looked as shocked as he did.

"Well yea. Of course. You're the only persons we trust with the job." Kiba said absentmindedly still stroking his daughter's hair.

"Sounds like Aya is finally awake, I'll go warm a bottle." Shikamaru muttered as he got up and went to get their runt. Sasuke was so overcome with emotion that he could only nod dumbly and let Ryuzaki slap his cheek with a wet hand. He managed a glance over at Naruto who was smiling softly at him and not for the first time he thought about how lucky he was to have such a fantastic mate in his life.

* * *

 **AN:** See! Their happiness can last! Now Sasuke is a godparent _and_ he's in a pack. Let the good times roll! Only happy chapters from now on. You all can trust me.

As you all know my laptop was out of commission for a while and I had to have it fixed. Well for the last couple of days it has been wigging out and I noticed that it freaks out whenever I move it. Well I didn't notice that until waayy later and I moved it from the sitting area to my bedroom AND IT DIED. It straight up died. And I was so upset that I went to sleep in the AC in my room and woke up with a sore throat, running nose and the flu. Yes the freaking flu. I was like why world? Why?

So onto of my computer not working i felt lousy as shit and I couldn't breathe through my mouth and I was so mad cause I just fixed this fucking thing and its not working again so. I. threw an epic tantrum. I shook the shit outta my laptop and slapped it around and _**BOOM**_ it turned on and I wrote and I uploaded. Cause i'm the boss around here!

That being said, don't forget to leave a review~


	14. Care

**Chapter 14 - Care**

 **AN:** I am very sorry about the spacing in between uploading chapters but my laptop has been giving more and more trouble. I write as best as I can with the constant restarting that it does but as you can imagine it's quite difficult to do so. I really don't want to spend more on it…

The hurricane passed us without incident but the same can't be said for Haiti. The devastation was just horrible. Thank you guys for looking out for me and I just hope that Haiti can overcome this crisis.

ON ANOTHER NOTE: I'm really happy that no one was 'weirded' out by the male lactation last chapter. I've gotten so many 'males can't have babies!' that I was pretty sure I would get some complaints but you guys are awesome. I love you all so much.

* * *

Sasuke was already prepared to stay the night with the Naras but Naruto insisted on going home and coming back the next day better prepared for a longer stay. Kiba had hugged him for a long time and asked him to bring more food even though Naruto had made more than enough for the couple for at least two days.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the omega and told him that he wouldn't let Kiba's eyes sway his mate into becoming their personal caterer. Or at least that was what he said until Shikamaru came out with a heavy pouch of gold and begged Naruto to keep making their meals.

Naruto of course took the job because he was going to get to see the pups even more than he had anticipated _and_ he was getting paid. So it was a win win sort of situation. Sasuke had said that he was okay with staying the night but Naruto shook his head and bid their pack goodbye.

The night passed by in a blur for Sasuke. A flurry of clothes and heated kisses and he felt like he was waiting so long to have his mate again that it didn't even occur to him that it was Naruto who was calling the shots. The blonde had made him strip and get on the bed as soon as they stepped into the house. Sasuke barely got the locks closed before Naruto dragged him off.

Naruto felt hot, fevered really, but Sasuke was so lost in Naruto's scent and his willing eagerness that he wrote it off. Naruto wasn't better in the morning and Sasuke said so as he tried to catch his breath after Naruto rode him to oblivion. The blonde ran his fingertips down his alpha's chest and cooed and Sasuke realised that Naruto smelled as sweet as he usually did during a heat. But Naruto's heats were supposed to happen at the end of the month. The last two had followed that schedule and Naruto had said that his body felt as it always had.

They laid curled up in bed, wrapped in each other's arms as Sasuke laid gentle kisses on Naruto's nose, "You know alpha," Naruto chuckled lowly, "If you bend down just a tip you could reach my mouth."

Sasuke snorted, "Or you could tilt your head up?" And to toy with the blonde Sasuke kissed the bridge of his nose and kissed straight up to his forehead and then to kiss both eyelids. Naruto giggled and wriggled away from him but Sasuke rolled over on him and just laid there.

"Ooof! You're heavy! Get off!" Naruto laughed shoving his mate.

"So tired. I think you made me fat. All that delicious cooking. I'd like a cookie please," Sasuke muttered into the sheets his voice coming out muffled.

Naruto barked out a laugh, "have being around the puppies made you an invalid."

"Yes." Sasuke rolled off the blonde but wrapped his arms around him and tugged the blonde on top of his body in exchange. "Feed me. I'm absolutely famished." Sasuke said as he ran his hand up Naruto's naked sides.

"I think I can make some fritters if you want?"

"I was thinking of something a little sweeter. With some omega in it?"

"...like… me perhaps?"

"It's like you can read my mind!" Sasuke exclaimed dramatically a playful smirk on his face. Naruto ran his hands up Sasuke's thighs up to his cock and gripped it tight. "You can definitely read my mind can't you beautiful?"

"Maybe. I've been with you this long… a good mate should cater to the needs of his mate shouldn't he?" Sasuke couldn't agree more. He and Naruto shared slow languid kisses as Naruto lowered his body and sheathed Sasuke inside him. It may just be Sasuke's extra senses but Naruto felt wetter and hotter than he normally was but perhaps it was just Sasuke's desire for his mate with his new senses that were just overloaded.

Sasuke took his time in pleasuring his mate, kissing and sucking where he could until Naruto begged him to fuck him. He loved Naruto's whimpers, his whines of pleasure, how it felt to have Naruto's claws run down his back, the shivers it sent up his spine. He loved everything about his mate, he wouldn't change him for anything.

They stayed in bed until well past midday and when Sasuke gently prodded him to go make the Naras meal, Naruto whined and groped his sensitive cock. He was never one to turn down sex but he was exhausted and a little, no a lot, hungry. "Naruto?" he placed the back of his hand on Naruto's forehead to feel his temperature. "I've been wondering, but are you feeling well? You're warmer than you should be but not warm enough for a heat…" Naruto jerked away from his touch but his palm remained fastened around Sasuke's limp dick.

"I'm fine. I just want my mate… is there something wrong with that?"

"Well… that's all fine and good and you know I won't turn you down, but you are acting strange. You even let me lick your hole." And that snapped Naruto back into reality. His face exploded with colors and he pulled his hand away.

"Sasuke jeez! We talked about that!" Naruto was all flustered now as he kicked the sheets off and hurried out of the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Want company?"

"No thank you!" Naruto yelled as he stomped to the bathroom. Naruto was so easily flustered it was so adorable, Sasuke loved that part of him. There were several things that they didn't talk about. They were mentioned every now and then but whenever that happened the air became awkward and stinted or just some plain blushing which was mild compared to the long sullen silences so there was a silent agreement that they wouldn't talk about those things. Number one on the list was, of course, Orochimaru and his pack of mongrel mutts that seemed to be lurking around every corner.

Another was Sasuke's injury that time during winter. They didn't talk about how badly Naruto wanted biological children. They didn't talk about Sasuke's family. And they didn't take about heat sex and what happened during those heated moments between the sheets.

Forgetting about the rest was easy but Sasuke loved thinking about heat sex. Naruto had some sort of personal rule. 'Mouths should not go anywhere near private parts' he'd said but he loved getting his nipples sucked, even though he wouldn't admit it. He claimed that nipples were for babies and toddlers and not Sasuke's play things. Sasuke hadn't argued it but when he could he loved sucking those dusty pink nubs into his mouth.

Sasuke had once tried to lick Naruto dry a little after his heat passed so that he'd be used to the feeling because he tasted absolutely sublime and Sasuke wanted to have a taste of him not just during heats but Naruto had been too flustered and embarrassed and when Sasuke tried to argue that Naruto sucked him off during heats Naruto had hit him with a pillow and sent him to the kitchen to cool off. He was pouting and blushing for days afterwards.

It was just too cute.

"I'm finished with the bath if you want to clean up. I'll change the sheets." Sasuke raised a brow at him. Naruto sighed and leaned against the doorjamb his arms crossed across his chest. "Can we talk about it later please…? I need to get started on the cooking…" he looked away with a frown on his pretty face and Sasuke worried if maybe he should be worried.

He nodded though and tried to cool his head while he went about his business and tried to pretend that the worry wasn't gnawing at his gut. As always, he would trust Naruto even when he didn't want to and even when questions were itching in the back of his throat. Naruto didn't interrogate him on his family so these little things shouldn't be much of a problem should they?

Or at least that's what Sasuke was thinking as he showered. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto's body, and not in a sexual way. Naruto had always smelled good to him. When he watched him from afar or when he passed by Naruto and Shikamaru's shop it was always drawing him in but it was even magnified now. He'd washed his face over and over again but Naruto's scent was still thick in his nostrils.

As he stepped out of the bathroom he spotted Naruto standing by the corner with a cup of what smelled like Mugwort tea in his hands. Because of the awful taste Naruto would gulp it all down in one go then toss a handful of sweets into his mouth but now he was just staring into the cup, his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed and Sasuke noticed then, under the smell of pies and meat in the oven, that Naruto didn't smell sweet anymore. He smelled angry, bitter and sad. He turned to the kitchen and Naruto looked up, startled to see his mate standing there watching him.

He cleared his throat and hurriedly chugged down the horrid liquid before he set the cup in the sink and went back to cutting vegetables and depositing them in a large bowl. "Should I ask or wait until 'later'?" Sasuke asked staying where he was to give Naruto room to breathe.

"What do you want to ask?" Naruto asked airily not looking up at him.

"Well… your scent is off and a while ago you smelled, off, and now you smell, off again."

Naruto laughed slightly, "omegas have more scents than just sweet Sasuke."

"I know that," He leaned against the wall and crossed his hands over his chest, "but with my senses as they are now it's clear to me that it's not _just_ an omega mood. I don't know all that much about omegas, I never imagined i'd be mated to an omega nevertheless a beautiful one like you," Naruto looked up then a flush on his cheeks, blue eyes wide, "So when things like this happen I feel helpless and the only thing I can do is wait for you to tell me what I've done wrong-"

"You haven't done anything wrong Sasuke."

"Your smell says otherwise."

"Sometimes a smell is just a smell."

"Is it?" Sasuke asked. "We're werewolves, scent means everything to us." He reminded softly. Naruto knew that, of course, unlike a toddler who was a mess of emotions and who smelled like their mother and milk there wasn't much to tell from them. They always smelled the same which was a harsh medley of smells.

Naruto sighed and set his knife down and pushed his bowl aside. "I had a half heat… It's not an actual heat, not as strong, but it means the same. Enhanced fertility. Being around Kiba's pups made me remember how much I love pups…"

"And now you want some of your own."

Naruto bit his lip and didn't answer, "I know that we can't have our own. I already know the dangers of having an Uchiha child so that's not what I'm asking for."

"I'm not following then. What are you asking for?"

Naruto stared at him for a long while and then he sighed again, "you said when we were ready we could go down to my orphanage and we could adopt… but even after seeing Kiba's pups you didn't seem any different. As if holding something so tiny and perfect didn't affect you at all. You never said you didn't want pups at all."

"I do want pups!" He hurried forward. "Just because I haven't mentioned it doesn't mean I don't want them!"

"Well you never said anything. How am I supposed to know? Since the snow melted I was waiting for you to say something but even now nothing…"

Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing really came. He had no excuse. Yes he had every intention of adopting as many pups for Naruto as he wanted but it wasn't a top priority of his. He was more concerned with learning everything he could about Naruto and spending as much time monopolising his mate as he could before Naruto went back to work, assuming that he did. Naruto was headstrong, he didn't seem like the type who would be a stay at home omega.

"You're right." He pulled Naruto up in a hug and squeezed him. "I didn't give it any thought. I already love Kiba's pups but I didn't think about getting any of our own." Naruto started to pull away but Sasuke held him tight. "But that doesn't mean I'm going back on my word. I do want a family with you and whenever you're ready to go down to the orphanage then I'll be right by your side."

"Then do you want to go tomorrow?"

"We can. I don't mind. We're a little short on gold at the moment but I'll go see about when my job will start up again-"

"We don't really have the space for a pup either…" Naruto rubbed his face into Sasuke's shirt and vaguely waved a hand around. "There's barely 3 meters between the kitchen and the dining area. Where would we put a pup's bed?" Sasuke let Naruto go as he looked around his small house.

He'd never intended to have a family so it was only acceptable that his house was a small thing. "I hadn't noticed before but it is quite small. Do you want to go look at some houses tomorrow. I know that there were some available family homes in the newspaper before winter but I'm not sure how it is now."

"Can you afford a new house though alpha?" Naruto asked cautiously not wanting to embarrass his alpha for not having enough to provide. The omega was regretting buying all the food he had before.

"I have a few gold down at the bank."

"Well… how about my dowry?"

"No. I'll pay for our house myself."

Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke went into the bedroom, he came back with a slip of paper that the bank had printed for him with the sum of 500 gold coins deposited. "Well… do you want to know how much is _in_ my dowry?"

"We don't need it so I don't need to know."

Naruto pursed his lips and clasped his hand behind his back. He nodded quietly as he watched Sasuke peek into various dishes and take bits of the food he made that he wanted. "So… what will we use it for then…?" Sasuke turned to look at him with an oddly blank expression.

"You can spend it on the pups." Naruto nodded, "why are you asking? You're being strange."

"Well…"

"That's what? The fourth time you've said 'well'."

"For good reason too."

"What reason is that?"

"Because you said 'you can spend it' but it's _our_ money. My money to you for taking me as your mate."

"That's an old traditional."

"Uchihas are all about tradition. You can't say that there aren't traditions you want the pups to follow." Sasuke frowned at him and Naruto could feel that he was edging along dangerous prideful territory. "Look all I'm saying is that you should let me help at least. We can use half of my dowry to help with the new house." Sasuke looked constipated and Naruto would have laughed if it weren't such a serious conversation. "This isn't about pride alpha."

"I'm not being prideful. I just believe that there are more useful ways to spend a dowry."

"And I think that that more useful way has come…" Sasuke didn't seem convinced. He looked like he was still about to protest so to not start an argument after they had been so good together for the past few weeks Naruto went up to his alpha and bared his throat in submission. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, inhaling deeply before his pulled away and fastened his teeth over his claiming bite. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke's desire for him rose up in his gut. "Sasuke…" Sasuke bit down slightly, not enough to hurt before he pulled away and moved to Naruto's lips. He sucked Naruto's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on the flesh.

Sasuke was just hiking Naruto's dress up when the blonde suddenly shoved him away. "I can't do that over Shikamaru's food! Are you crazy? What are you doing? Go see if you have a job!"

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds before he looked down on his pants, "but I'm already…"

"Go walk it off! I can't believe you." Naruto huffed and pushed away from the table before he stomped to the oven to check on his pies.

"You want me to walk off my erection? At least take responsibility."

Naruto smirked at him, "Sasuke please, I think I already 'took responsibility' last night. Many times."

Sasuke sidled up next to him and pulled him into a one armed hug. "I think you need to take a little more responsibility. He didn't wait for Naruto's response as he pulled the blonde into a kiss and groped his ass. The blonde moaned into the kiss and tried to pull away. "Sasuke come on. Behave yourself."

"What if I promise to be quick?" Naruto seemed to give it some thought and maybe it was because he was still thinking about children and his half heat was affecting his reasoning or maybe he just wanted to cuddle up to Sasuke some more more but he finally gave in and led Sasuke by the hand to their bedroom for a not quite so quick round of making love.

 **000**

"You said you'd be quick," Naruto panted, "that was not quick. I can't believe you knotted me…"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. Your heat scent had me confused. I'm sorry." Naruto groaned and shuffled out of the bed, wiping himself down as he choose a few items to pack into a suitcase. "Naruto the pies…" Sasuke said absently as he sniffed the air.

"Oh no!" Naruto hurried into the kitchen, strapped on some mittens and pulled the oven open, fanning the hot air away from his face. "Oh good. They're not burned. The crust is a little crispy though."

"That smells delicious. Apple?"

Naruto nodded as he set the hot pan on a cloth on the table to cool. "Yea I had some from yesterday. Hey Sasuke how about you go see about your job and I'll finish up here. You don't need to help me."

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Sasuke asked cautiously. He didn't want to outright mention what they were clearly not mentioning but Naruto had had nightmares about Orochimaru for sporadic days after Sasuke healed and he hadn't outright said anything but Sasuke knew that he didn't want to be left alone.

Naruto took a deep breath and smiled at him, "seeing Kiba and Shika and the pups made me feel a little more grounded. Their scents were comforting." Naruto smiled softly at his mate and Sasuke couldn't help but go over to him and kiss him deeply. Hearing Naruto look and smell so content made his chest swell.

"Alright. I'll run into town and find out when work restarts alright? And then I'll be right back. I'll set the wagon close to the door so you can just load up on the food okay?"

Naruto laughed, "alright alpha. Take care," they shared one more kiss before Sasuke went to shower and get dressed. He was so happy he felt like singing but he kept it in.

After he set the wagon by the door, he made a mental note that it was long past the time he took down the zinc enclosure and either store away the zinc for the next winter, hoping it didn't rust, or use it to build something and buy new zinc. He should ask Naruto what he wanted to do with it, they could make a chicken coop and sell the meat and eggs for a side profit.

The walk into town was peaceful. He actually greeted people when they called to him and smiled at pups when they stared at him. It was a beautiful evening, cool yet just warm enough. It wasn't quite the time to have a picnic outside, it was still too cold and he wouldn't want Naruto outside in the cold for too long but in a few weeks it should warm up.

He took a deep breath of the cool air before he stepped inside the metal works shop and asked around for the alpha of the building. Ibiki was a big scarred man with a little beta boy who worked as an errand boy for the older ladies. The young lad showed Sasuke to his father's office before he hurried off to do something else.

Ibiki was a pleasant fellow who took his work very seriously. He always wore a hat on his head which he never took off because his head had been badly burned in an accident. The scars on his face also made him look quite intimidating despite his gentle nature. His alpha build made him look imposing by nature. He and Sasuke sat and talked for quite a while, well into the evening and by the end of their conversation Ibiki shook his hand and invited him for dinner. Sasuke knew that Ibiki was a single father of a beta child so he wasn't sure where the alpha got his food from, Sasuke couldn't cook and he hadn't bothered to learn, but Ibiki seemed like a capable man.

They were just stepping out of the shop and out into the dark cool street when Ibiki's boy ran up, sweat shining on his skin and his face spotted with soot and ash. He reeked of smoked. Ibiki hurried over to him to check him for wounds. "Papa!" the pup yelled shoving his dad's hands away. "Mister! Your house! It's on fire!" He tugged at Sasuke's clothes but Sasuke was rooted to the spot, the words bouncing around in his head but he couldn't quite decipher what they meant.

"What?" Sasuke croaked, a lump in his throat.

"Papa! There's fire everywhere! I was running for Chiyo to Nara's house and I saw the smoke."

"What?! Did you check the house? Where's Sasuke's omega?"

"Omega? I dunno Papa I didn't see."

"Sasuke come on!" Ibiki grabbed his hand and ran off but Sasuke could only stand there. He looked up and off into the distance and there was indeed a thick plume of smoke in the direction his house should be.

"No…" he croaked again. "Naruto is…" Naruto is what? The beta boy had said he hadn't seen or heard of an omega. His head snapped to the side as Ibiki's thick fist slammed into his cheek.

"Focus alpha! Your omega needs you!" Sasuke nodded dumbly. He couldn't quite feel the stinging in his cheek but he knew that it must hurt.

He followed behind Ibiki through the chaos of people. The council's people were all over the road, several horse drawn carriages with barrels of water racing to and from the nearest wells to toss their load on Sasuke's house then back to the wells to refill.

Sasuke staggered forward, the flames were huge, the heat was sweltering, the smoke suffocating him the closer he got. Ibiki's arm on his shoulder stopped his advance and pulled him back. "It's too dangerous! You'll just burn with your mate! I'm sorry Sasuke. He's gone."

Ibiki was right.

There wasn't anything he could do.

He'd left his mate unprotected and alone and now he was left standing by the side of the road while people tried to put out the flames but the house was already gone. The zinc was scorched and had fallen down, the barrels had burned and burst from the heat and the front portion of the house, where the fire must have started was already burned through and gone. A hollow husk, the remnant of his home.

Sasuke stared, watching as the flames lick through their things. The table he had just bought. The curtains Naruto hung. The food that Naruto had been preparing. It was an out of body experience. Like a dream. This wasn't actually happening to him was it?

A shrill wail to his side had him turning to the voice. He recognised that voice. It felt familiar. The pain filled wailed made his heart stir, if only for a moment. He watched as a brown haired omega crumple to the ground, tears streaked on his face, his fangs and claws bared as he howled in pure agony. Sasuke wanted to howl too but he couldn't bring himself to. He felt empty.

He turned his attention back to his house, the flames were almost gone now and so were Ibiki's hands on him. He stumbled forward, unable to find the proper footing, the path seemed foreign to him, as if he'd never been there before. The door was partly gone so he just stepped over the rest of what was left and stood there looking around. Something fell somewhere, he heard a thud. Someone was calling for him, his name was being screamed.

He felt a tug on his hand and looked to it. Attached to the hand was his pack mate, Shikamaru. His face was grim and tired and sad. So full of sorrow. Sasuke had never seen Shikamaru show much emotions before but as he watched his friend stand there and cry for Sasuke's loss, Sasuke wished he could feel what he felt.

But as it was, Sasuke felt nothing. Just a cold numbness. His one ray of sunshine was gone. There wasn't anything else left for him. Shikamaru's frown darkened as he dropped his gaze, he probably couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes knowing what a failure of an alpha he was and Sasuke couldn't blame him. In the beginning he had hated Shikamaru for being so close to Naruto and now the tables had turned. Sasuke wanted to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said because he was. Naruto was gone, they couldn't even find his body. Sasuke hadn't sensed his distress through their bond and Sasuke hadn't been able to save him when he needed him. "I'm sorry." He echoed. If Naruto wasn't here, then he served no more purpose. He transformed his hand and smiled at Shikamaru's pup, the tiny thing was fast asleep on Shikamaru's chest. Maybe if Shikamaru had both hands free he could have stopped him. He saw his pack mate's eyes widen for a moment and his mouth fall open as Sasuke's wrapped his claws around his own neck and ripped his throat out.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry!**

Did I say this will have a happy ending? Did I? I can't remember if I did...


	15. Fragile

**CH 15** \- Fragile

 **AN** : *sips tea while I read the reactions* Damn… ya'll have no chill~ I may have worded that AN on the last chapter a lil weird but shit. Ya'll ripped me a new one. Chill~ It was just a cliffhanger.

For this chapter I'll be using Shikamaru's POV.

* * *

Shikamaru had never given much thought to a life without Kiba. He'd never imagined being mated to such a rowdy omega and he never gave any thought to nulling their bond. Even when his family didn't support it. He had grown to love his mate. Kiba was different. He was quirky and funny and so kind. So full of so much love to give. Shikamaru was happy when Kiba came onto him.

Just as he had changed to involve someone in his life so had Sasuke. He could only imagine the loss that Sasuke was feeling now.

Shikamaru wasn't an original denizen of the village of Konoha. He and his parents had moved there when Shikamaru was just barely a full fledged alpha. In this town there weren't any expectations for the brilliant Nara mind. Here there were no prestigious omegas lining up to be courted by him. There were no expectations for him to continue his family line and uphold their traditions.

In this village he was just a normal alpha who was seduced by a pretty loud mouthed omega from a big fameless clan.

The Inuzuka's were a big clan, lots of pups in every litter, but they didn't hold any roots anywhere. Nomads by wolf standards. Their family line couldn't be traced back through the ages like the Naras and Kiba wasn't promised to any man. As such, he came and went as he pleased. Flirted with whomever caught his attention and as a newcomer to a small unpopular village well he was without a doubt in Kiba's sight.

He hadn't taken Kiba's flirtations to heart and he hadn't been planning on taking Kiba as his mate but after bedding the omega several times, when Kiba had showed up at his doorstep in the middle of the night teary eyed and sniffling and claiming to be pregnant with Shikamaru's children he'd had no choice but to invite him in and claim him as his own.

Predictably his mother had been livid. She packed up her and his father's things and they'd left the village two days later, yelling that she wouldn't care for a harlot's litter. Kiba had cried for a solid 7 hours before finally believing that Shikamaru wasn't going to leave him too. He followed the village's protocol for mating and now here he was. More than a year later, happily mated with a litter of his own and pack mates.

Until the Uchiha house went up in smoke.

Shikamaru had never been very friendly with the townspeople. They talked too much. They were nosey. They liked to run their mouth and their opinions when he didn't want it but when he heard the howls, the frightened neighs of horses and the screams of the people to 'put the fire out!' he had stumbled out of his house only wearing a robe to find out what the commotion was.

He blocked a harried man's path to question him but the man pushed him out of the way mumbling that he needed to help. He didn't to get water. That Shikamaru needed to get water too. He couldn't understand what the man was babbling about and his pup wriggled in his arm at the foreign scent of someone other than his parents. "What are you talking about sir! What is on fire?" He held onto the man's arm to pull him back but he yanked his arm free and pointed to the side.

"The Uchihas are burning! They burning alive in there!" Shikamaru dropped his hand and gazed off to the side. There was smoke, thick and black, rising up into the sky.

"Sasuke…" he muttered.

"What's going on?" Kiba yawned coming out to stand on the porch in a nightgown inappropriate for outside. It was almost transparent and Shikamaru could see his outline. Even though it wasn't night yet, Kiba hadn't showered or changed clothes from last night. Being new parents was tiring.

"Hey hold him," he handed the pup in his arms over to Kiba and turned the omega back into the house. "I'll be right back. Stay inside Kiba." He guided the omega through the door, blocking him from seeing the smoke. Their children were inside and if Kiba had an inkling that something had happened to Naruto then he would be hysterical. He'd probably run right into the building and burn himself along with the Uchihas.

"What's happening? Why all the noise?"

"I'm not sure." He closed the door behind him and buried his face in Kiba's neck. Submissively Kiba bared it for him and allowed him to just stand there for a bit, grounding himself for what was waiting for him outside of the comfort of his home. "I'll check and then I'll tell you. Please don't come outside."

Kiba was unpredictable at best. He never listened to what he was told. He was snarky and prissy and loud mouthed but even though Shikamaru knew all these things he wished that for just once Kiba had listened to him.

He guided Kiba further inside and then took off running to the Uchiha house. He blinked through the smoke that stung his eyes and coughed and fanned the ash from his face. There were more and more people coming, a thick crowd was gathering up. The workers under the council who took care of fires and theft and such were doing their best to keep people out of the way of the horse drawn carriages transporting water but more and more people kept pushing to see. Shikamaru didn't know what they were trying to see. They didn't know Sasuke. They didn't like Naruto. They should go home and get the fuck out of his way so he could see if his family were alive.

"Move!" he yelled fighting his way through the throngs of people. He pushed his way to front of the mass and gasped as the heat blasted his face with hot air. He covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve but he could hardly breathe. "Where's Naruto? Where are the Uchihas?!" He wasn't asking anyone in particular but their mumbles didn't answer any of his questions. "Who knows where they are?!" he barked into the crowd.

"I saw alpha Uchiha head into town earlier but…" a young beta girl said, "but I didn't see omega Uchiha. I heard he was still inside…" she tapered off. Shikamaru swallowed thickly. That didn't mean anything. He shouldn't jump to conclusions just from one witness statement. Sasuke was alive that much was clear. No one heard or saw Naruto as far as he could tell Naruto was well and alive somewhere else. He had to believe that.

He hurried over to the firefighters to help cart the water over to the house. It was burning down so quickly. All the wood was being so easily consumed. Some of the other alphas took his cue and started to help too but there wasn't much to be done. The fire was inside and the zinc was blocking them from effectively getting water on the flames. "This isn't working." Shikamaru said to the man beside him. He wiped his brow and coughed into his sleeve and before he could think of a better plan he jumped into a barrel of water, ignoring the protests and then hurried around the house. Off to the side was Naruto's ceremonial wagon, stocked with suitcases and food no doubt for Shikamaru and his mate. His heart tightened in his chest as he looked on to the house. He took a deep breath and ran head first into the door. It broke away under the impact and flames roared out to greet Shikamaru.

He dropped to the ground, crouching low as he yelled Naruto's name. He checked the bathroom, the bedroom then stooped in the center looking at the kitchen where the fire must have started, at the burned table, food on it. He coughed again, his eyes watered and his throat felt dry. He braced himself and rushed through the front door, it gave away easier than the back door and then through the zinc. It bent and toppled over sending him tumbling outside he rolled with the momentum trying to out the flames at the hem of his clothes and his skin and he rolled around on the ground before someone doused him with water. "Are you crazy!?" A beta firefighter yelled at him yanking him up.

Shikamaru staggered over to the nearest barrel and cupped a palmful of water and gulped it down, quenching his dry throat. He couldn't talk. Could only gasp for air but he was happy. He didn't feel as though he was being crushed by the weight of loss. Naruto's body wasn't in or around the house which meant that Naruto hadn't been in the house when the fire started. He and Shikamaru had known each other for a while because of Kiba and Naruto was an excellent cook. There was no way that he would leave his stove unattended.

Shikamaru took another gulp of water and looked around the crowd of people. Someone had set their house on fire and taken Naruto away. The wagon at the back was a clue that he and Sasuke were packing up to stay with him and Kiba for a while. Perhaps two days but as soon as Sasuke left someone, who must have been keeping an eye on the family, took the opportunity to snatch Naruto and then cover their tracks.

He couldn't spot anyone out of the ordinary and with the smoke clogging his senses and blinding him he couldn't search for Naruto at the moment. He needed to get to Sasuke. He wiped the tears from his eyes once again before he took another swig of water then splashed his face. The fire wasn't natural. There must've been some chemicals used. Shikamaru could hardly function, his nose was stuffy and his eyes were running.

He needed to find Sasuke and warn him. If they took Naruto they were probably after Sasuke next. He was just pushing his way through the people again, renewed efforts to put the flames out through the opening Shikamaru had created had spurred more people into motion. They only one who caught his attention was the dark haired omega who was staring at the burning house with such desolation that it crushed Shikamaru's heart.

He hurried to make his way over to Kiba. He should have known the younger man wouldn't listen to him. Here he was out in the night air with a pup on his shoulder. Shikamaru pursed his lips and started to hurry. He needed to tell Kiba that they were alright. That he shouldn't look so lost and hurt. Through their mate bond he could feel it, the loss was chewing away at Kiba.

He just wrapped his arm around his mate when Kiba burst into tears. Wretched screams and wails that startled their pup awake and set him crying too. He kissed them both and whispered to them, trying to comfort them both but it was hardly useful. The people around them shuffled away to give Kiba space to grieve. "They're okay sweetheart. They're both okay. Listen to me Kiba. Naruto wasn't in the house and Sasuke was in the town." He rocked them back and forth, Kiba's tears tapered off but they didn't stop completely.

"Where is he? Where's my best friend? Where did he go?"

"I- I don't know yet. I'm sorry. I think someone took him." He regretted sharing his findings when Kiba broke down into new sobs. He shifted the pup in between them so the smell of their child would comfort Kiba in a way that he couldn't.

"I'll find him. I promise you. I'll find him. Please don't cry. Don't cry." Shikamaru watched as they wrestled with the flames but with whatever chemical whoever had used to start the fire inside the house was being completely consumed. Nothing was helping.

Kiba had calmed down just enough for Shikamaru to let him go and he sank to the ground and curled in on himself on the ground. Hugging his knees to his chest as he stared fixedly into the flames. As if by some miracle Naruto would step out of the building and grin and them and apologize for burning their food. Shikamaru could clearly see it in his mind.

Kiba tugged on his hand, "It's Sasuke! Shika it's Sasuke! He needs help. You have to go help him. Go…" Kiba moaned, his body shaking. "Go Shika! Sasuke!" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru squeezed the back of his omega's neck lightly before he set out after Sasuke.

His house was almost completely gone now. There wasn't anything to salvage. He stood behind the alpha and let him stare at it for a while before he gently wrapped his arm around his friend's. Shikamaru tugged on his and Sasuke turned to look at him. His face pale and blank. Shikamaru was at a loss of what to say to him. Sasuke looked so broken and bare that Shikamaru could only show his regret through his face. Sasuke had lost a home that he had built himself and at the moment Shikamaru couldn't tell him where his mate was.

"I'm sorry," the alpha croaked. Shikamaru shook his head. His throat was still clogged so he could only shake his head. This wasn't Sasuke's fault. If anything, if they had both been in the house they would have both been kidnapped or burned alive. This was better. "I'm sorry," Sasuke echoed and Shikamaru stared deeply into his eyes. Or at least he would have but Sasuke wasn't looking at him anymore. His eyes were dead and blank. Sasuke's head drooped and he stared at Ryuzaki and smiled softly at the pup. He saw Sasuke's hand transform and begin to rise and before he could yell at the alpha to not hurt himself Sasuke wrapped his hand around his neck.

The claws dug into his flesh, blood rushed out and Shikamaru reacted out of fear and terror. He yanked Sasuke bodily to him. The alpha groaned, his claws pierced his neck but they went clean through. Slicing through his windpipe. Sasuke coughed up blood and gasped for air. He looked at Shikamaru as if he'd betrayed him but there was no way Shikamaru would let him die. He would not lose two pack mates in one day. He wouldn't be losing anyone today.

The wound was deep, warm blood sprayed into Shikamaru's face as Sasuke fell to his knees. "Help!" he croaked. His throat felt as if it were being rubbed raw but he continued to yell. The pup on his shoulder was stirring and he was barely able to hold Sasuke's weight up. Sasuke slipped from his grip with a thud on the blackened ground. He gagged and coughed, choking on his blood. "Somebody!" He yelled hoarsely as he dropped down on one knee and tightly wrapped his hand around Sasuke's neck, trying to keep him from bleeding to death. Though if he didn't bleed out he'd suffocate. Sasuke's neck was mangled.

"Stupid boy!" The village physician cursed as she lumbered forward a heavy medical bag slung over one shoulder. "I come to see what all the fuss is about and I see an alpha committing such a pitiful act. Shame on you!" She scolded and Shikamaru really wanted to tell her that now wasn't the time but she was already at work. Pulling thick bandages and bottles from her bag. "I can't do much for him here. I can barely see, but I can keep him alive until we get to my office." She pressed her thin fingers neatly against his neck and Sasuke weakly batted at her hands, trying to turn his head away. She gasped, "this boy…"

"Sasuke listen to me! Naruto is alive!" Shikamaru hissed, leaning in close to whisper in his friend's ear. "He wasn't in here. He ran off. He's okay. You have to live!" Sasuke stared up at him bleakly his mouth still gaping. "You have to live and go find him..." Sasuke opened his mouth wider, maybe trying to say something but Chiyo slapped her other hand over it.

"Don't try to speak. You'll just make it worse. Somebody help me get him on a carriage!" She yelled out in a loud clear voice. A group of men shuffled forward, carrying Kiba with them who had been trying to get to his alpha. "Put him down gently while I do these bandages. He can barely breathe we need to hurry." She fastened Sasuke's bandages tightly and was pushed up into the carriage when Tsunade appeared.

"I'll treat him." She announced staring down at Sasuke's body a glint in her eyes. Shikamaru handed the pup over to Kiba as Kiba climbed into the back of the wagon, taking one of Sasuke's hand into his. "I am the most skilled. Your services are not required."

"I have been treating the Uchiha couple since they were mated. Sasuke is my patient."

"You're just a poison specialist. How can you hope to save his life?"

"I've saved more lives than you have you old bag!" Tsunade growled her gold eyes flashing in the dim light.

" _How dare you_ -"

"Enough!" Shikamaru barked. While they were bickering Sasuke was dying and Naruto was still missing. "I'm his pack mate. I can decide what to do with him."

"Then surely-" Tsunade began but Shikamaru cut her off.

"Chiyo has promised to help him. Sasuke will be treated by her." He ignored the council woman's gaping mouth in favor of jumping into the front seat of the carriage and spurning the horse into motion. The galloping tousled Sasuke's body and made Ryuzaki mewl uncomfortably but it couldn't be helped. They reached Chiyo's home in record time and Chiyo ordered her family to set up a table and sterilize several equipment for her to use. Shikamaru couldn't keep up with most of her instructions and with the beta's and omega's running around, hurrying to complete their task, he had Kiba had been marooned by the doorway.

Chiyo went to work immediately. Scissors snipping away, reels of bandages being undone, baths of warm water, basins of scalding hot water, more than a dozen towels, several tubes of varying lengths and bottles of dark liquids. They were quiet as they watched the operation. Some time later and Chiyo turned to them, whispered something to her beta helper and then turned back to Sasuke. The beta hurried over to them. "Grandmother says you guys need to go home."

"What? Why? We're not in the way. We just want to help." Kiba protested as he tried to go over to the old woman but Shikamaru held him back.

"I'm sure there's someway we can help? Sasuke isn't just our friend. He's out packmate." He didn't want to leave, the actions of the councilwoman earlier were too suspicious. He'd been keeping an eye out still for out of character persons but so far none had approached the house.

"You can help by checking on your pups. Did you leave them with anyone?" Shikamaru flinched. He'd completely forgotten about his litter.

"Yea, there was a beta girl from the sweets shop I asked her to watch them for me."

"Even so, they shouldn't be separated from their mother for too long. You should go home. Feed and scent your pups. I'll come with you and prepare some food for you so you can rest easy." The girl leaned close to them and whispered, "you have nothing to fear. Sasuke is safe inside this building." Kiba cocked his head to the side, his furry brown ears flopping over, not following but Shikamaru understood what she meant.

"Alright. Kiba let's go home for a while and let Chiyo work in peace. She'll take care of Sasuke."

Kiba didn't like that idea, he pursed his lips and stared at the bit of Sasuke that he could see, "hey you!" he yelled and several of Chiyo's workers turned to look at him before they looked away again. "I'm stepping out for a while but you had better not die while I'm gone you hear me Uchiha?" he paused as if waiting for a reply, "I'm serious!" He said. He took a deep breath and then thread his fingers through Shikamaru's. "Okay I'm ready now. Let's go home."

The young beta girl tailed them on their way home making short conversation here and there and politely answering Kiba's questions even though Shikamaru had told him to not harass her. His reply was, "I'm not harassing her. She doesn't mind. Do you mind honey?"

She laughed softly and shook her head, "I don't mind omega Nara."

"See? She said she doesn't mind."

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry for all the questions. We're just worried. What… do you think Sasuke's chances for survival are?"

"Chiyo has him breathing through a tube for now but he'll need to be fed and watered soon. His neck… most of it was gone. Honestly I can't believe he's still alive. I heard some of the other girls says it was because," she lowered her voice, "it's because he's an Uchiha."

Kiba shifted uncomfortably, "It's most likely because he's a strong wolf. That's all."

"No no! Haven't you heard the rumors?" they had but Kiba wanted to play dumb for his friends' privacy. The rest of the village didn't seem to share the same sentiment. "They say the Uchiha can turn into actual wolves while we can only do a partial shift. I heard Chiyo say that something happened to his older brother during the territory wars all those years ago and any normal wolf would have died but he survived!"

That peaked Shikamaru's interest. "What happened?" He asked casually glancing around.

"Well there was a story that he took a beta as his mate from another village when he was supposed to be out scouting the borders so the council disapproved and he tried to run off with him but he got caught and they killed his mate. He went crazy I heard. Went on a rampage and one of the anbu shot him. Right through the heart!"

"And he survived that?"

She inched closer to them, "yea he did. It's the blood. The Uchiha blood can cure anything."

Shikamaru had to stop her there, "no one can survive a shot to the heart," he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes at him, "no one can turn into a full wolf either and yet he can."

"You have no proof of that. You've never seen."

"Grandmother has. The whole Uchiha clan could do. She said she watched them run into battle." She gazed off into the distance a dreamy look on her face as if she were remembering the events herself. "She said they were all naked one minute and the next they were huge black beasts. I read it somewhere too, I think. That there blood can make the full wolves and Orochimaru tried to harness the power. Make himself immortal or something. Uchiha's didn't really 'get old' you see."

"How would he do that?" Kiba asked, his hand tightening in Shikamaru's.

"I heard he drank and bathed in their blood after they lost the territories. Everyone thinks they died out there… but I read he experimented on them. They might even be alive. You know, so he can get more blood."

Shikamaru felt a chill run down his spine, "where did you read that...?"

She shrugged, "It's probably not even true. Anyone can write anything and put it in that library you know."

The library? "Even so," he airily said, "you should bring it by. I don't know much about the Uchihas myself so a little reading wouldn't hurt." He smiled charmingly at her mentally apologised to Kiba for flirting with someone other than him and he rejoiced slightly when she swooned. A blush dusting her cheeks. She was obviously forgetting that Kiba was standing right between them.

She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and nodded, "sure," she laughed, "I don't mind. I'll look for it for you later."

Shikamaru gave Kiba's hand an apologetic squeeze but Kiba wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore, he was off in a world away, staring off into the distance. He must be deathly worried about Naruto but was keeping himself together. "We'll find him." Shikamaru promised and kissed his cheek.

* * *

 **AN:** Orochimaru takes 'bathing in the blood of your enemies' to a _whole new level._

The responses on the last chapter were glorious. I love you all ya'll are so awesome XD


	16. Urgent

**CH 16 -** Urgent

 **AN:** Thank you all for the great responses and fan theories! The die - hard 'Naruto is pregnant already!' fan club is my fav :D

I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed that time when I asked you to so I could get to 100 reviews. Look at it now~ 160! I bet you can all tell which chapter was most popular XD Anyways I'm so glad you all follow and favorite and take the time to review. I really appreciate. Thanks everyone~

* * *

The days dragged on for the Nara family. The pups were restless because of their parents somber mood and despite trying to lift everyone's spirits Kiba was too worried to do much else other than smile and laugh loudly. Shikamaru found it sweet and comforting that Kiba was trying to be the rock and comfort of the family even though it was so easy to make the omega cry.

Currently all the pups were asleep and they were lounging on the couch looking out the window, Kiba curled up under his arm and resting his cheek on his mate's shoulder. "How do you feel now?" The pups were a mere 3 months old but Kiba was still feeling the effects of the birth. He was still sore and achy in some places.

"I told you I feel fine. If you want to mate with me I don't mind." That's what Kiba had said before too when Shikamaru had been over eager and in an effort to please his mate he ignored his own needs and gotten himself hurt. That was a dark memory for Shikamaru, he'd been so caught up in the heat of the moment that he'd completely ignored Kiba's pain.

"I'm not in the mood for mating. I was just wondering how your body was. Your chest? How's the feeding."

"That doesn't hurt at all anymore. Naruto seemed worried about that but it wasn't as bad as I made it seem you know. When they fill up with milk it hurts but that's rare. Your kids eat too much Shika."

Shikamaru chuckled slightly before he leaned down and sealed his lips over his mate's. Kiba smelled amazing to him. An omega's smell wasn't set in stone. There was a base, the scent that uniquely and naturally theirs but their bodies were easily influenced by their environment. Taking a mate, where they worked for a long time, having a child or children or simply living in one place for too long would change their scent. It was also easy to share their scent with whomever and whatever they interacted with. Right now their home was rich with the scent of mated couple and their offspring. Everything Kiba touched, everywhere he went, everywhere he lingered, he left his imprint. Even in a house as big as their own Kiba's scent was in the walls, the roof and the ceiling.

Kiba moaned into the kiss and pressed their chests closer together, cupping Shikamaru's chin with one hand and tilting his face to deepen it. He moaned again and the sound vibrated in Shikamaru's rib cage and travelled straight to his groin. He pulled away quickly, "We should head into town." He said a bit breathlessly.

"Into town? Now? Why? Do you think something happened to Sasuke?" They'd decided to leave Sasuke in Chiyo's care for now. His condition was still critical so he was still sedated and asleep in case he tried something again. Besides, they couldn't handle four pups and a comatose man.

"No no," he quickly soothed shifting Kiba's hand away from his thigh, "I wanted to visit the library. There's a book I want to see about."

"... the library? You want to pass on mating to… read books instead?" Kiba pushed away, got up and folded his arms across his chest, "okay what is wrong with you?"

Shikamaru weighed his options, if he told Kiba that he was avoiding him he'd get yelled at, if he said he didn't actually want to mate when he obviously wanted to he'd get yelled at and if he suggested that he was holding back for Kiba's own good then he'd still get yelled at. Kiba was a loud man. There was only one safe route to go. "There's a certain book I need to read in order to help Sasuke and find Naruto." Kiba was instantly entranced.

"What book? Where is it?"

"The beta girl-"

"The one you flirted with yes." Kiba nodded.

Shikamaru groaned, "yes… her," Kiba smirked at him and he could tell that it was all in good humor but he still regretted it. "She promised to bring the book by on her next visit but she has been visiting but conveniently forgetting to bring it by. I need to go get it myself. It may tell me where Naruto was taken."

Kiba bit his lip and rubbed his hands together his tail drooping over the edge of the couch. "Oh well… alright. If you think it can help them. I'll stay here and you can-"

"No. You have to come with me."

"It's a bit short notice to get someone to watch the pups for us don't you think?"

"We'll have to bring them."

"Huh? Into people and their shitty scents? I don't think so." Kiba snarled and Shikamaru had calculated that he would react badly to taking his most precious gifts out of the house.

"There is something I haven't told you because I didn't want you to worry but you need to know." He took Kiba's hands into his own and looked him gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Shika… you're scaring me."

"I don't mean to but maybe you should be. Our house is being watched. I think it's the anbu but I can't detect their scents clearly. I can only feel when they approach my territory."

"What?!" Kiba was already getting up but Shikamaru pulled him back down. "How can you sit there so calmly. We need to tell someone."

"No. We can't tell anyone."

"What! Why not?"

"Because the anbu work for the council of three and the council controls everyone in this town. From the bank manager to the fire department to the sheriff's office."

"I- how can they? They only try criminal acts."

"I thought so too up until they brought Naruto and Sasuke in some time ago. Sasuke has never, as far as I know, gotten into any trouble with the law and yet Orochimaru and the other council people have been intently watching him. What the beta girl said about him using the Uchiha blood may not be a story afterall."

"You mean a nightmare…"

"If you wanted to control Sasuke, to make him do what you want, how would you go about it?"

"How? I dunno," Kiba shrugged, "I guess I'd pay him?"

"And if that didn't work and you _really_ wanted him to do as you say? Think Kiba, what's the one thing that Sasuke treasures above all?"

Kiba scrunched up his pretty face and cocked his head to the side, "I… Sasuke doesn't really like anything. He works, but he could always work somewhere else. He doesn't treasure that. So I don't really know…"

"I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with Boruto." Kiba looked up quickly his mouth falling open. "And now that Sasuke has a pack and Naruto is gone who do you think they'll come after next?"

Shikamaru heard Kiba's heart stutter in his chest, sweat beaded his skin and his scent prickled with terror, "My babies…" he gasped his features turning feral. "If they ever-" He was cut off when Shikamaru dragged him to chest.

"Don't start panicking!"

"How can you say that?!" Kiba yanked himself away and Shikamaru didn't reach for him. "Our children Shikamaru." He snarled eyes flashing.

"If they wanted to hurt us they would have done it when they first came. I can't tell exactly how long they've been there. If I didn't feel my territory being probed I wouldn't have notice them at all."

"'Them'? How many?"

"I'm not sure but I believe they're waiting for us to bring Sasuke home then they'll take him." Kiba was pacing now. He and Shikamaru had been discussing taking Sasuke in. That when he woke up he'd be surrounded by friends and pups and a warm meal and when his strength returned they could all go searching for Naruto. As it were though, the council didn't seem pleased with having just one half of the Uchiha pair.

Kiba came over to him and crawled and curled up in his lap and Shikamaru held onto him tightly. He wasn't a man who met confrontations head on, he prefered to use his brain and talk his way out of his problems but these people didn't seem up to a conversation. "Our first course of action would be to find that book. It may have something to do with Sasuke's secret. What the Uchiha bloodline really is about."

"Oh they can actually turn into full wolves." Kiba transformed his hand into a large wolves paw, "we can only do this but Sasuke can turn into a full black wolf. Huge too." Shikamaru blinked at him.

"You've seen?"

"No I don't have to. Naruto tells me everything."

"And you don't think he's fooling you…?" Shikamaru just couldn't wrap his head around a full transformation.

"Shikamaru I know how many times Sasuke can knot Naruto in one night." Shikamaru made a disgusted face.

"Why would you know that?"

"Don't worry Naruto knows your limit too." Shikamaru flushed this time.

"Kiba why?"

"Because we're omegas and we're best friends. I've known him since I was a pup Shika. I trust everything he says." Kiba nodded, mostly to himself and then gave Shikamaru a warm smile that reminded him of all the reasons why he loved this man. He sighed feeling defeated.

"Alright. I'll believe that too. We should go before dark."

Kiba fiddled with the buttons on the front of his shirt. "How about you go to the library and i'll take the pups into the storm room."

"No I don't want you out of my sight. I definitely don't want you alone with them out there." Kiba was worried about people touching their pups. After he'd gotten through the initial shock at the news of his best friend being missing he'd given Ryuzaki a harsh scrubbing that left the little one wailing and scentless until he was properly smothered first by his parents scent and then his siblings. "I promise you, I will not leave your side and I won't let anyone touch, or even look, at our bundles of joy okay?" Kiba was pouting but at least he agreed.

Kiba went a bit overboard with the layers, long sleeves and pants and jackets and hats and then to top it all off he added a mesh net over the strollers just so no one would be tempted. Shikamaru was pushing the boys and Kiba the girls. "Is there anywhere you want to stop? Maybe get something to eat? I may take some time. Maybe you'd like to eat something before we head there?"

"No that's alright. I packed snacks and such in a basket."

Shikamaru leaned back but Kiba didn't have a basket with him. "I think you left it."

"Nope it's under the stroller."

"Under…" He was about to stoop down and look but Kiba gently placed his hand on Shika's arm and shook his head. Shikamaru looked at him to see him smirking.

"Please don't bend over to look. We haven't mated in months and I may be tempted to rape." Shikamaru blushed and looked away. "Shika how are you still this bashful? We've been a mated couple for more than a year!" Kiba poked him in his side and laughed. Shikamaru was more used to his antics now but before he was just a blushing mess. It was hard to believe that he'd gotten so homey with a man he barely knew and who turned out to be a wonderful husband and now he was just happy to have Kiba as his.

He leaned over and whispered, "I'll be sure to correct that later," he promised before he licked the shell of Kiba's ear. Shikamaru saw him shiver and falter to walk for a moment before a grin split his lips.

"I'm holding you to that promise Shika."

"Of course." Shikamaru grinned at him and before they were around more people he stole a quick kiss.

"You just want to get me hot and bothered." They laughed a bit at each other's antics and for a few moments it was nice to forget that they were being followed.

 **000**

"How is he?"

"He is still refusing to eat m'lady."

"What?" Tsunade snarled and shoved her chair back as she got up. "This fucking brat!" She stomped off down the corridor to a thick steel door with bars to a small window in the door. She peered inside to find the object of both her desire and ire sitting in the bed staring listlessly at the wall. "Open it." She told the guard. He grunted a 'yes ma'am' and opened the cell door and let her in.

Naruto's head lolled over to look at her but his normally bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless. Tsunade glared at him. She had strict orders from Orochimaru to fix Naruto but how could she 'fix him' if he wouldn't allow her. All her other methods of forcing him to comply were swiftly rejected by her elder councilman.

"I heard you're still not eating Naruto." She said voice tight.

"... I don't need to…" he rasped and licked his lips. He wasn't drinking water either. He rubbed his throat and swallowed thickly.

"Yes you do. If you don't then you'll die and if you die," well, Orochimaru would kill her for sure, "then Sasuke will miss you terribly." Normally an omega, especially a captured one, would jump at the opportunity to please their meet and perhaps see them but Naruto didn't. For a few moments he didn't even more before a sob bubbled up and he held his throat.

"Sasuke's dead…" he croaked tears flowing freely now. "You killed him." he snarled at her but there wasn't any fire in his eyes. He barely moved too.

Tsunade frowned. She didn't know if Sasuke was alive or not, she would storm Chiyo's fortress and take him by force but she and her minions were well equipped with poisons that Tsunade couldn't even pronounce and if she was infected she'd die.

She didn't want to give up her life so easily for one measly omega.

Sasuke could mate with another omega. Even more than one omegas. He could take as many mates as he wanted! She didn't understand what was so special about this particular one.

 _Flashback_

" _..._ _you sure you'll... by yourself?" that was their cue. Sasuke was finally leaving. The leader of the operation, one of the older members of the anbu raised his hand so that the men would get ready. His ears trained forward as he listened to more of the conversation._

 _They'd had to be further away from the house because whenever they tried to get close Sasuke would be there to snarl and attack him. The only tool at their disposal was a member's enhanced hearing and even now it was strained. They remained quiet, waiting for the cue to attack._

 _Their voices were muffled most of the times but he only needed to focus on certain keywords and 'by yourself' was one of them. A man appeared beside him and whispered in his ear, "sir, Sasuke was spotted walking into town. Should we attack?"_

" _No. We need to wait. Make sure he's far enough away that if he turns back I can hold him off and the others can escape with the omega. He must not be harmed." the man nodded and turned away to pass on the message._

 _They were eager now, after weeks of watching and waiting out in the cold the time to strike had finally come. There were seven men under his command. Orochimaru had insisted on bringing enough men to carry Naruto's sedated body in the most comfortable position and to make sure he wasn't hurt during the extraction. This wasn't the first time they'd kidnapped someone but this was the first time that Orochimaru care what happened between the journey and the destination. He feared what would happen should they fail._

 _He prepared the needles before he whistle once, high pitched and short and then they moved into action. All seven of them moving as one body towards the house. The rounded the shed and quietly lifted and moved the wagon out of the way before they tried to let themself into the house. "Sasuke is that you?"_

 _The omega snarled when he spotted them and grabbed for a knife. "Who are you people? Sasuke!"_

" _Don't let him howl!" Another man rushed past him and slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth just as he was about to scream. The other men came in behind him, discreetly looking around the house. Naruto thrashed in his captor's hold and the man grabbed one arm and twisted it harshly behind the blonde's back until tears came to his eyes._

" _What are you doing!?" the leader hurried over and pulled Naruto away from him._

" _He was mis-"_

" _I don't care if he spits in your face! If he's harmed in any way we'll all suffer. Prepare the needle."_

" _Needle…?" Naruto whimpered looking back and forth from man to man. "Please don't… Please don't do this." Another man came up with a prepared needle and approached the blonde on the floor. "You don't want to hurt me!" Naruto cried desperately and the man stopped, his shoulders sagged and he straightened._

" _I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled, the needle hanging limply between his fingers._

" _What are you doing?" Another one hissed stepping forward and dragging the other man aside and taking the needle from him. "Someone hold him down." he pointed to Naruto as he tapped the liquid in the needle._

" _No let me! You want to let me go!" Naruto cried. The men looked around at each other puzzled, wondering what they were doing there._

" _We should let him go…" one man mumbled._

" _Yea…" another one agreed._

 _One of the men from the entrance of the hall rushed in, "focus! He's using some sort of trick!" he wrestled the needle away and stabbed it into Naruto's arm. The omega yelled out more in surprise than pain and it spurned the other men into motion. He was just pressing the plunger to empty the contents into Naruto's body when he was tackled._

" _Let him go!" the man moaned pushing his companion against the table and shoving until they were both pressed up against the wall. One of them groaned as their hand was smashed into the wall, the needle flew free and smashed into the open flame on the stove. The fire roared up, consuming the liquid and spreading down the stove._

" _Get out! Everyone out!" One of the men grabbed for Naruto but he scrambled out of the way. Grabbing his fallen knife he stabbed at the man and with his transformed claws he scratched at his face. The man growled at him and blindly grabbed for him but he was already hurrying out the door. The fire raced up the curtains and stained the wooden counters as it spread quickly._

" _You don't want to hurt me!" Naruto yelled loudly, hoping whatever powers he had would one more time so he could get away. It didn't though, that mindless look didn't wash over their eyes. Instead they all raced at him. He staggered into the yard, the smoke burning his eyes and clogging his throat. "Let me go!" he croaked again trying one more time. His vision was swimming now and before he could stagger out onto the road someone yanked on his tail and pulled him to the ground._

" _This won't hurt at all omega Uchiha," a voice said behind him and then he felt the nick of another needle and his mind went dark._

When Naruto had woken up he'd cried. He'd howled and wailed and screamed to be released. His bond with Sasuke was making him feel the pain that Sasuke was in. He couldn't tell how Sasuke had been wounded but he could tell where and how deep it was and he was sure that Sasuke was dead.

Just sedating Naruto wasn't enough. He wasn't eating or drinking. He'd die soon and if he died then Sasuke, when he was conscious again would feel it and would take his life. Sasuke was the last Uchiha and if he died he would take his wonderful life giving blood with him. That couldn't be allowed.

Back in her laboratory, glasses clinked as she mixed bottles and bottle of medicine for a stupid brat who wouldn't listen to her. So far she was failing to come up with a compelling case, other than removing Naruto's front teeth, to get him to do as she said. Orochimaru was out at the moment and Jiraiya was absolutely useless.

"M'lady Tsunade, Mr. Orochimaru has returned." A runner told her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, just what she needed. Orochimaru breathing down her neck. "He wishes to see you at omega Uchiha's room. He says to bring your medicine."

She packed up a small bag of tools and medicines she specifically made for Naruto and head down to his room. Inside was Orochimaru sitting on the bed smiling at the blonde omega and Naruto looking even more pale and sick than he had when she'd visited him earlier. On the floor beside the bed were bloodied bandages that gave off the faint smell of Sasuke and on the bed side table was an empty bowl of soup of some sort and a half finished glass of water.

"Ahh Tsunade," Orochimaru greeted her kindly. "Naruto is ready to participate now. Isn't that wonderful news?" He clapped his hands.

Tsunade glanced over at the blonde who looked up at her and instead of the listlessness that she had seen before Naruto looked plain terrified. "What brought this about?" she pulled a large needle and rubber band from her bag as she sat beside the blonde and tied above his elbow then tapped the crook of his elbow until she found a vein. He winced when she injected him but otherwise didn't move or speak.

"Oh well I just told him what we would do to Sasuke if he didn't behave himself. Isn't that right my darling?" he turned to Naruto and smiled again. Tsunade watched the interaction between the two quietly.

"You'll let me see him right? If I do this? If I take all her stuff? You'll let me see him right?"

"Of course!" he nodded and patted Naruto's head. The blonde flinched but stayed there.

"But if you misbehave we'll be forced to remove his fingers joint by joint." Naruto clutched his hands to his chest as Orochimaru wiggled his fingers and laughed gleefully. "Be a good boy now, Sasuke's life depends on it." He stroked Naruto's head and cupped his cheek and Tsunade had to bite back her smirk. That lying snake. Well, that was one way to deal with an unruly omega: threaten their mate's life.

Tsunade handed Naruto a bottle of pretty green liquid and told him to drink it all which he obediently did. She led him to the adjoining bathroom and instructed him to strip and get into the tub then she instructed her helpers to bring buckets of water for both drinking and to bathe with and then she sat on a chair in the corner with a book.

Naruto sat in the tub and watched her as she stared at her pocket watch. Three beta boys stood off to the side not exactly looking at Naruto or anything else. "If I may ask, what am I doing here?"

"We're waiting." Tsunade replied and he waited for more explanation but she didn't offer anything. His stomach gurgled uncomfortable and he cleared his throat as he shifted in the now warming tub. She glanced up at him but didn't say anything.

"What are 'we' waiting for because-" he was cut off when his stomach gurgled louder and he farted. He stuttered and blushed darkly. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and hunched over. "I am so sorry! I don't know what that was-" he was cut off again when he farted once more, louder and longer than the first one, "oh my gosh. I- I-," he couldn't come up with a proper excuse. He glanced at Tsunade and her helpers expecting them to be disgusted but they were still just blankly staring around and Tsunade was jotting down in her book. "What did you give me? I- ahh!" he cried out as his stomach cramped up. This time when he farted semisolid feces came out with it.

He tried to apologise for that too but his whole body seized up and white hot pain radiated from his stomach. He screamed, gripping the edge of the tub. He gasped ragged and heavy and reached over the tub, he tried to ask them to help him but they were simply watching him now. His vision reddened as tears spilled out. He gasped for air but his throat felt tight, his skin fevered and sensitive. He cried out but choked off halfway when bile and vomit rose up and gushed out of his mouth. He collapsed on himself, choking back the puke and trying to control his bowl. He was pissing himself now too, the urine an ugly bloodied orange.

"Turn him on his side. Wouldn't want him choking on it," Tsunade instructed and the boys came over and turned him on his side. In the back of his mind he imagined how he looked. Lying there curled up in his shit, piss and puke. His skin felt as if he were being branded and the boys hands on him multiplied it by at least 100.

He screamed until his throat was raw and until his tears blotted his vision. He dry heaved every now and then but there wasn't anything left inside him. "M'lady he seems to be over the first stage. He's now bleeding from the eyes." One of the boys informed.

"Alright that didn't take too long. Drain the tub and clean him. We'll start part two when his fever recedes."

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

* * *

 **AN:** Even as a wolf Orochimaru has snake like tendencies but at least Naruto is alright! Sorta. The good news is: _We know where he is!_ Yay! The bad news:... he may not be in the best of care...


	17. Vital

**CH 17 -** Vital

 **AN:** Spot on Hiyana! Good job~ I also love to read when the theories are far fetched. It's thrilling to think about 'how it could have gone'. Like, some scenes could have been a lot worse y'know.

On to the chapter~

* * *

"Do you want to stay here while I go over to the library. Chiyo's house is safe, they stopped following us a little ways off."

"I'm not really comfortable with leaving the pups alone sorry. I just want to be with them for now." Kiba mumbled stroking his tail.

Shikamaru pulled his mate into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I completely understand."

"Alpha Nara," the beta girl who had been helping them, Koyuki, greeted them both and smiled kindly at the pups before she led them into the house. She was one of the few people Kiba allowed to touch the pups simply because they were already used to her scent. Kiba smirked up at Shikamaru as they watched her gently move the pups from their strollers to a wide basinet.

Kiba sauntered over to the pups and gazed down at them, "It's really nice to have you helping us Koyuki. Honestly, I'm just so tired sometimes." Kiba said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I can only imagine. As new parents I don't think you get much sleep," she giggled and tucked her long silky looking bangs behind her ear.

"That and Shikamaru is just insatiable sometimes. I'm up all hours of the night tending to his needs. If you know what I mean." Kiba nudged and smirked at her. Her smile looked a little more strained now and Shikamaru was covertly rolling his eyes. The only needs Kiba was fulfilling at all hours of the night was his hunger when he's up past midnight because of the wailing of his children but by the flush on Koyuki's face she must be thinking of something else.

Shikamaru was partly sure they wouldn't be getting that book even if she did know where it is. "I'm going to see how Sasuke is doing. I'll see you in a bit," Kiba kissed him on the lips and squeezed his ass as he passed. Koyuki stood silently by the bassinet gently rocking it as she smiled at the pups.

"Thank you again, for helping us with the litter. I hear the first ones the hardest but I wasn't sure how hard. Now I know," he tried to make small talk in the tense and awkward atmosphere.

"Oh it's no problem alpha Nara. I adore children." She smiled coyly at him and his stomach rolled.

"About that book that you said you'd bring along…"

"Oh yes. I went by the library the other day but I didn't have a chance to stay long enough to find it. I'm sorry. Perhaps we could go down there together…?" she slid her fingertips along the side of the bassinet before she gazed up at him. Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably.

"Koyuki, I'm flattered that you seem to be showing an interest in me however I'm a mated man and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop in your advances."

Koyuki frowned at him and dropped her gaze. "I- well I see. But if perhaps you were to change your mind…?" She looked up at him hopefully and he sighed.

"I'm afraid that won't happen. I love Kiba with all that's in me. I have nothing left to give," her shoulders sagged, "you're a beautiful woman Koyuki. Any man would be lucky to take you as his bride," he smiled at her encouragingly, "He just hasn't come around yet." Her cheeks darkened with a flush as she stuttered and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ears.

"Alpha Nara," she laughed, "you're such a gentleman," she shook her head and sniffled. "I have the book you want." Shikamaru gaped, "sorry for lying. I thought that we… never mind. Anyways come with me, you can have it." She grinned and winked at him as she walked by him. He was led out into the common room to a broom closet where she hid her purse and pulled out a flimsy book. No more than a few pages bound together.

"Is this all?" he asked feeling a bit disappointed.

"Yes I'm sorry it doesn't seem like much but I hope it can prove to be useful to you."

Shikamaru scanned the book hoping that when he analysed it later on that he'd glean some sort of location from it where they might be keeping Naruto. "Thank you so much. This means so much to me."

"Do I get a reward?" she asked hopefully.

Shikamaru laughed, took her hand in his, bowed down and kissed the back of it. He looked up at her, his lips inches from her skin and smiled, "would this suffice ma'am?" She flushed darkly and fanned her face.

"Oh my… yes I- I think that's payment enough." Shikamaru had the sinking feeling in his gut that he just made everything a lot worse.

She excused herself saying she needed to check on the pups and left Shikamaru alone with the book of barely six pages. Shikamaru watched her leave before he found a quiet place to sit and read through the book. It was mostly the use of different types of herbs and applications whether oral or external application to the skin to maximize the effect of blood from different creatures ranging from werewolves, to werefoxes to were-felines of different types.

There were details of blood samples taken from prominent families to record their effects on persons outside that bloodline. There were short entries on the Hyuuga blood where it not only healed a person's eyesight but made it better by far. The subject reported being able to see even the smallest details in trees taller than buildings. There was even an entry on his own blood type. The Naras were known for their intelligence and after acquiring Nara blood and testing it on a patient there were inconclusive results of it affecting their intelligence at all. It was deduced that sudden intelligence could be immediately gained and they moved on from testing Naras. Shikamaru read through that page several times but there were no mention of names anywhere.

He hoped it wasn't from his mother, father or cousins but at the moment he was still having mixed feelings about the family that abandoned him.

There were also tests no name families that were resistant to the cold or who were exceptionally good with growing any type of plants in any type of condition. Even exceptionally strong men whose bones could not be broken. The entries for those were small as well. The author seemed to focus mainly on Uchiha blood because there were simply 'more samples to harvest'. Shikamaru scowled at the phrase.

He flipped through to the back of the book, hardly reading the paragraphs, and on the very last page in the bottom right corner were the author's names: Tsunade and Chiyo. He crushed the booklet in his palm and rose slowly from his seat.

Shikamaru's mind was whirling. What should he do in a situation like this? He had his mates, four pups and an invalid who might bleed out if he moved him but he couldn't stay in this house if Chiyo was in league with Tsunade. He put his trust in her and now she was betraying him?

It wouldn't be now would it? The book was written close to twenty years ago, she'd been in league with Tsunade, and most likely Orochimaru and Jiraiya, since the very beginning. He was just so happy to have someone on his side who he thought he could entrust the health of himself and his family to that he didn't think twice about how convenient it was. If Orochimaru owned most of the authorities in the town then why wouldn't he own Chiyo too. If they were really looking for the cure to immortality, trying to make gods out of men, then why wouldn't Chiyo want apart of that? She was extremely old.

His ears twitched as he listened to the quiet voices and sounds of snoring all around the house before he decided where to go. It was easy to assume that they couldn't leave the house. Orochimaru's men were outside somewhere and Chiyo was holding them here. Maybe for Orochimaru to pick up Sasuke later on. He turned down the hall and walked through corridors before he found the room they placed Sasuke in. He was lying on a large bed with fluffy white sheets and thick bandages wrapped around his neck. His skin was deathly pale and his lips were dry and cracked. Curled in his side was Kiba, fast asleep and drooling on the pillow. Shikamaru smiled at the scene and wondered if Sasuke would make a fuss about someone other than Naruto sharing his bed.

His smile fell as he remembered the omega. He pursed his lips and turned away, closing the door behind him he made his way upstairs to where Chiyo's office was. She was sitting at a large desk cluttered with books and vials both empty and half full of liquids and some of solid greenery. "Chiyo," he said waiting for her to acknowledge him.

She looked up at him then down at the papers clutched in his hand and sighed. She clasped her hands together on top of the table and jutted her chin to the chair in front of the table, "have a seat Shikamaru."

"I'd rather stand thank you." She stared evenly at him, "do you mind explaining what this is to me?" he held up the hand with the papers and waited. Silence reigned over the room before she sighed again.

"Yes Tsunade and I did write that." Shikamaru continued to stare at her, "but we are no longer affiliated as you may think. It's a good thing you let me have Sasuke Shikamaru."

"I didn't let you have him." Shikamaru clarified, "I'm allowing you to treat him. When he's well we'll all go find his mate."

Chiyo shook her head and looked off to the side, "you won't find him."

"...is he dead?"

"No no. Orochimaru wouldn't dare. He's fine… or at least he will be fine…"

"What do you mean?"

"A long time ago Tsunade and I attended the same medical school. It was hard for women to be doctors back in my time. Tsunade was there for me and I for her." She pulled out her drawer and removed and old worn out picture frame then turned it to Shikamaru. It was a younger version of Chiyo, probably just past her mid twenties and beside her was Tsunade. Looking then as she did now.

"Your book… you and Tsunade were looking for immortality."

"No. We were looking to save lives. That was the goal. When we first began… we only wanted to help people. Tsunade was gifted. She could read one medical novel and put it into application better than any scholar. I had to work harder and she was there for me." Chiyo licked her lips and frowned, "it was when we met a boy, Kimimaro was his name… I'll never forget it."

"What did you do…?"

"He… was a quiet weretiger we met on our journey to find the perfect thesis. We just… stumbled upon him really. He was being charged by a bull and we rushed to save him but when the bull crashed into him, _it died._ We'd never seen anything like that before. We asked him about it and he said he just had strong bones and he did. It was amazing Shikamaru. He fell from cliffs, down mountains, off buildings! His skin was damaged but his bones were fine! It was an amazing scientific discovery!"

"Amazing…? How much pain did you put that boy through?!"

"At the time we just wanted to learn more… and more and more. We sent our findings into the head office but it was rejected. If it couldn't be used in a practical sense then it was useless. Tsunade was crushed. She chased Kimimaro off and I took her away. I thought perhaps we could start anew. Practice poisons instead, very close to medicine… but she didn't want that. She became very sullen. Very sad. Til she met Jiraiya and they ran off together to get mated."

"How does this," Shikamaru vaguely waved his hands around the room, "connect to your story!"

"Because it wasn't until years later that I met Tsunade again, here, in this town, and she looked _exactly the same_ as when she left me. Ten years had not affected her at all."

"How? What's the basis of the immortality?"

Chiyo laughed bitterly, "immortality," she snorted. "She showed me her 'work'," Chiyo fanned her hand, "She said she met a brilliant mind. A man after all the knowledge in the world. 'Because knowledge is power and power can bring the world to its knees' she said. That's when I met Orochimaru." Shikamaru frowned as their eyes met, "and that's when I was shown the Uchiha breeding house."

Shikamaru staggered back, barely able to keep the horror from his face, "breeding house? Do you people think they're animals?" Shikamaru barked. He'd always thought Chiyo was a kindly but short tempered old woman but now he was learning she was more vile than he could have thought.

"My vision was going bad at the time you see…"

"Stop avoiding my questions!" Shikamaru snarled at her stomping into the room and slamming his hand down on her table.

She stared evenly up at him in silence before she began to speak again. "At the time I could barely see you see and I was just making a discovery with my poisons I didn't want to lose my sight so when Tsunade said she had a cure for me I took it. My eyes were just a little cloudy. Just a teaspoon of medicine cured my eyes. Even now the cloudiness is only just coming back." Shikamaru kept quiet as he seethed. Chiyo was just an old woman ranting about the prime of her life and her psychotic friends. She unclasped then re-clasped her hands and sighed heavily. "It took three Uchiha lives to achieve a concentration of blood enough to cure my sight… how many do you think it takes to keep them young and healthy?"

"Three? You took the lives of three innocent people just so could see again?!" Shikamaru lips curled back and his hand shifted to its wolf form.

"I didn't know what they were doing back then. I was so happy to see again I didn't care either."

"You're sick," Shikamaru concluded, "you're all sick…"

"I won't deny that. It's true. We did bad things while studying the Uchiha blood."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Bad things…" he muttered. "You slaughtered them. Is that what the breeding house was for? To replenish the live stock?"

"Yes." She answered truthfully, "but Uchiha's don't reproduce as a normal wolf would. Each litter should have at least three pups. I've delivered dozens of babies. More than what any professional doctor has so I know, but an Uchiha, whether omega, alpha or beta, only gives birth to one pup per litter. We still don't know why. Orochimaru believes that the concentration of powers in their blood stunts their reproductive capabilities but we can't tell that for sure."

"They were dying out…" Shikamaru concluded.

"Yes and the stress of their fallen comrades was making it harder for the breeders we had left to conceive. We were in a panick. So we let the remainders go under some conditions. They had their own compound and we left them alone for a decade. There weren't many but it was enough. They willingly donated blood to us to study and we provided them with food, clothes, lands, anything they asked for."

"So what changed? Where are they all now?"

"Dead. Except Sasuke."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Shikamaru ground out.

"Our territories were being challenged. We lost a fifth of it to a northern town. Orochimaru was livid. The last serum was wearing off, the effects of age were setting in, Tsunade and Jiraiya were off trying to make a family instead of studying and I wanted to focus on my poisons since I could see again. I don't know when it happened but one day when I went to check on the Uchihas they were all gone. Orochimaru stole the babies and sent them off to war. When they lost, worried about their pups, Orochimaru went crazy."

"He's always been crazy."

"Not always. Something changed in him. He always dreamed big. Wanted to touch the heavens. I came to the facilities to demand he return the Uchihas to their compound but there was so much blood. The bodies… they were everywhere, being kept barely alive while their blood was harvested. It was gruesome."

"I thought they all died at the borders…"

"No. They were all badly wounded. Tsunade treated them but Orochimaru kept them bedridden and unconscious. They were just barely alive, breathing but unthinking and unmoving. It was horrible. I'm not a soft woman Shikamaru but I cried then."

"But you didn't do anything because you wanted to be young and pretty forever."

Chiyo laughed softly. "If I wanted to be young and beautiful forever then I'd look as young as Tsunade and the others look. Do I look like a fit 20 year old?" She laughed humorlessly.

"Then did you all argue about it? What did you actually do?"

"I… couldn't just see them be treated like that. The only two pups left were Itachi and Sasuke and I couldn't allow them to see their family, their parents, their friends, like that…" Tears gathered in Chiyo's eyes and she lowered her head.

"Chiyo…" he could only imagine the scene she saw but even in his imagination it was horrible. He didn't know how to comfort her though. He was still angry that she had been in league with Tsunade too. "Are their bodies still there? If we can infiltrate it somehow-"

"No… the only ones there are the council, their anbu dogs and Naruto."

"So where are the Uchihas?" He thought that that was what the story was leading up to. "Why is that Orochimaru and his men don't come here?"

"They're all dead." She set a transparent teardrop bottle on the table with a brown rubber stopper and crystal clear liquid inside it. "This is my most potent poison. This is why Orochimaru and his team dare not enter here. This… is what I killed the Uchiha clan with." She stared into the liquid as if she could see herself poisoning them all again. "I understand if you want to kill me now. To avenge your pack mate-"

"No… that's not for me to decide. When Sasuke is awake you'll tell him what you told me. He'll decide whether you live or die." She bobbed her head slowly, still staring at the bottle when Shikamaru turned away. He sat by Sasuke's bed quietly for a long time just staring at his mate and friend and felt at a complete loss of what to do.

 **000**

Naruto was bleeding. From his anus, his penis, his nostrils and his eyes.

After the embarrassing shit and puke session in the bathroom previously they let him rest and recover for two days before he was once again injected and left to die in the tub.

They assured him that they were helping him, making him better than before, but it sure felt as if he were dying. He coughed and spit up blood off to the side while he sat there curled in on himself and bleeding. Tsunade and her three helpers from hell were standing guard. Unlike the first treatment this one didn't hurt, thankfully, but he did feel weak and thirsty. "May I have some water?" He rasped. He coughed up a bit more blood.

"Get him some." Tsunade ordered and one of the boys left the room briefly before he returned with a tall glass of water. He drank it down slowly, small sips at first to make sure he wouldn't puke it up later on. The second treatment took longer than the first. Tsunade had them wash him off several hours later, feed and give him bland fruit juices to drink before he was back in the tub again.

In the early hours of the morning he sneezed and blood rushed out. He had no choice but to wipe his nose with his hand then wipe it on his leg. His skin was still so sensitive and now the cold of the tub felt biting. "Can I have a towel, or a sheet, I'm cold."

"Grin it and bare it. You'll be done soon."

"How do you know! We've been doing this for hours. I don't want to do this anymore! Let me see my mate!"

Tsunade sucked her teeth, "Go tell Orochimaru that Sasuke doesn't need all his fingers."

"No!" He tried to get up, to reach over and grab the boy that was already leaving but he slipped in the blood and tumbled down.

"Careful!" The helpers rushed over and even Tsunade sat forward in her chair. "Stupid boy." She grumbled. Naruto's knees felt weak and his mind was swimming.

"I don't feel well…" he grumbled holding his head as he tried to stop the room from spinning. He closed his eyes for just a moment but when he opened them again he was warm and covered in the bed that they gave him. He blinked up at the ceiling and then looked to the side to see Tsunade sitting at a table she brought in. A lamp burning as she wrote. "What happened?" He rasped not trying to move his body. He felt as if he were floating. It felt nice.

"You fell unconscious from severe blood loss. You can rest now and we'll continue in a few days time once you've recovered."

"What exactly are we continuing…?" he mumbled, he felt very tired too, his eyelids were slowly slipping closed.

"I thought it'd be obvious by now, you're being cleaned."

"I'm not dirty," he argued. Even in his haze he could detect an insult.

"Of the mugwort you stupid boy."

Naruto forced his eyes open and turned to look at her. "So you people knew."

"It's apart of your scent now. The mugwort is more or less a hit or miss. If taken properly it will tamper with the heat cycle and dampen fertility. In your case, it's in your blood now. Even if you stopped taking the mugwort it will still be in you, a part of you. It would be years before your fertility was the same again. I'm speeding up that process."

Naruto sighed as his eyes drooped again, "with… torture? Very effective."

"You should be grateful. You've always loved pups yes? Now you can have a litter of your very own." Naruto chuckled at that as he made a mental note to stock up and mugwort and get it back into his system as soon as he left this place.

* * *

 **AN:** So in a sense he's being purged. That's not so bad right! As always remember to leave a review to tell me what you thought. If you still have questions about things that I left unanswered let me know.

I predict there are about four chapters left. More or less, I'm not sure. It's been quite a journey but I loved every bit of it. I'm so happy that so many people have enjoyed the story so far and have stuck around with it up until now. I really appreciate it guys. I hadn't expected my chaptered story to be so well received and I didn't think I would ever finish it but it's drawing to a close and I just wanted to let you guys know how happy I am.

* * *

Reply to guest Kim: I'm so happy you gave the story a shot and you say you don't ship them but do I see you jumping aboard the SasuNaru train!? That comment about 'he calls me daddy too' almost killed me as I was eating when I saw it and choked on my food. Thanks alot.


	18. Devotion

**CH 18 -** Devotion

 **AN:** The guide for NaNoWriMo says to write 1667 words a day to achieve to 50k mark and here I am… dredging along and barely writing 200.

* * *

The tests continued. One day he was throwing up and the next he was freezing but sweating profusely. The days seemed to blur into one continuous loop. His room was windowless and he wasn't allowed outside. When he passed out they let him be and when he awoke they refused to tell him how long he'd been asleep for.

His only indicator that large sums of time were being consumed was the fact that his neck no longer hurt. Sasuke was healing. Sasuke was alive and well. Naruto stared listlessly at the wall as he thought about his mate. He missed him so much. He focused on their bond, their attachment, their trust and decided that there was no way Sasuke was in this building.

If he was, Naruto would feel it. His senses were all muddled yes, but a mate bond was a mate bond. All throughout Tsunade's treatment Sasuke's health had remained the same. Slowly healing, slowly recovering and the same distance away as it had always been. He wanted his mate. "I refuse to do anymore of your stupid tests until you tell me where he is." Naruto demanded. "I don't care if you _think_ you're helping us. We're fine without your help. Stop meddling in our lives you bitch!" He'd never really sworn before and when he had it was mostly in his mind or around Sasuke. His heart was racing. He felt proud of himself. Swearing at people was thrilling!

Tsunade gave him a dirty look. "An omega swearing is so distasteful," she scowled.

"So is taking an omega from his alpha! Where. Is. He? I know he's not in this building or wherever here is."

She smiled indulgently at him and cocked her head to the side. "Boys, grab him."

Rough hands grabbed him from all around restraining his legs and arms. "Hey! Let go of me! Right now! You can't do this!" Naruto struggled as much as he could but he tired quickly, sweat trickled down the back of his neck and gave his face and neck a shine.

"Actually you're in no condition to oppose us. One test left and then you can run along off to your mate."

"You're a liar," he said through clenched teeth trying not to show how tired he really was.

"Actually, just this once, I'm not!" She scowled at him and got up from her desk and strode off. "One last test and you'll be off. Councilwoman's promise." Naruto thrashed against the hands on him but only for a little while before he was too tired again.

They took that chance to strip him of his clothes and push him down the hall and into a room he'd never been in before. It looked like a steam room. The boys stripped down to their underwear before one of them push Naruto to sit on the circular wooden bench, in the center was a pit with large rocks and dark coal beneath them. Off to the side were several buckets of water and a long ladle. Naruto looked up at Tsunade his confusing written on his face. "A steam room? You want me to do a beauty ritual?"

"To put it simply enough that an idiot like you can understand-" Naruto snarled, "yes, the last remaining impurities as well as a buildup of impurities are now on your skin. A soothing deep clean with some lavender, peppermint and a few bits of eucalyptus will do the trick in removing. Just be quiet and enjoy it."

So she said but Naruto was expecting to be in there until he dried out or something close to that. It was a, somewhat pleasant surprise that the herbs soothed him and calmed his nerves. He noticed too that it was helping his bond with Sasuke. His mate was unmoving, he didn't know why, maybe Sasuke was sleeping. He didn't know if it was night or if Sasuke was just in a calm state of mind but he wasn't doing anything. That helped calm him even more. It felt wonderful to feel his bond with his mate strengthening.

When he asked for a drink of water the boys removed him from the steam room and wrapped him up in a towel and led him into another room, this one had a large tub filled with water that also smelled heavenly. He sank down into it with a sigh, just lying back and relaxing for the first time in what felt like so long until they came over to him. One took his hands, caring for his nails and palm, another scrubbing his feet and the other clipping and styling their hair.

"Uhm thank you?" He said. His bangs had grown a bit longer than he was used to and he did want to have them trimmed but he wasn't let near a scissors and they ignored him when he asked them to do it. They didn't respond and Naruto rolled his eyes and kept quiet while they groomed and scrubbed him. They even dried him off and rubbed sweet smelling oils into his skin. After his fantastic bath they led him back to his room where there was a beautiful blue form fitting kimono that trailed down past his knees but stopped mid shin and the Uchiha crest on the back of it.

Naruto chewed on his lip as his hair was dried and brush and pinned in a design. "Are you going to kill me…?" The boy grooming him stopped, opened his mouth and seemed as if he were going to answer but then he didn't. His mouth closed with a click and he went back to pinning Naruto's bangs to the side. He slipped his feet into a traditional pair of geta with two stilts and then they led him outside. He smiled and sighed. Closing his eyes as he felt the warm rays of the sun on his skin for the first time.

"You've been gone for 26 days. Your mate bond is strained. If it were not for Tsunade's medicine you and Sasuke would be in an uncomfortable amount of pain." The boy leading him to a nearby carriage said. There were two great black stallions pulling it. Orochimaru may have handpicked them for his triumphant return to the village, as Naruto stroked one of the horse's mane he couldn't help but roll his eyes. His one blessing while he stayed at this place was that he didn't encounter Orochimaru often. Perhaps only 3 or 4 times.

"My mate bond wouldn't be strained in the first place if you people would leave us alone." He glared at the boy and then glared at the carriage. "I don't need such a big thing. How far away are we from town? Maybe I could even walk- Ow!" He yelped and tried to jump away but another one of the monotonous boys showed up to hold him in place while he was pinched.

"Worry not omega Uchiha. You're in safe hands," one beta boy said as he climbed into the carriage while the other one ushered him up into it. He rubbed his arm and glared at the boy.

 **000**

He stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Kiba and Shikamaru heavily kissing each other. He turned his head to the side and saw the couple sitting by his bedside, literally by his bedside, Shikamaru was sitting in the chair and Kiba was in his lap straddling his alpha. Sasuke's throat was dry and he wanted water. He glared at them and shrugged his shoulder until he was close enough to Kiba's hip to give him a proper pinch.

The omega pulled back to stare wide-eyed at his mate. "Ow… Did I bite you too hard?" he whispered.

"What? No I like it. Do it again," Shikamaru whispered back smiling up at his mate. He pulled Kiba back down to him and Sasuke rolled his eyes and pinched Kiba even harder. He yelled and hopped out of Shikamaru's lap rubbing the bruise.

"Shika what the hell?! I didn't even do it that time!"

"Huh I didn't do any-"

"Sasuke!" Kiba rushed over to his bed grabbing his face and turning his head from side to side then dropped down on him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh my gosh you're awake!"

Shikamaru loomed over them both looking relieved as he too smiled down at his pack mate. "Hey there. Finally awake I see." Sasuke grunted and cleared his throat.

"Water…" he rasped lowly.

"Here," Shikamaru offered him a cup with a small straw so he'd take small sips. Kiba helped him sit up so he wouldn't choke. "How're you feeling?"

Kiba was half sitting on him, leaning heavily on his thigh as he stroked Sasuke's hair and face and neck, scenting him now that he was awake. Sasuke was grateful for it even though he smelled more of Kiba and medicine than he did of anything else.

He swallowed a bit more water and shrugged. He'd felt a tugging in his stomach, he didn't know what it was but the insistency of it woke him up. "I'm better…" he murmured and looked off to the side his face colouring with shame, "I'm sorry…"

"No don't apologise. We call ourselves your pack mates but we didn't even know something was wrong. What happened and what's happening is just horrible. Please, you can rely on us Sasuke!" Kiba pulled him into another hug.

"We did everything we could to find Naruto…" Shikamaru said and Sasuke tried to look at him but Kiba's spiky hair was all over his face.

"Where is he?"

"Orochimaru took him. I think they burned down the house to cover their track. Or Naruto burned it down to alert someone, I don't know I'm sorry…"

"Naruto is alive."

"We know."

"He's coming back."

"We know that too!" Kiba jumped up cupping Sasuke's face and staring deeply into his eyes. "If you want to storm the council house then we're with you. Right there."

Sasuke laughed softly then cleared his throat, "no he's not there. He's far away. I don't think he's in the town."

"Chiyo thought they were at the council house. The anbu have been keeping an eye on the house, we've barely gone home. We practically live here now." Kiba sighed.

"Maybe they were afraid that you'd wake up and storm the house so they moved him. It's a good thing _we_ didn't storm it… I wanted to go search for him for you… but Chiyo advised me against it."

"She's a wise woman…" Sasuke agreed. Shikamaru glanced away with a frown but then raised the cup to Sasuke's lip once more.

"Drink some more. I'll call someone to check you over."

He did as he was told and sat through as some beta nurses came over to help him up and shower and clean himself and gave him medicine to take and then some soup to drink. They sat at the table in the dining room a large bowl of steaming soup in front of each of them while Shikamaru bounced a pup on his lap while he drank his soup.

He wanted to hold one.

But he didn't know how to ask.

He flushed as he opened his mouth but then closed it again. None of the pups' scents were on him and over in their bassinet he could smell that his scent weren't on them either and he felt an itch to scent them all. Should he just go over and scent them? Or should he ask first? He held them when they were newborns though so it shouldn't be an issue, right?

He rolled it over in his head worrying more as more as questions popped into his mind but then he took a deep breath, got up, went over to the bassinet and gently scooped Tomoya up. She wriggled in his arms, unused to his smell, before Sasuke gently rubbed their cheeks together and then rubbed his cheek in her hair. He cuddled her to his chest, soothed by her softness and scent before he set her to sit on his lap while he cooled and ate his soup. He didn't even remember to check Kiba and Shikamaru's expression. His wolf had been too content with the scenting. If he had he would have seen that they ignored him because he had been worrying for nothing.

 **000**

If there was one thing Naruto was good at it, it was complaining. Wherever they were coming from was not in the village he grew up and even though the temperature was most likely the same as in the village it wasn't _exactly the same_ therefore grounds for complaints.

He complained that he was too hot. That it was too dusty. That his bottom hurt from sitting for too long and that he wanted to walk outside, which they refused. He complained about sweating and he complained about the softness of the towels he received. He complained about the geta and complained about the silkiness of the kimono.

At one point when he commented on the taste of the water they gave him, one alpha growled at him to shut up and he smirked at him and kept complaining. They had no right to take him from his mate into this barren wasteland. If he was going to continue suffering at their hands then they would suffer along with him. He found a reason to complain for everything, even the colour of a flower they passed.

He smirked triumphantly when the man holding the reins groaned out loud and he knew these men wouldn't want to deal with him again anytime soon. He probably shouldn't be testing their patience but he'd spent the last '26 days', as Tsunade's minion had said, away from his mate and in the care of a crazy doctor who believe she was helping them. If Tsunade didn't kill him then it was less likely that these people would. Or so he hoped.

The journey was boring. Other than the sound of his own voice there wasn't anything else to do and his escorts refused to entertain him so even at the cost of probably getting smacked in the mouth he entertained himself and he liked to think that he entertained them a little too. He could have sworn one guy cracked a smile at one of his jokes. It was hard to tell though.

He began to notice familiar territory a little close to midday and he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They really were taking him home. He felt giddy with excitement but kept it as contained as he could so that the moment wouldn't be taken from him. As they neared the border of town the carriage rolled to a stop and his caretaker gave him food and drink which he promptly refused. "I'm almost home. I can eat when we get there."

"There's still time," the caretaker rebutted and smiled at him as he pushed the sandwiches into Naruto's lap.

"I'm not very hungry either. I just want to see my mate."

The boy sighed, "this doesn't have to be more difficult than it has to be. One last task and then you're free to be with your mate."

Naruto eyed the bread and meat dubiously, "is it poisoned…?"

"After all the trouble and effort we spent on you to cleanse you, killing you would be a waste. Having you alive and healthy will yield the best rewards." Naruto scowled uneasily at the food before he took a small bite and chewed slowly thinking that if he started to feel lightheaded he'd just spit it out. Thankfully it was just bland bread, stale meat and plain water. It was the guard sitting next to him that he should have been paying attention to otherwise he would have seen when he pulled the needle out and stabbed his arm with it.

 **000**

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chiyo were all standing on the front steps of Chiyo's abode as Sasuke stared intently down the road. An hour ago the alpha had claimed he could feel Naruto's presence getting stronger, that he was nearer and still coming, so Chiyo had helped him find a somewhat formal but loose fitting shirt and dark slacks and a pair of comfortable sandals so that he could make himself presentable for his mate's return. He was vibrating in place. Itching to leave and go search for his mate but not wanting to be caught along with Naruto.

Shikamaru had insisted they stay in the house but just staring out the windows only set his instincts on fire and his pacing was starting to wear down the board floors so they went outside to wait. Kiba was by his side, latched onto him and rubbing his arm. His scent was calming the alphas down, not just Sasuke but Shikamaru too who wanted Kiba inside in case something were to happen and they only brought Naruto out to show what awful things they did to him. As expected Kiba had refused to that and latched onto a distracted Sasuke so Shikamaru couldn't just carry him inside.

"He's been gone a long time Sasuke, If anything has happened you have to focus on getting him back first okay? Everything else can wait. It'll be alright." Kiba crooned as he rubbed Sasuke's arm up and down.

"I know Kibs. I just want him back…" His heart kicked up in his chest when he heard the neighs far down the road. They were still at least 15 minutes away so neither Shikamaru nor Kiba heard the neighs but Sasuke's excitement was affecting them.

The carriage that pulled up later in front of them was a large two horse drawn carriage with a roof, curtains by the window and painted in a warm brown color. Two guards were riding on the back and one up front sitting beside the drive. It pulled to a stop just at the edge of the steps and the guards hopped off. Quiet and waiting as were the four on the steps. Sasuke could smell and hear him now. He was itching, his skin crawling, as he forced his feet to remain where they were. "Naruto?" He called softly, almost afraid to spook the horses and send them running off with his mate.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted. The carriage door swung open and a slender beta boy helped Naruto down and out of the carriage. Naruto was a mess, he was drenched in sweat and barely able to stand on his own feet. His dress clung to his ass and hips as if putting him on display and Sasuke snapped his teeth at the sight. The potent smell of his arousal saturated the air and called to his wolf. He shifted forward just a bit but Kiba tightened his hold on him.

"Naruto!" Kiba called, beckoning him over. Naruto didn't even look at him, his blue eyes seemed to form halos around his dilated pupil.

"Sasuke please…" he moaned, rubbing his erection through the front of his thin dress. Sasuke could taste him on his tongue already and he couldn't wait anymore. He hurried down the steps, snatching his arm from Kiba so the omega wouldn't follow him. He wrapped his arms around his mate as he got to him, burying his face in his neck and taking several steps back, almost staggering under the potency of Naruto's new smell. He could only smell the blonde, his scent wasn't on him anymore and that enraged him.

He snarled at the beta who was smiling at them, "a gift… from Mr. Orochimaru. Enjoy," he bowed slightly and then turned and climbed back into the carriage. The guards retook their previous positions and then the carriage was off.

Kiba and Shikamaru rushed to them then but Sasuke snarled at them and hid Naruto from their eyes. No one should see his mate like this. "Sasuke…" Kiba called looking hurt but Shikamaru pulled him close and stepped away, giving the alpha space.

"Naruto is conveniently in heat." Shikamaru said as he frowned.

"Ahh…" Chiyo said. "Yes, of course he would be. Sasuke you can take him to your room. We'll leave food and drink by the door."

He wanted to tell them thanks for understand. He wanted to express how grateful he was that they were protecting him and had protected him when he had been so vulnerable but the only thing that came to mind was his need to reclaim his mate as his. Naruto smelled too new, too foreign. Everyone needed to know who he belonged. They needed to know that he was claimed, that he had a mate.

He hefted Naruto up into his arms and laid his head on top of Naruto's fluffy hair as the blonde nestled his face into his alpha's neck. Sasuke whispered to him as he walked, squeezing his arm and rubbing his cheek on his head. Naruto's skin was oily and sweet but it helped him in slipping the dress off. He didn't even notice his family's crest until it was half crumpled on the ground. "Alpha… I want you." Naruto purred as he pushed his underwear down." Sasuke nodded and growled in agreement. The scents on his skin were a temporary thing. He had been bathed to smell sweet and enticing and it was working.

His claws made quick work of his shirt while Naruto worked his pants and underwear down in one pull. He licked a strip up Sasuke's length and moaned deep in his throat as he swallowed Sasuke down to his unkempt pubic hair. The alpha growled and praised his mate's performance but that could wait. Another time they could take their time, now was about a claim. He tugged Naruto up by the arm, a slick popping sound as he was pulled free from Sasuke's cock, saliva dribbling down his chin. He pouted and purred and he ran his well manicured hand down Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke pulled his close and sealed his lips over his mate's, kissing him as deeply and as passionately as he could, tasting himself on Naruto's tongue. Naruto skin was soft and smooth as ever as he ran his hands up and down every inch of Naruto's body simultaneously checking for new scars as well as massaging his scent back where it belonged. Naruto was plaint and loose when he laid him down on the bed, Sasuke moaned as he pressed into his mate. Naruto whimpered as he arched off the bed, pressing his fingers into Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke hooked one of Naruto's legs just above his ass and Naruto mimicked it with the other. "Mine." Sasuke growled into his ear as he thrust hard and deep.

Naruto cried out as he and the bed rocked forward. "Yours!" He agreed. He'd missed his alpha so much. He was almost afraid that Sasuke wouldn't want him now that his scent was almost unrecognizable but it pleased every bit of him to know that Sasuke did still want him.

The reclaiming took all night and the following day. The rest of the time after Sasuke's scent was completely once again apart of Naruto's and the same for himself, the spent it in a tangle of soiled sheets and limbs. Sharing soft kisses and gently touches. It was especially pleasing to wake up to Naruto's mouth trailing kisses down his chest or him with his face between Naruto's legs without the blonde blushing and pushing him away. In their little heat bubble the outside world was forgotten and they could reintroduce themselves mentally and physically to each other and for just a few days nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **AN:** Took a while yes but I had writer's block. As always please remember to leave a comment, whether good or bad, to tell me what you thought of the chapter. Hope you all have a wonderful day!

* * *

The three beta helpers are Canterbury, Thompson and Timber ;)


	19. Dedication

**CH 18 -** Dedication

 **A/N:** WE MADE IT! 200 REVIEWS! YES! Thank you all soo much! I didn't type out the hype for 100 reviews but I have to let you all know how much this means to me. Especially to the regulars. There are about 4 persons who comment on every chapter and every time I read what you guys wrote it fills me with joy. Really appreciate the continuous support!

* * *

Sasuke was just catching his breath when there was a knock on the door and then it swung open. Standing in the doorway was Shikamaru with his hand over his eyes with Kiba peeking out behind him getting an eyeful of the mating couple. Mating, in present tense, because Sasuke dick had yet to go soft and he was tied inside him mate.

"Kiba!" Naruto groaned shifting under Sasuke, trying to get the collapsed alpha off of him. "What are you guys doing?! I'm still in heat."

Chiyo shoved the intruding couple out of the way as she lumbered inside with a jug of sloshing liquid. "You need to drink this." She wasn't bothering to cover her eyes either. Kiba was in the room now and settling on a chair while Shikamaru remained glued to the entrance his hand still over his eyes.

"What are you people doing?" Sasuke snarled pulling Naruto with him as he turned so the blonde would sit in his lap. Naruto shuddered in the new position as slid Sasuke even further inside him. He whimpered softly.

"Let's not pretend we don't know Orochimaru's true objective. He wants your children. It doesn't matter their dynamic, he will try to take them all." Sasuke snarled at the nonchalant way she announced that.

"We think it's no coincidence that Naruto is in heat." Shikamaru gently explained, now he turned around so he was facing away. Another alpha at such close proximity to a mating pair was setting off territorial warning signals in both of them. Kiba and Chiyo were unaffected and Naruto was half gone from the heat. The knot was his only respite at the moment.

Chiyo filled a clear crystal cup full of yellowish brown liquid that smelled vaguely of Mugwort but also rather sweet and handed it to Naruto. "Once you finish all that I'll bring you another cup later. It might be too late to do anything. Depends on how many times you've already knotted. But we can still try"

Naruto took the cup in a shaky hand and Sasuke helped support him. "And if it already took…?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Past discussions of killing their unborn child springing to his mind.

"Mugwort doesn't kill. If that's what you're asking. The best I can do is give him the medicine and hope it works. There are other… treatments for it already took…" she replied softly turning her head to look at Shikamaru but he was still looking away. A tense silence rose up in the room.

"Oh Naruto…" Kiba cooed. He looked like he wanted to crawl into the bed and cuddle his best friend but that would be crossing several personal boundaries.

"No we're not getting rid of anything." Sasuke declared breaking the silence. Naruto turned to look at him over his shoulder and Sasuke tightened his hand around his waist. "Whatever happens we'll deal with it. Drink up Naruto. All of you get out." They did, Kiba more reluctantly than the rest, he had yet to welcome Naruto back properly. It was eating at him to not know what happened to his friend. The couple needed space, he knew that, but he just missed Naruto so much.

The most he could do to not interrupt their mating anymore was to slip short notes under the door wishing his friend the best and telling him about his and the pups day. It was small but he hoped that Naruto understood that he was there for him.

The next day when Chiyo came with another batch of sweet smelling mugwort Sasuke watched carefully as Naruto drank it all down. Complimenting Chiyo's brew and asking Sasuke to remind him to get her recipe. Apparently it tasted much better than how Naruto brewed it and if he was going to be drinking more of it then he definitely wanted to brew a better batch.

Sasuke nodded quietly and promised to remind Naruto to do that but he wasn't sure if they'd get that chance. Same as yesterday Naruto fell ill. He was washed in a cold sweat, shivering and teeth chattering. This time Sasuke knew to take him to the bathroom where he threw up everything he'd eaten earlier that morning. After he washed his mouth out and settled down his normal heat conditions returned and it was as if he hadn't been ill at all.

The day after that while they recovered from the heat, Naruto was dozing when the mugwort came. He thanked Chiyo for delivering it then after closing the door he drank it all down. Mugwort had no effect on male alphas. They couldn't carry litter so whatever cycle it would affect in men and women who could breed it just wouldn't work on him. He carried his chair to sit near the bathroom to wait. If there was something else in the mugwort that was making Naruto ill then that aspect would affect him too.

He quietly watched his mate as he waited but other than the bitter aftertaste, despite Chiyo's best efforts to make it taste better, Sasuke was fine. Which meant that the mugwort hadn't been tampered with but something else was wrong with Naruto. He cuddled his mate close for the rest of the night and prayed to whatever god was listening that Naruto was actually fine.

Naruto woke up groggy and muttering in the early hours of the morning and shook Sasuke awake with him. He pouted his pretty pink lips and batted his lashes at Sasuke until his alpha finally gave into his begging and carried him princess style into the bathroom where he gently cleaned him up. Sasuke was yawning through most of it and it probably wasn't as romantic as Naruto intended it to be but washing each other was a bonding exercise whether or not Sasuke was awake for most of it.

He trailed after Naruto listlessly while the blonde dressed himself and then dressed Sasuke and then went to make breakfast. Several of Chiyo's servants were already milling about and Naruto, so happy to be back and wanting to take his mind of where he'd been for almost a month, insisted on helping them clean and prepare breakfast.

Of the Nara bunch Aya was the first to scream at the top of the her lungs because of a wet nappy. Naruto was thrilled to hear her scream. Sasuke leaned against the door jamb and watched as Naruto lovingly scooped her up into her arms and gently scent her. He smelled the tang of salt in the air but he didn't comment on it. "I missed them so much." Naruto whispered as he changed and powdered her.

"They missed you too…"

Naruto gently bounced her on a shoulder as he swayed back and forth. "I thought I'd never see them again. That I'd never see you again…" against his will his hand strayed from Aya's back and to his neck. Sasuke swallowed thickly.

"Naruto… If I had known that you were fine I would never-"

"Naruto!" Kiba screamed stampeding into the room and shoving Sasuke out of the way.

"Kibs!" They crashed into each other, smushing Aya between them but the smell of her parent must have reassured her that nothing was wrong. Sasuke teetered back and forth before a strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him upright.

"Everything okay?" Shikamaru asked stepping after he was sure Sasuke was on steady ground again.

Sasuke chuckled, "as fine as can be." He looked over at his mate who Kiba was pushing into a chair to sit and then he brought the babies over and had Naruto scent them all, more than one at a time. Naruto was openly crying now but he smelled happier than before.

"Don't cry! If you cry Shika's gonna cry."

"I will not." Shikamaru drawled a flat look on his face that made Sasuke snort.

"Well," Naruto sniffled, "I wouldn't want to make Shikamaru cry."

"I won't!" he sucked his teeth and turned away as he shoved his hands into his pocket. "I could use a smoke. Want to join me?" He said nudging Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke turned his head to his companion but his eyes were glued to Naruto and the pups. "I don't smoke Shikamaru. You know that."

"And neither should he be!" Kiba snarled. The pup in Kiba's arm mewled and sucked on the front of his night dress.

Shikamaru ignored his mate and laid a heavy hand on Sasuke's shoulder, when Sasuke finally turned to look at him Sasuke could see the seriousness on his face and sighed. Shikamaru must have something to tell him that he didn't want the omegas to here. He nodded and Shikamaru led the way. "Sasuke?" Naruto called. He could feel Naruto's anxiousness at being separated so soon after reuniting but he gave a reassuring smile.

"Just catch up with Kiba for a bit. Scent the pups and Kiba, he's dying for it. Shikamaru and I will go for a smoke."

"But you hate smoking." Naruto protested.

"Just this once and then when we come back you can scent Shikamaru too." Naruto pursed his lips, he didn't look pleased with the idea but he finally shrugged and waved the alphas off.

"Don't go too far! And brush your damn teeth before you come back inside!" Kiba snarled. Shikamaru winced as he and Sasuke head off.

"Everything alright with you two?"

"Well…" he pulled a roll of tobacco from his pocket and stuck it between his lips. "We haven't mated in more than three months so there's that." Sasuke winced too. He couldn't imagine not being able to have Naruto for that long. The month that Naruto had been gone only felt like days because he'd been unconscious for more than half of it.

"Do you need a light?"

Shikamaru inhaled deeply, as if he were actually smoking, then he took it from his lips and held it between two fingers. "Nah. This is the most I can get away with without annoying Kiba. He doesn't want the smoke around the kids and since the fire… well, you know." Sasuke nodded and swallowed thickly.

"Listen… about that day-"

"You don't need to say anything. I would have done the same thing if Kiba had died like that. Orochimaru is sick. And dangerous. Kiba and me, we're here for you."

"I should have told you both sooner."

Shikamaru shrugged, "No It's alright. I can understand why you didn't but listen, I need to tell you something. Something… very bad. I think Naruto should be here to hear it too but it's up to you."

"What is it?"

"It's… about how your family died…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned to look back at the house. He thought about Naruto's reaction to him just stepping outside and how scarred and alone he'd been the past month and so despite wanting Naruto's comforting scent by his side he took a deep breath and shook his head. "No. He doesn't need to hear it. Tell me." So Shikamaru did.

Shikamaru told him everything that Chiyo told him. All in a bland monotone. Anger would spike his voice here and there but he kept his head as well as could telling such a gruesome story. "She knows she was wrong but… whatever you decide to do with her I'll stand by it."

Sasuke was seething. How dare she! He felt his bones crack and shift under his skin as his transformation unwillingly overcame him. Shikamaru stepped back in alarm as Sasuke's arms completely transformed first, elongating and erupting in thick black fur, they burst through the sleeves ripping them to tatters. "Sasuke-!" Shikamaru cried losing his balance on the step and twisting his ankle as he went tumbling down. Sasuke was so blinded by fury that Shikamaru's yelp of pain fell on deaf ears. He shuddered through the breaking and reshaping of his bones, his clothes stretch beyond their limit then tearing as his full wolf self emerged. He howled in agony and pain then fury as he stomped his claws into the wood and dragged, splintering the wood.

He turned and bounded into the house, tearing up the stairs as he headed toward Chiyo's office. "Shika!" Kiba yelled hurrying down the way Sasuke had just come. The scent of pup and family wafting to him from a room he ran past, he wavered for just a minute before he remembered his goal. He wanted to rip Chiyo to shreds. She had taken his world from him. His friends and family. They were all gone! He snorted and shook his head trying to get the warm scent from his nostrils.

"Sasuke where are you going?" He looked behind him to see Naruto taking the steps two at a time. He stomped the floor and scratched it with his claws. He didn't want Naruto to see. He didn't want to taint Naruto with her blood when he spilled it. Naruto was too pure. Too good.

"You've decided to kill me…" Chiyo said softly. His massive head swivelled around at the sound of her voice and he crouched quickly. Ready to pounce. She looked tired, as if she had aged 10 more years since Naruto's return. "I can understand. I'm ready to accept my fate…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto barked yanking on his tail. "Don't do it!"

He didn't mean it. His foot just shot out. He was on high alert. He didn't even realise he did it until he heard Naruto's yelp. "Naruto!" Chiyo exclaimed and rushed forward but Sasuke slashed at her. It took effort but he shuddered out of his wolf form and crouched next to his shaking mate.

"Naruto I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it… you just came there. I'm sorry…"

"Let me see him-"

"GET AWAY FROM US!" He hefted Naruto into his arms and cuddled his mate to his chest.

"Sasuke… Chiyo is just trying to help…"

"She killed my family Naruto… She's the one responsible for everything! Her greed. _Her lust_! Cost my family their lives!"

"She changed!" Naruto pleaded. He grunted in pain and held his stomach. "Please, just let her give me something-"

"No. She's not touching any of my family ever again!" Sasuke snarled.

"I have been protecting you all this time!" Chiyo defended. "I know what I did was wrong but I _have_ changed. I just want to help…"

"So that when Orochimaru comes to collect, you'll serve us on a platter!" His claws extended without his permission but he refused to loosen his grip on his mate.

"She has changed," Naruto said softly cupping Sasuke's jaw and Sasuke's eyes widen. How could Naruto defend her?! "She's… the only family I have here. She raised me Sasuke… I know right now you won't understand but everyone deserves a second chance. She's good inside, I know it…"

" _I don't trust her!"_

"Then trust me." Naruto begged. "Just trust me…" Sasuke shook his head but when Naruto pushed against his shoulder to be let down he allowed him. He snarled at Chiyo when she came close so one of her attendants saw to Naruto's needs.

"I will _never… forgive you."_ He snarled at her as she walked away.

"I know." She said simply.

"Sasuke! What happened?!" Kiba asked lumbering up the stairs with Shikamaru at his side. "Why are you naked? Where's Naruto? What's going on?" Kiba rattled off. Sasuke turned to them still scowling.

"Shikamaru are you okay?" He bit out. He asked out of concern but his ears were trained to where they were tending to Naruto.

"Is that Naruto whimpering?" Kiba asked then he turned on Sasuke with a glare. "What did you do?" He growled as he pushed past the alpha and forced himself into the room. The two alphas stood outside in a tense silence as behind the door Naruto laughed out loud as Kiba berated him.

"Chiyo…?" Shikamaru asked.

"Alive. For now…" He said, gritting his teeth. His gums were aching with the effort it took to keep his fangs in. Every now and then, with every shift and shuffle, his bones would creak and grate against each other. It felt like well over an hour before Chiyo and her helpers left the room and Sasuke got to go in.

"Why are you still naked Sasuke? Really what is wrong with my pack... Kiba complained but only after he got an eyeful of the naked alpha which only annoyed Shikamaru just a little. "I'll go get you some clothes…" he grumbled. He kissed Naruto on the side of his head before he shuffled between the two alphas and pulled Shikamaru along behind him.

An awkward silence fell over the room as Naruto fiddled with the sheets covering him while Sasuke shifted from foot to foot. "Uhmm… I didn't mean to kick you… Chiyo was-"

"You going to kiss me or what?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head as he smiled thinly. He made his way over to the bed and knelt down by it as he took one of Naruto's hands into both of his own.

"I promised I wouldn't ever hurt you and it seems I keep failing at that… I brought you into the house of a murderer…"

"Sasuke…"

"I'm a failure of a mate."

"Sasuke no! Listen to me." Naruto tightened his hand around his mate's and squeezed hard. "The Chiyo that I know, that made me dresses and bought me sweets and got me out of trouble isn't the same woman as she was." Sasuke shook his head his lips thinning in a frown. "No just hear me out. I know what she did was wrong and how many years have passed doesn't change that she did something wrong but she's been trying to redeem herself even though nothing can compare. I am _so sorry_ you lost your family. I really am… but can't you try to forgive her? The Chiyo that I know would never hurt us. Or anyone. She wouldn't betray us!"

"Naruto I can't forgive her! Don't ask me to. I can't do that."

"...not even for my sake…?" Naruto asked softly no longer gripping Sasuke's hand. He didn't know how to reply to that. Naruto was everything to him. He'd die for his mate, he knew that much, but he couldn't forgive Chiyo. No matter how sadly Naruto smelled or how much he wanted to make Naruto smile and laugh as carefree as he did when he worked at the shop with Shikamaru.

"How's your stomach?" He asked instead.

Naruto hummed and rubbed his belly with his other hand, "well you didn't kick my pouch, grazed my ribs. That's why it hurt so much."

"Oh…" He said. "I really-"

"I still haven't gotten any kisses!" Naruto pouted dramatically and Sasuke shook his head.

"Do you think a kiss would make it better?"

"Won't know until we try," he sang as he drummed his fingers on top of the sheet. Sasuke smiled as he shook his head but he shuffled over, his knees aching from kneeling, then he gently pulled the sheet down. He ran his fingertips over Naruto's glossy chest and bent over to sniff at the salve that they smeared all over him.

"I don't think this is safe for ingestion."

"Really? How does it smell?" Naruto asked as Sasuke climbed up on the bed taking care not to pressure Naruto as he crawled over him.

"A bit minty. A bit medicine-y."

"That's not a word."

"You don't know that…" Sasuke murmured as he leaned down to kiss Naruto's nose. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay. Really," Naruto closed his eyes and sighed as he enjoyed his alpha's petting and attention. "You should close the door… You know, if you want to…"

Sasuke pulled back and snorted. "No I won't do that to you. I just kicked you in the gut."

"You 'bruised my rib' I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt…"

"Can I use my mouth then?"

"It actually hurts a little…" Naruto muttered looking off to the side still pouting. Sasuke chuckled softly still crouched over his mate he leaned in to kiss his lips when the door swung open.

"Well I found this old trouser Shika used to wear- OH MY GOSH! Sasuke's butt is as pale as his face!" Kiba barked out a laugh followed by the sound of the door slamming and Shikamaru's heavy sign.

"We'll leave the clothes out here."

"Did you see that Shika?!" Kiba's laughter rolled through the door even as he moved farther and farther away.

"...is it really?"

"Naruto please…"

"I was just wondering. I don't think I've ever gotten a really good look at it."

"Omega Naruto?" There was a soft knock at the door and the couple quieted.

"What?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed heavily.

"Uhmm… his tea is ready…" the voice called hesitantly.

"I'll be out in a bit." Naruto called to them and then sighed again. "Sasuke…"

"We're not staying here."

"What-"

"Get your tea, get the recipe, then we leave." Naruto stuttered, many questions rushing around in his head but none rolled off his tongue. Sasuke may have taken it as acceptance or maybe he just ignored Naruto's would be protests as he retrieved the clothes and the tray of tea. He set the tea on the bedside table and helped Naruto to sit up to drink it, the blonde frowning as Sasuke wouldn't let him get a word in. "We're not staying here Naruto. I'll work something out at the inn."

"This is crazy…" Naruto muttered sipping his tea.

"I'm not attacking her simply because I know you'll stop me and I don't want you to get hurt. I just got you back. Our pack is together again. I don't want anything to happen to any of us and the only way I can be sure of that is getting out of this house."

"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed but Sasuke walked over to him, kissed his forehead and then left with a 'finish your tea, I'll get you later.' He didn't even give Naruto a chance to protest.

Sasuke met up with Shikamaru and Kiba changing dirty diapers in the babies' room. He quickly told them their plan and upon Kiba's hesitation he reassured him that going home was in their best interest. "But where will you two go? Your house-!"

"Naruto and I will stay at the inn. I still have gold in the bank and I've done some free work for the innkeeper. She'll let me stay there. I'll see about work in a few days after Naruto and I get settled." He laid a hand on Kiba's shoulder and smiled tightly. "It'll be fine."

"We should stay together!" Kiba argued. "It's safer that way!"

"Kiba's right." Shikamaru said stepping back and forth as he rocked Tomoya on his shoulder to quiet her.

"We… I… can't stay in this house. Naruto doesn't want me to hurt Chiyo but I don't know what I'll do when he falls asleep…"

A somber silence fell over the three adults as they tended to the pups before Shikamaru spoke. "Then come live with us," he said still pinning and unpinning Ryu's nappy.

"We couldn't- oof!" he winced as Kiba slapped his stomach.

"Nonsense!" Kiba scowled as he switch Aya from one shoulder to the other, the pup was completely unconcerned with everyone else her attention was solely trained on trying to gum through Kiba's shirt to get at his nipple. "You'll stay with us. We'll start packing Shika." He said with finality as he turned away to get the hungry pup a bottle.

"Thank you Kiba. Naruto will be happy about this at least."

His mate was sullen and quiet as they packed up their things, mostly Kiba and Shikamaru's, and headed out. As they arranged for a large carriage to help bring the them to their new home Naruto waved to Chiyo from outside smiling brightly up at her. "Naruto it's time to go." Sasuke muttered glaring up at the old woman.

"Alright." Naruto turned and smiled at him. "You may not like her now but you'll forgive her. In time." Sasuke snorted, he highly doubted that but he didn't want to start an argument. He just wanted to leave.

"Grandmother wanted to give you this." A dark haired woman said approaching Shikamaru with concern on her face. In her hand was a thick plain looking box. Shikamaru took it and nodded up at the window Chiyo was looking down at them from. He carefully flipped the latch and opened it as his mate and packmates surrounded him. Inside the box was the vial that Shikamaru had told him about. "In case of an emergency. Use it." Sasuke scoffed at it and turned away pulling Naruto with him. The omega took one last look at the house and mouthed a 'thank you' to Chiyo before the horses pulled the carriage away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Really sorry for the delay in update but November has _not_ been my month lol It's just been terrible for me but I was finally able to find some motivation and I used it all on finishing this. So happy for reaching 200 reviews! You guys rock!

Don't forget to read and review~


	20. Declaration

**CH 20 -** Declaration

 **A/N:** It. Has. Come. Yes. My faithful followers. The event you've all been waiting for… _has come._

* * *

The ride to their new home was tense and quiet. Other than the pups' occasional whimpers and mewls they were also quiet. Sasuke kept his hands interlocked with Naruto's but they weren't speaking to each other. Shikamaru and Kiba seemed to be trying to be respectfully quiet but Kiba was fidgeting with the effort it took. The house was only 15 minutes away, a bit more than 20 on foot, and even though that wasn't long at all the omega felt the need to break the silence. "Well the pups are almost six months old now. I think I should start weaning them. What do you think Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked clearly distracted.

"What? Why?" Shikamaru quested turning to his mate.

"I didn't hear!" Naruto piped up.

"I just think it's time to start weaning them. They're getting old enough I think. They're not really drinking from the bottle we make unless they're really hungry and I don't think that's enough."

Shikamaru turned to him fully, a frown on his face, "It's too early. Why would you even consider that?"

Kiba shrugged, "I wasn't breastfed at all. I don't think it's ever too early to wean but that might be a mongrel tradition."

Shikamaru sighed heavily, "you're not a mongrel Kiba…"

"There's nothing wrong with being a mongrel." Naruto interjected firmly and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Kiba grinned at them both.

"Putting that aside. I think it's way too early. Tradition dictates to natural feed for at least two years."

"Two years?!" Kiba and Naruto exclaimed.

"You're not serious…" Naruto scoffed lightly. "Sasuke can you believe this guy?"

Sasuke shrugged a bit, "I was breastfed until I was three…" Now it was Kiba and Naruto's turn to gape. "I was… the Uchiha way promotes breastfeeding as much as possible. I could fully walk and talk when I was three so my mother weaned me then."

"Same in the Nara clan. Mothers breastfeed for two or more years to ensure the brain fully develops. I can't believe you weren't breastfed." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Well… I'm an orphan so…" Naruto drummed his fingers on Sasuke's knuckles as he spoke.

"And my mum was a slut so…" Kiba said looking off to the side. "Well I guess bar lady is a better term but whatever," he shrugged but he smelled sad.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend…" Shikamaru apologised nosing at Kiba's ear.

"I'm not offended. I'm kinda glad." At Shikamaru's raised brow he clarified, "I mean yea I'm sad I don't know who my dad is or whatever but I'm glad that you have traditions. That we have some guidelines on how to raise our kids. That's why I slept with you in the first place." Sasuke's eyes widened at that and Naruto nudged him in the side.

"Sasuke don't be rude!" Naruto scolded.

"I'm not! I just didn't know they had sex without being bonded first… I was surprised is all."

"Yea well not everyone was afraid like Naruto." Kiba stuck his tongue out at his blonde friend who blushed hotly.

"Please, I'm getting second hand embarrassment. I don't want to think about my teenage years."

Kiba cackled for a full minute before he sobered up, "yea well… Shika was the best person to get accidentally pregnant for. He has morals and stuff. Best kind of alpha out there," He smiled up at his mate and kissed his chin. "You fell short Naruto." Kiba said shaking his head sadly. Naruto rolled his eyes at him and kicked his shin.

"I'm fine with the alpha I got thank you very much. Not everyone can be amazing like Shikamaru but I'll do with what I can get." Sasuke spluttered and Shikamaru blushed like a school boy. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding!" He giggled when Sasuke poked him hard in his side.

"I think I need to get a new omega…" Sasuke muttered with a pout.

"No…!" Naruto whined as he pushed his head up under Sasuke's neck. Sasuke buried his nose into Naruto's soft hair and inhaled deeply. They pack's scent was all around them now and it had started to seep into Naruto's own natural scent but it was still off somehow. The mugwort wasn't apart of his skin nor was the orphanage where he grew up. Naruto probably couldn't tell but the faint smell of his uncle that had also been on his skin for so long because of pack bonds was also gone. He hoped that if Naruto decided to work again then the smell of the shop would work it's way into his scent again.

Those scents were all uniquely Naruto and even though he was glad that his and Naruto's scents were mixed and mingling so nicely it still felt incomplete.

"Sasuke we're here," Naruto mumbled nudging him away gently as he moved.

"Home sweet home," Kiba sighed. As the omega of the house he probably missed his house the most. He probably felt the safest here and he hoped that the same would be said of Naruto later on. He really wanted to give Naruto a safe and secure environment to live in.

While Naruto and Kiba brought the pups inside Sasuke and Shikamaru unloaded all their belongings from the carriage and carried them inside to deposit them off to the side. "I'm starving what about you?"

"Yea me too but I can't really cook…"

"Me either… do you want to call Naruto to prepare something?"

"I don't want to bother him. Maybe he and Kiba could lay down and relax for a while. I've seen Naruto make some pretty tasty stews I'm sure we can replicate that."

"Please don't burn my kitchen down…" Kiba muttered as he came down the hall in a new dress, a dark brown with red flowers all over it. "I'm tired but not that tired. Sasuke you go help Naruto with the pups and Shika and I will make some grub."

"Are you sure…?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He didn't want to bring it up but Kiba was sporting the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes.

"I'd feel better if you rested for a bit. You're always on your feet lately. You should be in bed." Shikamaru commented as he came up beside his mate and placed one hand on the small of his back and the other on his pudgy stomach.

Kiba laughed and wiggled out of Shikamaru's grasp as he went to pull flour out of the cupboard. "There's nothing in my belly anymore Shik."

"Force of habit."

Kiba tilted his head back to grin at his mate over his shoulder. "You're cute. It's nice to know you care but I am fine. Now shoo Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded to the omega, it was his house, before he left in search of his mate. He found Naruto in the bathroom doubled over the sink and puking. "Naruto!" he rushed forward in alarm.

Naruto coughed into the sink before he rinsed his mouth and wiped it on the back of his hand, "I'm okay. Just… my stomach has been upset lately…" he jerked his chin to the overturned cup by the tub. "I drank some more tea, I thought maybe if I sipped it it would stay down but," he shrugged, "it didn't."

"D-do you think Chiyo is doing something to you?" He murmured darkly and Naruto sighed heavily. Even though he drank it and nothing happened to him he couldn't rule out the possibility that whatever was affecting Naruto was only omega centered.

"No. Chiyo wouldn't hurt me," he cleared his throat and wiped the corners of his mouth before he took Sasuke's hand in his and led him out into the pup's room. They had more or less settled down in bed and were now staring up at the mobiles hanging above each of their bassinets. "I think this is Tsunade's handiwork."

"What?"

"She said something to me, when I was there, something about needing me healthy. They bled me and made me sweat like crazy…" Sasuke grimaced his hand tightening around Naruto so the omega leaned against his alpha in a show of support. They both needed it. "I don't think the Mugwort will work anymore Sasuke. They _want_ me to get pregnant. I can't take anything to stop it anymore…" Naruto whispered. "My heat has come and gone and even though we can't tell yet I think we should at least think about it... y'know… the possibility that I'm already…" He shrugged but he was looking down now, his hand hovering above his stomach but not touching it.

Sasuke nodded, even though Naruto couldn't see, and swallowed thickly. Yes he had thought of it but he had been praying that it wouldn't have taken. Maybe there was a god out there that liked them very much and had decided to take pity on them and protect them.

Their luck hasn't been kind lately though.

"Sasuke… you said we wouldn't get rid of it right… but… what will we do…? I want…" Naruto swallowed and licked his lips, his eyes tearing up. His scent thick with desperation and sorrow but underneath that, just a bit, just barely tickling his nose, was hope. Hope for what though Sasuke couldn't tell.

"No-" he stopped to clear the lump in his throat, "We'll protect our litter until our last breaths. Even if… even if you are." He couldn't bring himself to say the word. "We will do everything we can as their parents to protect them. _Everything,"_ he reiterated. He pulled Naruto into a hug and squeezed him tight.

"Until I can keep the tea down again should we maybe not mate?" Naruto mumbled in his shoulder.

"We already had heat sex."

"I know… but maybe it didn't take. It's not always guaranteed." Naruto pulled away to gaze into his alpha's eyes as he waited for an answer.

"I'll do whatever it is you decide to do. We're in this together, you and I." Naruto gave him a small tentative smile before he leaned in to gently press his lips against Sasuke's.

 **000**

Living with Shikamaru, Kiba and four pups was a new experience for Sasuke. The first 8 years of his life were spent in the Uchiha compound where he was surrounded by family constantly. Then his family had gone off to war and his bright days had dulled considerably and then the teenagers were also taken away. His brother had been the only thing he looked forward to seeing everyday and when he couldn't see him anymore then his whole demeanor had changed. He was gloomy, moody and dark. It didn't help with the constant surveillance from Tsunade and her goons and whenever he tried to leave the village they'd beat him til he couldn't walk. Orochimaru was everywhere too, telling him how much he desired him. How he wanted his body, how Sasuke was the only hope left for the future and that he owned the Uchihas.

Resentment had grown in him over the years turning him bitter and angry at the world until he encountered Naruto again but this time a mature omega who always seemed to be smiling even though his life wasn't amazing in it's own right. Somewhere along the line his lust had turned into affection and he'd found himself drawn to the blonde in a way he'd promised himself never to be.

Orochimaru had already taken the lives of his family, and now he learned that Chiyo had had a hand in that as well, he didn't want to endanger anyone. Put anyone in harm's way if he wasn't positive he could protect them.

Now though, as they sat at the dinner table, a board game set down in the center and Kiba fuming that everyone was out to get him, Sasuke tossed his head back and laughed out loud. Joined by Naruto who was pressed up against his side and Shikamaru and Kiba on the other side of the table. Shikamaru smirking behind his fist as Kiba grumbled and groused. The mood reminded him of home, he felt warm and comforted, though that might be the alcohol settling in his stomach. He was happy. He was actually happy. For the first time since he was a teenager Sasuke was truly content.

Naruto bumped their shoulders together and Sasuke looked over at him, his heart pounding in his chest as Naruto seemed to glow in the candlelight. He was grinning at Kiba as he rolled the dice and moved his piece to just two squares behind Shikamaru's own piece. Two squares from killing it and sending it back to Shikamaru's corner and forcing him to start over from the beginning. Kiba groaned out loud and Naruto laughed. His cheeks were flushed from drinking, his hair was bright and soft, his eyes glassy and bright. Naruto looked carefree and young. And happy. He looked and smelled wonderful and Sasuke desired him.

There was a sheet of arousal hanging over the table. Neither alphas mentioned it or made any move to end the game prematurely. Sasuke suspected that Shikamaru was trying to make it easy for Naruto and himself. They were abstaining from sex. Today was day 4, tomorrow would be day 5. Then the day after that and so on until Naruto's body stopped rejecting the Mugwort. He hoped, the reason for abstinence was getting foggier and foggier with each cup of liquor.

None of them could tell how long that would be but Sasuke hoped it would be soon. He wasn't the only one feeling deprived. This morning he awoke to Naruto grinding against him. He used his hand to take care of his mate and himself but it wasn't enough. They both wanted to knot but neither would say it. It would just make things unnecessarily heated.

"You people won't let me win!" Kiba complained for the 5th time causing everyone to laugh.

"It's the dice Kiba. They hate you!" Naruto laughed behind his hand as he raised his glass to his lips. It was almost empty.

"No It's you people!" He growled as he pointed to each person, "You're all praying to kill me. Sasuke roll." Kiba demanded.

"Alright, alright," Sasuke chuckled as he scooped up the dice and shook them in his palm.

"If you get a six I'm going to kill you. I promise." Kiba threatened lowly as Shikamaru snorted beside him. The dice rolled to a stop, one on four on the other on five. "Hah! There is a god!" Kiba cackled as he moved Sasuke's piece to their place.

"Not even going to let me do it?" Sasuke asked as he chuckled.

"No need!" Kiba waved him off, downed his cup of juice and wiped the juice mustache off with the sleeve of his dress. They played relatively loudly for the rest of the afternoon until they each gave in one by one. Kiba was too competitive and despite being a mated pair Shikamaru refused to let Kiba win and kept strategically sacrificing pieces as well as killing others off.

"So... are we going to call it a night?" Shikamaru taunted, his mean side peeking out. "Or do you want to lose some more?" Shikamaru smirked at his seething mate as he rested his chin on his elbow propped on the table.

"You... _you_..." Kiba snarled and pulled Shikamaru into a fierce and heated kiss. The sound of sucking and their teeth clinking together audible to the couple on the other side of the table but the Nara's were unconcerned.

Shikamaru chuckled, "still think you can win?" he murmured against Kiba's lips but the omega laughed heartily and a little spitefully too.

"No..." he drawled as he patted Shikamaru's thigh. "But neither are you." He smirked deviously as he got up and left the table. Naruto was just breaking down in giggles as Shikamaru started to splutter.

"Kibs!" He called after his mate who was deliberately swaying his hips as he walked away. " _Kibs_!" Shikamaru tried again but the omega just threw a saucy smile over his shoulder as he kept walking. "I'll see you both tomorrow," Shikamaru absently waved to them as he got up and hurried after his mate.

Sasuke thought it was a very stereotypical scene. A horny alpha chasing after an omega that was trying to seduce them. He laughed at the thought. Naruto sidled closer to him and cooed, a sound Naruto usually saved for the throes of heat, and it went straight to his groin. It was probably the alcohol muddling his thoughts but Naruto looked especially appetizing this afternoon.

Naruto cooed again and cuddled up to his side and Sasuke caved. How long had it been since he held his mate? He deserved a reward! "Want me...?" he slurred as he rubbed his nose against Naruto's. Naruto cooed again and pressed as close to his alpha as he could so they could kiss again. Getting to their room was a flurry of kissing and groping but they somehow got there. The rest of the night was a blur.

"Wake up!" Naruto slapped his shoulder hard and he jolted awake. His head throbbed as he sat up too quickly and he groaned loudly.

"What is it?" The curtains were too thin, there was so much sunlight streaming in that he couldn't see past the blur of grim in his eyes. "Naruto what's wrong?" he laid back down and covered his face with his hand. It was too early to talk. "Come lay down with me," he slowly felt for his mate with his free hand but Naruto slapped him again.

"Open your eyes! Look what you did!" He did, slowly he opened his eyes and tried to find the object of his mate's early morning ire. His vision improved slowly but his headache didn't. He found Naruto sitting up in the bed the covers bundled up over his naked lower half, his back was bare and dotted with fading kiss marks. Sasuke blinked slowly at them.

"What's wrong?" He slurred, still out of it. He'd drunk too much last night. He was swearing off drinking for the near foreseeable future.

"What do you mean? I thought we weren't going to mate until I could keep the Mugwort down dammit Sasuke!" Naruto swore and Naruto swearing was enough to wake the alpha up fully.

He propped himself up on his elbows and frowned at the blonde. "It's takes two to tango Naruto," Sasuke defended. "I may not remember much about last night but I do know that you weren't exactly fighting me on it..."

Naruto at least at the decency to look ashamed for a full 3 seconds before he puffed up his cheeks, tossed the sheets off and stalked off to the bathroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the moody blonde before he dropped down onto his back and groaned. Today was going to be a long day...

 **000**

It actually was a long day. A long day of pouting and kisses and playful hip bumps that were very un-Naruto-like and the change in his mood from this morning to now was a little disconcerting and Sasuke was wondering if he should prepare for a storm tonight when they went to bed.

Naruto and Kiba acted as if they were teenagers again. They went everywhere and did everything together. They gossiped about what they knew about the townspeople, mostly from Kiba's end since new pups in the village were almost everyone's business, even though it really wasn't. Even when they napped they cuddled up on the smell bed in the nursery and slept there. It was an adorable sight and as a plus there was a boost in the feel good pheromones that only the most contented of omegas could give off. It made Shikamaru and Sasuke feel light on their feet and powerful and the kids were in a good mood all the time if they weren't wet or hungry. They were also very active and very cute. Sasuke couldn't helping toting one of them around on his hip all day.

When night came and the omegas separated and dragged their alphas to bed, Sasuke was expecting something, maybe to talk about the mugwort or their accidental drunken mating but maybe Naruto was just as drugged up on the pheromones because he simply crawled into Sasuke's arm and dozed off almost immediately. Sasuke smiled down at him and dragged his nose along Naruto's nape up to the smooth hairs at the base of his head before his lids fell heavy and he drifted off.

They sank into a system after that. Shikamaru and Sasuke did all the handiwork and heavy lifting. Shikamaru went into town if there was a need for anything and Sasuke stayed to guard the pack and vice versa. Naruto and Kiba mostly cooked and cared for the pups. They'd occasionally clean, maybe knit if they were especially bored but they mostly mended already old clothes. They all came together when it came to tending the small garden the alphas had build outside. Shikamaru knew the basics of growing some herbs and succulent plants but otherwise they were all very knew at this. Naruto especially loved tending to the garden. He would spend hours tiling more ground to expand it and planting seeds, watering and checking for parasites.

Sasuke would sit in one of the chairs on the patio and just watch his mate labour away. He was also guarding the blonde but since he could hear just as well inside the house he was content on just watching his mate. It especially pleased him when Naruto would bend over in his pants and his ass would be perfectly placed on display. Naruto had caught him licking his lips once.

"Sasuke could you bring me some juice?" Naruto asked as he stood up and wiped his gloves on the back of his forehead.

"Sure," He got up and scanned the surroundings once more before he went inside.

Naruto watched his alpha leave before he turned to look at his lettuce and spinach that were blooming beautifully. He'd taken a chance and asked Sasuke to get him some seeds but he hadn't expected that it would turn out so well. He'd known that they would grow quickly but he had no idea how quickly.

Naruto was fluffling the leaves of his spinach when he heard the rapid sound of footsteps. Terrified that Tsunade was coming to finish him off he dropped his watering can and raced for the house, screaming Sasuke's name. He foot barely touched the first step before Sasuke appeared before him. Tall and dark he lept elegantly over Naruto's head and crouched ready to attack. His ears swivelling back and forth as he listened. Shikamaru came out next, ears trained forward and eyes Naruto. His claws looked wickedly sharp and curved at the tips.

"Naruto what happened?" He asked lowly his eyes darting back and forth as he stepped down to his pack mate and pulled him close.

"I heard something. I thought it was footsteps… Sasuke? Do you sense anything?" Sasuke bodily shuddered as he transformed back into a human and hurried over to his terrified mate. The only thing he could sense was Naruto's terror. There was no one else there.

"No Naruto. You just heard something. No one's here…"

"You're probably just uneasy being out here by yourself… you're fine. Everything's okay." He nodded, still a little shaken but he allowed them to lead him inside and set him down. Shikamaru called out to Kiba that everything was okay and he came up from the basement as quickly as he could. He cuddled and smothered Naruto with hugs and kisses until Naruto wasn't afraid anymore.

"I'm sorry… I thought I heard something…"

"It's okay!" Kiba insisted. "I was hearing all sorts of things when I was pregnant! It's normal! Shika go make him some tea!"

"No I'm okay really. I just want to lie down you know. My back is killing me." He laughed nervously and threw a look at Sasuke who he wanted to come with him.

"I'll sit with you until you fall asleep." Sasuke suggested and he took Naruto by the hand and led him to their room.

Naruto changed out of his dirty overall and took a quick shower to wipe the cold sweat from off of him before he dressed in the loosest dress he could find. "I'll just lie here for a bit."

"Do whatever makes you feel most comfortable Naruto." Sasuke said softly. He'd pulled the chair from the corner and positioned it at the window and Naruto relaxed just a bit. He climbed into bed and Sasuke came over to tuck him in and kiss him gently. "Everything is fine Naruto. Just sleep. I'll be here."

Naruto nodded, laid down and closed his eyes but the most he accomplished was tossing and turning for 40 minutes before he sighed. He was exhausted but at the same time he was too wired to sleep. "I'll just read something instead." he muttered as he got up.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke got up to light a candle but Naruto waved him off.

"I'm okay now I think. I just want to read for a bit." He leaned over to the table and lit the lamp himself. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He smiled encouragingly but it took a few moments before Sasuke nodded and left. Naruto sighed deeply and set the book aside as he leaned against the bed frame.

He stared at the objects in his room, at the shadows the light was casting and the ajar door leading to the bathroom and the dark that was just beyond the door. He hated feeling so frazzled. He had heard something but it was probably just a rabbit running. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he turned on his side. He was pulling the covers up when he heard it again. He froze, his ears trained forward as he listened.

He swallowed thickly as he got up and cautiously looked around the room. He could hear it. It was close. Whatever it was it wasn't making any sounds on the wood but he could clearly hear it. He growled in frustration and Sasuke burst into the room. Scaring him half to death. "Sasuke!" He scolded.

"Sorry! I heard you moving around and came to check on you… what are you doing?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sasuke raised a brow but he didn't comment further.

"Dinner's almost ready if you want to come and eat with us."

"Alright sure. Just let me change this dress." Sasuke let him be and as he rummaged through his draws he heard it again. Quiet and quick but there. Only in the quiet where the louder sounds weren't drowning it out. Naruto listened keenly, it almost sounded like the beating of wings. Naruto glanced around for a moth or butterfly but still, nothing. He huffed, irritated with himself and the imaginary sound that he was sure was going to drive him crazy.

He made his way downstairs to a grand dinner. Kiba really went all out. There was even fritters, a breakfast food, on the table by his place setting. Kiba nervously patted and smoothed his apron as Naruto approached. "I know you love fritters so I made you some. So you can feel better."

Naruto grinned at his friend. "I'm already better! Just seeing all this? I'm going to eat until I explode." Naruto winked at his friend as he went to sit down. Despite trying to lighten the mood they ate in a stiff silence. Sasuke kept his hand on Naruto's thigh but it provided little comfort, he could hear it. The fluttering, it was faint along with the clinking of cutlery but he could hear it. He frowned at his plate.

Kiba cocked his head to the side, his furry brown ears flopping over and exposing the inside, Shikamaru fluidly fixed it as if he'd done it a thousand times already. Kiba looked distracted though, a frown on his face as he cocked his head to the other side his other ear flopping over. Shikamaru bent over to try and catch his mate's attention but Kiba waved him off. "Honey?"

"Shh!" Kiba hissed. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before Naruto eased his hand over the table.

"Kibs?" He called softly trying to get the other omega's attention. He stared off into nothing before he looked at Naruto with widening eyes his mouth open slightly.

"Naruto…" he breathed.

"Yea I'm here. What's wrong…?" Shikamaru shifted closer to his mate just in case of anything.

"Y-you hear it don't you?" Naruto pulled back. Could Kiba hear the fluttering too?

"I-"

Kiba laughed a little maniacally, "It's creepy isn't it?" his eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. "I remember the first time I heard it. I spent weeks trying to find out where the hell it was coming from." His eyes refocused on Naruto.

"Kiba you're not making sense," Shikamaru tried gently.

"Naruto did hear a sound earlier but it's a sound only omega's can hear and only when it's super quiet."

"Omegas have a gift like that?" Sasuke shifted forward. Anything to do with powers and Sasuke would be interested.

"It's not a gift. Not really. Not yet at least." Kiba smiled crookedly and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a baby's heart beat."

* * *

 **A/N:** Bullet form seems more efficient for this A/N:

1: I now have a new laptop! Christmas came early!

2: So sorry for the terrible delay in responses to reviews but I read every single one of them. I love you all!

3: Happy belated Thanksgiving! I meant to write a fic but since I don't celebrate it I didn't know when it would be and when I started to write it was already the day.

4: Naruto is finally pregnant! (In case you didn't pick up on it) I googled the sound of 6wks baby's heart beat but didn't find much so I just guessed what it would sound like...

5: The game they were playing is Ludo. In Jamaica we call it loodie and it's all about trying to kill each other's pieced so you can have the most pieces on board and win.

6: Don't forget to leave a review! The chapter is 1000 words longer too~


	21. Determination

**CH 21 -** Determination

 **A/N:** So many are worried about the future babies! It makes me giggle to read how worried some of you guys are. I have to say guys… every review not only encourages me to write but to also proofread before posting cause let me tell you… proofreading sucks.

* * *

A dead silence followed the declaration only interrupted by the steady fluttering that apparently only omegas could hear. Sasuke was straining his ears to hear but even now the only thing he could hear was the steady thumps of the adults hearts in the room and further away were the heartbeats of the pups but no fluttering.

"Kiba that's..." Sasuke couldn't find the right word. "I have the best senses here. My mate powers have increased significantly. If Naruto was pregnant I would know. His scent would change. I would hear the heartbeat too."

"No you wouldn't." Kiba rolled his eyes, "It's an omega things. Alphas aren't as all powerful as you think Sasuke."

"Hey! Now isn't the time to be arguing... Sasuke you know that our dynamics each have their own strengths. It's alright that you can't hear it."

"You're pregnant..." Sasuke said lowly. He glanced over to see Naruto's hand hovering just above his stomach again but still not touching it.

"I'm pregnant..." Naruto agreed looking down.

"Are congratulations in order?" Shikamaru asked softly and Naruto looked up at him surprised by the question.

"Sasuke and I are keeping it. Or them. I only hear one flutter."

"You only hear one for the first few weeks after you hear it the first time. When you reach three months or so then you can hear how many are actually in there. All the heartbeats and synchronised right now."

"Oh." Naruto replied. He looked back down at his stomach, his hand resting on his lap as his fingers flexed. Sasuke leaned over and pressed his palm flat against Naruto taunt stomach. It felt the same as it always did but he now he knew that there was life growing in there.

"Oh god..." he sighed heavily.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto asked and he looked up to meet Naruto's concerned eyes and grimaced. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." He answered. He wasn't exactly falling into a pit of despair but he also wasn't over the moon with the news.

"You're crying..." Naruto said cupping his cheek and wiping away a streak of tears away.

"I am?" He asked because it didn't feel as if he were crying.

"You're grinning like a mad man too..." Naruto chuckled as he ran his fingers over Sasuke's lips. He shook his head. He was laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm crazy..." he deduced.

"No..."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel?" He searched Naruto's eyes for the answer but Naruto looked as lost as he felt. "For so long I've dreaded this and now it's here and it's with the person I care for most in the world and I'm a little happy?"

"Me too!"

"But I'm also terrified."

"Me too!"

"Same over here." Kiba interjected. The duo looked over to the others who they had been ignoring all this time.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "Our situation just became way more complicated..." he said. "What will we do now? There have been no signs of the anbu but once Naruto's scent changes they'll be everywhere."

"I guess that's a no to any celebration..." Naruto laughed bitterly for a second before he sat forward in his chair and set his elbows on the table.

"Naruto..." Sasuke tried to comfort his mate but what could he say? They were equally happy that Naruto was pregnant and terrified of what it meant.

"It's okay Sasuke. I know what I was getting myself. Since I left that place I knew what would happen. I'm sorta glad I'm not completely losing my mind over this." Sasuke frowned but nodded as he turned to Shikamaru.

"Any ideas on how to proceed?" he asked.

"Well first I suggest we all go to bed."

They all stared at him. "What?" Kiba asked breaking the silence.

"The six weeks mark is when an omega can hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time. You've been back for almost eight weeks. They know that it's around this time that you'll hear it. They'll expect that you'll panic and tell Sasuke and in an effort to protect you he'll pack up all your things, take the most remote route to leave the village and try get away which is where you'll be ambushed."

"So... what do we do? We can't stay here... both you and Kiba will be in danger. We don't want anything to happen to the pups..." Naruto pursed his lips together as Sasuke squeezed his thigh.

"I've tried to leave before. There aren't any exits. I'm stronger now but I've tried to escape many times. There are border patrols all over and all the time. They might let Naruto through but they won't let me leave at all..."

Shikamaru frowned, "I didn't know we had border patrols here... That makes things a bit more complicated."

"You guys should just stay here. We have a panic room you can stay in there when the pups are to be born. We're a family now." Kiba insisted. "We can protect each other."

"It's not that simple Kiba..." Shikamaru tried.

"Where will they even go?" He threw his hands in the air as he shoved away from the table, the omega didn't want to lose his new family.

"Naruto has an uncle in the next village."

"And when last has he heard from Iruka? Huh?"

"They talked a little before we finalized our mating-"

"Did they?"

"Kiba that's enough." Shikamaru promptly ended the conversation as he got up, took his mate by the arm and started leading him out of the dining area. "Like I said, we all need to rest and then we'll start thinking about it tomorrow. We'll make a plan and execute it. Good night." He paused to let Kiba say good night as well but he refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"Good night."

"Night..." Naruto mumbled glaring down at the table.

"Is there something I should know?" Sasuke asked gently. Naruto's ears drooped even more and he sighed heavily.

"Iruka... I did visit him but... he didn't want to take me. I asked Orochimaru about adoption and stuff and he really didn't want to let an omega go but when he found out I was a part fox," Naruto shrugged. "Well he said he could make an exception but Iruka was seeing a guy who didn't like wolf kids and his 'clock was ticking'," Naruto made air quotations, "After that we sent a few letters back and forth but just mostly how are yous and hope your wells, you know. I said I kept in contact with him cause he's family. I always send him letters and he replies to a few of them..."

"A few...?" Sasuke grit his teeth and rolled his shoulder. "How many has he replied to? How many have you sent?"

"It doesn't matter Sasuke... the point is if we leave here we'll be on our own."

"We can't leave. I already said that!"

"That what do you want to do?! Instead of yelling at me how about you actually come up with some ideas?!" Naruto barked back at him his claws scraping the table. Sasuke shoved away from the table his chair clattering on the ground. He turned and paced for a while before he turned back to his mate and stared at him. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to take a breath and think."

"Wow, real detective we have over here." They glared at each other in silence before Naruto got up and left.

"You didn't finish your dinner."

"I'm not hungry!"

"You're pregnant Naruto. You need to eat!"

"Don't tell me what I need to do!"

"Naruto come on! What are you so angry about? We just need to think about way to protect us all."

"That's what we've been doing! You just think that if you can't solve everything by slashing it up then all hope is lost. It's not! We have a family here! This place, this house, _this village_... is ours! We can't just let Orochimaru loom over us for the rest of our lives! Running and hiding isn't going to do anything! We need to fight!"

"We can't fight! They have too many people. We'll die. I- I can't lose you again. I wasn't strong enough the first time and even with a pack I won't be able to- I just can't!"

"We can. I have a mate power. I don't know how to use it but we have the time to perfect it. The both of, hell all of us, we can perfect our powers and get rid of him. Get rid of the entire council once and for all!"

"It's not possible!"

"Believe me!" Naruto begged putting as much desperation and will into his voice as he could.

And he suddenly did, "I believe you..." Sasuke said his shoulders sagging and pupils dilating.

"Really? Wow thank you. I think Kiba is right. We're a family and it'll work out if we're together. You see that right?"

"I see..." Sasuke droned dully.

"Uhmm... Sasuke?" His alpha looked at him blankly as if he were waiting for instructions. Naruto blinked at him and Sasuke watched him as Naruto watched him. It reminded of him of when those men had come to kidnap him, "This isn't good..." Naruto said softly. "Shika! I need help down here!" He called. He shifted to the side and Sasuke's eyes followed him. His mouth hanging open just a bit.

Shikamaru and Kiba came down the hall together, Kiba in front and frowning. He met Naruto's eyes briefly before he turned away to look at Sasuke. "What happened to him?" He asked moving to Sasuke's side but his eyes remained glued to Naruto.

"My mate power. I can make people do what I want, sometimes. It's not really a set in stone kind of thing. I've only used it about three times I think."

"Huh…" Shikamaru said as he scrubbed the scruff on his chin. "I've read about this power before but it's useless against people like me. I'm a bit more than average." He grinned looking proud of himself. Kiba and Naruto shared a look before they both rolled their eyes at him.

"How do I fix him?"

"Well, have you tried telling him to return to normal?"

"No." He turned to Sasuke. "Honey? Return to normal!" He commanded pointing a finger for added effect.

"Yes. I'll return to normal…" he intoned but he didn't do anything else.

"No not like that. You need to force your will onto him. Force him to do what you want."

"How do I do that?"

"Do it like you did it the first time. What did you say to him that made your powers work in the first place?"

"I was begging him to believe in me… we were fighting. We said mean things and I just wanted him to have a little more faith in me…"

"Then try to do that again," Shikamaru suggested.

"You can do it Naruto." Kiba encouraged smiling wide.

Even though Naruto was feeling partially confident in his abilities, twenty minutes into yelling at Sasuke to snap out of it and he was still unresponsive. Naruto sighed heavily and sat down in a chair at the dining table and shrugged as he went back to eat.

He nibbled on a fritter as Sasuke sat slumped next to him. He could hear Naruto. Smell how tired he was and how guilty he felt for putting Sasuke under whatever spell this was. Sasuke was screaming in his head, trying to get his body to obey but it wouldn't do what he wanted. He could only drone on and obey Naruto's most direct commands.

He growled in frustration and forced his wolf forward. His transformation fought against him, apart of him unwilling because Naruto had not commanded it of him but through grit teeth he pushed through the pain until finally his bones started to creak and shift. The pain of the beginnings of his transformation clouded his mind and broke Naruto's spell.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped in alarm inching closer to his mate but also not willing to get closer.

Sasuke blinked and wiped the sweat from his brow that gathered quickly. "I'm okay," he gasped. "I broke it..."

"What do you mean you broke it?" Shikamaru inched closer as he absorbed all the details.

"I forced myself to transform. I thought maybe Naruto's hold wouldn't last through my primal instincts but the pain of a forced transformation helped me break free."

"Just the pain? Physical pain?" Shikamaru asked.

"No not just that. It felt like I was fighting against myself... I was aware of everything! Naruto that's an amazing gift!" He pulled his mate into a hug and showered his face with kisses. Naruto blushed from the roots of his hair. He mumbled a thanks with a smile.

"Yea but if he doesn't learn to control it it's pretty useless..." Kiba said unhelpfully.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kibs," Naruto said dryly.

"What? It's true!"

"He's right but in time you can learn to control it." Sasuke interjected trying to keep the friends from flaming again.

"I think I may be able to help. I read some books on this. They weren't in depth but I think I may be able to fill in the blanks... and we have time." Shikamaru met each pack mates eyes one by one. "It's possible that Naruto's gift is the strongest weapon we have in our arsenal. If he can perfect it in time for his delivery then we can stop Orochimaru's pursuit of you once and for all."

"You think so...?" Naruto asked hopefully and Shikamaru nodded.

"well... if you can make them do anything you want then you can just tell him to never come after you guys again." Kiba said but Shikamaru shook his head.

"Naruto's hold on their minds is temporary. If he commands Orochimaru to leave him alone he will but only for as long and as strong as Naruto's command is and I suspect that Orochimaru is above average as well. At the moment both Sasuke and I will be more or less impervious to it but it needs to get better." Naruto nodded a fierce look of determination in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Shikamaru held up his hand. "But not tonight. You're pregnant and you've been working all day."

"I feel fine though..."

"It would still be better if you slept though. I think it would make us all feel a little better. Some sleep could so us all some good." Sasuke interrupted as he laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde's shoulders sagged and he opened his mouth to say something when he was stopped but this time by twin wails coming from the nursery.

"That's my cue." Kiba said.

"I'll help," Shikamaru took Kiba's hand in his, bid Sasuke and Naruto a good night again and then they left.

Naruto munched quietly on a piece of ham before he mumbled, "so what was it like?"

"Being under your control?" A nod, "it was weird. I've never had anything like that happen to me before. A little scary too..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Sasuke chuckled, "it's alright. Up until now I thought you'd never get a power but when you do it turns out to be better than all of ours combined. One point for Naruto."

The blonde laughed softly. "Ready for bed?" Sasuke got up from the table and put the rest of the food into containers before he and Naruto washed up and cuddled up in bed both of them avoiding Naruto's stomach.

 **000**

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel as fine as I felt this morning when you asked..." Naruto replied sounding annoyed. It wasn't even midday and Sasuke had asked him that same question six times already.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to annoy you but I've never been around pregnant people before..." Sasuke nervously rubbed the back of his head as he laughed.

"It's okay. I don't mind," that was a lie, "but I'm fine. If I start to throw up or anything you will be the first person I yell for okay?"

"Naruto, after breakfast we should start honing your powers. The sooner the better." Shikamaru commented as he walked by with a fussy Aya who was hungry but Kiba was currently busy with another pup. Shikamaru tried to slip the rubber nipple into the pup's mouth but she kept turning her head away.

"I thought you weren't weaning." Sasuke said as he watched the frustrated father.

"We're not but Kiba can't feed them all if they get hungry at the same time so we have a rotation system and some of his milk in this for dual feedings but she's being extremely fussy and won't drink anything unless it comes directly from Kiba." He sighed heavily as she wailed even louder. Her little face pudgy and red.

"How about you rub the bottle on her lower lip. Drain some of the milk there. She might not like how the rubber feels compared to Kiba's skin so she might not notice that it's his milk that's in it. Let her get a taste." Shikamaru looked dubious for a minute but he stopped bouncing her to give it a try. "No you have to drag it along the entire lip slowly," Naruto craned his neck and leaned forward as he watched keenly, "slower, tilt the bottle a little more," Shikamaru did as he was told and miraculously she sucked on the tip for just a bit before she pulled away. "Now from corner to corner." He did that too and colour him surprised when her head turned to follow the bottle. "Put just a bit in and let her reach for the rest herself." He did so but she only suckled on the tip. He looked to Naruto for more instructions but his eyes were glued to the baby's mouth. A minute later and she fully sucked the entire nipple into her mouth and was gulping the milk down.

"Oh my gosh." Shikamaru said, "I feel like I owe you my life. She hardly drinks from the bottle. She has more rotations than everyone else. Thank you so much!" He whispered earnestly and Naruto flushed at the praise. Sasuke felt a ridiculous wave of pride rush over him.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"Well I didn't always work at the shop with Shika. I was mostly at the orphanage with Chiyo. I delivered pups and fed newborns if the moms were unable to... I picked up a few tricks." He shrugged nonchalantly but he was preening under the praise of his alpha.

Sasuke snorted and kissed the side of Naruto's head, "you never cease to amaze and impress me. How do you do it Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto blushed as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

"It just goes to show he'll be great when your pups come…" Shikamaru said softly. The expecting parents looked to him with wide eyes but he smiled encouragingly at them before he moved away, Naruto followed after him over to the pups and then fidgeted near Kiba while Shikamaru went to stand next to Sasuke.

After feeding Aya and then washing her up and changing her nappy he set her and her brothers and sister inside a portable bassinet set on the porch on the back. Since there was a fence that offered a little privacy.

Kiba threw a mosquito net over the pups that were crawling around in the pen while he fed the last hungry pup. He rubbed his neck as the pup shifted and crawled all over him instead of actually feeding. Sasuke watched as Naruto nervously hovered by the other omega. He watched as Naruto mutter something in Kiba's ear and the omega looked up from, Kiba stopped rocking in his chair to look up at Naruto with raised eyebrows before he burst out laughing. Naruto flushed hotly and hurried inside before he came back with a pillow and slapped Kiba in the face with it. Kiba accepted it with a laugh before he tucked it behind his back and went back to rocking while Naruto stomped off to join the alphas who were standing together and watching the scene.

Naruto spun around to stick his tongue out at his friend who wiped tears from his eyes as he beckoned his friend back to him. Naruto reluctantly went back over to him and leaned down to level his ear with Kiba's mouth as Kiba whispered something to him that even Sasuke couldn't hear very well. Whatever it was it made Naruto flush dark red and slap Kiba's shoulder. They laughed together for a few minutes before Naruto went over to the crib to make funny faces at the pup.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Kiba said as he pulled Ryu up in his lap while the pup twisted and mewled and went limp as he tried to get down on the ground.

"Yea yea I'm going. I'm going." He waved Kiba off as he poked Ryu's puffy belly before he went to join the alphas. "After this training I'm going to be the very best omega you've ever seen in your entire life," he called over his shoulder.

"Sure sure but only if you can control it first!" Kiba taunted.

Before Naruto reached close enough to hear, Shikamaru leaned close to Sasuke's ear. "What did Naruto ask him?"

"How it felt to feed. If it hurt or tickle..." Shikamaru snorted and coughed as Naruto closed in on them. He coughed awkwardly as he tried to cover his laugh.

"I'll go see if Kibs needs anything before we start," he pursed his lips to stop himself from giggling anymore. He moved away from the two before Naruto shuffled next to his alpha as he looked down at his still flat stomach.

"Parents huh?" Naruto said his hand hovering over his stomach again.

Sasuke shook his head, "I promised myself that under no circumstances would I take a mate and yet I did and I promised I wouldn't continue my bloodline and now we're expecting… I haven't been able to keep any of my promises."

"I think we can do this Sasuke." Naruto said earnestly. "If my power is as strong as Shikamaru says then I won't ever stop training until I can tell Orochimaru to jump off a cliff and he does it."

"I don't want you killing anyone. I want you to stay as you are forever." Sasuke frowned at the thought of Naruto taking a life.

"I can't…" Naruto shook his head. "This life that we have is threatened by a monster. We haven't had a good night's sleep in forever. We're always worried and now I'm… I'm pregnant Sasuke. I can't be a meek little omega for the rest of my life. I can't just sit back and let you do all the work. Like you said it's 4 against 50. I won't go looking for a fight but if it comes down to it," Naruto gazed steadfastly into his alpha's eyes, "I will kill for my family."

* * *

 **A/N:** I found a new fun way to write my chapters haha. Thanks for reading yet another chapter! We are coming to a close. I said that there was only a small amount of chapters left and there is but we're not done yet! Still a few more chapters left. I will definitely let you all know when it is actually on the last chapter. Don't forget to review~


	22. Regret

**CH 22 -** Regret

 **A/N:** If we look back at it we see that Iruka was a terrible person. When Iruka taught him at the academy he encouraged his students to ignore him because Naruto wasn't worth their time. He was one of the many people who hated Naruto for a _long_ time. So in this that's the Iruka we have, though he doesn't make an appearance.

A guest dubbed Naruto's power of persuasion as the _talk no jutsu_ and honestly it's such a perfect name.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto glared at him intently before he sighed heavily, slumped and then collapsed on the ground in a heap. He whined and pouted as he crawled into a ball and mumbled to himself.

They've been practising his powers earnestly for the past few weeks and his powers hadn't evolved further than controlling Sasuke for several minutes before he got the go ahead to break free of the spell with his transformation.

Naruto's patience was thin and his attention was easily influenced. Naruto sat and watched a bee fly from flower to flower instead of trying to force his will onto his mate. Sasuke had tried to gently remind of what their purpose for being outside was but Naruto had just frowned at him and told him to fetch him something to eat.

Today Naruto was more focused now as his pregnancy progressed and as he was aware that they had less and less time but it wasn't doing him any good. He couldn't command Sasuke unless he was at his breaking point which was what Shikamaru was trying stop. Naruto needed to be able to use his powers on command.

"Let's take a break," Sasuke chuckled as he went over to his mate and scooped him up into his arms.

"I'm starving..." he moaned.

"Yes yes... Kiba made sandwiches. You can eat them all if you want."

"I'm going to eat them all and you can't stop me." Sasuke laughed softly as he carried his mate inside and since Naruto was feeling particularly boneless he asked Sasuke to set him down in the couch and bring his food to him.

"You're not invalid Naruto." Kiba said as he brought a platter over filled with sandwiches. Shikamaru trailed behind him with a tall crystal jug of juice.

Naruto patted his stomach, he was blatantly showing signs of his pregnancy now and smiled, "Pretty sure I am. I'm pregnant and I have no pregnancy scent."

"That's a phenomenon." Shikamaru commented as he sat in a chair and settled down. He grabbed a whole unsliced sandwich and ate half of it in one bite.

Sasuke frowned as he sat next to Naruto and handed him a plate. "It's odd but not unheard of. There's still time for the scent to change."

"What if it doesn't change...?" seven month old Tomoya crawled over to the table and began to pull herself up. Shikamaru expertly shifted the platter to the center of the table where she wouldn't reach. Ryu and Shikadai were currently trying to crawl up Kiba's dress and Aya was content on sitting on the floor and chewing on a pacifier. "Why do you not go to your father?" Kiba complained. "Shoo..."

"Don't shoo our children Kiba..." Shikamaru sighed. He tried to call the pups to him but since he couldn't produce milk he was ignored in favor of mommy dearest. Kiba broke off small pieces of bread to put into their mouth so they could suck on it and leave him alone if only for a moment.

"Oh Sasuke, I meant to tell you earlier but I forgot..."

"What is it?" Sasuke bit into his food and almost all the ham came out. He frowned down at the sandwich but didn't comment on it.

"I felt the babies move and I heard four heartbeats I think." He said casually but everyone stopped eating to stare at him. He stared back at them one by one. "What...?

"You felt the babies and you didn't say anything?"

"Well I wasn't sure what it was the first time I felt it."

"You've felt it more than once? What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure! I wanted to be sure before I tell you and then when it happened again you could listen to it..."

"Congrats!" Kiba exclaimed startling one of the pups at his ankles.

"Yea that's amazing. Your pregnancy seems to be progressing perfectly."

"Yea..." Sasuke said staring intently at Naruto's stomach as if willing his offspring to move so he could hear.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to be sure you know. The first time anything happened with the pups I got a little crazy..." Naruto looked down bashfully but Sasuke scooted over on the couch and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"It's alright. I'm glad you told me when you were sure." He kissed him one more time then pulled away. Naruto looked dazed and pleased and just because he could Sasuke pulled him into another deep long kiss. This time when they pulled away they were both a little breathless.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Kiba smirked as he fanned his face. Shikamaru poked him in the side to silence him.

"I'm a little hot too..." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. This is all so new and overwhelming. I want to hear it..." He glared down at Naruto's stomach again but nothing happened.

"Maybe they're asleep."

"Can you tell their dynamic already? As an omega thing?"

"No we can't tell anything like that." Naruto grinned at him. "I hope they're all alphas though."

"I thought you'd want a household of omegas. You can relate better to your own dynamic."

Kiba snorted loudly as he fed Ryu a piece of chicken. "As if. Do you know the odds of having an omega in the first place? Unlikely. Beside I don't want alphas crawling all over my yard when they're about to have their first heat. I'll kill them all."

Shikamaru coughed into his fist, "Would you like to choose potential partners now? After this is all over I'd like to visit my parents and introduce them to the pups. My father may know some alphas with children they'd like to arrange a mate for."

"Oh... well sure. Not anytime soon but-"

"You're going to arrange their mates? You won't let them pick for themselves?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Well I don't want my children to struggle to find a mate and go looking in the wrong places... They have a pedigree dad."

"Sasuke is a pedigree too but we're not going to arrange their mates..."

"Well we haven't discussed that yet..."

"What? I got the chance to choose you because I liked what I saw. You'd take that away from our pups?"

"What we do with our pups is none of your business Naruto,, in all honesty."

"Some people are lucky enough to find mates but our children might not be so lucky. We should at least talk about it a little more when we know their dynamics Naruto..." Sasuke said gently as he patted Naruto's thigh.

The blonde frowned because he still didn't agree but at least he wasn't going to argue with his mate in the presence of the pack.

They talked a bit while they ate and played with the pups until nightfall so they would fall asleep quicker and stay asleep all through the night. While Naruto and Kiba gently wiped them down with warm water, powdered and dressed them Sasuke took Shikamaru off to the side. "I wanted to ask you for a favor. Of course if you can't it's completely understandable."

Shikamaru sighed and slapped him hard up the side of his head. Sasuke hunched his shoulders as he stared bewildered at the other alpha. "We're packmates idiot. Just tell me what you want and I'll go do it."

Sasuke smiled as he rubbed his head and smooth his hair back into place. "I have a safety box down by the bank. Inside my box there's another box. I was wondering if you could collect it for me. Of course I'll protect the house and our mates and pups while you're out."

Shikamaru lightly punched his shoulder and grinned. "Of course you will.. Otherwise I'd come back and kill you myself." The feeling was mutual. "I'll go first thing tomorrow." Shikamaru said and before he turned away he awkwardly pulled him into a hug. Sasuke was a little shocked before he returned the gesture. "We'll be fine." Shikamaru promised him. He smiled into his friend's shoulder and patted his back.

"Shikamaru I'm heading to bed first. Can you wash the plates?"

Shikamaru sighed as they pulled away, "yes..." he drawled.

"Want help?"

"Nah I've got it. Naruto might be requiring your attention. You still haven't heard them yet have you?" Shikamaru smiled as Sasuke looked away. He hoped he wasn't being to obvious about how much he wanted to hear their heartbeat.

Sasuke left Shikamaru to wash up while he went to see his mate. Naruto and his 5 months along belly were sitting up in bed while Naruto read a child's story out loud. He looked up when Sasuke approached the bed. "Hey," he greeted smiling gently. He laid his hand gently on his stomach and rubbed it. "You missed all the moving around a few minutes ago." Naruto chuckled to himself. "I think they're shy around you."

Sasuke shook his head. "I think they are too. They refuse to move when they sense me coming." Sasuke shrugged his shoes off and climbed into bed. He shuffled close to Naruto's belly and laid down, his face close to Naruto's stomach. He laid his hand over Naruto's lap and curled his arm around Naruto's stomach.

"Are you ready to be a dad Uchiha?" Naruto asked as he set his book aside.

"No. Truthfully I wish they would stay inside you." Naruto squawked and sputtered.

"I already want them out!"

Sasuke laughed at his mate, "I just mean that being inside you is the safest place for them. Nothing can hurt them in there."

"Well... I guess you're right... but I kind of can't wait to meet them. I've been thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"I think they'll have your hair."

Sasuke chuckled, "What makes you think that?"

"Well blonde isn't that usual. So I'm sure they'll have the common black hair and black eyes. They might not look like me at all. Maybe they'll get my nose."

"I hope they look solely like you... You're absolutely breathtaking Naruto." Sasuke said earnestly as he rubbed his thumb on the underside of Naruto's belly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed his scent spiking in arousal. Sasuke looked up to meet his mate's dilated eyes and his flushed cheeks. "Kiba was right. I was hot today."

Sasuke crawled up to meet Naruto's lips. They kissed heatedly as Sasuke tugged on his shirt, trying to get it off without ripping it. Naruto eased himself and struggled as he tried to balance himself and get his night gown off but he was more wobbly than getting results. "Sasuke wait..." he grumbled. He pulled back to see Naruto struggling as he tried to get his hands through and unbutton the dress. Naruto growled frustratedly before he gave up on it and fell back on the bed. "I give up..." he threw his hands into the air and groaned.

"Here, let me." Sasuke suggested. Naruto was completely pliable as he allowed Sasuke to properly undress him. "Are you too tired?"

"No..." he heaved a sigh, "yes..." Sasuke laughed softly. He shuffled them under the sheet and cuddled up to Naruto from behind. "I'm exhausted, there's 4 months left and my powers haven't gotten any better. Shikamaru sucks as a teacher." Naruto laughed into his pillow at his own joke while Sasuke rubbed his sides.

"Get some sleep." Sasuke whispered.

"Actually you think I could get something to eat? I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Sasuke commented and rolled away as Naruto tried to elbow him in the side.

He fixed Naruto a plate of cheese and bread and brought it up to him but when he pushed the door open Naruto was already fast asleep and snoring lightly. He set the plate down and creeped over to Naruto's half of the bed where he pulled the sheet down and uncovered Naruto's swollen stomach. His mate still didn't have the pregnancy scent but Sasuke was counting that as a small miracle. Shikamaru believed that if he did have the scent there would be anbu showing up at their doorsteps.

Speaking of anbu, Sasuke dropped a quick kiss to Naruto's lips, tucked him back in before he undressed and went outside. Shikamaru hadn't only been working with Naruto to improve his commands and the strength of his will. He'd also been working with Sasuke to improve his physical strength. They also sparred lightly to increase Sasuke's mind to body control. So that his reaction time between thinking of an action and properly executing it would be decreased to nil.

Sasuke shifted into his wolf's form then trekked outside to patrol. Shikamaru did it in the day and he by night. Even though Shikamaru had put him through a strenuous training regime there wasn't any training they could do that would enhance his more latent sense like sound and smell. They were more enhanced than most but there wasn't anyway to make them even better than they already were.

After he patrolled the area he sat on the veranda and closed his eyes as he listened to all the sounds around him. While he couldn't enhance his hearing he could at least create the optimal setting for his hearing to peak which surprisingly was just sitting in one spot and listening. Unlike before when he'd run around marking his territory and listening for odd sounds now he sat in one spot not panting, the sounds of his feet on hard ground not distracting him and his heart wasn't racing in his chest. He felt as if he could hear further away but there was no way to test that.

There was a rustling in the woods some ways off and he trotted off the side of the house where he spotted what it was. It was the same anbu camped out there. Only one. No more since the first time the alphas had been alerted to his presence. Shikamaru had told him that if the number of anbus started to increase then they would have figured out that Naruto was pregnant and would start closing the gap to escape. Except that they weren't aware of Naruto's power and that the pack had no intention of running anywhere. The upcoming fight would be the last one.

If push came to shove then they would corner their enemies and slaughter them all in a small area. The problem was getting them into that small area. The only bait they would take would be one of the pups but Sasuke didn't want to put any of his pups in harms way. Naruto especially wouldn't like that. Day by day his paternal instincts were rising. At first he was afraid to even touch his stomach, both of them were, but now he cuddled it all the time and now he was even reading to their unborn children, who he still hasn't even heard! If Naruto was someone he didn't trust whole heartedly he'd call him a liar with a stuffed belly. His only reprieve was that he could hear the heart beats, all four of them were healthy and strong.

Sasuke watched the anbu and even though he probably couldn't see Sasuke well, Sasuke was the only wolf that could possibly be standing in the Nara yard, Sasuke was sure he was being watched too. Sasuke was debating whether or not he should try to chase the anbu off when he finally heard it. The thump-thump-thump of feet or fists coming from inside the house. He turned away and as casually as he could so as to not arouse the anbu's suspicions, creeped inside and up to his mate.

The pups were playing a sport. That was the only explanation. Sasuke listened gleefully a grin on his face as his pups went wild inside Naruto's stomach. Little rapid rises stretched his omegas skin where there was an active little limb. Naruto grimaced in his sleep and turned on his side away from Sasuke but this close to the source of the sound and Sasuke couldn't accurately predict where to put his hand so he could feel the babies move. All four of them were moving around. Twisting and stetching inside as if there weren't enough space to hold them all.

His eyes got a little misty and he turned away before he openly started to cry. That would be very un alpha like of him. He was just heading outside again when Naruto groaned and mumbled Sasuke's name. He turned and went back to his mate's side. "Naruto...?" he gently shook him awake. Naruto frowned again, his scent flaring in pain and the pup's still kicking around when he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before his eyes completely focused and he saw Sasuke's face.

His shoulders sagged in relief, "where were you... I woke up and you weren't there. Where did you go?" Naruto demanded his voice hoarse from sleep.

"I-I'm sorry. I went to patrol the house."

Naruto sat up in alarm. "Is it the anbu? Is it Tsunade?" He curled his hand around his stomach and grimaced, "are they here for my babies?" his voice rose in pitch as his panic escalated.

"No no no!" Sasuke said quickly, he hurriedly climbed into the bed and wrapped the sheets around his mate and then his arms. he cuddled Naruto from behind and turned his omega's head into his neck so that his scent could calm him down. "We're fine. It was just a routine patrol." He did not mention that an enemy had been camping several yards away from the house, "we're fine, the pups are fine, Kiba and Shikamaru are fast asleep." He rocked side to side with Naruto curled in his arms until the blonde dozed off only to wake up shortly after to use the bathroom. When he came back he curled up in Sasuke's arms and let himself be rocked to sleep again.

Sasuke kept a keen ear up all through the night until a subtle knock on the door relieved him of his duties. His muscles were all stiff from supporting Naruto all night so he gently scooted away and set Naruto in a more comfortable position and cuddled him from behind. Sasuke fell asleep almost instantly. Despite Naruto missing most of the scents that Sasuke had known him to have since he first scented him Naruto still smelled like home.

He was awoken some hours later by Naruto trying to gently shift out of his arms. He sniffed and pulled the blonde closer. "Sasuke I need to use the bathroom," Naruto giggled. He peppered Sasuke's face with kisses until Sasuke released him. The alpha joined him in the bathroom to wash his back and help him get dressed before he washed up as well. "How was the patrol last night?"

"Uneventful," he said. That was a mostly true so he didn't feel particularly as if he were lying.

"I'll make you breakfast." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"Kiba already volunteered to make the breakfasts and dinner. Lunch is your job."

"Well I know but I want to make my mate something to eat. Is there something wrong with that?"

A knock on the door interrupted Sasuke's answer, "Sasuke, I'm going to get some groceries. Take over please." Shikamaru called from outside the door.

"Take over?" Naruto echoed.

"Patrol," Sasuke informed, "Your scent might change at any minute so we should at least be prepared. We might need to move you down into the panic room."

"Ehh... I hate it there..." Naruto complained. "It has no windows!"

"Well if it did it would be too easy to get into. One entrance, one exit. It's optimal to protect you and Kiba and all the pups."

Naruto scoffed and looked away. "It feels like a place for rats..." he complained. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was a still a little tired. The night shift was too long.

"Let's talk about it a little later alright. I've got to go." He tried to give Naruto's lips a peck but he turned his head at the last moment and Sasuke got his cheek instead. He snorted before he shuffled off the bed and into the bathroom to freshen up for the day. When he came out of the bathroom Naruto pushed past him and into the bathroom to fix himself. Sasuke sighed and chalked it to up to mood swings because of the pregnancy before he left the room to watch over the house discreetly from the veranda.

Down in the kitchen Kiba was huffing and puffing because one of the pups were trying to walk and flailing, grabbed the table and pulled the tablecloth off along with a figurine that hit them in the head. Now he had that pup, Shikadai, strapped to his chest with a long looping cloth because he was still sniffling. "Want me to take him off your hands for you while I walk around the yard?" Even though in the case of attack having a pup would severely handicap him.

Kiba huffed a sigh, "No... he'll just start crying again." He stabbed the knife he was using into the board on the table. "I was so fucking worried." Kiba hissed turning to look at Sasuke with a hand on his hip. "Shikamaru leaves for 10 minutes and I almost kill one of them!" Without the overwhelming smell of onions Sasuke could smell how terrified Kiba was.

"It wasn't your fault Kiba. Don't be so hard on yourself..."

"It is my fault! I mated with Shikamaru because I thought that if I got pregnant for him I could convince him to bond with me because I could take care of his house! How is this taking care of his house?!" His terror was slowly melding into anger.

"Kiba it was an honest accident. Shikamaru won't care. He loves you with all he can. Why do you still believe that he'll leave you at any minute...?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Kiba drew back defensively and covered his pup with one hand and Sasuke was just about to apologise for his question when Kiba snarled at him. "It's none of your damn business!"

"It is!" Naruto announced as he came into the room a stern look on his face. "We're pack now. Not just your best friend and his mate living in your house. Self consciousness isn't a good look on you Kiba. I told you... Shikamaru won't leave you. He's not gonna let his mom take the pups when she sees how cute they are. I've told him countless times. I think he should just tell Shikamaru about how he really feels about his pedigree."

"No. Mind your own business Naruto."

Naruto scoffed, "So I have to mind my own business for you but when it comes to my life you can butt in all you like?"

"You know what? Fuck you." He turned to Sasuke, "And fuck you too." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oooh he's swearing now I'm scared. You know what just _stop_." Sasuke noticed it before Naruto did. His mate was practically foaming at the mouth now. "You act like you're not afraid of anything and then when you come home you cry yourself to sleep because you keep questioning everything even when there's nothing to question!" Naruto was on a roll now, he hadn't noticed that both Kiba and the pup had stopped moving and Kiba was just staring blankly at Naruto.

"Naruto-"

"No he needs to hear it Sasuke. He can't act like both the adult and the child going back and forth all the time! I'm tired of it!" Outside Sasuke heard the rustling of bags and the sound of Shikamaru's footfalls on soft leaves.

"Naruto that's enough." Sasuke said trying to stop him. He had no idea how to wake Kiba from the sudden attack. The only known method he was aware of was pain, a lot of pain, and he couldn't inflict that pain on an omega. Someone else's omega at that. And the pup too. Shikamaru had never told him that it works on children as well.

Shikamaru shrugged off his boots as he stepped inside and seeing the scene he hurried over setting the bags on the floor and carrying Sasuke's box over. "Kiba?" he asked concerned, his brows knitted close together. "Sasuke! Is Kiba under Naruto's influence? What happened?"

"Yea Kiba what happened?! _Tell him_!" Naruto commanded and Kiba did. Smoothly he explained Shikadai's fall and then in full detail his insecurities about being a mongrel and having to integrate into a pedigree society so that his children wouldn't be left in the dust for having a mongrel mother. Shikamaru blinked at the confession before he turned enraged eyes on the couple before him. Sasuke's box clattered to the floor as he rounded on Naruto and stepped into the pregnant man's space. " _My pup too? What do you think you're doing?!_ " Shikamaru grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and the blonde squeaked in alarm. Sasuke stepped forward then. A thick clawed hand slapped down on Shikamaru's forearm and forced him to let go of the shirt before Sasuke pushed him out of Naruto's space.

"Don't. _Ever_. Do that again..." Sasuke said lowly as he stepped in front of his mate.

"He put my mate and pup under his influence..." Shikamaru said lowly, his stance tall and stiff, he was radiating hostility.

Normally Sasuke would rise to the occasion and stand tall. Defend his position and his mate but this was different. This was pack and in these dangerous times they couldn't be fighting each other. Winter was coming and they needed to be more united now than ever. So instead of taking the bait, he relaxed his stance, which was more difficult than he thought, and tried to talk calmly instead.

"It was an accident." Sasuke defended but Shikamaru didn't look convinced. "Naruto has been moody lately but that's it. He didn't mean to influence Kiba and Shikadai. You know he can't control his powers..." Sasuke said slowly. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt as he peaked out at the pissed alpha. "He _especially_ didn't mean to influence the pup. We don't even know that it could influence the pups in the first place." Sasuke felt the need to put emphasis on that part in particular.

Shikamaru glanced down at Naruto with so much disdain that Sasuke wondered if he should take an aggressive stance instead. Shikamaru was the most level headed alpha he knew in this village and still even he would get riled up for his mate. "I'm going for a walk with Kiba until the effects wear off." He said lowly before he steered Kiba off. The omega followed without hesitation, his eyes never leaving Naruto until the blonde was completely out of his line of sight. Sasuke pulled Naruto off to one side while Shikamaru straddled the pups into a large wide carriage and left with his mate and pups.

"I didn't mean to!" Naruto said immediately. "It was an accident! I just... I just hate seeing him like that! I was trying to help!" Naruto defended.

"I know... but you can't just force him to do what you want-"

"Isn't that the point though? Isn't this what the training is for?"

"No!" Sasuke barked. He didn't like this new Naruto. The Naruto that didn't apologise when he did something wrong. The Naruto he knew would have tried to make things right as soon as possible. "This new power of yours isn't to make your friends do what you want just because you want them to! It's to make our enemy leave us alone for good!" Naruto flinched as Sasuke barked at him but frowned and straightened up. Still ready to defend himself. "What if you have a limited amount of use? What if when you use it it has a lasting effect? What if when you use it too much it starts to lose it's effectiveness?! Did you even consider these things?" Naruto drew back and wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach.

"One minute I'm not good enough and the next minute I'm wrong even when I get it right..." he mumbled.

"You didn't get it right! Use it on me! Right now."

"What? Why would I…-"

"Do it." Sasuke commanded lowly. "Can't do it can you?" he surmised. "Because you still don't know how." He leaned over to look Naruto level in the eyes. "We have less than 3 months left before our pups greet this world." Sasuke said. "What will they be greeting? A happy home with a happy pack? Or a laboratory with a madman gazing down at them...?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the follows, the favorites and the reviews. Now that we're coming to a close I can see how far some of us have come and I just want to thank everyone who have supported me thus far.

Announcement: _Warwick Rowers 17 calendar._ That is all.


	23. Loyalty

**CH 23 -** Loyalty

 **A/N:** Because when push comes to shove pack will be there. No matter how badly you fucked up~

* * *

A tense silence fell over the couple left in the house as Shikamaru took his mate and left. Naruto was fidgeting beside him. Shifting back and forth, opening and closing his mouth as if he had something to say but was unwilling to say it. "I'm not upset about what you did to Kiba." He began because they needed to get this sorted out now before the others came home. Sasuke walked over to the discarded box and bags of groceries and picked them both up. He set the bags on the counter and cradled the box under his arm.

"Oh yea?" He crossed his arms across his chest and over his stomach. "Cause it sure seems like you're pretty upset..." He mumbled.

"Well... we're well into autumn, the pups will be here soon, you haven't mastered your powers and you've been a bit much to handle lately. We're more divided now than we've been in a while and that's not what we need. By principle I don't want to interfere in your business but I am your mate, they're our pack mates. We shouldn't let it stew. There's a saying to not go to bed angry and I think we should really sit and discuss things properly when they get back."

"Shikamaru hates me now."

"He doesn't."

"Did you see how he looked at me...?" Naruto's shoulder sagged and Sasuke could tell the regret was really sinking in. He didn't know how to deal with a depressed Naruto who would start to question everything he said and did.

"Even so he doesn't hate you. He's just very upset right now. After their walk they'll cool down and come home." Naruto nodded but he didn't look convinced at all. "You should talk to Kiba first, alone if you want, and then talk to his alpha..."

Naruto pursed his lips, his shoulders sagging even more, "I don't want to..." he muttered glumly. He lumbered over to the couch and sat down, a heavy pout on his lips.

"Naruto this isn't the time for pride..." Naruto was still pouting though. With a low sigh he walked over to his mate and set the box in his lap before he sat on the floor in front of him. "Open it. It's a mating gift. I had it from before, it was old so I had them redo the dye but..." Sasuke blushed suddenly and took the box back. "Actually I can make you a better dress..." he mumbled feeling shy all of a sudden. It was a really old dress after all. If he hadn't been feeling sentimental he would have just made a new dress. He was just tucking it under his arm when Naruto quickly snatched it back.

"I want it!" He declared with a sparkle in his eyes that just made Sasuke feel even more self conscious. Engraved on the top of the wooden box was the Uchiha fan interlocked with the Konoha symbol. Sasuke watched as Naruto gently traced it with his finger before he gently opened it, Sasuke's heart was in his throat now.

"If you don't like the color or it doesn't fit you can have it changed. I don't mind."

Naruto ignored him and gently took the oriental dress out of the box and set it aside. He stood as he gently unraveled the dress. He gently shook the it loose and tilted his head to the side as he examined it. If he wore it now it would drag on the ground.

"I didn't notice that it was longer than you... sorry. I can have it re tailored."

Naruto sniffed it delicately. It smelled like Sasuke but not really? "Did this belong to someone else?" He asked curiously and Sasuke flushed again.

"It was my mother's. She wore this while she was pregnant with me. She wore a different one when she was pregnant with my brother and he was given his. Since Uchihas normally only have one pup at a time our mothers would make personalized dresses to wear and then they'd pass it unto us and us unto or mates and so on. When they got old we'd just remake it in the same design of the original dress... Since my brother was the first born he received the dress my mother's mother wore for her. Mine is new, ish. It's old. It probably smells right?" he laughed softly. "It can be remade. Since we're having more than one, maybe because of the fox in you..." he shrugged. "I don't really know-" Naruto cut him off with a tight hug, the salty smell of tears in the air.

"I love it." he sniffled. "I don't have anything like this. I didn't even remember about this tradition..."

"Don't cry." Sasuke said as he chuckled and rubbed Naruto's back. The blonde's stomach pressing up against him.

"I-I'll go take it in now. T-the hem." He hiccuped as he wiped his face in Sasuke's shirt. The alpha nodded and led them back to their room where he sat on the bed and watched while Naruto undressed and examined his new article of clothing. When he was done, which was really quick, he made Sasuke help him into it and frowned at the gatherings on the underside of the top layer. "What is this bunching up here? Elastics?"

"Oh it's for adjustments. As you progress in your pregnancy it will stretch so you can wear it all the while," Sasuke fixed the collar on the oriental dress and adjusted the first piece around Naruto's stomach and then layered the second piece over it. Naruto ran his fingers over the imprint the elastics made on the front of the dress. It wasn't visible from afar and looked like a normal oriental dress but he could feel it. The first flap also cushioned it. He could hardly feel it through the soft material.

"Ooohh!" he exclaimed. "That's an interesting design." He ran his fingers over it and noticed the Uchiha fan, big and splayed over the front.

"There's also extra materials at the side that all you'd need to do is loosen if the elastic doesn't stretch as much as you like as the babies grow. I don't know which one you'll pass this onto though..."

"Well nothing says we can't make duplicates right?" Naruto leaned into his space and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you." He breathed against his mate's lips. "It's perfect, though I thought that the Uchiha fan was supposed to go on the back...?" He didn't know all about Uchiha traditions but he was sure that it was worn on the back.

"Oh it is but pregnant mates wear it on their stomachs. You know, to show that there's an Uchiha in there." He laid his hand on Naruto's stomach.

"And if the mate cheated?"

He chuckled, "ah well... they'd be exiled from the clan but not until after they watched their oriental burn." He scratch the back of his neck as he chuckled.

"Jeez... you burn it...? Just throw it away..." Naruto smoothed the edges at his side. The dress resting comfortable just below his knees now.

"Well it's very symbolic, a new life, new generation, continuation of our clan. You're not supposed to wash it with anything else and it's supposed to hang on a line on it's own. It's that important." Naruto raised his brows at all the rules. "B-but you don't have to do that of course! I never planned to rebuild my clan so I won't tell you to do all that."

"I'll do it." He shrugged. Outside just a few minutes away he could hear the Naras approaching. The acrid stink of Kiba's ire wafted up to him on the breeze. "It's a little more than I'm used to but I'll do it. Not every time but just enough." Sasuke laughed distractedly.

"Let's head back downstairs." He said. Kiba would be storming into the house ready to spit fire and he'd rather have Naruto face him head on than hide in his room feeling ashamed of what he had done earlier. Naruto nodded and led the way down. His stomach gurgled and he head into the kitchen to make something small and quick for them all to eat when Kiba and the others came back. Sasuke leaned against the wall watching the entrance with a held breath.

The door swung open with a bang and Kiba stormed in. Naruto jumped at the loud sound and spun around. His heart jumping up several paces. " _You..._ " Kiba snarled. They stood staring at each other while Shikamaru pushed the stroller in a bored look on his face but Sasuke could tell by now that he was actually anxious under that calm facade. He made his way over to stand beside Sasuke while they watched their omegas mend things. Naruto looked over at him with wide panicked eyes silently asking for help but Sasuke just shrugged at him. Omega business was none of his business.

"Kiba I am so sorry-"

" _Never again Naruto_. Do you know what it's like? Being stuck in your body just looking out. Hearing what I'm saying and not able to stop it?!"

"I know I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. If you wanna hit me do it."

"Wait what?" Sasuke said with a start but Kiba was already rounding the corner and punching Naruto square in the jaw.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru was off the wall as well and hurrying over close behind Sasuke. The alpha steadied Naruto as he held his cheek.

"Kiba what the fuck...?" Sasuke asked bewildered. The reason alphas don't butt into omega fights was because most times omegas weren't physical. Their instincts to protect their stomachs and body was too much of a deterrent to start a physical fight. Those instincts were even more amped up during pregnancy of either omega. Sasuke had rarely been honestly startled in his entire life but this was really in his top five of most shocking things he's witnessed.

"Why did you hit him?!"

"It's okay." Naruto muttered, "I deserve it. I shouldn't have butted in. I didn't mean to use my powers but I did want to help..."

"And you did so... thanks." Kiba muttered begrudgingly. "If you wanna hit me back for being a lil' bitch all this time, go ahead." Kiba raised his chin and Shikamaru grimaced but made no move to stop Naruto.

"No. As long as you're not gonna hit me again and we're still friends...?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm fucking pissed. I wasn't ready for all that emotional shit." He waved his hand in the air as he shoved Shikamaru away. He huffed before he stepped up into Naruto face. "But I'm glad you did it. We talked and shit." He pulled Naruto into a tight quick hug before he pushed him away and turned away. "I'm still mad at you, but we're still brothers so I'm letting you off easy. But do that shit again Naruto and I swear to God _I will skin you_."

Naruto smiled softly and nodded. "Okay. I'll control my powers from now on I promise..."

"You fucking better." He huffed again before he stormed out of the room. Shikamaru awkwardly stood there in his wake, opening his mouth to say something but then closing his mouth and changing his mind.

"He's not mad at you anymore Naruto..." He said then cleared his throat, "I'm not mad at you either. I was just caught off guard that's it. I should never have grabbed you."

"It's okay." Naruto said but Sasuke butted in.

"Just don't do it again."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes a little smile on his mouth. "Aye, aye." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and pulled Shikamaru into a hug.

"I'm sorry too." He mumbled. Shikamaru patted his back and rubbed it gently.

"It's alright. Kiba was just as or even more moody than you are... How's your jaw?" He held Naruto at arm's length and examined his face.

"It's what I deserve..." he mumbled smelling of sorrow.

"Kiba is more upset about what we talked about than you forcing him to talk about it." Shikamaru shrugged, "If he wasn't forced in that way I'd be thanking you for making him tell me. Some of the things he said... I had no idea he felt that way. He can't get past the fact that he's a mongrel. It's all he talks about." Shikamaru wiped a hand down his face and sighed.

"Naruto used to mention that he was an orphan often too during the first few months of our mating."

Naruto scrunched up his nose, "not as much as Kiba does!"

Sasuke pulled him away from Shikamaru and into his arms. "You still talked about it though. Maybe if you remind him that nothing will change, whether your mother likes him or not, on a daily basis will help him. I'm not sure but praising everything Naruto did worked for me." Shikamaru chuckled as Naruto tried to elbow Sasuke in the side.

"Oh they're moving. Do you want to feel?" Naruto asked his pack mate. Shikamaru met Sasuke's eyes for a moment before he reached forward. Naruto gripped his wrist and steered his palm to where an active pup was kicking away at Naruto's side.

"It only gets worse from here," Shikamaru said as he laughed. He cocked his head to the side as he pulled his hand away, his eyes focused on the large Uchiha fan that covered Naruto's entire belly. "What is this...?"

"Oh it's an Uchiha tradition," Naruto laughed. "This is what Sasuke's mum wore when she was pregnant with Sasuke and now I'm wearing it for our pups. We'll make three more later on so we can pass it down."

"Huh... I've heard about this practice. The Uchiha are really prestigious then aren't they. I heard it's not supposed to drag on the ground and that other colors aren't allowed to mix with the original color."

"All true." Naruto sighed, "It's going to be a pain to take care of this thing."

Sasuke scoffed listening to the two, "I told you, you didn't need to stick to the tradition. Only these townspeople would find a problem with it if you stained this blue."

Shikamaru hummed, "the townspeople know about this tradition?"

"Oh yea. Even I've seen it before. I didn't really know what it meant back then but when you see an Uchiha wearing this everyone would come out of their houses to wish them luck and stuff. Like they were celebrities or something." Naruto said thinking back to that time. Shikamaru hummed and rubbed the stubble on his chin.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him an uneasy feeling travelling down his spine. "What are you thinking about Shikamaru Nara...? he asked slowly.

Shikamaru raised his eyes to his before he let them slide away. "Well... I think I have a plan to guarantee the safe delivery of your pups-"

"What? Really? How?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But Sasuke won't like it..." he drawled.

"He'll like it!" Naruto interrupted as he began to speak.

"Wait a minute Naruto we need to hear what it is first." Sasuke interjected but Naruto rounded on him.

"This isn't about what you like or don't like. You said we'd do anything and everything to protect our pups." He turned to Shikamaru, "you said it would guarantee their safety?" Shikamaru nodded, "for how long?"

"Hard to say," Shikamaru said. "But if that symbol is as powerful as you say... then I can stake a lot on it... If this doesn't work then nothing else will." Shikamaru said seriously his eyes shining with rare determination.

"He said guarantee Sasuke. I don't care what it is. We're doing it." He turned away from Sasuke's raised brows to look up at Shikamaru. "What is it? We're doing it."

Shikamaru shrugged apologetically, "we'll need to sit and call Kiba. Eat something first maybe."

 **000**

"So what you're saying is you want to parade Naruto around town...?" Kiba said as he scarfed down a sandwich. Since everyone had been hungry Kiba decided to make two platters of sandwiches and jugs of juices so everyone could have their fill. Unlike usually when Kiba and Naruto would sit together now they were on opposite couches. Naruto munched on his sandwich a little sullenly but he didn't comment on the arrangement. Sasuke sat pressed up against his side as a source of comfort while Shikamaru briefed them on the plan.

"No. Not parade him around just, notify the townspeople that there _will_ be new pups in the village and that there should be four of them. If there's one thing the townspeople love, it's pups. It's 4 against 50 now but if we can recruit more people to our cause then we can have a fighting chance. Even if Naruto doesn't perfect his abilities."

"I'm okay with it." Naruto said with a shrug. "Perfect time to break in my new dress."

"The oriental with the big fan?" Kiba asked and Sasuke felt Naruto bristle beside him.

"Yes. It's a traditional Uchiha dress for pregnant people."

"...it's pretty neat looking." Kiba shrugged and the complement caught Sasuke off guard. He glanced sideways at Naruto and saw that it caught him off guard too. He smiled sweetly down at the sandwich in his hand, his scent exploded in sweetness and Sasuke choked on the it, the juice he'd been drinking slipped into the wrong tube and he coughed even more.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned gently rubbing his back.

"Has it been that long since you smelled him happy?" Kiba snorted and Shikamaru poked him hard enough to make him yelp. "Sorry." Sasuke though was still choking on Naruto's scent. He knocked on his chest as he got up and moved to the window.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he laughed. He brought a cup of water over as Sasuke wiped tears from his eyes.

"Oh Shik! Do you smell it?"

"Isn't that...?"

"Hah! Naruto you're pregnant." Kiba said as he separated his meat from the bread.

"Yes I know..." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke cleared his throat and face one more time before he straightened up. "He means you finally have the pregnancy scent. I choked on it. It smells _so good_." Sasuke nosed at Naruto's neck and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering as he got drunk on the smell. It was the best thing he'd ever smelled in his entire life. He had butterflies in his stomach.

"I don't think you should actively smell that..." Shikamaru advised. "It does funny things to you..."

Kiba snorted, "Ahh pregnancy scent, choking alphas since 1696!"

Sasuke ignored him as he wrapped his arms around his mate and pressed his face firmly into Naruto's neck. He felt Naruto shudder as he gripped Sasuke's sleeve. "Sasuke..." he moaned Sasuke's name gently as he ran his hand down Naruto's side and grabbed his ass.

"There are children present!" Kiba scolded as he snickered into his palm.

"Just go to your bedroom. Now that Naruto is as sweet as a flower it'll be even more convincing." Sasuke barely heard them, he was so happy and he didn't even know why. Naruto was the one that got them to the room and Sasuke was the one that got their clothes off but when it came to the actual deed he was hesitant. He was feeling rowdy and voracious and Naruto wasn't exactly in the shape for that kind of action.

"Wait wait..." He pushed Naruto away so he could breath non pheremoned air. "I don't think we should do this." Sasuke said regrettably.

"Why," Naruto whined with a pout on those sweet lips that Sasuke couldn't help but suck into his mouth. When Naruto squeezed his dick Sasuke pushed him away again. "Sasuke come on." He cooed and rubbed his cheek on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke groaned and bit his lip. He was trying to keep a straight head but every time Naruto laid a kiss on him his mind got a little bit more muddled. A lick to his earlobe and Sasuke was done for. Pushing inside Naruto felt so good. Naruto was so properly wet and tight, the way he cooed and mewled when Sasuke pressed in just right had a fire burning in him that he could hardly contain. Naruto came long before he did and just laid there letting Sasuke rut into him. When Sasuke came it felt like the first time he'd ever claimed Naruto. He saw white light and went rigid, his back arching. He huffed as he tried to not collapse on Naruto and squish him. Naruto groaned and hissed as he turned over and cuddled into Sasuke's arms.

"I think you got a bit over excited there." He said with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he panted.

"No yea I'm okay. Just a bit tingly..." he muttered.

"Tingly?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at him and frowned.

"Yea just maybe ease up next time." Sasuke kissed his sweaty forehead and snuggled him close.

"Sorry... I won't be so rough next time," he promised. Naruto hummed as he snuggled closer to his mate and closed his eyes. "We should get ready to head into town."

"In a few..." He sighed, "go hang my oriental up..." He muttered as he started to doze off. Sasuke gently eased himself away and handed Naruto his pillow to cuddle instead while he carefully hung the dress up before he dressed himself and made his way downstairs. Shikamaru and Kiba were seated in the sitting room, Tomoya, Aya and Ryuzaki were crawling over each other on the ground while their parents stared fixedly at Shikadai who seemed to be suckling Kiba.

"Maybe if you switch him back and forth?" Shikamaru commented softly.

"Maybe if you shut up?" Kiba bit back an annoyed but painful look on his face.

Sasuke made his way over to them, snatched Aya on his way before he sat down beside Shikamaru and proceeded to stare at Kiba's chest too. After looking for a few moments he couldn't see anything wrong. He was just about to tickle Aya's stomach when Kiba flinched and pulled Shikadai away from his chest. The pup promptly started to whimper his little tail curling around his leg.

"Owww..." Kiba moaned as he rubbed the nipple he removed Shikadai from. "Just give him the bottle. There's no way I can keep feeding them. Especially not him." He pulled his shoulder strap up and fixed his shirt while he handed the pup over to his alpha. Shikamaru quickly pushed a bottle into his mouth but he didn't seem very interested in drinking from it.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked since he was drawing a blank.

"Ahh... Shikadai has started teething. Spurned his siblings on as well but he's farther along. According to Kiba, his little fangs bite hard."

"They do!" Kiba complained as he rubbed his chest through his clothes. "Feels like he's gonna bite through it. I'm a chew toy now."

"As well as a milk dispenser?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle but Kiba groaned loudly.

"Yes that's exactly what I am..."

"You're not... Sasuke don't put such thoughts into my mate's head." Sasuke chuckled at the two as he leaned back in the couch and bounced Aya on his stomach. She was easily entertained by the spit draining down onto Sasuke's chest. "When your pups are born I'll be very happy to watch you clean dirty nappies," Shikamaru promised and Sasuke snorted at him.

"I've seen you do it. Can't be that hard."

"Oh it's not. It's the smell that gets to you. You said you had enhanced smelling yea?" Shikamaru smirked deviously at him and Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. Now he really wished they would just stay inside his mate but Naruto was getting bigger and more uncomfortable and paranoid as the days went by. They just had to be prepared for when the day actually came for them to welcome their children into the world. The smile fell from his face as he look sideways at his friends. "Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that this was guaranteed to save my children right? If we just walk around town then, what, Orochimaru will think twice about attacking us? Do you think anyone in the town is strong enough to help us fight him?"

"There are more than 300 people here Sasuke. Hundreds of people who are stuck in the old ways of what they believe in. If they can see that even after all this time and all the loss that you've endured that you're still willing to uphold customs then they will come to aid of a proper family who needs help. Add that to the fact that you've made a traditional pack and that your home was destroyed... we'll be playing on their emotions and rallying them to our side. Orochimaru will have to think twice." Shikamaru explained to him without pause, "there's also a part two of the plan. To further cement the victory."

"Second part?" Kiba asked running his hand through Ryu's shaggy brown hair. "You didn't tell me about that."

"Because I was still refining it so to speak." He looked over at Sasuke, "Or more like I was trying to think of a different course of action but in the end this is the best route to take..." Shikamaru shrugged apologetically and Sasuke sighed.

"It has something to do with Chiyo doesn't it?"

"...yes I'm afraid."

"What is it?"

"We need to go back to her house. These past few months have been good. We've been safe. The vial she gave us could be very helpful but the more I thought about it the more I realized that none of us have a clue how to use it. We left so quickly she didn't have time to explain."

"How hard can it be?!" Sasuke argued.

"It might not be complex but it is potent. What if when we spill it on our attacker it spreads and infects us as well. Kiba and the pups are my first priority and I don't want this poison floating around the house. I'm almost certain there's no cure."

"So you want me to waltz back into the house of a murderer? I don't trust that saggy skin old bat." Kiba snorted and the alphas turned to him.

"Sorry... my bad. That was funny... I'll just go over here." He said with a giggle and a point.

"Ehm... ignore my mate he's... crass," Shikamaru apologized with a wince and Sasuke waved him off. He set Aya on the floor as he sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "You won't be alone."

"Yes I'll have Naruto but he believes that everyone is redeemable." Sasuke shook his head, "he can see light even in ink." He smiled fondly even though that attribute did annoy him sometimes.

"No I mean Kiba and I. We're pack. I wouldn't let you go there on your own."

"I appreciate that but Kiba won't like it."

"I don't care. When this is all over you'll just reimburse me." He called from another room and Sasuke laughed.

"So what do we do first?"

"First, we pack. Warmly. We'll be there the whole winter."

"The pups won't be due until after winter though."

"Yes I know but Naruto needs a proper comfortable space. He'll be too disorientated and exhausted to move after the pups are born." Shikamaru pointed out. "We'll have Naruto in a back room after his birth, Kiba and I can deliver them there while Chiyo and her packmates protect the front and surrounding areas of the house. They can go all out without worry that the pups or our omegas will be exposed. Our first line of defense is the townspeople and everywhere in between all those will be us. If all else fails and they break into that back room Naruto will need to use his voice then."

"Sounds thorough." Sasuke said nodding his head. He couldn't think of a better plan. His chest felt warm as he thought of how much effort Shikamaru was putting into protecting them and keeping them all together. "Thank you." He said with a lump in his throat.

"No need to thank me. You're family and we'll get through this." He got up from the couch and patted Sasuke's shoulder with a heavy hand. "Get packing. We leave first light." Somewhere else in the house Kiba groaned out loud making both alphas chuckle. They shared a moment of companionable silence before they both went separate ways to begin for a long day tomorrow.

 **000**

Naruto's nervousness was making him nervous. "We're just pretending to buy groceries Naruto!" Sasuke hissed at his side. "Stop acting suspicious!" Sasuke looped his arm through Naruto's, hooked their elbows together and pulled his mate close. Sasuke was dressed warmly in thick pants and a shirt and a jacket while Naruto wore his oriental dress and a long thick black jacket but despite the chilly air he had to keep the jacket unbuttoned. Otherwise it would defeat the purpose of their stroll into town.

Naruto took a deep breath and straightened his back. "Sorry. I'm just jittery. I've spent the last couple of months inside with just you and the guys you know... I'm not ready to go outside yet."

"We'll only be here for at most an hour. As soon as you get too cold we can go back inside."

"Inside to Chiyo?" Naruto asked cautiously and Sasuke sighed.

"Unfortunately yes. Kiba and Shikamaru are already there with our things. Shikamaru made a great plan, we'll be safe there, ironically."

"Well it's Shikamaru's plan so I'm sure he thought it out. I hope I can get my powers proper by the birth though." Naruto said with slumping shoulders.

"You'll be fine." Sasuke promised. "You can do it Naruto." He stopped to pull Naruto into a hug and obliged him when he leaned into his space for a kiss. Naruto hummed into the kiss and his scent blossomed into something even sweeter. If Sasuke hadn't gotten used to it he'd have choked on it again. It smelled like a sticky mouthful of honey. That was the only way to describe it.

"Oh my!" A warm old woman said and Sasuke promptly pulled away.

"Good morning ma'am." Sasuke greeted, she seemed familiar but he couldn't remember interacting with her.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed again her eyes glued to the fan displayed on Naruto's stomach. "Are those four little heart beats I hear?" She asked loudly and those who were milling around were starting to take interest. They hadn't even properly walked through the town yet.

"Is that an Uchiha oriental? Well I'll be damned." And older gentleman said coming along. "I thought Uchihas only had one a litter?" He said narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Naruto.

"Naruto has fox ancestors. Chiyo thinks that's why." Not that he'd actually asked Chiyo anything but she had a great reputation in medical science and people believed anything a doctor said.

"Oh can I feel?" An old woman asked looking up at Sasuke even though he wasn't the one pregnant. At this point Sasuke felt as if he were showing off a prized horse. Naruto pressed closer to his side and Sasuke could take the hint that he wasn't keen on anyone touching him.

"I'm feeling a little possessive today sorry. Maybe another time." He said with a smile. Naruto smiled too but otherwise kept quiet. They were pulled along with the gathering crowd, mostly people much older than them, who wanted to confirm that there were actually Uchihas growing inside his omega.

"Oh you sweet thing." A man cooed sidling up close to Naruto's side his hand dangerously close to Naruto's stomach. Before Sasuke could snatch the man's hand away Naruto snarled at him and immediately went on the defense. Claws and fangs out and tail straight and narrow behind him. A beta elbowed the man away and he laughed nervously and backed off both hands held up. "Sorry my dear. Such a pretty round tummy. You're such a pretty thing too I could hardly control myself."

"Oh don't mind him. So rare to see Uchihas out in the open. We're all just excited. Four new pups in the spring!" A lady younger than the rest squealed with delight. She seemed just a bit older than Sasuke so she might have interacted with his family before they were all gone.

"You should be taking him inside now." Even up to now the first woman who had greeted them was still hovering around. She seemed to have taken a liking to Naruto and strangely Naruto to her. "Come along dears." She said wrapping an arm around Naruto and steering him through the crowd. "You said you'll be having a check up with old Chiyo?" Naruto nodded and then they both turned off to Chiyo's house with Sasuke trailing behind.

Once inside Naruto went to warm up by the fireplace while Sasuke stood by with the old woman as he stared at her. He knew her scent but he didn't know her. The familiarity was killing him. "Trying to figure out where you know me from boy?" She asked still looking at Naruto.

Sasuke flushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude but I know your scent I just can't remember you at all."

"Oh that's understandable. You had a lot on your little plate when we met."

"When _did_ we meet?" He asked.

"A long time ago," she said wistfully, "just after your parents went off to the war. Your brother brought you along on an errand I believe. You were very timid, hid behind him all the time," she laughed warmly, "I told you my name was Nekoma but you insisted on calling me Nekobaa instead." She laughed again but for the life of him he couldn't remember that event. He did remember her laugh though. Sasuke imagined that when he called her Nekobaa she laughed just as she was now.

"I'll call you Nekoma from now on then."

"Nonsense." She said with a wave of her hand. "I've been Nekobaa for years and I'll remain as such!" She said with a huff. She cupped his jaw and smiled fondly at him as she patted his cheek then hobbled off. "If you ever need me just holler!"

"I will. Thank you." He found it a little sad that he couldn't remember her. He hoped she really wasn't offended.

"It's good to have you back Naruto, Sasuke." Chiyo said by way of greeting. Sasuke stared blankly at her.

"Happy to be back Chiyo! Thank you for helping us out," Naruto smiled dazzlingly at her and she smiled back thinly. She glanced at Sasuke briefly before she left. "Well that wasn't so bad. Just keep that up until the pups are born." Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up and get in the bed so I can warm you up."

"From the inside?" Naruto asked licking his lip. Sasuke smirked at the question as he sauntered over to his mate.

 **000**

Fortunately for Sasuke, he and Chiyo met rarely. He didn't roam the house as he did before as well so that might have been a contributing factor. He and Naruto were stationed in a room on the top floor just below the attic. Sasuke leaned by the window looking out while Naruto worked quietly on his sewing machine off to the side. Sasuke squinted at the steadily falling snow and cracked the window open to see if he could catch a scent on the breeze. It felt more like the hairs in his nostrils were super freezing instead of smelling anything useful. He slid the window shut and heaved a sigh. Naruto rocked gently back and forth as his feet worked the treadle back and forth as he stitched along.

Since their trip through town just weeks ago, more and more people kept coming to Chiyo's house to leave gifts and such for the expecting parents. The Uchiha fan was on almost all of the garments that they received. Even a nappy had it which was weird. "We got a lot of clothes. You don't need to make more."

"We're going to have four pups. We can never have too many clothes. Besides, I'd like a few blankets with the Uchiha fan on it. Maybe a tam or two. The fabric shop is just across the road too, easy to get more thread."

"We should really save what gold we have left though..."

"I know, which is why I'm making all these things myself. It's cheaper to buy the fabric and make it rather than to buy the clothes. I'm thinking ahead."

"And all the time it's going to take?"

"Well we'll be here for the next few months so I should find something to occupy my time. You should too. You can't just stare out the window all the day long."

"I happen to like staring out of windows." Sasuke defended making Naruto laugh softly.

"Well if you're done with that can you come over here and unravel that please?" He obliged and spent the rest of the afternoon helping Naruto to knit edges and tying ribbons as he made a huge blanket. "It looks big right now but when the pups are as old as Kiba's babies they'll be fighting each other for cover." they shared a laugh as they continued to work into the night.

Over the course of the months leading up to the birth Sasuke was more and more alert. Naruto had been practicing on Chiyo's betas and 4 out of 10 times he'd successfully put them under his control but in the end it was more of an out of desperation thing. When Naruto was on his last leg and when that happened his voice not only affected his target but everyone in the room. It was good to know that it affected more than one person but bad to know that he couldn't pick and choose. His voice didn't differentiate between good and evil. Sasuke had advised Kiba multiple times to be clear of any room that Naruto was training in but he refused. He was a loud source of encouragement and he and Naruto seemed to be getting close again and Sasuke couldn't tell when that happened but he was happy that it was.

While alphas could posture and radiate hostility to assert dominance, omegas had their own way of communicating. From an instinctual feel of when their heat would approach to the ability to hear the very first feint beats of an infants heart. At just minutes before the first rays of dawn Sasuke was woken up first by the urgent knocking on his door then shocked into alertness when Naruto gasped in pain. "Sasuke!" Kiba called urgently. "Naruto is in labor!"

* * *

 **A/N:** The treadle is the pedal part of old singer sewing machines. You can google an image if you want to see what it looks like. When I was younger I used to sit on my grandmother's and rock myself back and forth on it~ To Noon: Of course I care! If I could reply to guest reviews I'd tell you how much I appreciate all of your comments. I'm so grateful!

Guys next chapter will be the last. Just as this one was a little over 6k words so will the next chapter so have a seat and chill. Gonna be quite a ride~


	24. Love

**CH 24 - Love**

 **A/N:** Sasuke and Naruto's children resemble the Maned Wolf. If you want to see how they look google is your friend! Ahh it's finally the last chapter oh jeez. I promised I wouldn't cry but -sniffle- man I love this fic. Aaannnddd I guess that it's Noon. Am I right? To Melyway and Yumi you guys rock.

* * *

"You're not loose enough yet Naruto but you're doing so well!" Kiba said with a coo. He stroked Naruto's leg lovingly as he draped the sheet back over the blonde's lower half. Naruto's skin was shining with sweat as he braced back against his mate who was providing the support he needed. Shikamaru was stationed by the doorway, Chiyo and two of her betas were waiting outside because Sasuke refused to have them too near so Kiba was left with the job of delivering the pups.

"I feel like I'm dying..." Naruto whimpered as tears gathered in his eyes. "Winter isn't near to be over yet. They're early. It's not their time yet!"

"Sometimes they come early Naruto it just happens. Mine came late but they were all so beautiful and perfect." Kiba said calmly and Naruto relaxed just a little before another contraction had him doubling over and sobbing. His claws dug into Sasuke's arm and ripped the flesh.

"Ahh!" He cried out and sobbed some more. "I can't do this..."

"Yes you can! You're doing so well. I love you so much." Sasuke encouraged and Naruto sobbed a bit more

"You're doing good so far." Shikamaru added.

"I love you too..." Naruto whimpered as the contraction subsided. "It's been hours!" He uncurled and leaned heavily on Sasuke. The alpha gently dabbed his forehead, cheek and neck with a soft rag and fanned him to try to keep him cool.

"That's normal too Naruto!" Chiyo called from outside the door. "Some deliveries take longer than others. Do you remember the Yamanakas?"

Remembering them only made Naruto sob more though, "I don't want to be in labor for that long..." He cried tears sliding down his face.

Sasuke snarled at the wall, "You're _not_ helping Chiyo!" he barked.

"Stop fighting!" Naruto begged as he curled into himself again, another contraction washing over him.

"Just breathe like me. In 1,2,3 out 1,2,3. They're getting closer together it's almost time." Kiba encouraged with a tight smile. "Open up and let me take another look." Naruto did with some effort and huffed as he squeezed Sasuke's hand even more.

"How does he look?" Sasuke asked flexing his fingers in Naruto's tight grasp.

"Uhmm... he's really close now." Kiba said averting his eyes.

"How close?! You keep saying I'm close but how close?"

"Uhmm... Shik can you c'mere a sec?" He said jerking his head to Naruto's legs.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke huffed as he patted Naruto's face with the damp cloth.

"Nothing!" Kiba said as he looked everywhere but at the two. Shikamaru cautiously made his way over and Kiba whispered in his ear, "what color do you see there?"

"What is he saying- Ahh!" Naruto cried out as yet another contraction gripped him. He gasped and shuddered through it, his head lolling back on Sasuke's shoulder as he tried to breath.

"Just breathe. He knows what he's doing." Sasuke comforted stroking Naruto's wet hair. "1,2,3 you're doing so great Naruto! I love you so much. Soon, the pups will be here soon. Just keep breathing." Kiba and Shikamaru edged close and peered between Naruto's leg.

"...huh..." Shikamaru muttered lowly. He peeked up at Sasuke, nodded at him then went back to stand guard at the door.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked irritably, he couldn't feel his fingers anymore.

"The contractions are still pretty far apart. You're crowning yea but we still need to wait a little longer. Don't push okay?"

"I _need_ to push!" Naruto argued as he huffed.

"No!" Kiba rounded the bed to his side and sat down heavily. He cupped Naruto's jaw and pressed their foreheads together. "I know it hurts, believe me, _I know_ it hurts but you need to hold on just a little longer. Just one more hour Naruto. You've been waiting nine whole months! Just one more hour." Kiba promised.

The hour dragged on and Naruto was in more and more pain. The smell of sweat, blood, tears, anxiousness, anticipation, nervousness and fear all clouded the air and was making Sasuke nauseous. He swallowed down the bile and lump in his throat continuously as he tried to be the rock that Naruto needed. Naruto huffed and groaned and Kiba pushed his legs apart to check on him again. Naruto muttered over and over how he couldn't didn't but Sasuke promised him that he could and layered kiss after kiss on his sweaty face.

"Okay Naruto can you hear me?" Naruto groaned loudly. "It's finally time to push!" He cheered smiling up at the blonde.

"Oh God finally! I hope they're not all like this..." he cried as he looked up at Sasuke. "I don't think I could do this three more times." He laughed and Sasuke smiled down at him.

"You don't have to! The first one is the hardest. The rest will be easier. Okay listen to me Naruto, I want you to push when I say so okay?" Naruto nodded and swallowed. "He'll be leaning on you hard Sasuke, you have to support him."

"I will." He promised and kissed the top of Naruto's head again. He felt a little lightheaded and jittery himself. He wished he could take Naruto's pain. Every time he eased up to push his arms would strain with the effort and he'd howl into the air. Shikamaru stood rigidly by the door as he watched his mate and he looked so anxious too. Sasuke was so grateful to have them both. He couldn't imagine having to deliver his pups himself. Other than the Nara litter he'd never been very friendly with infants.

"Almost there! Almost there!" Kiba chanted, "one more _huge_ push!" And Naruto did. This time Shikamaru did rush over, gloves on up to his elbow he readied the bowl and a soft rag and began to wipe down the first pup with Kiba's support. Sasuke craned his neck and tried to see but he couldn't.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday," Shikamaru muttered. Naruto was leaning even heavier on him now, his knees pressed against each other as he tried to catch his breath.

"I need another towel for Naruto." Sasuke said, his blonde's hair was slicked down against his skull because of how much he'd been sweating.

"W-why isn't he crying...?" Naruto asked with worry etched into his voice. "Is he... did he?"

"He's fine! He's fine." Kiba said hurriedly as he and Shikamaru wrapped the first pup up into a blanket.

"I want to see him. Let me see him," Naruto tried to push himself up but Sasuke held him back gently. They didn't know when the second pup would start coming.

"Ok ok... just... there's a lot more to wipe." He finished wiping the pup down and Sasuke could hear it mewling. The sounds swelled his heart and made it hard to breathe even more than it already was in this airless room. "Congratulations!" Kiba said handing over the small wriggling mewling pile of blankets into Naruto's waiting arms. "It's a fox!" He said. The new parents blinked down at the fully formed orange coated fox with black tipped forelegs and rounded but also black tipped ears. Despite the appearance he smelled wholly like his parents. A perfect blend of Naruto and Sasuke. Even though he smelled like his parents he didn't look like them with his orange all over.

"I- don't understand? Why is he a fox?" Naruto sniffed him delicately and ran his fingers through his bloodstained but obviously orange fur. "Sasuke has black fur... don't you? How did we get a fox?"

"He's not a fox." Shikamaru interjected. "He has an excess amount of fox in him but the wolf still outweighs it." Sasuke wondered if Naruto was displeased with having a fox pup.

"Sasuke are you upset? He's still our baby. He's so precious and small. He doesn't even have teeth..." Naruto teared up as Sasuke nuzzled his ear. If Naruto was thinking that Sasuke wouldn't love him because he was a fox then he was wrong. He gently kissed the side of Naruto's head before he ran his hand over the pup's head and stroked his flopped ear.

"He's perfect." He whispered, "I couldn't ask for a better heir." He murmured.

"He's an omega, so not your heir." Another unfair omega ability, to be able to tell the dynamic of newborns even though they wouldn't present until they were at least two years old.

Sasuke laughed by his ear, "It's okay, three more to go, one of them must be an alpha." Naruto flinched and curled over on the pup.

"That's another contraction. Number two is ready to meet mom and dad." Shikamaru came and after kisses from both his parents he was allowed to take the newborn over to a brand new and waiting bassinet.

"He's beautiful Naruto. Both fox and wolf. He's perfect," Sasuke licked the shell of Naruto's earlobe but he didn't seem to notice. He was too focused on keeping his breathing steady. With a new dry towel Sasuke dabbed at Naruto's head and forehead, wiping away sweat as he tried to keep him cool and calm.

Kiba strapped on some new gloves and gently pushed Naruto's legs open. "I can see another furry orange head!" He said grinning up at Naruto. The blonde laughed and huffed panting heavily.

"Do I push yet?" he asked still panting heavily. The pup in the bassinet mewled loudly and Sasuke had to split his attention between what Shikamaru was over there doing to his child and to why Naruto was breathing so heavily.

"Almost, another contraction and he should be down enough to push."

"Might not be a boy this time," Shikamaru said as he further cleaned the pup.

"An Uchiha princess would be nice. We'd spoil her rotten wouldn't we Sasuke?" He asked craning his neck to look back at his alpha.

"We would. I don't care about dynamic or gender. I just want you all to be okay." He kissed Naruto's dry chapped lips briefly before he winced away and groaned through another contraction.

"The next one is closing in," Kiba said as he crouched between Naruto's legs again. "I think we should have our portrait painted after this. Don't you think that's a good idea Naruto?" He asked as he felt around between Naruto's legs."

"Is now really the time Kiba...?" Shikamaru muttered as he gently rocked the newborn back and forth.

The omega shrugged, "it's something to consider."

"Consider it later!" Naruto snarled.

"Ok ok!" He said placatingly, "everyone is so on edge." With right to be so too. Naruto was in labor. Their first pup was some sort of hybrid wolf fox but he was still indeed an Uchiha and Orochimaru wanted him for whatever nefarious plans he had in store. Of course they were all on edge but miraculously Kiba was keeping them all from plunging over the edge and Sasuke appreciated that. Otherwise he figured he'd be a nervous wreck right now and he wouldn't be able to support Naruto as he was now. He was so grateful that they were both with him. Their own pups being cared for in another secure room while they helped Naruto. At more than a year old the Nara pups were curious busy bodies who liked to put everything into their mouth. Naruto had suggested setting them in a bassinet beside the newborns but they were too restless to sit in a bassinet for however long it would take for Naruto to safely give birth. "Ok it's time. Just like before. Push down as hard as you can!" And Naruto did. Sasuke admired him so much. The acrid sting of his pain made Sasuke's eyes water but that could have also been because he was so emotional. His mate of a little more than one year was giving birth to his children. He was having a family again.

The second pup came easy Sasuke guessed. At least half the time it took the first pup and when they were done there another bright orange wolf pup wriggling and whining in Naruto's arms.

"He's even more beautiful than the first one," Naruto said with a sob. He brought the pup up to his cheek and scented and kissed him. Shikamaru handed him the other one so he could scent the other. Sasuke's turn would come later on after Naruto was done.

"Any names? They look very identical you might get them confused. I have some strips of cloth here to write their names on."

"They don't look the same though." Naruto said as he gently rubbed under the chin of their second born.

"They do look a bit identical," Sasuke said. "I don't think anyone would blame us for getting them confused."

"Look," Naruto pointed to the first pup's ear, "black tips see." then he pointed to the second pup's ear, "all orange see." It was such a minuscule detail that Sasuke hadn't seen it.

"Wow you're right. That's amazing Naruto." He kissed Naruto's sweaty hair and nuzzled into it. Naruto smiled but he looked exhausted. "We're halfway done Naruto."

Naruto snorted, "We who? I'm the one doing all the work." Sasuke snorted and chuckled.

"Yes yes my bad. You're doing all the work."

"Hey I resent that. Shika and I are here too!" Kiba protested. They shared a moment of light laughing before Naruto's next wave of contractions pulled him taunt. "Okay time for the next one. You can do it Naruto."

The last two pups were an easy delivery Sasuke thought but they were taxing on Naruto's body. The third pup was a girl with a coat as black as Sasuke's but with orange tipped ears and instead of pointed ears like her father they were rounded like her siblings. The last pup was a fully orange pup with a black spotted tail that curled between his legs even long after he was born. Kiba had mistaken him for a girl too until Shikamaru pushed the tail to the side to reveal his penis.

"Say hi to mommy!" Kiba cooed as he held their last pup.

Naruto was breathing slowly, his eyes half lidded, his skin clammy and wet. "He's gorgeous..." He said slowly, "they're all so beautiful." Not only was his breathing slow but so was his heart rate.

"Naruto?" Sasuke shifted from behind him so he could cuddle him in his arms. He looked down at his exhausted mate as Naruto blinked slowly up at him.

"I'm okay..." he slurred. "So tired..." He said his eyes slipping close. He wasn't even making an effort to scent the little one he had just given birth to. The only one left without his scent and the one currently wriggling and crying the most.

"Don't let him sleep! Not yet! Kiba use the smelling salts!" Kiba nodded hurriedly and rushed to hand the pup over to his mate as he went to rummage through a medical by the foot of the bed.

"Keep you eyes open sweetheart. You haven't truly seen our last pup have you?" Sasuke said as he tried to wrangle Naruto into a sitting position but he remained slumped heavily against him. His eyes barely open now.

"Just a nap..." he slurred. Kiba rushed over with a small glass vial and waved it against Naruto's nose. The blonde took one whiff of it before he started to cough and gag. He weakly shoved Kiba's hand away from his face as he tried to get the scent out of it nostrils.

"He has to push out the afterbirth and then he can sleep. After that... he can sleep." Chiyo said by her post outside.

The mewl of the unscented pup had Naruto turning his head to Shika and stretching out his hand. The other alpha obliged and brought the little bundle over so Naruto could gently rub his cheek all over him.

"How do I feed them?" he asked. They didn't have a snout yet or teeth and other than being a full wolf pup they were everything a baby should be.

"Just put the nipple in his mouth and he'll do the rest. Probably." Naruto looked to Sasuke for advice but he only shrugged.

"My full shift didn't come until I was teenager. I don't know what you should do. They do need to eat though right?" Naruto nodded solemnly and gently tried to coax his nipple into the pup's mouth but he didn't seem like he knew what it was for. He just whined and turned away from it.

"Massage it first. Once he smells the milk then he'll drink." Kiba instructed. Since Naruto's hands were occupied with carefully cradling the pup Sasuke tried to gently massage Naruto's chest but Kiba snorted at him, rounded the bed, slapped his hand away and proceeded to do it him. Firm semi circles all around Naruto chest until beads of milk finally started to appear. Unlike the gently prodding that Sasuke was doing before.

When the pup finally started to nurse Naruto sighed with relief and sagged against Sasuke. "I'm going to sleep for a month," he declared as he closed his eyes.

"After the afterbirth is out then sure go ahead."

Naruto didn't go as far as to sleep an entire month but six hours was good enough.

 **000**

Sasuke was on edge. Since Kiba didn't have the expertise to tell if the children had or would develop any ailments they had to let Chiyo look at them. Sasuke had tried to put it off but the pups had just passed their one month check mark and they smelled fully like pack which included Shikamaru, Kiba, Shikadai, Ryuzaki, Tomoya and Aya and even more like their parents so physically there wasn't any reason why Chiyo shouldn't be allowed to at least check them up except for the fact that she was a mass murderer. Yes she'd been a great help so far and yes he was currently living in her home but if it were not for the fact that his family's lives were at stake then he wouldn't be here. He didn't have a choice though.

The days leading up the physical were odd though. Sasuke thought he'd feel something akin to resentment or fear, anxiety maybe, but he was filled with anticipation. He pulled Naruto aside and kissed him heavily. Maybe it was sexual frustration? He reached down to cup Naruto's ass and squeeze it firmly. Naruto grunted and pulled back, he laid his hand on Sasuke's chested, patted it twice, then started to walk off. "Wait!" Sasuke called out grabbing hold of his wrist.

"I just gave birth to your children. Go away." He said as he tugged at his wrist.

"Well... that is true but I thought maybe some kisses-"

"No thank you." Naruto snarled and tugged his hand away.

"No wait you're right. Sorry. Let's just sit and talk then. Let me hold you at least?"

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he stepped into Sasuke's space and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist.

"Yes and no." Naruto looked up at him slightly confused. "I have a feeling-" Naruto immediately tensed up. "Not a bad feeling per say. I know bad feelings and this isn't one," he quickly reassured and rubbed Naruto's sides.

"Then what kind of feeling?"

"...I don't know-" he started to say but a sudden thrill ran down his spine causing tail and ears to stick up on end and his thoughts immediately went to his children. "Come." he said and started off back up to their room where their children were asleep.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked alarmed as they stopped in front the pup's bassinet. Their baby girl was awake and wriggling but the boys were all asleep. Naruto hurried over to her to see why she was awake but Sasuke pulled him back. Naruto looked up at him to see that he was smiling and the blonde's alert ears and tails drooped. "Why are you smiling?"

"Shh!" Sasuke said gently running his finger along Naruto's lower lip. With the same finger he pointed to her. Another shiver raced down his spine just as she screamed. Loud and painful to the ears. Naruto started to run forward but Sasuke held him back firmly and together they watched as the pup wriggled and howled tears matting her fur, the little clicking of bones as her form reshaped and her dark black fur melted away into smooth caramel skin and stark fluffy red hair on top of her head. Her little tail curled between her legs was still black but the floppy ears on top of her head were rounded and black.

"Oh my God! She transformed!" Naruto squealed with delight. He hurried forward to scoop up the wailing pup, she was still in pain after her transformation, but Sasuke held him back. Another thrill racing down his spine. "Not done?"

"Not yet." Sasuke agreed still grinning. The second then first born followed, both the same complexion as their sister with the same vibrant red hair. Naruto was just starting to fidget, their last born was mewling now too but he still hadn't transformed when Kiba and Shikamaru stomped into the room.

"Why are you just standing here!?" He asked huffing. He probably ran straight up two flights of stairs.

"Your children are screaming. We could hear them all the way from downstairs." Shikamaru berated as he hurried over to the crib but Sasuke grabbed them both.

"Wait." Sasuke urged and pointed to the crib. The other couple properly looked into it and Kiba squealed.

"They're human!" he gushed. "Aww she's so cute!" he cooed and waved at her, "Aww look at their hair! It's so red wow!"

"That one hasn't changed," Shikamaru said jerking his chin to the last wolf pup.

"That's what we're waiting for. Sasuke can sense when they're about to change. That's how he brought me up here. What do you sense now?"

Sasuke frowned. The other pups were red in the face now screaming their lungs out and yet his last born, the runt of the litter and heir to the Uchiha name as he was the only alpha of the group refused to change. Sasuke waited for the thrill to race down his spine but it didn't happen. He shrugged and let Naruto run off to comfort their pups as it seemed the last one wouldn't be changing anytime soon. Naruto scooped their daughter up, as she'd been the bravest and the first one to shift to her human form and dual fed her with her older brother. Sasuke scooped his first born and rocked him gently back and forth while he waited his turn.

In the crib the alpha pup kicked his little legs and sniffed around the crib probably looking for his siblings but unable to see or hear them, he whined pitifully.

"Kiba do you mind getting him, he seems lonely in there."

"Sure. Naruto you should put some milk into a bottle." Kiba suggested as he walked over to the crib, "they don't have to nurse directly from you you know." He was just reaching into the crib when the pup whined sorrowfully once more and then his little bones began to reshape. Kiba jumped back in alarm and sought the safety of Shikamaru's arms. "What is happening?!" Sasuke hurried over to see but Naruto was stuck in the rocking chair while he nursed. The three adults peered down at the whimpering pup who endured his change from a fully orange coated wolf pup into a chubby pink skinned baby, his ears nestled in his mess of black hair and tail curled at the side of his leg. "Aww!" Kiba cooed as he pushed Shikamaru away and went to scoop up the brave little boy. "He didn't even cry. You didn't even cry!" He congratulated and rewarded the pup with scenting and kisses. "Look Shika!" He carried the pup over to Shikamaru and leaned against him. "He didn't even cry!" He bragged. "Aww he's so cute! Are you finally going to name them? He looks just like Sasuke in human form. Pale skin and eyes. Aww he's adorable!"

"It's not that we didn't want to name them..." Sasuke said as he rocked his son.

"Yea more like we couldn't come up with any names. We've been eating, sleeping and training. It never occurred to us to think of baby names..."

Kiba snorted at them and laughed, "well now's your chance to think."

"Well we did think of a few things..." Naruto said smiling down at his children.

"I'll go get the birth records and ink then." Shikamaru volunteered. He eased away from his mate and the fussy newborn while he went to get the papers. He came back shortly with a pad of ink and four birth papers that had been partially written up. All that was left were the toddler's human footprints and names.

"Doing it by births or by dynamic and gender?"

"Dynamic-"

"Births-" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. "Oh well if Sasuke wants to do it by dynamic I don't mind." Naruto said and shrugged. He was more submissive these days but Shikamaru told him that it was just because of the excess pheromones he was pumping out to comfort the pups while he was recovering.

"Alright we'll go by the alpha first," Shikamaru said. He gently ran the ink pad over the sole of the pup's feet and pressed it onto the pad of paper that belonged to him. Once he copied the ink onto the paper he gently cleaned the pup's feet off. "And his name?"

"Makoto Uchiha, alpha of the next generation of Uchihas." Sasuke said proudly making Kiba roll his eyes.

"Next is the first born omega. Name?" Kiba took the fed pup from Naruto while Shikamaru handed him the still hungry Makoto. While Kiba supported the pup he rolled the pad of ink over his feet and stamped them on the respective paper.

"His name is Tatsuya. Tatsuya Uchiha, because of a boy in a film I watched once."

"It's a nice name," Kiba said smiling and Sasuke guessed that they had watched the film together. Kiba and Shikamaru cleaned that pup's feet as well before setting him down in the crib.

"Next up is the second born omega."

"Tetsuya. Since they look so similar. In their wolf forms at least." Shikamaru nodded and wrote it down in clear curving letters.

"And the girl?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look as the alpha smiled, "Mikoto."

"After Sasuke's mother. I didn't know my parents so I don't mind not naming any of them after them but... Sasuke should at least have the honor," Naruto said with a smile.

"Mikoto Uchiha it is." Kiba said as he went for her and supported her small frame while Shikamaru took her prints.

After Naruto finished feeding all four infants he checked over their certificates before he went downstairs for something to eat. Sasuke was reluctant to let Naruto out of his sight now that he was at least half the strength that he normally was but Naruto, despite his temporary submissiveness, still got irritated with Sasuke's continuous supervising. He offered to accompany the blonde but Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and skipped off downstairs. Kiba shrugged at Sasuke before he head downstairs after his friend. Childbirth had apparently gotten them over the last bump in their relationship. Sasuke scratched at his face and poked one of the pup's stomach.

Shikamaru chuckled and tugged Sasuke away from the pup, "why would you that?" he asked shaking his head. "Are you and Naruto still at odds concerning Chiyo?"

"Not really. I avoid her and she avoids me. It keeps Naruto from badgering me to forgive her."

"Ahh... so what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru raised a brow. "Everything is fine. That's the problem. All the pups are fine. Healthy, well fed, happy."

"That's a good thing!" Shikamaru said.

"No it's not. In the Uchiha compound Orochimaru made sure that we ate properly, exercised, were schooled. Everything. He never missed a check up. _Never._ So why have we been left alone all this time?"

Shikamaru bit his lip and scratched his chin, "I can't say you're wrong but... there's still a lot of snow perhaps?"

"You and I both know that's not the problem... He's gathering men to send. While he sits cozy and warm by the fireplace he'll send hordes of his monsters after my children." Sasuke snarled and tapped his foot in agitation.

"How many do you think he'll gather?"

"I don't think it's how many he can get. I think it's how many he can alter to be scentless and soundless by the time the pups came."

"I don't think he can find enough perfect bodies to make a proper army though. First off he wasn't aware of the pregnancy until Naruto was well into five months along. So at most he's had five months to prepare. The anbu that I've experienced all seem to share a similar body type. Tall and thick, plus they'd have to be able to withstand such a harsh physical change. Scent is most of what a wolf is. If their sense of smell is taken away then they must suffer some psychological trauma." Shikamaru muttered rubbing his cheek. Sasuke nodded mildly impressed by his friend. Sometimes he forgot how smart a Nara was. "Anyways for now you should try to coax Naruto into training again. He's becoming lax. We can't have that. You've been keeping in shape but our physical strength won't be enough." With a new resolve to whip Naruto back into shape the alphas went downstairs to join their mates.

They found their omegas outside on the back porch just staring out at the midday sun. The green grass and white petaled daisies were just beginning to raise their heads. Behind this house were more houses that stretched on. Chiyo's place of medicine was conveniently located in the middle of town. Everyone could come to her no matter the hour of day and she would tend to them. Unlike with Tsunade with whom you had to make an appointment Chiyo was free to see and only charged for the medicine she had to make. Sasuke supposed that was kind of her. Maybe she had changed since her dismal past. Maybe he should forgive her and move on past his anger? He scratch his nape and pulled Naruto closer in his arms as he snuggled close to him and sighed dreamily.

"I'm tired..." he muttered.

"Then go to sleep. I'll carry you in."

"Hmm... no. I want to snuggle with the pups. They're so soft and small."

"Like babies?" Kiba asked as he straddled Shikamaru's lap while Shikamaru stared boredly up at him,

Naruto snorted, "Shut up Kiba. This is my first litter, let me be surprised by everything without prejudice." Kiba laughed as he rolled his hips against Shikamaru.

"What are you two doing...?"

"We're playing," Kiba said with a smirk.

"He's being mean to me," Shikamaru said dully. Out behind a building or two Sasuke listened to the shuffling of feet. Sasuke didn't know the people who lived in that house, he'd probably passed them once or twice, but he knew that there were three adults and one child who lived there. Now though there was the shuffle of several feet, adult footsteps too. Sasuke peered at the house, trying to see through a window. Someone looked out at him but he couldn't clearly see the shadowy figure. They moved away from the window and despite scanning the other buildings for anyone watching him he felt uneasy. As if there were eyes on him.

A chill raced down his spine and he shuddered. "It's a bit chilly yea?" Naruto said smiling up at him.

"I'm not cold." Sasuke said. Very gently he sat Naruto up and stood. "Something's wrong." He said and both Shikamaru and Kiba looked at him. He stepped off the porch and out into the yard as he looked around. They were being watched. From all around. "Get in-" Before he could finish the front of the house exploded. Several of the betas screamed while mysterious men grunted. The sounds of heavy boots tromping up the steps spurned Sasuke into motion. His most seamless transformation yet. Instead of breaking, his bones seemed to flow into a new form, no pain, only transition. He burst through the back door and head straight for the stairs. All around him was chaos. The betas seemed to be holding their own, equipped with small vials of Chiyo's incurable poison that once they got it into their enemies they went down immediately.

Sasuke snarled and grabbed the arm of an anbu as he tried to make his way up the stairs. He yanked hard and growled in satisfaction when the shoulder popped out of the socket. He yanked him through the handrails and pinned him down on the ground as he bit into his neck and ripped it clean out. The man gagged and spluttered on his blood but Sasuke was already gone, up the stairs and mowing through the men that made it through.

His strength training with Shikamaru was showing. Heavy paws slashed through spinal cords in clean swipes and sent his enemies down on their knees in troves. They were winning. They were actually winning! He made his way the children's bedroom and transformed back into human. He pushed the door open to find a man standing beside the crib cradling two of his children in his arms. He swayed gently from side to side as he leered down on the them. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke snarled his claws glinting.

"Shh..." he said with a smirk as he looked up, "you'll wake the babies." Orochimaru looked sickly, even paler than he looked last year when he'd come out to bless his and Naruto's union. His eyes weren't brown anymore, they looked yellow and his pupil were mere slits. The corners of his mouth sagged down but when he smiled at the other alpha they pulled wide at the side grotesquely. Like a snake about to devour its prey.

" _Put. My children. Down_." Sasuke said slowly. "Now!" he barked when Orochimaru made no move to do so.

"Always so dramatic Sasuke. I admit you were a bit late with the delivery but better late than never. I told you, I've been looking forward to this!" His eyes glinted and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to lounge over there and gouge them out but he couldn't bring himself to hurt his pups.

"Orochimaru!" He snarled and stepped forward. Sasuke didn't know much about the wolf but he did know that years of Uchiha blood had changed him. He was much stronger than Sasuke currently was. Through all the battle plans Shikamaru and he had run through none of them had evolved Orochimaru himself joining the fight. If they had known that the snake would leave his lair then Shikamaru would have made a plan for him.

"Oh very well. You want it?" He cocked his head to the side and rolled his shoulder. He was getting ready to move. Would he try to mow over Sasuke and run downstairs with them both? Sasuke tensed and crouched, ready to pounce. "Here!" He cackled and tossed one of the pups into the air. Horror punched Sasuke in the gut the higher the pup arced in the air. Screaming and wailing as he free fell. His legs transformed before he even knew it and he leapt into the air. He snatched the pup and gently cradled him as he landed as lightly on his feet on he could. Tetsuya wailed and nuzzled into Sasuke's shirt for comfort. A strange scent clung to him, frightening him but Sasuke couldn't spare the time to comfort him. He snarled loud and viciously and turned on Orochimaru but he was already gone. He rushed over to the crib and saw all his boys there whimpering and ready to cry.

His baby girl was gone. His mother's namesake.

He wanted to rush after him, wanted to grab all of his children and bring them with him but he was frozen. All his fears were suddenly being realized all at once. He could hear them, Orochimaru and Mikoto, she was screaming for her parents and Orochimaru was cackling like a madman. He'd won. He stared wide-eyed down at his feet. His fears paralyzing him. His heart felt as if it were being gripped by ice. His very core felt hollow and cold. The sounds of chaos were all around. Someone was crying out, another was screaming, outside the townspeople were peaking out of their cozy homes to see what the commotion was about.

In the end, after all his talk about protecting his family, he'd failed them. Naruto would hate him. He had all right to. Even he hated himself. How could he face his pack after he'd failed so many times?

Despair and sorrow pulled his mind further and further into darkness. His skin felt cold, clammy and damp. He tried to find comfort in his children's steady heartbeat but they were just as erratic as his own.

" _ **SASUKE!**_ " Naruto bloodcurdling spurned him into action, kick started his heart. He quickly and carefully gathered up all three of them. They were a serious handicap if he needed to fight but he couldn't leave them alone. He couldn't risk another one being taken. Tears clouded his eyes as he sidestepped the bodies he had slain and made his way downstairs. He didn't know how he would face Naruto.

As he reached the top of the last flight of stairs he saw Kiba and Shikamaru standing frozen and wide eyed. Bodies laid slung over each other on the floor. He edged close. Why had it all gone quiet? Where was Naruto? Where was Orochimaru? What happened to Mikoto?

He stumbled over someone's arm and almost fell down the stairs. The bodies of Chiyo's beta's and the anbu were all over the ground. As if a hurricane had walked through and slaughtered both friend and foe. "It's Naruto..." Kiba muttered and pointed to the door. "He just said... and they did... they just...killed each other..."

The murmurs started up and Sasuke looked behind him to see a loose crowd. People backing away from the two in the center, some pushed closer. The lows mutterings all melded together in a way he couldn't make out so he stumbled over to see what was happening. To ask if anyone had seen his mate or heard his pup.

He pushed through to the center to find Naruto, his previously bright yellow top and loose fitting brown pants were splattered and stained red. His claws no longer clean and bright but were now also stained. The blood slid from his arm down to his fingers to splatter on the ground. He stood loosely, not a fighting stance, his shoulders hunch and arms swaying by his side as he faced off against Orochimaru who held Mikoto out in front of him by the fat on her neck. She had transformed and was now howling meekly, her tiny paws scratching the air. The scent of her mother luring her but still out of reach.

Sasuke staggered up, holding his still children tightly, "Naruto?" He asked. He stood just a meter from his mate but somehow he couldn't recognize him. The feral look on his face accentuated by the recoloring of blood on the side of his face and all over his hair. As if he'd bathed in it. "Naruto..." he called softly.

" **He has her**." Naruto said lowly and the force of power in Naruto's voice had his knees weak and shaking. It took everything in him not to crumble before such immense power. Through all of Naruto's training he'd never reached that level of power. Sasuke could only imagine the emotion roiling around inside Naruto that caused such an effect.

"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck!" he yelled unnecessarily loud.

" **He won't fall to his knees** ," Naruto growled flexing his fingers. " **I want her back** ," Every word was Sasuke's conviction. He needed to get Mikoto back to Naruto. He had to. His life depended on it. He found himself moving forward before he quickly drew back. Yes he wanted her back but just rushing Orochimaru was stupid. It took him a moment to realize that these emotions were not his but what Naruto wanted him to feel. It felt as if his own emotions were multiplied at least times 10.

"Give her back!" A little one from the ground yelled and the trio in the ring turned to her. It was Onoki's little pup. She cowered behind her father's leg but determination shone in her eye.

"Ack!" Orochimaru's head swiveled around to whoever threw the rock that smacked him in the head and he snarled into the crowd when he was met not with fearful eyes but with fearless ones.

"Monster!" A beta yelled.

"Yea monster!"

"Child thief!"

"Tyrant!"

"Give her back!"

" _ **Monster**_..."

Orochimaru snarled loud and long, quieting them all, "you're all monsters like me!" He barked turning and twisting to meet them all eye to eye. "You all watched quietly all these years. Enjoying the peace! You didn't have anything to say then!" The crowd shuffled uneasily. "I thought so! Get those pups and bring them to me!" He pointed a long bony finger at the Uchiha couple. "Bring them to me and I'll reward you," his mouth pulled back into that wide chilling smile, the yellow of his eyes glinting with evil delight. "You can have everything you want!" He cackled. Laughing loudly and wildly, the pup swinging in his hold as he bent and arched his back then doubled over as if this wasn't the funniest scene he'd ever witnessed.

Sasuke didn't see what was so funny. "We don't want anything from you anymore!" Chiyo said as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. His laughter stopped abruptly.

"You're more of a monster than anyone my dear," he cooed. He swayed up to her, hunched over and resting heavily on one side. Someone must've been able to get a clean hit on him.

"We don't want you here!" The alpha from the tailor shop said.

"Get out!" A woman said as she tossed something. He snarled loudly again but the people were riled up now.

"This is our town! We don't want you here!"

" _ **I OWN YOU! You**_ _belong to_ _**me**_ _! You all belong to me! This!_ " He held a wailing Mikoto up and swung her around for them all to see. " _This! Belongs to me! You will respect me! You will do as I say! You will bow- acckkk_ ," A four teeth pitchfork pierced clean through his neck his blood sprayed and dyed the earth and his daughter.

"Naruto go get her!" Sasuke barked and Naruto sprang into action. He rushed over to the flailing man and tried to pry his daughter free but he slashed Naruto across the face. His claws sunk into the blonde's cheek and ripped the flesh clean through. Naruto screamed and flailed as he backed away and cradled his bleeding skin. Sasuke rushed to his side keeping an eye on Orochimaru who was trying to free himself from the fork and who was wielding it. Sasuke was juggling three pups in his arms. He was too afraid to put them down. He pressed up close to Naruto and tried to see the wounds but he couldn't do anything to help.

" **Stop it**!" Naruto commanded but he didn't. Orochimaru still flailed.

"His ears!" Kiba screamed from behind the man. His eyes furrowed and brows stitched together as he tried to pin Orochimaru down. Sasuke didn't even hear him approach nevertheless see him wielding the fork. "He has wax in his ears! He can't hear Naruto's command!" Kiba yelled and Sasuke shook his head, no wonder Naruto's power had no effect on him. He couldn't hear them. He must have been lip reading. He needed to put the pups down now and help. He was just setting Tatsuya down when Naruto pounced on the man. He wouldn't let go of Mikoto so Naruto started to claw his face off. His claws dug in and tore away slices of flesh and Orochimaru howled. A disgusting warbled sound as blood bubbled up from his open wounds.

"Go!" Onoki said as he scooped up two of the pups and his wife gathered up the last. He nodded his thanks to them. More townspeople came crowding around either watching or trying to jump in. Some holding onto his feet as best as they could without getting kicked while Sasuke and several other alpha worked on separating Orochimaru's wrist from his arm. His skin was tougher and thicker than it seemed even though the man was so pale. It made Sasuke think that Uchiha blood wasn't the only blood that he had taken into his body.

Halfway through the severance and Orochimaru growled low and guttural before his body went slack. "I got her!" An alpha said triumphantly. Naruto was the first one off Orochimaru's slack frame and rushing over to collect his child.

"Miko!" He sobbed as he rubbed his cheek into her soft fur. He sniffled and wiped the blood and tears from his face before he peppered her face with kisses. "Sasuke?" He called as he started to look around but Sasuke was already there. He held his mate tight from behind and buried his face into his neck. One by one the townspeople moved away from Orochimaru's body and let it slump to the ground in a heap. "Is it over?" Naruto asked with a sob. "Is it finally over?" His shoulders shook as he cried and cradled Mikoto as close to his chest as he could.

"For now... it is." Sasuke said and kissed his uninjured cheek. The other one would need stitches. Naruto would probably be scarred for the rest of his life. "We can worry about everything else tomorrow but for today, it's over."

 **000**

A town meeting was held to decide the best course of action. Onoki, being one of the oldest members of the village, was appointed temporary leader while they had their affairs sorted. With Orochimaru's death there was a somber mood over the town. While he had down horrible things during the later years of his life he had been a good leader during the previous ones. In the beginning his quest had been for knowledge and the betterment of his town but somewhere along the way his ideals had gotten twisted and he'd morphed into the monster that he had been. Sasuke was glad he was gone. That man had taken more lives than anyone could count but the people were still in agreement that he had done good for the village and that that good shouldn't be omitted completely.

His name would be stricken from the town records and his body would be wrapped in cloth and burned outside the village as he didn't deserve a proper burial or headstone for the crime of child theft and genocide were too great to overlook. Sasuke didn't care what they did, he just wanted to go home to his mate. One important point that was brought up was the deed to the Uchiha compound. The large unused portion of Konoha that had been abandoned after the Uchihas all 'died in battle'. It was left untouched to remember them by but now that the people knew what actually happened to them they decided that it was time to change the place. Reintroduce it to the village and put it to good use. Sasuke had rolled his eyes and told them to do whatever they wanted to do with it. They thanked him for his generosity and Onoki excused him from the rest of the meeting saying that he must be tired and that now was a time to be with family and pack.

Several individuals had given him concerned looks and small smiles as comfort but he wasn't sure what to with them so he bowed slightly and left. All his life the townspeople had seemed like village decorations. They didn't interact with him and he didn't rely on them but when he needed them the most they had actually come through for him. He had thanked them but it didn't seem like enough. He wanted to do something for them to show his gratitude but if he tried to give them something or offer his help they'd refuse and send him home. Home, now, was a newly constructed and fully furnished two story home with several bedrooms and bathrooms and electricity. A garden out back for Naruto and a secure play area for the children who were growing so fast. The best feature about their new home was that it was directly across the road from the Naras.

Naruto and Kiba liked to yell at each other from their individual verandas instead of just walking the 30 feet it took but Sasuke and Shikamaru found it amusing most of the time so they didn't complain. Every now and then Naruto would worry about Tsunade and where she was and what she was doing but there was a warrant out for her arrest and a bounty on her head dead or alive. If she was in hiding she wouldn't be surfacing any time soon and she definitely wouldn't be back in Konoha without Orochimaru to protect her. No one had seen or heard from Jiraiya. The common guess was that he had no involvement in the human experiments but as he'd been apart of the council he was to be brought before a high court and questioned. Sasuke doubted they'd catch him though. He rarely stayed in one place too long because of the crude novels he wrote. He was always on the move for 'new material'. As for the anbu, Sasuke hadn't sensed any of them since Orochimaru's demise. As eerily as they could approach a person with being detected was also how they vanished. Since their identities were unknown there was a general warning to beware scentless wolves.

Now a days the most frightful thing in the Uchiha's lives were watching their almost toddlers learn to walk and shift effortlessly. Sure there were a few tumbles and falls but they were resilient pups, they never stayed down for too long and with Chiyo just a few minutes away when he was in a panic well he didn't have much to worry about. He'd decided to give her a chance. Spoken on behalf of her at her trial mostly because Naruto would be distraught if they went through and hanged her. She had done good. Especially by Naruto. And now she had the chance to redeem herself with Sasuke's litter.

"I'm happy." Naruto said suddenly as he sat on the porch in a rocking chair as he watched his children play with each other. Unlike in his fantasy about being pregnant and watching the sun set with his mate and docile pups, reality was a little different in that he wasn't pregnant again, though he and Sasuke hadn't really talked about it and his children were chewing on each other's tails.

Sasuke stretched his arm over Naruto's shoulder and pulled him close. "I'm happy too," he said smiling down at his mate, he ran his thumb down the side of Naruto's face across his scars. "You are so beautiful. I'm happy you chose me. Even with the fucked up life I was living."

"I'm happy you gave me a chance... I knew we could be happy together if we tried. I love you," He leaned up and they shared a soft kiss. Naruto pulled away with a sigh and Sasuke couldn't help but smile down at him. He was smiling all the time now. He was just so stupidly happy. Was this karma trying to make up for all the horrors he'd been through? If it was then he was grateful. So so grateful.

A knock on the fence and Sasuke greeted Nekobaa with a smile as she let herself into the yard, gently stroked and scented the pups before she handed Naruto a sweet smiling pie. "Oh thank you!" Naruto said as he dipped his finger into it and scooped some out.

"How many times do I have to tell you to use a fork!" Nekobaa scolded but Naruto stuck his tongue out at kept at it. The sweet treat lured his litter over and soon they were all smacking their lips with the sweetness. Nekobaa excused herself shortly after, refusing to join them as she doubted there was even enough for all of them and after several brief hugs she left.

Naruto scooped up a handful then set it down so his children could have at the rest. They would probably have to wash them off outside before they brought all that stickiness and dirt in with them. "You really should have used a plate Naruto," Sasuke lamented thinking about the effort it would take to round them all up for bath time.

"You know what else I'm happy about?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy that we stayed here. This village has it's fault but it's still our home. It took care of us in some really good and bad ways and we wouldn't be together if we hadn't been here. These people are our friends just as much as Kiba and Shika are our family." Naruto nodded to himself and smiled. "We can make this place even better than it was before. I'm glad we didn't leave." He smoothed out his dress as he watched the pups, "I'll go get some washcloths and a pan." He kissed Sasuke on the cheek before he went inside leaving Sasuke to guard the door so none of the pups would follow him in. Sasuke watched him disappear into the house, a small Uchiha fan displayed on the back of his dress now that he'd officially taken Sasuke's last name.

Sasuke stepped off the porch as he surveyed the yard, a well kept lawn, several herbs and tubers growing off to the side, a play area for the children, his children who were licking each other, his family across the street and just beyond that was a safety net of people. A group of people who had put their lives on the line to protect him and his new family when he had needed them most. Sasuke took it all in with a small smile on his face as he nodded. Naruto was right. It wasn't just the village where they lived anymore. This place was their home, their livelihood, their place of strength. It was _their village._

* * *

 **A/N:** Published on a Wednesday, we're also ending on a Wednesday. I've reached new heights with this story guys: 270+ reviews (I'm hoping that after posting silent readers will take the time to review), 150+ favorites, 220+ follows, 4k+ words a chapter, 24 chapters and more than 100k words overall. It's basically a novel and I've finally completed it!

I honestly couldn't have done it without all of your support and encouragement and well wishes and some of the bomb ass PMs that I've received. We made it through a beta, a hiatus (several), a troll, a scare, some berating and just a whole lot of love. You guys were truly my inspiration and motivation.

Really, thank you.


End file.
